


Cozy little drink

by gentlemeow



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, Healthy Relationships, Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Rimming, Romance, Spoiler alert they are gonna fall in love, canon is a SANDBOX and I am BUILDING a CASTLE
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 71,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlemeow/pseuds/gentlemeow
Summary: Вряд ли Тренер представлял, что когда-нибудь увидит, как Рэймонд Смит скручивает косяк в святая святых спортивного зала — за его рабочим столом.И уж тем более не думал, что эта картина настолько придется ему по душе.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 34
Kudos: 151





	1. God Save the Queen!

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия фика — сразу после фильма.  
> Прошлое Тренера основано на фильме "S.W.A.T. — Спецназ города Ангелов" + оттуда же заимствовано несколько второстепенных персонажей.
> 
> Визуализации второстепенных персонажей, хэды и просто картинки: https://twitter.com/gentlemeoww/status/1261642044340125697?s=12
> 
> Большое спасибо двум замечательным котикам: Ieokliesen и Малинке за поддержку и вдохновение : ♥♥  
> (еще можно поблагодарить Чарли Ханнэма за его прекрасную задницу, но он это не прочтет — и слава богу!)
> 
> Так как фикбук скорее мертв, чем жив в эти дни, решила перенести работу сюда.

С чего начинается любая уважающая себя история про гангстеров? Ответ очевиден: конечно же, со встречи двух главных героев.

Вряд ли Тренер представлял, что когда-нибудь увидит, как Рэймонд Смит скручивает косяк в святая святых спортивного зала — за его рабочим столом. И уж тем более не думал, что эта картина настолько придется ему по душе.

— Дури здесь не место, — буднично заметил он. 

— Разве? — Рэй удивлённо наморщил лоб. — А я нашел закладку за часами.

Было что-то неправильное в том, как Рэй неспешно, практически медитативно смешивал табак с травой. Фифти-фифти, вечная классика, такая непопулярная в нынешние времена.

Тренер нахмурился. Дело было в руках. Всегда ухоженные, сейчас они выглядели как руки одного из бойцов клуба: со ссадинами, разбитыми костяшками и темными полосами под ногтями. Не то чтобы Тренер обращал на такое внимание, но засохшая кровь на пальцах, оторванная пуговица на жилете, запыленная куртка резко контрастировали со знакомым лощеным образом. Максимальная потрепанность Рэя заключалась в паре выбившихся волосков, ослабленном узле галстука и жестком недосыпе. То, что наблюдал сейчас Тренер, выходило далеко за рамки привычного. 

Вероятно, тут стоило бы поставить на паузу и упомянуть, что к этому знаменательному моменту, грубо попирающему принципы жизни Тренера, сам Тренер более-менее изучил своего нового приятеля. Их недолгое, но продуктивное общение весьма этому поспособствовало. В анналы души Тренер, конечно, не нырял — он, в конце концов, не мозгоправ какой-то, но некоторые грани личности Рэя были видны на подлете, невооруженным глазом. Щепетильное отношение к внешнему виду стояло в первых рядах. 

— Расслабься, все свое ношу с собой, — тщательно разровняв косяк, Рэй наклонился и медленно провел языком по бумаге. — Потом поругаешься.

Хорошая папироска получилась, красивая.  
Уважение чужого личного пространства трепыхалось из последних сил и, похоже, готовилось издохнуть с минуты на минуту. Дело было дрянь.

— Выглядишь хреново, Рэй.

Бросив на Тренера донельзя заебанный взгляд, тот неторопливо ссыпал остатки табака обратно в упаковку, а легкую пыль смахнул в ладонь и вытряхнул в мусорную корзину. 

— И я рад тебя видеть. 

А вообще, к черту прелюдии, эту историю лучше рассказать с самого начала. 

Подъезжая к «Принцессе Виктории», Тренер крутил в голове несколько вещей: 

• отель принадлежал Микки Пирсону,  
• тому самому Микки Пирсону, чью траву взяли Карапузы,  
• и самое главное — на кого совершили покушение.

С этим паззлом разобрался бы младенец. Тренер покосился на подпирающую двери бара охрану и убрал ствол под сиденье. Грубой силой здесь ничего было не решить, да и численное превосходство явно на стороне Микки. 

Потертый дубовый паркет не скрадывал эхо от шагов. В пустом баре стояла гробовая тишина — в морге, наверное, и то веселее. Интересно, сюда вообще заходили посетители, или вся эта обстановка — ничем не прикрытая мишура для отмывания денег? Если так, то Тренер искренне сочувствовал бармену: весь день в одиночестве натирать пивные краны — то еще удовольствие. 

Микки обнаружился в соседнем зале, за большим круглым столом. Живой и невредимый, если не считать пары царапин и шишки на лбу. Ерунда, у Карапузов после обычной тренировки синяков и то больше. 

Двое вышибал, Микки, у которого наверняка пушка под столом, ну а обвешанного оружием Рэя Тренер сам подвозил на место происшествия пару часов назад. Да, все как он и думал.  
Что ж, если удастся выбраться из этой заварушки, то он всыплет своим пиздюкам так, что мало не покажется.

— Приятно познакомиться, Тренер.

— Взаимно. Жаль только, что при таких обстоятельствах, мистер Пирсон.

По тону Тренера было понятно, что приятнее ему было бы только лежать в морозильной камере.

В этом был весь Тренер: прямая простота и открытость. Перемешать, но не взбалтывать. Микки усмехнулся и показал рукой на свободный стул. Тренер не двинулся с места: во-первых, он не собирался задерживаться на чужой (и довольно враждебной) территории, а во-вторых, всегда нужно оставлять себе пространство для маневра. Хреновый же из него получится учитель, если он сам не руководствуется своими наставлениями.

— Интересная ситуация вырисовывается, Тренер, — негромко заметил Микки. Блюдце легонько задребезжало, проехавшись по столу. — У меня никогда не было проблем с математикой, но уравнение как-то не складывается. 

Тренер молча ждал продолжения. В его-то голове все давно сложилось, правда, с парой нюансов. 

— Твои парни обнесли мою ферму, и мне пришлось закрыть ее. Минус тридцать три миллиона долларов, и это не считая убытков из-за их клипа, который взорвал ютуб. 

— Мне правда очень жаль. 

— Да, Рэй передал твои извинения, — Микки кивнул и отпил ароматного чая. — И о поддержке твоей рассказал, которая помогла нам минимизировать ущерб. Думаю, мы почти без потерь переживем временный кризис на плантациях. 

— Я не агроном и не силен в вашем сельском хозяйстве, мистер Пирсон. Но сдается мне, по товару мы в расчете?

— По товару да, — легко согласился Микки. — Проблема в том, что твои парни хотели убить меня. Кстати, у них это почти получилось. И вот что у меня не складывается, Тренер: парадоксально, но своим покушением эти идиоты спасли мне жизнь. А ты спас Рэя. — Тренер коротко взглянул на стоящего за спиной босса Рэя. Никакой реакции. С его бесстрастно-вежливого лица только Иисуса писать. — И как мне теперь быть?

— Честно говоря, без понятия. Я решаю задачки попроще. Пытаюсь научить парней хорошему. Сами они столько дерьма повидали… Что, конечно, их нисколько не оправдывает. — Тренер вздохнул и устало потер переносицу. — Я отвечаю за моих ребят и готов расплатиться по их счетам. 

— Замечательно, — от напускной радости Микки сводило зубы. Он даже сделал вид, что только и ждал подобного ответа. Как будто ему вообще нужен был ответ. Джентльмен гангста-мира, чтоб его. — Томми сказал, ты курируешь его ребят? 

— С подпольными боями у меня только частники. Мои парни в это не лезут.

— Ах да, твои парни. Выступают официально, сквозь тернии к звездам, победа честным трудом, потом и кровью... Благородно.

Разговор Тренеру совсем перестал нравиться. Интересно, к чему клонил Микки? Вряд ли ему нужен был обычный спортивный клуб, пусть и широко популярный в узких кругах.

— Какие-то проблемы? 

— Простое любопытство, — дружелюбная улыбка больше походила на звериный оскал. — Вот что, Тренер. Рэй направит к тебе пару моих ребят. Грядут веселые времена, мне понадобится больше охраны. Смекаешь? 

Тренер кивнул: что ж тут непонятного. Напряжно — да, но стоило признать: Микки выбрал максимально безболезненное разрешение конфликта. 

— Для ясности: тир не входит в стандартный пакет услуг. Пули нынче в дефиците. 

Чашка с тихим звоном опустилась на фарфоровое блюдце. Микки продолжал улыбаться, но его цепкий холодный взгляд ужом пробирался под кожу. Тренер инстинктивно расставил ноги пошире, готовясь дать отпор в любую секунду. 

— Мне нужны полностью готовые бойцы, Тренер, и побыстрее. Я не хочу, чтобы мне продырявили башку в первой же перестрелке. Если для этого придется поправить парням прицел, то ты это сделаешь. Договорились?

Коротко и сухо. Ну, наконец-то, а то Тренер утомился от всех псевдо-вежливых расшаркиваний.  
Рэй едва заметно покачал головой. Как будто здесь кто-то собирался возразить. Смешно.

— Значит, договорились. Теперь о деньгах: за срочность плачу вдвойне, патронами обеспечу. Считай это дополнительной мотивацией.

Тренер приподнял брови: еще никто не пытался подкупить его настолько явно. Если опустить тот факт, что ему вообще собирались заплатить, хотя должны были переломать ноги и притопить в Темзе, закатав перед этим в бетон для надежности.  
Похоже, с математикой у Микки и правда стало туго. 

— Присылайте троих. 

— Ценник на твои услуги растет быстрей травы под фитолампой.

— Если бы, — Тренер засунул руки в карманы брюк и внимательно посмотрел на Рэя. — В моем зале новая акция: три по цене двух, только для плантаторов и их верных помощников. — Рэй нахмурился. — Считайте, я сэкономил вам денег на новую сигнализацию. Вашу русские вскрыли за секунду. 

Как-то так все и завертелось. 

Здесь в фильмах обычно начинается веселая склейка кадров под бодрую музыку, этакое попурри из элементов боевика и простой бытовухи. Не будем же игнорировать золотые правила кинематографа.

Передел нарко-рынка не заставил себя ждать. Обескровленная китайская мафия старалась укрепить свои позиции, действуя на опережение. Сам того не желая, Тренер оказался максимально близко к миру, который он старательно избегал. Информация просачивалась отовсюду. Лила тропическим дождем, по факту. Газеты и телевидение будто соревновались в подсчете перестрелок и грабежей. По внутренним каналам долетали слухи и предостережения («Держи своих парней по домам, Тренер, неспокойно будет»). Пацаны активно что-то ретвитили, шэрили, слали друг другу в директ. И если Тренеру надоедала какая-то шумиха или хотелось ясности, он спрашивал того, кто действительно был в эпицентре событий.  
Иногда Рэй немногословно комментировал происходящее, чаще — красноречиво молчал. «Для твоего же блага», — говорил он Тренеру перед тем, как сменить тему беседы.  
Для блага Тренера и его жизни было бы лучше отмотать все на месяц назад и запереть Карапузов дома. Тогда ни Микки Пирсона, ни вынужденных дел с гангстерами у Тренера бы не возникло.

Рэй заглядывал в зал время от времени, как правило, под закрытие клуба. Именно тогда у Тренера начиналась внеурочная работа. Пока один из бойцов потел в тренажерке, Тренер кружил по рингу его напарника. Третий и вовсе отдыхал, предварительно отстрелявшись на полигоне: Тренер неукоснительно соблюдал распорядок, не желая загнать своих новых спартанцев. Постоянная ротация и строгий режим дня сбили с ребят как излишнюю спесь, так и жирок, накопленный в период сытого затишья. 

Тренер долго не мог понять, почему у Микки Пирсона всего два охранника. Объяснения Рэя не добавили ясности. 

— На нас просто не нападают. Раньше не нападали, по крайней мере. Какой имбецил будет связываться с Микки Пирсоном? — рассуждал Рэй, с удобством устроившись за рабочим столом Тренера. 

— Я знаю пятерых.

— Неправда, — Рэй негромко рассмеялся. — Твои пацаны просто не знали, на чью территорию залезли. По наводке же действовали. 

Тренер промолчал. Он-то искренне сомневался в способностях Карапузов тщательно анализировать ситуацию, но Рэю об этом знать было совершенно необязательно. Тем более, когда он так трогательно в них верил.  
Кстати, о вере. Судя по немногим разговорам, у Тренера сложилось впечатление, что где-то в глубине души Рэй считал всех по умолчанию разумными, пока они не доказывали обратное. Это невольно подкупало и располагало к себе, хоть Тренер и зарекся иметь какие-либо отношения с ганджа-фермерами, кроме деловых. Но деловые уже были, а значит, стоило ожидать и остальных — беда никогда не приходит одна.

К концу третьей недели Тренер настолько привык видеть Рэя у себя в зале, что даже задумывался, не выдать ли ему запасной ключ. Шутка, конечно, так далеко они пока не зашли, но в один прекрасный вечер, когда дел у Тренера было дважды невпроворот, их общение скакнуло с этапа «непринужденная беседа» до «как насчет ужина?». Это было сделано совсем неэлегантно и явно незапланированно. Перед последней тренировкой Тренер сбросил короткое: «Тебя сегодня ждать?».

Рэй был не менее лаконичен: «Еду».

«Супер  
Купи мне Бигмак с большой картошкой  
Спасибо».

Рэй либо заблудился в ближайшем Макдональдсе, либо ехал из Ливерпуля, потому что появился только к концу тренировки. Скинув вещи и пакеты с едой на стол, он неторопливо подошел к рингу и стал наблюдать за обучением своего нового телохранителя. Собственно, это и было основной причиной, по которой Рэй оккупировал пространство Тренера. Контроль и дисциплина, и, положа руку на сердце, втайне Тренер был согласен: парни выкладывались в два раза лучше под строгим надзором и старались не умереть посередине тренировки.  
Впрочем, Тренер был уверен, что Рэю просто нравился его кабинет. Без дубовых столов и мини-бара под рукой, зато со старым, жутко удобным креслом и великолепным видом. Где еще вы найдете рабочее место, в нескольких метрах от которого два потных мужика увлеченно мутузят друг друга? То-то же.

Бигмак лежал неприкаянно, как бедная сирота, среди стильных коробочек из «Принцессы Виктории». К слову, так же контрастно выглядел Рэймонд-всегда-с-иголочки-Смит посреди бардака и обшарпанного интерьера спортивного клуба, знавшего когда-то лучшие виды. Выйдя из душа, Тренер удивленно завис над столом, изучая меню. Пара стейков, овощи гриль, сочный бургер, домашние чипсы и прочий гарнир. 

— Я все еще должен тебе ужин, — ответил Рэй на немой вопрос. — На который у тебя нет времени. 

— Точно. 

Наспех вытерев волосы, Тренер накинул полотенце на шею и оседлал неудобный стул.  
Ужин Рэй предложил вскоре после встречи с Микки. Барбекю и хороший виски в качестве благодарности за спасение жизни. Тренер, в общем-то, был не против, но когда? В его и так плотном графике появились три лба, из которых нужно было вылепить новых Терминаторов, потому предложение Рэя подвисло в воздухе на неопределенный срок.

— В еде ты так же щепетилен, как и в одежде. 

— А ты нет? Кому, как не тренеру, знать о важности сбалансированного питания.

— Собираешься учить меня жизни? Лучше сразу пристрели. 

— Я сегодня без пуль.

Ага, конечно. Тренер скептически хмыкнул: чтобы Рэй вышел без пушки? Кого он обманывал? Такое даже у Эрни не прокатывало, а он умел делать глаза жалостливее, чем у кота из «Шрека». Рэй пришел в куртке, значит, ствол у него в штанах. Винтовка обычно отправлялась на вешалку вместе с плащом. Вежливый Рэй всегда старался прикрыть оружие, за что ему, конечно, было отдельное спасибо. 

Здесь можно включить замедленный режим, потому что в эту секунду в мозгу Тренера коротнуло две мысли.

Первая, откровенно недоуменная: незаметно для себя, он успел выучить гардероб Рэя и некоторые его привычки. 

Вторая по гениальности тянула на философию Карапузов: в штанах Рэя было два ствола, так-то. 

Рэй истолковал молчание Тренера по-своему. 

— Эй, ты всегда можешь насладиться своим Бигмаком. Зря я, что ли, отстоял эту очередь в МакАвто? — Голос Рэя не дрогнул, но Тренер видел, что тот едва сдерживает смех. — Но я настоятельно рекомендую попробовать наш бургер. 

Предложение было чертовски заманчивым. Стоило перекусить, а то чего только не придет в голову с голодухи.  
Бургер оказался фантастическим: с нежным мясом, солеными огурчиками, голубым сыром, и все это вместе с овощами на поджаристой булочке. Божественно. Тренер ел с таким удовольствием, что совершенно не заметил, как Рэй отправил несчастный Бигмак в мусорку.

— Всегда относился к еде как к топливу, — прожевав, запоздало ответил Тренер. — Без фанатизма.

— Надо же. Тогда мне вообще непонятно, почему ты заправляешь «Ламборгини» дизелем.

Тренер медленно и тщательно смял вощеную бумагу из-под бургера. Рэй поставил его в тупик. Да что там — признаться, почти нокаутировал. Тренер был откровенно в замешательстве, впервые за долгое время не находясь с ответом.  
Что это, черт побери, было? Новый уровень аристократических экивоков, которых Рэй понабрался у лордов? Мотивация на долбаное правильное питание? Рэй делал комплимент? 

Мозг Тренера замкнуло. От недосыпа, очевидно же. 

— Да ну, я что, похож на итальянца? Я за родной автопром. Боже, храни Королеву! 

Рэй смотрел на него в упор, моргая сильнее, чем обычно. 

После того ужина их общение быстро и стремительно перетекло в мессенджеры. В середине второго месяца у Тренера вошло в привычку просыпаться под сообщения от Рэя. В основном тот отвечал поздней ночью, когда освобождался от бумажной работы. Голос Рэя звучал мягко и немного вкрадчиво, чуть разморено от усталости; порой было слышно, как Рэй потягивается и шуршит одеялом. Подниматься с кровати стало тяжеловато, хотя и весьма приятно. 

Правда, после того, как Тренер едва не проспал утреннее занятие, чего с ним не случалось со времен динозавров, телефон он включал теперь только после душа. 

С некоторых пор завтрак Тренера, помимо яиц и бекона, пополнился зеленью и, прости господи, смузи по выходным, но никому об этом знать было необязательно. Ни одной живой душе, тем более Рэймонду. Внезапно его и так стало слишком много в жизни Тренера. В зале, правда, появлялся реже, но оно и понятно: гангстерский мир полон приключений, а Рэй не успевал стирать свой стеганый супергеройский плащ.

А потом Рэй пропал. Предупредил, что осталось разобраться с последними идиотами, оскалившими свои молочные зубы, забрал лучшего новичка для подмоги (буквально снял с ринга) и свалил из клуба Тренера восвояси.  
Даже под дулом пистолета Тренер бы не признался, что скучает по этому странному общению. 

Рэй объявился через три дня. Как всегда, среди ночи. Говорил тихо, расслабленно, что означало — охота в каменных джунглях Инглатерры завершилась успешно. Добыча растерзана, скоро вернусь, ты должен мне ужин.  
«С каких это пор я тебе должен? Ты что-то попутал, парень», — пробормотал Тренер, как внезапно сообщение прервал звук выстрелов. Короткое «мне пора» было ни хрена не обнадеживающим. Как и время отправки (пять часов назад), и отсутствие каких-либо новостей. Трубку, разумеется, Рэй тоже не брал.

Не то чтобы Тренер волновался, вовсе нет. 

«Тащи сюда свою задницу, Рэймонд».

Тренер просто очень не любил неопределенность. Совсем не переносил, откровенно говоря. 

«Если не объявишься, я сам тебя найду. И обещаю: тебе это не понравится». 

Порой Тренер мог быть чересчур убедительным. Вероятно, это причиняло некоторый дискомфорт людям, чьи границы сметались к чертям во имя желаемого, но зато такая тактика всегда приносила плоды. Сработала и на этот раз: проводив всех, Тренер уже закрывал клуб, как в дверь просунулась голова Эрни.

— Что-то забыл? 

— Там этот белобрысый гангстер пришел. Я его, конечно впустил, Тренер, но что ему опять надо?

Определенно, Тренер был рад обнаружить Рэймонда Смита, скручивающего косяк, в своем кабинете. 

— И я рад тебя видеть.

— Что случилось? 

— На нас напали.

— А где… 

— В больнице, приходит в себя после операции, — Рэй поднял руку, прерывая кучу вопросов, и тяжело вздохнул. — С ним все будет в порядке. Пуля прошла навылет, жизненно важные органы не задеты. 

— Парень в рубашке родился. 

— Скорее, ему повезло с тренером. — От глухого, спокойного голоса Рэя становилось откровенно не по себе. — Ты очень хорошо натаскал его. 

Невысказанное «я облажался» свинцовым грузом повисло в воздухе.

— Понятно. А с ребром что? — Тренер подошел ближе. 

— Прошу прощения? 

Недоумение на лице Рэя было фальшивей картонных денег в «Монополии». 

— Мне просто любопытно: тебе по ребрам прилетело, или ты зажал под мышкой автомат, и теперь его дуло упирается тебе в яйца? 

Ну вот опять. Рэй часто заморгал, неготовый к такому повороту разговора. Тренер вздохнул и оперся руками на стол.

— Послушай, Рэй, я же не совсем идиот. Я тренирую парней каждый день и прекрасно вижу, когда человек травмирован. Ты сидишь, как парализованная деревяшка, даже согнуться не можешь. 

Рэй как-то обмяк, словно из него выпустили весь воздух, откинулся на спинку кресла и тут же скривился. 

— Можно я взгляну? 

— Я был у врача, все нормально.

— Как давно? — Ноль реакции. Тренер терпеливо ждал, стараясь не закипать. — Рэй, я все равно это сделаю, потому давай опустим танцы с бубнами, ради всего святого. 

Пока Тренер осторожно высвобождал Рэя из одежды (как можно носить на себе столько слоев?! Стильно, конечно, тут не поспоришь, но пока разденешь — сто лет пройдет), Рэй вкратце обрисовал ситуацию. Дебилы выскочили внезапно, началась потасовка, и только благодаря быстрой реакции Рэя ему не вспороли живот. Рана была не столько опасной, сколько противной: заживет быстро, но болит, падла, будто почку вынули. 

— Давай перевяжу. 

Рэй отшатнулся и нервно поправил очки.

— Все в порядке. Я лучше сам, дома.

— Скрючившись в три погибели? Нет, ну всякие бывают извращения, конечно. — Тренер задумался, разглядывая плотно наложенный бинт. — Не уверен, возьмешь ли ты кубок главного мазохиста, но в тройке лучших точно окажешься.

Рэй не сдержал смешка. Хороший знак.

— Не дури, Рэймонд. Я умею оказывать первую помощь. 

— Хорошо, — Рэй выглядел немного растерянным. Как загнанный зверь, который может сорваться в любую секунду. — Только… руки помой, ладно? 

Интересная тенденция вырисовывалась. Тренер прищурился, сопоставляя некоторые факты, но решил пока ничего не уточнять. Нужно было понаблюдать за Рэем подольше, чтобы подтвердить напрашивающиеся выводы. 

— Разумеется. И залью антисептиком все на расстоянии трех метров, так что тебе и твоему ОКР ничего не угрожает, — добродушно улыбнулся Тренер в ответ. 

Если Рэй думал, что Тренер пошутил, то он круто ошибся. Тот обработал антибактериальной салфеткой столешницу, опрыскал ее упомянутым антисептиком, застелил салфетками и только потом разложил на ней предметы первой необходимости из довольно внушительной аптечки. 

— У меня мазь в бардачке, — вспомнил Рэй. — Доктор выписал. 

Тренер молча протянул руку за ключами.  
Вернувшись и произведя те же манипуляции с несчастным тюбиком мази, Тренер скрылся в душевой. Судя по шуму льющейся воды, руки он мыл так тщательно, словно готовился к операции. 

— Ты всегда так латаешь своих пацанов? — признаться, Рэй был удивлен.

— Нет, они не такие нежные, — рассеянно ответил Тренер, медленно снимая последние слои бинта. 

Порез выглядел впечатляюще. Припухшая красная борозда брала начало на талии, кривой загогулиной залезла на ребра и бежала дальше вверх, практически до лопатки. Кое-где были наложены швы, но в целом Рэй не соврал: все казалось страшнее, чем было на самом деле.

— Красавец. — Тренер вздохнул. — Сейчас мы о тебе позаботимся. На вот, хапни. 

Рэя охватило нелепое чувство дежа вю, только вместо ингалятора Тренер засовывал ему в рот косяк. 

— Считай, это обезбол, — пояснил Тренер и, взяв салфетку, обильно смочил ее антисептиком. — Может щипать.

Вдох. Тренер был максимально осторожен. Даже чересчур. Рэю казалось, что он трогает воздух рядом с его телом — настолько легкими были прикосновения (кроме обработки самой раны, там-то все чувствовалось так, как будто заново резали). Выдох.

— Ты хорошо увернулся, — внезапно сказал Тренер. — Влети перо тебе сюда, — свободная ладонь мягко дотронулась до живота, слева, — возможно, тебя бы здесь сейчас не было.

— Может быть. 

Тренер выдавил на пальцы антибактериальную мазь. Медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром, пошел по ране, стараясь сильно не нажимать на поврежденную кожу. 

— А, может, мне просто повезло, — пробормотал Рэй. 

Тренер покачал головой, никак не прокомментировав чистосердечное признание. Он будто вообще игнорировал любые фразы, так или иначе выставляющие Рэя в невыгодном свете. Разве что прикосновения стали чуть менее эфемерными. 

— Проходил медицинские курсы? — спросил Рэй, чтобы как-то разбить охватившее его оцепенение. 

— Мне казалось, ты и так все про меня знаешь. 

Рэй неопределенно пожал плечами. Ни да, ни нет. Дым заструился вниз, прямо на Тренера. Рэй попытался разогнать его рукой, но замер, когда Тренер сжал его запястье. 

— Не двигайся.

Сразу же ослабив хватку, Тренер вернул ладонь на поясницу и несколько раз мягко провел вверх-вниз. Будто успокаивал. Расслаблял. 

— Скажем так, мне известно достаточно, чтобы понимать, что ты не представляешь для нас никакой угрозы. Но детально я не копался. 

— Неужели? И что же тебе известно? 

— Ну, допустим, я знаю, что ты почему-то любишь поддерживать беспризорников и бесплатно возишься с ними. Кстати, почему?

Тренер продолжал поглаживать спину Рэя свободной рукой. Водил горячими пальцами по бледной коже, словно не замечая мурашек, и Рэю стало чертовски трудно сосредоточиться. Приятно. В сочетании с косяком — вообще волшебно. 

— Мне их жалко, Рэй. Ребята молодые, наивные, только сильно битые жизнью. Я хочу показать им, что в мире есть и хорошее. Хочу научить быть людьми, а не зверенышами, понимаешь? — Тренер потянулся за салфетками. — А так, что им остается? Разбой? Карьера в фирме*? Сомнительное будущее. 

Без рук Тренера было холодно и как-то неуютно. 

— Я слышал, некоторые из твоих ребят делают успехи, — Тренер кивнул. — Я уж молчу о популярности Карапузов в интернете.

— Только не начинай. Лучше подержи вот здесь.

Рэй осторожно прижал салфетки к ране. Стоило признать, ее расположение было настолько неудобным, что сам Рэй провозился бы перед зеркалом полчаса, если не дольше. 

— Деньги клубу приносят персональные тренировки бойцов, насколько я понимаю. 

— Правильно понимаешь.

— А еще ты занимаешься с ребятами из спецназа. 

— Не говори ерунды, спецназ — клиент не моего уровня.

— Официально нет. 

Судя по пристальному взгляду, Рэй залез на запретную территорию. Влетел со скоростью света, если точнее. Полезнее было не развивать эту тему. Подняв ладонь в знак отступления, он вежливо улыбнулся. Тренер взял бинт и быстрыми, профессиональными движениями стал обматывать им Рэя. Закончив с перевязкой, он осмотрел результат своей работы, удовлетворенно хмыкнул и присел на край стола. 

— Спасибо. Не знаю, где ты учился оказанию первой помощи, но это была моя лучшая перевязка, — Рэй затянулся и выпустил дым в потолок. — В жизни.

— Знаешь что, Рэй… — Тренер смотрел на него спокойно и немного устало. — Скрути-ка и мне, пожалуйста. 

Позже, усадив Рэя в машину, Тренер строго наказал ему прислать с утра фотографию после новой перевязки. 

— Есть, Тренер, — усмехнулся Рэй. — Заедешь вечером?

— Заеду. Заодно научу тебя, как правильно выбивать нож, — Тренер перевел взгляд на спрятанную под одеждой рану. — А когда поправишься, поработаем над блокировкой удара.

— Твое время слишком дорого стоит, — мягко рассмеялся Рэй. — Потяну ли я?

— Я рассчитываю на хороший ужин. 

— Эта опция включена по умолчанию.

— Ну и чудненько, — Тренер застегнул молнию спортивной куртки. — Только давай без лобстеров и прочих деликатесов. 

Положив руки на руль своего старого верного ягуара, Тренер задумчиво смотрел вслед удаляющимся фарам. Разговор об ужине отозвался голодным урчанием в животе, напоминая, что последний раз он ел черт знает когда. Тренер повернул ключ зажигания и втопил педаль газа. Любимая закусочная манила теплым светом, звала на вкусный кебаб с божественной картошкой фри. Тяжело вздохнув, Тренер проехал мимо. Недалеко от его квартиры открылось чудное место, где подавали сытную и относительно здоровую еду, этакий компромисс между полезными углеводами и джанком. 

— Вам как обычно, Тренер? 

Вечернее «как обычно» включало в себя овощи на гриле и нежирный кусок мяса, иногда рыбу.

— Да, милая, как обычно.

Ламборгини, чтоб его. 

______________  
*Фирма — футбольная хулиганская группировка.


	2. In London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Наверное, к этой главе требуются отдельные ворнинги: второстепенные персонажи, упоминание прошлых отношений (гет). Все-таки нашим героям не по 18 лет))  
> Надеюсь, это никого не смутит. Если да, то можно дождаться четвертой главы, там мы снова поговорим про настоящее :)

Обычно в кинематографе энное количество времени отводится на предысторию персонажей. Она может всплыть на середине фильма, как в «Молчании ягнят». Ее можно рассказать нелинейно, как в «Убить Билла». Или же режиссёр предложит нам стильную динамичную нарезку кадров, как это было в недавнем «Короле Артуре».  
Пожалуй, мы выберем нечто среднее и пробежимся по главным событиям в жизни наших героев. 

Расскажи кто Джеймсу в его двадцать с хвостиком, что к сорока годам он будет возиться с проблемными шалопаями, а когда те накосячат, ему придется, поджав хвост, расшаркиваться перед местной наркомафией, то он бы покрутил пальцем у виска.  
Какая наркомафия? Какие шалопаи? Захлопнитесь, тупицы, его планы на жизнь были несколько глобальнее. Джеймс только что получил подтверждение о зачислении — больше полугода потратил на все проверки и набрал 87% на тестировании, — и теперь он с гордостью мог представляться офицером полиции Соединенного Королевства. 

Если вам стало смешно, погодите. Звание рядового полицейского было лишь первой ступенькой в долгой и, как верил Джеймс, успешной карьере. Два-три года побарахтаться на самых низах, углубиться во все нюансы работы, обзавестись полезными знакомствами, изучить дополнительно несколько дисциплин, чтобы его вылизанное резюме потом лежало в числе первых — вот что волновало Джеймса. Вполне посильные задачи для будущего капитана отрядов специального назначения. А там, кто знает, как все повернется: возможно, на пенсию уйдет вообще из департамента по борьбе с терроризмом…  
Так что да, в свой двадцать второй день рождения, с бокалом ирландского стаута в одной руке и списком учебных заведений в другой, воодушевленный прекрасным будущим Джеймс выбирал, какой курс будет полезнее для начала: психология или криминалистика? А, может, испанский подтянуть? Знание языков всегда и везде было большим подспорьем. Или же… а, да к черту! Завтра решит, а пока можно было насладиться холодным Murphy’s и душевной компанией.

День, когда ему исполнилось двадцать шесть, Джеймс не забудет никогда. Именно тогда состоялась его первая вылазка, да еще и под командованием легендарного сержанта Дэна Харрельсона, что нехило давило на психику. Облажаться Джеймс просто не имел права: сейчас решалась судьба не только парочки бедолаг, оказавшихся не в том месте и не в то время. Четырёхкилограммовая винтовка пудовым грузом оттягивала плечо, пока Джеймс крался через черный ход в заминированную столовую. Дело было стандартным, как по учебнику: псих-одиночка взял в заложники несколько человек и угрожал взорвать все к чертям. Каким чертям нужна была дешевая мексиканская забегаловка, Джеймс понятия не имел. Пот градом катился из-под служебной каски, бронежилет нещадно натирал под мышками, а от бешено бьющегося сердца можно было оглохнуть. Джеймс сделал пару глубоких вдохов, успокаиваясь, и осторожно выглянул в зал.  
Картонная коробка с воткнутыми коктейльными трубочками выглядела сюрреалистично нелепо. Этот идиот даже часы для приличия не прилепил, чтобы его бутафорская конструкция хоть как-то походила на бомбу. Террорист размахивал ножом и требовал, чтобы правительства всех стран прекратили войны, а ему выдали самолет с полным баком и сто тысяч фунтов. 

— Сейчас я посажу тебя на рейс, — беззвучно прошептал Джеймс, наводя прицел на покрытую татуировками руку. — Улетишь прямиком в психушку. 

Как вы уже поняли, наш Джеймс бодро двигался к своим целям. Служба в спецназе ему нравилась, его успехи не раз отмечались, а недавно Дэн в неформальной обстановке намекнул о скором повышении. «Скорое» по их меркам означало года три-четыре, но ведь и сержантами с бухты-барахты не становятся, так-то. Пиво было холодным и вкусным, бедро Кэти под рукой волновало не меньше нового звания, Джеймс довольно жмурился, сродни сытому льву в жаркой саванне. 

В двадцать девять Джеймс по праву считался правой рукой Дэна и не раз подменял босса, пока тот был в командировках. Заслуги и навыки Джеймса приводили в пример желторотым новобранцам, напарники считали его лидером группы, начальство отвешивало сдержанные комплименты в кабинете и, не стесняясь, зарабатывало на нем деньги на тренировочном поле. Неофициальные мини-соревнования бойцов слыли любимым конкурсом среди высших чинов. Этакие гладиаторские бои, только не за жизнь, а на фунты. Устроившись поудобнее, капитаны делали ставки, кто из офицеров чище выстрелит, кто быстрее пройдет дистанцию. Джеймс с легкостью оправдывал любые ожидания, снисходительно посмеиваясь над слабостью полицейских к азартным играм. 

«Будь осторожнее», — предупреждал отец каждый раз, и Джеймс только закатывал глаза — чего ему было бояться? 

«Будь гибче», — советовал отец, и Джеймс раздраженно отмахивался от стариковского бубнежа. 

То, что отец считал гибкостью, Джеймс называл трусостью и стукачеством. Донеси на соратника, подсиди начальника — два-три хода, и ты в дамках у капитана Фуллера, человека, опутавшего весь департамент своими бюрократическими щупальцами. Столичный спрут, через голову которого никто не мог перепрыгнуть и под чью дудку приходилось выплясывать. Джеймса откровенно мутило от подставных схем, а Фуллера, в свою очередь, мутило от принципиальности весьма перспективного спецназовца. Там, где бойцы с легкостью стучали на неудачливого собрата, завалившего операцию, Джеймс держал лицо, защищая своих до последнего. Он искренне считал, что полезнее устроить разбор полетов внутри группы, получить нагоняй от Дэна, провести с ребятами работу над ошибками, чем слить партнера. В конце концов, это была его команда, его вторая семья. Единственная группа, которая за три с половиной года не подверглась ротации состава. И чем больше в их копилке было успешно выполненных операций, тем больше претензий у начальства возникало к Дэну. Джеймс и сам видел, сколько ненужной волокиты свалилось на плечи его босса, и, бывало, после службы они засиживались допоздна, заполняя отчеты и подбивая бюджет.

Однажды всегда сдержанный и оптимистичный Дэн вскользь заметил: «С Брайаном будут проблемы», и у Джеймса противно засосало под ложечкой.  
Брайан был вторым в команде, и зачастую именно его отправляли с Джеймсом в тыл врага. Они намотали нехилый километраж по вентиляционным шахтам, спасли десятки заложников, и, несмотря на вспыльчивость и излишнюю импровизацию в вылазках, Брайан был лучшим напарником. Своим в доску, с которым и в заминированное здание можно ворваться, и раскатать партию-другую в пул. 

В тот вечер Джеймс предпочел пропустить предостережение Дэна мимо ушей.  
Наверное, это и стало отправной точкой, когда вся его успешная карьера понеслась под откос. 

Свой тридцать первый день рождения Джеймс не запомнил. То ли проспал, то ли пробухал. В алкогольном угаре, в который превратилась его жизнь после вылета из спецназа, это было несложно. Продрав глаза, Джеймс первым делом потянулся к тумбочке и раздраженно простонал: забыл подготовить воду на утро. Звук собственного голоса колоколом раздался в ушах, и, поморщившись, Джеймс с трудом сел на кровати. Голова раскалывалась с похмелья, во рту — словно сто котов нагадило, и стоило только принять вертикальное положение, как весь вчерашний спиртовой микс решил вырваться наружу. Твою мать, теперь точно квартиру мыть. 

Прилипая босыми ступнями к грязному, давно не видевшему тряпки полу, Джеймс кое-как добрался до кухни. Размешав таблетку аспирина в холодной воде, он залпом выпил спасительное пойло и прижал пустой стакан к пылающему лбу. Душно. За окном барабанил теплый летний дождь, часы показывали половину четвертого. Какой сейчас день недели? Какое число? Джеймс не знал. Последние даты, которые никак не стирались из памяти, были прошлогодними. В феврале смерть мамы, в ноябре увольнение. Впрочем, было еще и Рождество, та волшебная незабываемая ночь, когда они с отцом давились праздничным гусем под дурацкие песенки, льющиеся из телевизора.

Отец был крайне разочарован в Джеймсе. Пфф, как удивительно. Найдите того, кто не был. 

Полгода, подумалось Джеймсу, пока он разглядывал снующих по улице людей. Полгода пролетели как одна неделя. День сурка: накидаться — проснуться — опохмелиться — накидаться — проснуться. Вероятно, когда-то этот круг должен был разомкнуться на стадии «острая интоксикация, не откачали», но судьба была недостаточно милостива к Джеймсу: каждый божий день он продирал опухшие глаза и бессмысленно таращился в потолок. 

Дэн оказался прав: проблемой стал Брайан. Смешливый, неугомонный, тот самый Брайан, с которым и в огонь, и воду. Своенравный, часто лезший наперекор четкому приказу «быть на позиции», вынуждавший Джеймса прикрывать его задницу в суицидальных порой попытках спасти как можно больше людей. Он полез и тогда — раньше времени, когда Фуллер только начал переговоры с грабителями. Четкий, выверенный план захвата рассыпался, как карточный домик, когда всегда меткий Брайан промазал и пуля срикошетила в ребенка. 

Потом, на допросе Фуллера Джеймс долго доказывал, что выстрел был необходим, а от случайностей никто не застрахован. Получалось откровенно плохо, да он и не старался, по правде говоря. Перед глазами так и стояли шокированный собственным промахом Брайан и расстрелянные дети в лужах крови…. Глупые голодные ребята, подставленные обдолбанными грабителями. За пару фунтов отвлекшие на себя работников ювелирного магазина, но так и не вышедшие наружу. Позже единственный выживший пацан скажет прессе, что, если бы не спецназ, погибли бы все, кто находился внутри, но это не возымеет должного эффекта. Спецназ облажался по-крупному: слишком простое дело, слишком много жертв. Фуллеру нужен был козел отпущения, и он его нашел. 

Брайан. Брайан сбросил на него всю вину. «Ничего личного, друг, ты же понимаешь, в какой мы заднице». 

Отец тоже оказался прав: Джеймсу стоило осторожнее выбирать друзей. Где-то на задворках подсознания маячило что-то про гибкость, но к чему теперь это все? Джеймс решительно отказывался жить в мире, где честность и успехи ценились только вкупе с гнилью и беспринципным хождением по трупам. Благими намерениями вымощена дорога в ад. Как и бывает в хорошо отлаженных бюрократических системах, головы самых благородных и правильных летят первыми, Нед Старк не даст соврать.

Позже, трясясь под одеялом от похмельного озноба, Джеймс тихо скулил в подушку от разъедающей безысходной тоски и нелепого желания отмотать время назад. Чтобы было как в детстве, когда ему снился кошмар, а мама поднималась в его комнату, ложилась рядом и тихо убаюкивала, прогоняя дурные сны. Но мамы больше нет, а кошмар давно стал привычной безнадежной явью, и проще было надраться до мутного забвения, когда плевать и на потерю репутации, и на откровенную жалость во взгляде Дэна. 

Дэн. Точно. Уставший от постоянного алкогольного кумара мозг посылал сигнал бедствия, вычленяя только самое важное для выживания тупого туловища. Пожри. Помойся. Доберись до дома. Позвони Дэну. 

Дэн предложил заскочить вечером. Что ж, четырех часов должно было хватить на поверхностную уборку. Принимать бывшего босса в загаженной обстановке совершенно не хотелось, хотя, казалось бы, терять Джеймсу было уже совершенно нечего.  
Дэн приехал ровно к назначенному времени, привез с собой любимую лапшу Джеймса и какие-то папки. Разговор не клеился: Джеймс жадно поглощал еду, Дэн с сочувственным видом смотрел на него. Можно было представить его разочарование: некогда лучший боец сидел сейчас перед ним во всей красе — опухший, небритый, с красными глазами, потерявший не только свою форму, но и малейшие зачатки воли к жизни.

— Ребята передают привет, — неловко начал Дэн. Джеймс молча отсалютовал палочками: вок все еще казался интереснее. — Им тебя не хватает. 

— Особенно Брайану. Плачет по мне каждый день, да? 

— Он не задержался в нашей команде, — сухо ответил Дэн, и Джеймс устыдился своего сарказма.

— Выперли?

— Повысили.

Ну, ожидаемо. Проворные пешки когда-нибудь становятся ферзями, и Брайан, судя по всему, на ускоренной перемотке скакал к этой цели. 

— Зачем ты меня позвал, Джеймс? 

Хороший вопрос. Джеймс хотел парировать, мол, ты и сам в курсе, но они оба знали: Дэна такой ответ не устроит. Ему необходимо было слышать, что боец четко понимает ситуацию и честно отдает себе отчет в своих действиях — как на задании, так и вне его.  
На этом строилась вся работа и, как Джеймс смел надеяться раньше, их начинающаяся дружба.

— Я видел тебя. Пару недель назад, в пабе, — выдавил из себя Джеймс, в первый раз избегая зрительного контакта. 

— Это было почти месяц назад, Джеймс. 

— Ты предложил помощь. 

— И ты готов ее принять? — Дэн с явным сомнением обвел взглядом наспех прибранную квартиру, отчетливо кричащую, что еще с утра тут разве что тараканы не бегали. — Она тебе вообще нужна?

В комнате повисла гнетущая тишина. Простой вопрос, казалось бы, но сколько в нем было подоплеки. Готов ли Джеймс взять себя в руки и отказаться от пагубных привычек? Готов ли он вернуть свою жизнь под контроль? Готов ли начать с нуля, восстанавливая шаг за шагом свое тело, свою способность ясно и продуктивно мыслить, свой авторитет? Готов ли, наконец, принять новую реальность — без спецназа, с неопределенным будущим? К чему вообще ты готов, Джеймс? 

— Я не знаю, — Джеймс зарылся пальцами в отросшие волосы. — Я сейчас ни хера не знаю, сэр. — В горле стоял комок, и как ни старался, он не мог его проглотить, отчего голос его звучал хрипло и по-дурацки беспомощно. — Но и так я больше не могу. 

Этого признания Дэну хватило с лихвой. Он не спеша допил свой чай, осведомился, как у Джеймса с деньгами, и пообещал заглянуть на досуге. 

Теперь все было в руках Джеймса. В переводе с полицейского на человеческий «на досуге» значило, что Дэн через пару месяцев проверит, насколько он может рассчитывать на своего верного бойца. Внезапно пустая, бесцельная жизнь обрела новый смысл, и Джеймс через отчаяние и апатию вцепился в эту соломинку. Как и в двадцать лет, он снова выгрызал себе право на место среди лучших. Восстановил режим дня, перешел на белковое питание для роста мышц, начал бегать по утрам и четыре раза в неделю посещал качалку. Отвыкшее от спорта тело поддавалось изменениям медленно, но Джеймс не сдавался и сильнее налегал на куриные грудки и постную говядину. Внезапно и подработка нашлась: пара пубертатных подростков, наблюдая за его работой в зале, попросили о персональной тренировке. Официально Джеймс не мог оказывать платные услуги, но владельцем зала был его недавно обретенный собутыльник, потому им не стоило больших усилий договориться. 

К моменту, когда Дэн снова показался на пороге его квартиры, у Джеймса было минус одиннадцать килограммов, законное трудоустройство и восемь новообращенных спортсменов, включая ударившегося в ЗОЖ-религию владельца-алкоголика.

— Ты занимаешься тем, что я хотел тебе предложить, — довольно рассмеялся Дэн, выслушав последние новости. — Есть пара ребят в полиции, которые отлично впишутся в мою команду. Натаскаешь? 

Дэн широко улыбался, но его взгляд был серьезным и цепким, не упускающим ни единую эмоцию на лице Джеймса. Разочарование, боль, ярость, пустота. Задание бывшего босса казалось логичным и, откровенно говоря, ожидаемым, но сердце все равно пропустило пару ударов. Словно Дэн дружелюбно так отвесил ему леща и добавил под дых коленом.  
Вести других за руку к тому, чего он сам почти добился и о чем мог теперь только мечтать… Ты готов, Джеймс?

— Почему я? — горько спросил Джеймс, засунув руки в карманы растянутых треников. 

— Потому что ты лучший, — спокойно ответил Дэн. 

Потому что я никого так и не нашел на твое место.  
Потому что я не могу вернуть тебя обратно.  
Потому что ты мне нужен. 

— Когда я могу приступать? 

В тридцать три Джеймс арендовал большой зал в подвале соседнего дома, имел постоянный поток клиентов и, в принципе, неплохо зарабатывал. Когда прибыль стала стабильной, а бизнес более-менее устойчивым, он в первую очередь избавился от кредитов за тренажеры и оборудование. Начал понемногу откладывать на будущее, на которое несмело строил планы, и обязательно жертвовал хорошую сумму на разные социальные нужды. Как правило, его отчисления шли на помощь сиротам и детям из неблагополучных семей. Но сколько бы он ни платил, этого было недостаточно. Слишком мало и слишком просто для человека, чьи руки замараны кровью ни в чем не повинных ребят. 

Выход нашелся неожиданно. Тот выживший паренек, темнокожий подросток, сам пришел в его зал. Уселся в углу и смотрел исподлобья за тем, как Джеймс гонял по рингу очередного спортсмена. Признаться, увидев его, Джеймс удивленно застыл, и это промедление аукнулось ему россыпью звезд перед глазами. Соперник не терял времени даром и выписал ему такой щедрый хук, что Джеймса откинуло на канаты. 

— Привет, Тренер, — вежливо поздоровался пацан, когда Джеймс закончил спарринг.

— Чем могу быть полезен? — осторожно спросил Джеймс, промокая разбитую губу салфеткой. 

— Сколько берешь за тренировку? 

Простой вопрос, на который у Джеймса было несколько ответов. 

Его стандартная такса варьировалась от типа клиента и от его нужд. Тех, кто хотел просто привести себя в форму и поучиться приемам из единоборств, Джеймс собирал в группы и заряжал средний по району ценник. Новичкам давал скидку и отправлял к Эрни, своему первому ученику и верному помощнику. Отдельных фанатиков, желающих заниматься исключительно с самим Тренером (говорить шепотом и с придыханием), Джеймс тщательно фильтровал и брал только тех, кто был готов тренироваться от двух месяцев и дольше. По повышенной ставке, разумеется: его время и опыт дорого стоили. Бизнес есть бизнес, ничего личного.

Завсегдатаи подпольных боев платили больше всех за индивидуальные тренировки. Изначально Джеймс категорически не хотел связываться с нелегальщиной, но денег не хватало, и, устав от постоянных долгов, Джеймс решил поступиться принципами. Стать гибче. Отец был бы им доволен. Вот только с отцом Джеймс почти не общался: тот так и не смог принять, что его упертый сын, восходящая звезда лондонского спецназа, закончил карьеру простым тренером в задрипанном зале. 

Отдельная история была с полицейскими паломниками: тут прайс отталкивался от личных запросов. Любой каприз за ваши деньги, раз уж вы здесь, господа. Как правило, ребята выбирали топовый пакет, включающий в себя не только физическую подготовку и постановку ближнего боя, но и стрельбу — благо, неподалеку находился небольшой тир, где за разумную цену можно было арендовать оружие и мишени, чтобы вывезти бойцов за город.  
К слову, Дэн давно никого не присылал лично: сарафанное радио работало идеально. Те парни, которых Джеймс натаскал два года назад, идеально вписались в команду. Раз в месяц Дэн заезжал на ужин, без лишних деталей обсуждал последние новости, и Джеймс мог по праву гордиться собственноручно вылепленными бойцами. Они его не подводили. А он — не подвел Дэна. Делясь своими успехами, Джеймс иногда сбивался, ловя на себе внимательный, полный отеческой гордости взгляд бывшего босса. И эта безмолвная похвала стоила дороже всех денег мира.

— Как тебя зовут, парень?

— Бенни. Так сколько? — нетерпеливо повторил пацан, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. 

— Нисколько, — улыбнулся Джеймс. — Приходи завтра к восьми, Бенни. Посмотрим, что можно сделать.

Так его стремление помочь уличной шпане обрело материальные формы. 

Как и все судьбоносное, встреча с Рэйчел случилась совершенно неожиданно, без предупреждения. Джеймс не то чтобы забил на личную жизнь, но в постоянной круговерти между тренировками выкроить время на полноценные свидания становилось все сложнее. Чаще он действовал по накатанной схеме: выбирался в паб, где познакомиться с симпатичной девушкой не составляло труда. Несколько бокалов любимого стаута, непринужденная беседа о погоде и природе, одноразовый секс и никаких сожалений на утро. Банально, скучновато, но большего пока и не требовалось.

Рэйчел пришла за компанию с подругой, забрать ее сына. Эрни организовал группу по брейк-дансу, и внезапно это занятие стало таким популярным, что Джеймсу пришлось искать еще одного тренера, потому что Эрни полностью сосредоточился на новом направлении. 

Джеймс хорошо помнил тот вечер. Дождь лил, как из ведра, и растрепанные мокрые волосы Рэйчел мило облепляли ее бледное лицо. Она широко улыбалась, наблюдая за вертящими элементы детьми, и не замечала, как глупо, совершенно по-дурацки вытаращился на нее Джеймс. Кажется, в тот миг он понял, что значат все эти слащавые клише из любовных романов. У него действительно мир перевернулся и земля ушла из-под ног, бабочки оккупировали живот, а в темечко ударила молния Купидона. Всегда уверенный в себе, Джеймс стоял в стороне и не мог найти нужных слов, чтобы подойти и завязать беседу. Как сопливый подросток, черт побери.

Рэйчел была младше его на четыре года, работала дизайнером и жила в нескольких кварталах от зала. Она любила итальянскую кухню, красную помаду, немое кино и занималась пилатесом. Активная и жизнерадостная, она напоминала порыв весеннего ветра, ворвавшийся в его запыленную холостяцкую берлогу (мы же помним — клише, ага?). События происходили постепенно и естественно, от первого свидания до ее переезда, она помогала Джеймсу с залом, он поддерживал ее на выставках и скупал все журналы, где печатались ее интерьеры. 

Именно Рэйчел предложила Джеймсу организовать фонд для поддержки брошенных на произвол судьбы мальчишек. Деньги фонда инвестировались в бесплатные занятия, одежду, обеды, аренду; часть собранного продолжала отчисляться приютам бездомных и сирот. Ребят постарше, кто действительно был готов менять жизнь к лучшему, Джеймс обеспечивал съемной комнатой — до первой заработной платы. Отбор был строгий, словно в полицейский департамент, на испытательном сроке срезалась большая часть претендентов, но двери зала оставались открытыми для всех. Джеймс никому не отказывал в шансе. Праймтайм, например, попал «в систему» Джеймса только с четвертого раза — слишком велик был соблазн жить как раньше: тут своровал, там продал, и никаких тебе забот. 

Единственным серьезным разногласием, которое возникло у них с Рэйчел, стало их личное пространство. С каждым годом зал, ученики и клиенты требовали все больше сил и внимания, и сколько бы Джеймс ни делегировал, забот меньше не становилось. Их уютные совместные вечера, вылазки на природу, планы на будущее и семейный быт оказались погребенными под вечными обещаниями: «завтра», «чуть попозже, милая», «не сейчас». Джеймс убеждал Рэйчел, что это временные трудности. Видит бог, он обожал свою женщину, и, если бы мог, клонировал бы себя, чтобы не расстраивать ее лишний раз. Конечно, в его планах фигурировали и свадьба, и свои собственные дети, просто бизнес развивался слишком стремительно, да и карьера Рэйчел была на самом пике… В общем, Джеймс постоянно откладывал, полагая, что время еще есть, и Рэйчел, кажется, его поддерживала — по крайней мере, вопросов и упреков становилось все меньше и меньше. Рэйчел ездила на конференции, начала преподавать на курсах дизайна, и высокая стопка журналов, которые Джеймс исправно покупал, давно превратилась в три, а потом и в четыре… Вместе они переехали в новую квартиру, вместе открыли новый зал — в том легендарном клубе, где тренировались знаменитые боксеры и даже сами братья Крэй. 

Все шло хорошо. Даже неприлично хорошо, сказал бы Джеймс. 

В сорок один год, когда Джеймс наконец разобрался с делами, Рэйчел попросила развод.  
Формально, конечно: они ведь так и не расписались, несмотря на давнюю помолвку. Просто Джеймс всегда называл Рэйчел своей женой, и ее желание уйти было сродни землетрясению. Тринадцать баллов по шкале Рихтера.

После расставания Джеймс долго думал, где же он ошибся, как упустил момент, когда ситуация вышла из-под контроля, и почему не заметил точку невозврата. Пустота дома отдавалась горьким разочарованием в себе и своей жизни. Пятый десяток, Джеймс, а ума так и не набрался. И даже в запой было не уйти — у него не было никакого морального права подводить тех, кто на него рассчитывал.  
И вместе с тем он подвел самого главного человека в свой жизни. 

Если бы Джеймс мог, он бы съездил себе по ебалу и вытряс из себя всю душу. 

Вышедший на пенсию Дэн убеждал, что время лечит. Отец, к которому Джеймс приехал на день рождения, повторил то же самое. И несмотря на то, что все внутри восставало против этих слов, в конечном итоге они оказались правы. Рана потихоньку затянулась, оставив на душе уродливый рубец, ноющий, как плохо сросшийся перелом, на холодную, ветреную погоду. Словно высеченное в мозгу напоминание: цени моменты со своими близкими, береги их. 

И Джеймс учился ценить. Он завел себе привычку каждые три недели ездить в Ирландию, несмотря на ворчание отца, мол, хватит нарушать его уединение, разве мало они созваниваются? Он ужинал с Дэном дважды, а то и трижды в месяц. Он стал чаще выбираться на встречи с друзьями, которые, кажется, забыли, как Джеймс вообще выглядит.  
С точки зрения бизнеса это приносило убытки, но Джеймс больше не собирался экономить на отношениях.

Жизнь неспешно текла своим чередом, подкидывая Джеймсу новые задачки. Работа стабильно развивалась, ребята по большей части радовали. Не обходилось, конечно, и без косяков — сказывалось уличное прошлое, но Джеймс не унывал. Медленно, но верно он сеял в шалопаях разумное, доброе, вечное, и его воспитание потихоньку приносило свои плоды. Самые лучшие бойцы уже участвовали в официальных соревнованиях по смешанным боям, помогали тренировать новичков, а на досуге и вовсе решили организовать группу.

— «Карапузы»? Серьезно? 

— Мы запишем тебе трек в подарок, Тренер! Это будет отвал башки! Взорвем ютуб!

Так, в свои сорок три Тренер и встретил Рэя Смита. 

______________  
Тема про спецназ и некоторые персонажи частично заимствованы из фильма «S.W.A.T.: Спецназ города ангелов». Если вы его не смотрели, вы ничего особо не потеряли, кроме разве что красивого Колина.  
Но я вам его с удовольствием покажу! :3  
https://media.giphy.com/media/3A8uMfCiqOqw8/giphy.gif  
https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f4/65/51/f4655111d028dc8ef9bf1e2cf5cadfc8.gif


	3. Meet Ray Smith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здесь те же ворнинги, что и в прошлой главе: второстепенные персонажи, упоминание прошлых отношений.
> 
> Еще раз хочу высказать огромную признательность моим замечательным бете и гамме за то, что слушают мои чаячьи вопли, терпеливо вычитывают текст и всегда горячо поддерживают :3 :3

Расскажи кто Рэю в его двадцать, что к сорока годам он будет держать весь марихуановый бизнес страны, он бы вежливо уточнил про стартовый капитал и накидал стратегию поперспективнее. 

Какой марихуановый бизнес? Нет, Рэй ничего не имел против травки и с удовольствием покуривал время от времени, но становиться новым Пабло, пусть и на ганджубасный лад, он не планировал. Откровенно говоря, он вообще ничего серьезного пока не планировал, а просто учился, наращивал социальные связи и, конечно, развлекался — насколько это было возможно в крошечном городке. Сент-Эндрюс, тихий уголок Шотландии, рай для учебы и ад для любителей мегаполисов и ночных вечеринок. Никаких тебе дискотек или торговых центров, только несколько пабов, переполняющихся до состояния «сельди в бочке» за считанные минуты.

Рэю, впрочем, было вполне комфортно. Скучновато, конечно, от однообразия, но и поступал он сюда не за клубными впечатлениями. Помимо хорошего уровня преподавания университет слыл отличным стартом для карьеристов или, как называли их снобы голубых кровей, «социальных альпинистов». Рэй не видел ничего плохого в обоих определениях. Родители сделали все, чтобы дать им с сестрой лучшее образование, и Рэй намеревался выжать из каждого потраченного на него пенса по максимуму. Отец ждал, что он возглавит семейный бизнес, мать просто желала для Рэя лучшей жизни, а сам Рэй понятия не имел, чего хотел в дальнейшем, но старался не подвести обоих родителей. 

С перспективными знакомствами было непонятно. Семья Рэя относилась к малочисленной верхней прослойке среднего класса. Интеллигентные нувориши без родословной за плечами, первые в своем поколении сколотившие более-менее приличное состояние. Переводя на язык классового расслоения, с плебсами крутиться уже считалось некомильфо, а аристократы смотрели настороженно и звать в свой элитный кружок не стремились. Рэй присматривался, не лез на рожон и учился. 

Учился эффективно управлять компанией, пусть пока на бумаге, и правильно, продуманно небрежно одеваться: от вещей из масс-маркета типа Ralph Lauren до первого заказа у портного. Учился анализировать не только финансовую отчетность, но и болтовню напившихся вусмерть аристократов: там, где цифры показывали возможные проблемы, пьяные языки вскользь упоминали о долгах, разладе в семье, налогах и разорении. Учился быть открытым ко всему и ловить момент, от новых возможностей на рынках до небольших услуг для разбалованной знати: отсыпать травы, одолжить пару сотен («Не парься, я угощаю, завтра выпивка с тебя»). 

К третьему курсу Рэй освободил свою комнату в студенческой резиденции и вместе с парочкой приятелей, один из которых был самых что ни на есть голубых кровей, перебрался в Крейл — маленькую прибрежную деревушку с живописной бухтой, где было приятно проводить время в теплое время года. В пабы Сент-Эндрюса он почти не заглядывал, с ужасом вспоминая скученность народа, да и надобность в них отпала. Все социально значимые вечеринки всегда проходили на квартирах. Рэй был вхож в большинство тусовок, если не брать во внимание закрытые встречи в загородных домах, но он знал: это всего лишь дело времени. Времени, терпения, умения слушать и держать язык за зубами. О себе Рэй рассказывал немного, тщательно выбирал слова и особо не старался в аристократический акцент. Выдроченный до идеала королевский английский никак не впечатлял дворянство, зато его просторечный кокни, отполированный тем же самым классическим нормативом, вызывал больший интерес. 

Рэй не выпрыгивал из новеньких, обтягивающих задницу штанов, чтобы понравиться, не скатывался в любопытного зверька, двадцать лет назад родившегося не в самом благополучном районе Лондона, не набивался в «свои». Именно его самоуважение, индифферентное спокойствие вкупе с вежливой скромностью и умом позволили Рэю вплотную приблизиться к тем, кто впоследствии поможет им с Микки делать хорошие деньги. 

Но не будем забегать вперед.

Шарлотта была на два года младше Рэя. Эмоциональная, порывистая, нетерпеливая, на первый взгляд она представляла полную противоположность своему брату. Ей Сент-Эндрюс казался настоящей дырой, и при первой возможности она срывалась в Эдинбург или, на худой конец, в Данди. Рэй неодобрительно смотрел на ее тусовки, но старался особо не доставать нравоучениями, одного ужина в неделю вполне хватало. И пока Шарлотта уныло ковыряла устрицы, Рэй спокойно объяснял, с кем лучше завести знакомства, а кого следует обойти по дуге. К последним он причислял и совершенно неразборчивую в связях наследницу многомиллионного состояния, вместе с которой Шарлотта не пропускала ни одной вечеринки. Но пока сестра вела себя благоразумно, Рэй закрывал на эту странную дружбу глаза. 

Как и большинство нормальных сиблингов, Рэй с Шарлоттой прошли все стадии, от «ты задолбал, душнила» и «отвяжись от меня, сопля» до относительно мирного подросткового сосуществования. Пока мать хваталась за голову после очередного скандала, отец, посмеиваясь, шутил, что за ними — будущее, во всем своем великолепии и процветании. Каждое Рождество они с матерью дарили им по одинаковому пакету ценных бумаг компании, рассчитывая через десять-пятнадцать лет уйти на пенсию и оставить детей равноправными владельцами. 

— Вы — моя самая лучшая инвестиция, — сказал отец Рэю как-то вечером, за бокалом виски. — Ты удержишь Лотти от импульсивных и рискованных решений, а она придаст тебе ускорения, если ты будешь долго тормозить, — отец довольно улыбнулся и ласково взъерошил тщательно уложенные волосы Рэя. — Идеальные наследники.

И чем старше становился Рэй, тем яснее понимал мысль отца. Воспитание, взгляды на жизнь и ценности у Рэя с Шарлоттой были одни на двоих, несмотря на разные характеры. Репутация и семья — два столпа Смитов, на которых держался не только их бизнес, но и будущие возможности. Потому родители были спокойны, отправляя детей в Сент-Эндрюс: за два года Рэй подготовил благодатную почву для успешного пребывания сестры в университете, и Шарлотта как могла старалась не подмочить безукоризненную репутацию брата. 

— Да пусть этот нищееб конем ебется! — орала она про своего теперь-уже-бывшего в конце первого курса, пока Рэй с невозмутимым лицом тащил ее в свою комнату.

Нищееб Эндрю был тем самым соседом Рэя голубых кровей. Рэй изначально был скептически настроен к влюбленности сестры, прекрасно понимая, что даже обанкротившись, дико потомственная знать не поспешит связать себя серьезными отношениями со средним классом. Впрочем, к его удивлению, Эндрю действительно испытывал нежные чувства к Шарлотте. Их с лихвой хватало, чтобы заботиться о ней, хорошо проводить время, познакомить с семьей и друзьями, но перед лицом аристократического общества никакая любовь не могла перевесить классический мезальянс.  
Джейн Остин определенно бы понравилось. 

— Он, конечно, нищееб, милая, и пусть его хоть стадо коней ебет, пусть его весь Royal Ascot выебет, — спокойно соглашался Рэй, гладя рыдающую Шарлотту по наивной светлой голове, — но давай в следующий раз постараемся при свидетелях так не выражаться? 

Помимо самого Эндрю, свидетелями были парочка его приятелей и лучший друг Рэя, Джордж. Неловко получилось, нечего сказать. 

— Не будет следующего раза, — ярой решимости в голосе Шарлотты было хоть отбавляй. — Ни за что больше не свяжусь с этими вшивыми аристократишками! Как ты с ними вообще общаешься, Рэй?

— Да очень просто, Лотти: я с ними не сплю. 

Это было истинной правдой: встречался он исключительно с ребятами своего круга, тем самым избавив себя от лишних проблем. К чему эти шепотки и неодобрительные взгляды, зачем усложнять себе жизнь? Что бы ни твердили про открытость и равноправие, Рэй прекрасно видел, как эти снобы воротили нос, едва речь заходила о чем-то более серьезном, чем одноразовый трах. А если уж выпивали чутка… Рэй в такие моменты отключался от беседы, уходил в себя, изредка морщась на особо крутые пассажи. 

Последствия эмоционального разрыва между Шарлоттой и Эндрю удалось замять не без помощи самого Эндрю. Как истинный рыцарь британских земель, вольно или невольно обнадеживший девушку, он взял на себя ответственность за общественное осуждение, разбившее их пару, за давление родственников — в общем, за все то дерьмо, что пришлось выслушать Шарлотте. Голубая кровь воссияла благородством, честь Шарлотты осталась непоруганной, а Рэй внезапно получил первое приглашение в элитный загородный дом на вечеринку «исключительно для своих». Не в правилах Рэя было ездить на чувстве вины, но отказываться от такого заманчивого предложения он не собирался. Потому, прикупив побольше травки у проверенного дилера, он с огромным интересом устремился навстречу новым перспективам. 

Далее университетская жизнь протекала совсем уж размеренно, и к окончанию учебы Рэй обзавелся пухлой записной книжкой, хорошими знаниями в сфере менеджмента и блестящей репутацией. Вручив ключи от комнаты сестре, Рэй покинул Шотландию с чувством выполненного долга. 

Разумеется, он не встал у руля семейного бизнеса. Отец хотел, чтобы Рэй посмотрел процесс изнутри, потому сначала ему нашлось место в отделе маркетинга, затем он поработал в отделе продаж и, дослужившись к двадцати шести до заместителя финансового директора, перешел в одну небезызвестную компанию изучать интернет-торговлю и, самое главное, международную логистику. 

Вероятно, тут нужно сделать паузу и рассказать про бизнес родителей Рэя. Семейным он звался не только потому, что в нем были задействованы все Смиты. По сути, он появился, когда родилась Шарлотта. Довольно быстро выяснилось, что у нее сильная непереносимость лактозы, и каждые две недели родители ездили по разным магазинам, закупая специальное детское питание и смеси. Пару раз они захватили нужные товары для соседки, потом подтянулись еще несколько женщин с особыми детьми… Вскоре мама развернула масштабные оптовые закупки: нашла поставщиков, выбила более выгодную цену и стала принимать заказы. Свои первые карманные деньги Рэй заработал, разнося самодельные рекламные листовки — фотографии мелкой Шарлотты, где с обратной стороны от руки были перечислены услуги и указан телефон Смитов. 

Эта идея имела ошеломительный успех. Никто не предполагал, что вокруг так много людей с расстройством питания. На маму обрушился шквал звонков, причем запросы касались не только малышей. В какой-то момент отцу пришлось уволиться с работы, чтобы успевать развозить товары по клиентам. Когда спустя год родители открывали свой первый магазин, они и представить не могли, насколько разрастется их маленький домашний бизнес. От сети магазинов экологического и специального питания по всему Соединенному Королевству до небольшой безглютеновой пекарни, от контрактов с крупнейшими поставщиками популярных диетических продуктов до собственной марки. 

К двадцати девяти Рэй, понабравшись опыта в развитии онлайн-ритейла, вывел семейный бизнес на новый виток прибыли: наладил поставку продуктов по всей Европе и за ее пределами. Крепко обосновавшаяся в отделе маркетинга сестра вовсю работала над продвижением их бренда в других странах, и за несколько лет они прошли путь от небольших корнеров на вокзалах и в аэропортах до полноценных магазинов в нескольких странах. Планов на будущее было громадье, перспективы радовали, и, отправив счастливых родителей на пенсию, Рэй еще пару лет поработал на две компании и с чистой совестью самоустранился. 

Наверное, дорогому читателю это покажется нелогичным, но решение Рэя было хорошо взвешенным и обоснованным. Во-первых, как совладелец компании, он продолжал наблюдать и участвовать в бизнесе, только теперь удаленно. Укомплектованная отличными профессионалами, фирма успешно функционировала, а сестра, вступив в должность генерального директора, вполне достойно справлялась со всеми делами. Их славная традиция еженедельных ужинов возобновилась после возвращения Шарлотты из Сент-Эндрюса, столик в Wilstons был забронирован на год вперед, только теперь, вместе со свежими новостями и сплетнями, Шарлотта делилась идеями и передавала Рэю последние отчеты. Помимо финансового мониторинга, Рэй также был обязан присутствовать на всех ключевых собраниях и посещать пару-тройку международных выставок в год. 

Во-вторых и в-главных, Рэю было скучно. Ему хотелось попробовать что-то новое, кардинально отличающееся от его текущей работы, взять проект чуть ли не с нуля, чтобы бросить вызов своим знаниям и возможностям. Семейное дело оставалось с ним на всю жизнь, и он искренне радел за него, уделял достаточно времени, чтобы знакомая до последнего пенса родная гавань процветала и приносила стабильный доход. Но Рэю этого было чертовски мало.

Именно в этот момент тревожных сомнений он и познакомился с Микки Пирсоном. 

Микки Пирсона знали все, кто когда-либо покупал траву. Этот пронырливый американец шаг за шагом расширял свой рынок сбыта, и Рэй бы совсем не удивился, если бы через несколько лет Микки вытеснил всех конкурентов в Британии. Шишки у него были топовыми, за что, собственно, Рэй и платил хорошие деньги. Темнокожий парень, снабжающий Рэя на постоянной основе, рассказал, что есть и другой сорт, «попроще, Рэй, он типа как H&M многие берут, но тебе вряд ли зайдет, даже не предлагаю». 

То, что Банни — прямой посредник между ним и Микки, Рэй понял еще в университете. У него всегда был товар, и ни разу за все время их знакомства этот товар не терял в качестве. Если вдруг ожидалась задержка в поставке, Банни честно сообщал об этом и называл точные даты нового завоза. Ну и главное: до знакомства с Банни Рэй брал точно такую же траву у другого барыги по более высокому прайсу. 

Впервые они пересеклись в одном из баров Эдинбурга, где Рэй ждал Шарлотту с очередной вечеринки. Хоть она не имела привычки напиваться в стельку, а иногда и вовсе ограничивалась косяком-другим, с недавних пор Рэй предпочитал лично возвращать сестру в студенческую резиденцию. Этакий усиленный контроль для всеобщего спокойствия, впрочем, Шарлотта ни разу не выказала раздражения — сложно перечить тому, кто спас тебя от сборища неадекватных наркоманов. 

Это случилось в первые месяцы после ее поступления. Рэй отлично помнил, как Шарлотта собиралась в Эдинбург на празднование дня рождения своей взбалмошной подруги. Помнил, как попрощался с ней и вернулся в Крейл, как они распили с Джорджем по паре бутылочек пива. Как пискнул телефон, и на экране высветилось короткое «рэй забери меня», и следом адрес. Помнил эту небольшую, провонявшую насквозь хату с толпой невменяемых подростков: кто-то тихо-мирно дул, кто-то блевал на кухне, кто-то валялся в отключке со шприцом в руке. Помнил обдолбавшегося идиота, который агрессивно пытался вломиться в запертую комнату, как вмазал этому наркоше, и еще раз, и еще, пока тот бесформенной кучей не повалился на пол. Помнил испуганное лицо сестры, когда она открыла дверь, и неподвижное тело улетевшей в нирвану именинницы. 

После он остервенело тер щеткой руки, пытаясь избавиться от фантомной грязи под ногтями. Рэй всегда был брезгливым, но тот вечер побил все рекорды. Он чувствовал себя так, словно в дерьмо окунулся. Хотелось содрать с себя кожу, лишь бы эти запахи, эта мразота исчезла в стоке, унося с собой воспоминания. В состоянии аффекта он грубо оттолкнул сунувшуюся к нему растерянную Шарлотту, рявкнул, чтобы она не трогала его, чтобы потерялась в его спальне, «чтобы нос свой, сука, дальше универа не высовывала!». Шарлотта не ушла. Заплаканная, она сидела в коридоре рядом с ванной, ждала, пока Рэя перестанет трясти. Держа в руках его красные, раздраженные от горячей воды и мыла ладони с разбитыми костяшками, рассказала, что сама не поняла, как они оказались в сомнительной незнакомой компании. Скрутила Рэю косяк, заметив, что нервный тик, начавшийся еще по дороге домой, только усилился. 

С тех самых пор Рэй стал чаще выбираться в Эдинбург. Не то чтобы он не доверял Шарлотте — наоборот, та ситуация хорошо вправила ей мозги, и тусовки она стала выбирать гораздо тщательнее, — просто хотел удостовериться, что сестра в безопасности. С Банни они разговорились за сигаретой. Стоял дивный весенний вечер, внутри бара было душно, и Рэй часто выходил покурить на улицу. Слово за слово, непринужденный разговор о природе, погоде и младших родственниках, Рэй угостил его пивом, Банни отсыпал на пробу травки. Больше к старому дилеру Рэй не обращался.

Микки вышел на Рэя сам. В буквальном смысле: Рэй ждал Банни в их любимом баре, но вместо посредника на встречу явился сам босс. Рэй окинул долгим взглядом застегнутого на все пуговицы знаменитого Микки Пирсона, отмечая великолепный крой костюма и то, как плотно правая рука была прижата к карману. Остановившись около пустующего стула, Микки вопросительно приподнял брови, Рэй приглашающе кивнул в ответ. 

— Пинту пива и маринованное яйцо, пожалуйста, — попросил Микки бармена. — Приятно познакомиться, Рэймонд.

— Взаимно, Майкл, — Рэй пожал протянутую ладонь. — Чему обязан?

— Давай без официоза, — Микки дружелюбно оскалился. — Вот, решил лично познакомиться с моим постоянным клиентом. Мы почти девять лет успешно сотрудничаем. 

— Хочешь предложить мне вип-скидку? — усмехнулся Рэй.

— Есть вариант получше. О, спасибо, — Микки с удовольствием отхлебнул холодного пива. 

— Смею надеяться, он не предполагает пули в живот?

Микки, прищурившись, уставился на него. Рэй весьма красноречиво посмотрел на карман кашемирового пиджака. Нужно быть совсем слепым, чтобы не понять, где Микки прячет ствол. Рэй идиотом не был. 

— Сойдемся на том, что я просто рад тебя видеть. 

— Тогда я крайне заинтересован.

— Англичане… Об вас иногда лоб расшибить можно, — проворчал Микки. — Вы, наверное, и трахаетесь также чопорно и обходительно.

— Ну, зависит от того, с кем трахаться, — Рэй с силой моргнул и поправил очки. — С янки долго церемониться не надо.

Микки абсолютно не попадал во вкус Рэя. И речь шла не о внешности — к ней как раз претензий у Рэя не было. Микки был целиком, насквозь гетеросексуален, из тех, кто ни капли в рот, ни сантиметра в жопу. Еще в универе Рэй усвоил, что и таких можно раскрутить как минимум на дрочку, но, как показывала практика, овчинка выделки не стоила. Либо долгие танцы с бубнами и неловкий, а зачастую и вовсе хреновый секс, либо, что еще хуже, секс на постоянке, но довеском — перманентный мозготрах. All-inclusive, sir. 

Рэй разменял четвертый десяток, и такие истории его не то что не забавляли — давно уже стали несолидными.

— Банни говорил, ты душевный парень, — Микки весело рассмеялся, и напряжение, повисшее с его приходом, наконец рассеялось. Рэй улыбнулся в ответ и отсалютовал бокалом. — Кстати, как тебе новая поставка?

— Неплохая, я бы взял еще, — Рэй одобрительно качнул головой и вежливо осведомился: — Новый сорт? 

— Пробный вариант, вырастил несколько кустов. Банни подвезет тебе завтра пару унций.

— Сколько?

— Нисколько.

Вот теперь стало любопытно. Рэй понимающе улыбнулся:

— Ясно. И что ты за это хочешь?

— Встретиться с Артуром Томпсоном.

Только благодаря хорошему воспитанию язвительное «А хуй тебе не пососать?» не успело слететь с языка. Алкоголь попал не в то горло, и Рэй тщательно прокашлялся. Цензурных слов пока не находилось. Микки истолковал его выразительное молчание по-своему:

— Разумеется, я имею в виду не только завтра.

Микки просто, без обиняков давал понять, что готов обеспечить Рэя хорошей, качественной марихуаной совершенно бесплатно. Но курс конвертации Рэя как-то не радовал. 

— Видишь ли, Майкл, я могу себе позволить купить твою траву. 

И не пятнать свою репутацию. А просьба Микки вполне могла привести к таким последствиям. Он хотел выйти ни много ни мало на наследника лорда Томпсона, члена Палаты Лордов и довольно уважаемого в политических кругах человека. 

— И что же ты хочешь, Рэймонд?

— Для начала неплохо было бы узнать, зачем тебе нужно это знакомство. 

Холодный, цепкий взгляд Микки не сулил ничего хорошего. Почему-то вспомнились слухи, что мачете — его любимое оружие, и шепотки о том, как быстро неугодные пропадают с его пути. Нет человека — нет проблемы. Классика жанра. 

Когда Микки поднялся, Рэй инстинктивно повернулся в его сторону, чтобы не пропустить атаку. Но Микки всего лишь отошел к барной стойке и через несколько минут вернулся с двумя бокалами. Поставив виски перед Рэем, он пригубил пиво и задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу, размышляя, как дальше вести диалог.

— Как насчет пяти процентов с моей будущей прибыли? Это много, Рэймонд. Очень много, — нервно побарабанив пальцами по столу, он продолжил: — Если мои подсчеты верны, то через десять лет у меня будет триста миллионов в год. 

Рэй не смог удержаться от смешка. Прямота и амбициозность американцев были эффективны, когда дело касалось бизнеса, но совсем не котировались в стратегических социальных игрищах. И сколько Рэй ни объяснял своим бывшим коллегам-янки, как устроено английское общество, донести простые истины удалось всего до нескольких человек. 

— Это действительно большая сумма, — равнодушно согласился Рэй.

— И в чем тогда проблема? 

— Проблема? Я бы так не сказал. Скорее, нежизнеспособный проект. 

— Поясни, и я докажу, что ты ошибаешься. 

— Ты пытаешься достать редкий товар, Майкл. Редкий и очень, очень дорогой товар, — Рэй обвел пальцем краешек бокала. 

— Я плачу хорошие деньги. 

— Не все измеряется фунтами, — Рэй внимательно посмотрел на Микки. — Ты просишь ввести тебя в высшее общество. И пока я не пойму, зачем тебе это нужно, не вижу смысла продолжать этот разговор. 

Впервые с момента их знакомства Микки не нашелся, что ответить. 

— А что касается оплаты, то тут тоже все под огромным вопросом, — Рэю не требовался калькулятор, чтобы прикинуть выгодность сделки. — Мне нужны цифры, из которых ты прогнозируешь свою прибыль. Согласись, было бы глупо с моей стороны вестись на пустые обещания. Это если мы вообще забудем о том, что весь твой план базируется на одной только призрачной возможности задружиться с Артуром Томпсоном. Еще пива? 

Когда Рэй вернулся, на столе лежал блокнот с грубыми, явно наспех прикинутыми числами. Рэй нахмурился и склонился над хаотичными записями. 

— …это электричество, это все работы по подготовке, — ручка плавно скользила от цифры к цифре, пока Микки, придвинувшись ближе, негромко комментировал свою идею. — Это премия лорду. Как видишь, даже с этими расходами я оказываюсь в жирном плюсе. 

— Хмм, — невнятно ответил Рэй и достал телефон. — Почему Артур, кстати?

— Слышал, у его дедули рак, что, конечно, весьма печально. Да и их поместье явно не выглядит ухоженным. Возможно, скоро Артур будет крайне нуждаться в деньгах. 

— Можно? 

Рэй, казалось, не слышал Микки. Взяв протянутую ручку, он записал в столбик несколько чисел, быстро что-то пересчитал на калькуляторе и завис ненадолго, уставившись в «молескин». Микки буквально видел, как под светлыми, тщательно уложенными волосами крутятся невидимые шестеренки. Сосредоточенный на задаче, Рэй не обращал никакого внимания ни на шум посетителей, ни на разглядывающего его в упор Микки. Он шевелил губами, сверяясь с какими-то своими расчетами, вписывал новые цифры, а затем, перечеркнув большую часть наметок Микки, перевернул страницу и ровным, почти каллиграфическим почерком вывел новые суммы. 

— …и прикидывая все то, что ты не учел, мы получаем совершенно другие цифры, — Рэй аккуратно надел колпачок на ручку и пододвинул свои записи к Микки. — Честно говоря, думаю, что и мои подсчеты далеки от истины. Слишком мало данных. 

— Другими словами? 

— Другими словами, твои вложения будут значительно больше, а выхлоп на первоначальном этапе гораздо меньше. И, кстати, — Рэй в один глоток допил свой виски, — зря ты делаешь ставку на Томпсонов. 

— Почему? — Микки недовольно нахмурился. — Я слышал, там совсем швах с деньгами.

— Официально да. Ты просто не знаешь о сильной любви лорда Томпсона к Виргинским островам. Песчаные пляжи, парусный спорт…

— Надежный офшор. Блядство, — Рэй сочувственно развел руками. — Какой-нибудь другой обнищавший граф?

— Возможно. 

— Слушай, Рэй, — Микки устало потер переносицу и, проморгавшись, захлопнул блокнот с новыми, не порадовавшими его вычислениями. — Я понимаю, что суюсь не на свою территорию. Я знаю несколько аристократических наркош из Оксфорда, и попробовал бы пробиться там, но моя личность для них слишком… скомпрометирована, — Рэй улыбнулся, оценив изящно подобранный эвфемизм. — Я покупаю траву у отличных дилеров, но пора двигаться дальше, пора выращивать самому. Мне нужна земля, нужны мощности. Ты ведь видишь, Рэй, что идея стоящая. 

— Предположим, ты найдешь инвестиции, — задумчиво произнес Рэй, покосившись на пьяных посетителей бара. — Предположим, ты даже встретишь нужного лорда. Что ты будешь делать, если с ним не выгорит? 

— В каком смысле? 

— В прямом, Майкл. Ты ведь не просто так пришел ко мне, — Рэй смотрел прямо, чеканя каждое слово. — У меня есть выход на аристократов. У меня есть хорошие знакомства. _Нужные_ тебе знакомства. Ты ведь просишь меня рискнуть моей репутацией — а она у меня безупречная. Но если после всех уговоров, а уговаривать придется долго и муторно, поверь мне на слово, ты не сможешь уломать нищеброда голубых кровей предоставить тебе землю, где гарантия того, что ты не достанешь свой мачете и не порушишь этот хрупкий элитный мирок в труху? 

— Верно, — Микки медленно кивнул. — Верно. Моя репутация работает против меня. 

— Именно. 

— Но тебе стало интересно, иначе ты бы тут со мной не сидел. 

Рэй моргнул. И еще раз. Поправил сползшие на нос очки. 

— Люблю анализировать бизнес-проекты на досуге. 

Ухмылка Микки напоминала оскал хищника. 

— Скучновато в семейном бизнесе, да? Я же предлагаю тебе поучаствовать в чем-то новом. Рассматривай это как приключение. Редкое и щедро оплачиваемое приключение. Если выгорит, ты заработаешь миллионы — и все благодаря своему пытливому уму и связям. 

— А если нет? 

— Если нет, то я оставлю первого нищееба и буду искать другого, — Микки покачал головой и наклонился ближе. — Рэй, я же не идиот и не строю однодневные планы. Я прекрасно понимаю, что нужно действовать осторожно, и не хочу рисковать. Я умею убалтывать, умею убеждать, но мне нужен выход на того, кто согласится стать моим партнером.

Рэй откровенно колебался. Будь идея Микки чуть менее выигрышной, он бы давно развернулся и ушел. Но было что-то цепляющее, любопытное в этом дерзком и немного сумасшедшем плане. Внутреннее чутье Рэя звенело, аж пальцы подрагивали, и даже не видя всех цифр, он интуитивно знал, что с большой вероятностью дело выгорит. Осталось только решить, вписываться ли в этот блудняк или продолжать свою размеренную и постылую, скучную жизнь. 

— Давай сразу проясним: никаких экспромтов. Я должен быть в курсе всех твоих действий. А если мне что-то не понравится, я тут же выйду из сделки. 

Предупреждение Рэя было не только об одностороннем прекращении их устных договоренностей. Оно подразумевало, что при малейшей угрозе репутации Рэй, и глазом не моргнув, сольет Микки Пирсона на обочину социальной жизни, похоронив весь его проект в зародыше.  
И судя по лицу Микки, тот прекрасно это понимал.

— А своим любовникам ты тоже яйца выкручиваешь? — дружелюбно поинтересовался Микки. 

— Спроси у моих бывших, раз ты так осведомлен о моей личной жизни.

Рэй взглянул на часы и не спеша стал застегивать пиджак. Микки, откинувшись на спинку стула, смотрел на него с нечитаемой улыбкой. То ли восхищался, то ли хотел вспороть Рэю брюхо. Вероятно, и то, и другое, но к чему гадать? Рэй выдвинул свои условия, теперь мяч на стороне Микки.

— Я пришлю тебе цифры, — сказал Микки, когда Рэй поднялся. — За последние два года и по проекту. 

Рэй скромно улыбнулся и кивнул на прощание.

— Я пришлю тебе приглашение. 

Уже в первый год совместного приключения они сошлись на двух вещах: 

• будущее проекта из туманного становилось солнечным и весьма перспективным,  
• из них двоих получился великолепный тандем.

Пообтесавшись, Микки понял, что нахрапом Рэя не возьмешь, а самый простой способ убедить его — заинтересовать и разложить идею логически. Цифры тот подтягивал сам. А попривыкнув к прямой агрессивности Микки, Рэй оценил нестандартность его мышления, крепкую деловую хватку и умение привлекать людей на свою сторону. 

Обработать лорда Генри не составило большого труда, по мнению Рэя. Если вы хотите знать мнение Микки — он чертовски устал выплясывать вокруг мнительного сноба и пару раз всерьез намеревался переключиться на другого лорда, но Рэй уговаривал потерпеть. Не мытьем, так катаньем (читай, чемоданом кэша) они дожали его до всех устраивающего соглашения. Микки доставалась земля, Генри — достойное вознаграждение и свобода от уплаты налога, а Рэй приступал к обработке нового партнера. 

Фернандо случился на тридцать третьем году жизни Рэя. Высокий, смуглый, с темными, едва тронутыми сединой волосами и добрыми карими глазами, он сам подошел к Рэю на выставке. Дело было в Мадриде, куда Рэй, представляя интересы семейного бизнеса, приехал на встречу с поставщиками. Фернандо было сорок два, у него были широкие, теплые ладони, проницательный взгляд и плохо скрываемое желание разложить Рэя на первом же стенде. День пролетал как в тумане, Рэй закрывал промежуточные отчеты, договаривался о скидках, искал новых производителей, а вечером Фернандо встречал его у выхода из выставочного центра. И если в первую ночь они честно высидели весь ужин, правда, так и не дождались десерта, то больше таких осечек они не допускали. Еду можно было заказать в номер, в конце концов. 

Это напоминало какое-то безумие, горячечное помешательство. Нет, Рэй не жаловался на нехватку отношений или секса, у него было несколько хороших продолжительных романов, один из которых перетек в совместное проживание, но так капитально крышу ему не сносило со времен старшей школы. Только тогда Рэю было пятнадцать, и он не ожидал, что в тридцать с хвостиком снова окунется в эти чистые, незамутненные эмоции. Фернандо говорил с забавным акцентом, называл Рэя “bebe rubio”, вынимал в постели всю душу и был запредельно ласковым. Гремучая смесь ума, заботы и похоти била по мозгам и ниже пояса, Рэя вело, как малолетку, и все, чего он желал, это остановить долбаное время, неумолимо приближающее их расставание. Рэй не знал, что Фер наплел своей семье, но все выходные они гуляли по городу, лавируя в толпе туристов, спасались от жары под кондиционерами в скромных уличных кафе, и впервые за долгое время Рэй позволил ситуации развиваться бесконтрольно. Летнее солнце слепило сквозь темные очки, горячая рука Фера то и дело придерживала его за талию, и Рэй счастливо жмурился, наслаждаясь драгоценными минутами. 

Фернандо объявился через полгода. Скинул смс, как ни в чем ни бывало: «Как насчет ужина?». Рэй тогда чуть со стула не свалился, чем вызвал неподдельный интерес Микки. Нечасто тому доводилось видеть настолько ошарашенного Рэя. 

Потом, лежа в кровати, Фер знакомо ерошил растрепанные волосы Рэя и рассказывал, что его компания открывает филиал в Лондоне, и как он приложил все усилия, чтобы лично возглавить это направление. 

— Насколько перспективно это твое направление? — поинтересовался Рэй, приподнимаясь на локтях.

— Достаточно, — Фер перевернулся и невесомо поцеловал Рэя в плечо. — И в моих же интересах сделать филиал максимально прибыльным. 

Фернандо был веселым, открытым и патологически честным. Он не кормил Рэя лживыми обещаниями, сразу признался, что переехал в Англию вместе с семьей и расходиться с женой не планирует. С истинно южным красноречием поклялся уделять столько времени, сколько сможет. Рэй согласился без раздумий: серьезных отношений он наелся большой ложкой (до сих пор не успел выбросить завалявшиеся на дальних полках чужие вещи), а искать любовника на постоянку было долго и муторно. Так что Фер объявился как нельзя кстати. Отличный собеседник, великолепный секс, приятнейшее времяпрепровождение — что еще было нужно? 

Оказалось, что-то еще все же было нужно. Не сразу, конечно. Рэй даже не заметил, как постепенно вжился, влип намертво в эти кастрированные недоотношения. Фер был буквально повсюду: в его квартире, в его голове, в его телефоне. Рэй внимательно наблюдал за ним и перенимал некоторые черты: вкрадчивую манеру говорить, звонкую раскатистую «р-р-р», вкрапление испанских фраз посреди диалога. Фер был заботливым и щедрым, он не скупился на добрые слова, не прятал чувства и не позволял никому выбить себя из равновесия. Он сразу заметил проблемы Рэя с контролем гнева — вспышки стали проявляться все чаще, чему, безусловно, способствовала работа с Микки. Слишком непредсказуемый бизнес, большое количество переменных данных, высокий риск. Рэй, конечно, привык со временем, набрался опыта, но, как оказалось, это не прошло бесследно. Срывы были короткими, но яркими и возникали по накатанной схеме: сначала с Рэем спорили, потом Рэя не слушали, и в итоге Рэй громко и доходчиво доносил свою мысль, не стесняясь в выражениях. 

Когда он почти сорвался на беременную Шарлотту, то стало отчетливо ясно, что дальше так продолжаться не может. Нет, он не записался на курсы управления гневом, но перечитал достаточно книг и взял несколько сеансов у психолога. Помимо дурацких упражнений, тот посоветовал носить на руке неширокую резинку и щелкать ей, едва Рэй почувствует, что начинает закипать. Удивительно, но это простое действие помогло. И неважно, что теперь запястье Рэя постоянно было красным, зато он больше не выплескивал свою злость на окружающих. Шарлотта, правда, неодобрительно поджимала губы на каждый щелчок и как-то раз заметила, что хоть Рэй и не орет, как бешеный, но нервный тик почему-то не прекратился. 

Фер долго смотрел на самоистязания Рэя (так он называл эту терапевтическую практику), но не вмешивался. Он вообще не любил лезть не в свое дело без приглашения — еще одна хорошая, первоклассная черта, которую так ценил Рэй. Но даже Фер не выдержал и однажды, перехватив руку Рэя, стащил с него резинку и прижался губами к саднившему запястью.

— Хватит, Раймондо. Пожалуйста. Давай попробуем по-другому. 

Фернандо давно занимался йогой. Говорил, что она позволяла ему находиться в текущем моменте, наслаждаться жизнью, приносила гармонию и умиротворение. Рэй в ответ широко улыбался и добавлял, что лично ему тоже перепадало: благодаря йоге у Фера была отличная растяжка, и Рэю это очень, очень нравилось. 

Как ни странно, йога действительно работала. Возможно, дело было в дыхании, или же просто все внимание Рэя было сосредоточено на идеальном выполнении асан, но занятия помогали ему отвлечься и успокоиться. Уставшее после зала и бокса тело с благодарностью отреагировало на растяжку. Рельеф незаметно поменялся, мышцы вытянулись, подходы стали даваться легче, а выносливость заметно улучшилась. 

В тридцать шесть, лежа в шавасане, Рэй внезапно понял, что ему мало. 

Ему стало мало видеть Фера дважды в неделю — по вторникам и четвергам. Ему катастрофически не хватало тех редких выходных, когда они, кое-как сопоставив графики, сваливали из Лондона, чтобы побыть вдвоем, подальше от суеты, работы и других людей. Его заколебало встречать Рождество и Пасху с родителями и семьей Шарлотты и украдкой строчить ответные сообщения. Фер успешно развивал свой бизнес, часто мотался между Испанией и Англией, мутил что-то с правительством, обмолвился как-то, что планирует податься в политику... У Микки появилась Розалинд, и каждый раз, глядя на то, как они милуются друг с другом, Рэй испытывал двоякие чувства. С одной стороны, он был искренне рад за босса. С другой — внутри разрасталась черная, разъедающая душу тоска по простым, нормальным отношениям. Когда не нужно прятаться, когда можно приехать в любой момент, когда любимый человек — твой двадцать четыре часа в сутки и семь дней в неделю, а не на пару вечеров, впопыхах и без возможности продлить встречу. 

— Вообще не догоняю, как так получилось, — горько смеялся накидавшийся вискарем Рэй, пока Шарлотта укладывала его в гостевой комнате. — Я думал, что все в порядке, что это просто хороший трах без мозгоебли. Я дебил, да?

— Нет, Рэй, это типичная ловушка любовников, — Шарлотта поставила на тумбочку стакан воды и, присев на кровать, сжала руку брата. — Думаешь, что все контролируешь, что это без обязательств и ничего не значит, а когда возвращаешься в реальность, то уже плотно сидишь на крючке.

— Да… И хер знает, как соскочить, — Рэй тяжело вздохнул, а затем медленно повернул голову. — Погоди. Ты-то откуда знаешь? У тебя женатиков не было. 

— Я встречалась с гребаным аристократишкой, это в сто раз хуже, Рэй!

Шарлотта изменилась. Стала чуть мягче и проницательней. Совсем как мама, подумалось вдруг Рэю. Переживала за него, словно он был ее вторым ребенком, а не старшим братом, и постоянно звала в гости. Дома у Шарлотты было уютно, спокойно и тепло. Рэя всегда ждал его любимый скотч и чай с молоком, вкусный ужин и душевная компания. Муж Шарлотты — Марк, ее сокурсник (и владелец стремительно развивающейся IT-компании) — души в ней не чаял, а годовалый племянник любил стаскивать с носа Рэя очки и дергать его за отросшую бороду.  
Рэй старался особо не досаждать: отчасти потому, что не хотел мешать, отчасти из-за острого, пожирающего изнутри одиночества. Он чувствовал себя мокрой побитой собакой, приползшей на чужой коврик переждать грозу. Но каждый раз, когда наставало время уходить, Рэй отчаянно не хотел прощаться ни с этим ковриком, ни с этой хорошо осязаемой атмосферой обыденного, настоящего счастья. 

Когда Рэй расстался с Фером, Шарлотта сама перевезла его вещи на второй этаж. 

Расставание хоть и маячило на горизонте, по факту получилось вынужденным и, можно сказать, скомканным. Все произошло за каких-то несколько дней. В хмурый дождливый вторник, Рэй как сейчас помнил этот вечер, в дверь постучали. Рэй не был мнительным и не верил во всякие предчувствия, если дело не касалось бизнеса, но от громкого «тук, тук-тук-тук, тук» сердце ухнуло в пятки. 

Рэй никого не ждал, а у Фернандо и сестры были свои ключи от его квартиры. Каково же было его изумление, когда на пороге обнаружился Флетчер. Постаревший, заметно сдавший, он лучезарно улыбался, словно они виделись на прошлой неделе, а не тринадцать лет назад. 

— Буэнас ночес, Раймондо.

Рэй так стиснул зубы, что на щеках явственно проступили желваки. Не к добру, совсем не к добру заявился Флетчер. А его приветствие и вовсе наотмашь било по звенящим нервам: так к Рэю обращался только Фернандо. 

— Флетчер. Чему обязан? 

— Надо же, в Шотландии ты был более дружелюбным. Не пригласишь войти? 

Как и тринадцать лет назад, Флетчер поражал своей обаятельной наглостью. Но если на молодого Рэя это действовало интригующе, то сейчас такое поведение не сулило ничего приятного. Рэй посторонился, пропуская Флетчера, и поморщился, почувствовав остаточный запах перегара и дешевой столовой еды. 

— Уютненько, — Флетчер бегло осмотрелся и, примерившись к любимому креслу Рэя, усадил в него свой пронырливый зад. — Правда, я думал, ты живешь в особняке, подальше от всех, как и мечтал. 

— Это в моих планах.

— Ты все такой же нелюдимый... Вспомнить только ту промозглую дыру в Крейле, — Флетчера буквально передернуло. — Нальешь выпить? 

— Что тебе нужно? — без экивоков и не расшаркиваясь, Рэй перешел сразу к сути вопроса.

— На улице так мразотно, я бы и правда не отказался от стаканчика виски. 

Пару мгновений Рэй мрачно смотрел на осклабившегося, довольного Флетчера. 

— Ладно. 

— Хороший мальчик, — кивнул Флечер, и Рэй едва сдержал порыв развернуться и стереть с его лица эту мерзкую ухмылочку. — Так что, как дела, какие новости?

— Говори, зачем пришел, и проваливай. У меня мало времени. — Рэй с такой силой поставил бокал на стол, что скотч чуть было не выплеснулся через край.

— Ты как всегда торопишься, мой дорогой. Не любишь долгие прелюдии… Но так и быть, пойду тебе навстречу. Вот, глянь-ка, — Флетчер бросил ему потрепанную папку и потянулся за алкоголем.

В папке было настоящее досье. Выписки с испанских и английских счетов (каким образом Флетчер их раздобыл?), документы, подтверждающие схемы и махинации, про которые Рэй слышал краем уха, фотографии Фера с какими-то политиками, с семьей и, конечно же, с самим Рэем. 

— Надо признать, у тебя всегда был хороший вкус на мужиков, Раймондо.

— Вот только с тобой ошибочка вышла. 

— О, да ладно тебе дуться, — Флетчер махнул рукой и рассмеялся. — Я тогда был вполне привлекателен. 

Это точно. Питер Флетчер, яркая звезда журналистики. Приехал в Сент-Эндрюс на празднование Мэй Дипа*, нырял вместе с пьяными студентами в ледяные воды Северного моря, общался, наводил справки, готовя обширный репортаж про учеников элитных заведений. К Рэю его привел вусмерть убравшийся однокурсник и со словами: «А это наш чудесный Рэй, не обижай его» оставил обоих на произвол судьбы. Судьба была весьма благосклонна к ним. Невозможно придумать знакомства романтичнее: двое привлекательных мужчин, явно одного интеллектуального уровня, рассвет и бутылка хорошего вина. Это были исключительно приятные выходные, наполненные отличным сексом, саркастичными диалогами и осторожными, но емкими рассказами Рэя о том, как вообще все устроено в университете.

Статью Флетчера Рэй, конечно, не читал. Тот уик-энд выветрился из его головы, слился с такими же ничего не значащими одноразовыми связями, которые Рэй предпочел бы оставить в прошлом. Но у Флетчера явно были свои планы.

— Зачем ты под него копаешь?

— Заказ, милый, ничего личного. Желтовато, но платят больше. Я давно пробую себя на поприще детектива, это гораздо интереснее, чем социалочка. Хотя за мою статью про университеты мне даже присудили премию. 

— Сказал бы, что рад за тебя, но мы оба понимаем, что мне наплевать, — рассеянно ответил Рэй, заново перелистывая весь компромат на Фернандо. На секунду ему померещилось, что вместо папки он держит в руках бомбу замедленного действия, и счет идет совсем не на часы.

— Этот материал поставит жирный крест на твоем любовничке, дорогуша. Честно говоря, я сильно удивился, увидев тебя вместе с ним, — в голосе Флетчера отчетливо промелькнуло неодобрение, словно Рэй расстроил его своим выбором. — Мне казалось, ты тщательнее фильтруешь свое окружение…

— Сколько? 

— Прошу прощения? 

— Сколько ты хочешь за эту папку? 

Рэй говорил медленно, яростно чеканя слова. Глубокое дыхание не помогало: ему нужна была резинка. Длинная резинка, чтобы придушить этого беспринципного ублюдка здесь и сейчас.

— Ты не понял, дорогой. Я пришел не за деньгами, — Флетчер потянулся за бутылкой и долил себе виски. — Эта статья будет опубликована в понедельник. Ничего личного, просто бизнес, Рэй. Это выстрелит, и заказы потекут ко мне рекой. 

— Тебе всегда нравилось копаться в грязном белье, Флетчер.

— Какое же тут белье, милый, тут целая круизная коллекция. Burberry удавится от зависти, — Флетчер засмеялся, явно довольный собственным сравнением. — Кстати, про тебя я не написал ни слова, благо, там было где развернуться и без гей-драмы. Жаль, конечно, это бы значительно усилило эффект, но я не хочу тебя огорчать, Рэй. Мне больше нравится, когда ты улыбаешься.

— Тогда на хрена ты вообще приперся? 

— Чтобы предупредить, дорогой. Ну и потом, — Флетчер скользнул масляным взглядом по поджатым губам Рэя, буквально облапил глазами его тело, — может, я соскучился? Я довольно долго наблюдал за вами, и хочу заметить, что твоя мордашка с годами стала только лучше. 

— Убирайся.

— Как грубо, Рэй, — Флетчер потянулся и нехотя поднялся с насиженного места. — Я же фактически спас твою репутацию. Разве родители не учили тебя быть благодарным?

— Убирайся нахуй, пока я не вышиб тебе мозги. 

Надо признать, Рэй все же выполнил свою угрозу. Не сразу, конечно, через несколько дней, когда ошарашенный Фер, выслушав торопливый пересказ грядущих событий, прямо заявил: «Я возвращаюсь в Испанию, Рэй. Постараюсь замять дело и максимально оградить тебя от этой шумихи. Надеюсь, они ничего не раскопают». Рэй тоже надеялся: проблемы ему были ни к чему. Ни с Микки, ни с семьей. Потому сразу после выхода статьи — и не соврал же, гондон, ни слова не написал про Рэя — он заявился к Флетчеру домой. Вмазав пару раз от всей души, Рэй молча перерыл его квартиру, пока не нашел все фотографии, все бумаги, где так или иначе фигурировал он сам. 

— Это все? 

— Рэй, милый, ты же будешь…

— Заткни пасть, Флетчер. Это все? 

— Еще флэшка. В столе, — дрожащим голосом признался Флетчер, косясь на хмурого, готового ввязаться в драку Банни. 

Хотя ни о какой драке и речи не шло — перепуганный, Флетчер сам показывал, где лежит нужный материал. Трусливая гнида.

— Слушай внимательно, мудак, — Рэй подошел вплотную и крепко взял Флетчера за грудки. — Если хоть что-то обо мне или моих делах всплывет в прессе, если до меня дойдет хоть малейший слух, я выпотрошу тебя, как свинью, прямо в этой вонючей конуре. Усек? 

Видимо, спокойный, мертвенно-безразличный голос Рэя звучал настолько убедительно, что Флетчер чуть не обделался от страха. Закивал головой, как китайский болванчик, попытался что-то ответить, но из пересохшего рта сорвалось лишь какое-то хриплое карканье. 

Первое время Рэй мало что понимал. Нет, он продолжал усиленно работать, тем более, дела у Микки шли в гору, фермы открывались одна за другой, да и семейный бизнес требовал участия. Но едва Рэй закрывал ноутбук, на него свинцовой плитой наваливалась апатия. Выходить никуда не хотелось, и зачастую он с большим усилием заставлял себя спуститься вниз и присоединиться к ужину.  
Шарлотта и Марк были святыми, правда. Терпели его унылое настроение, никак не тормошили, не делали вид, что все в порядке. Очевидно, что все было не в порядке, и единственное, чего хотелось Рэю, — это перемотать время вперед, туда, где оно уже все вылечило. Где не было всепоглощающей тоскливой пустоты. 

Через пару недель Рэй стал больше возиться с племянником, разделяя с ним все суровые невзгоды, которые только могут выпасть на долю годовалого пацана. Еще через неделю начал помогать сестре и ее мужу с ужинами. Они оба прекрасно готовили, но если Марк с детства увлекался рецептами, то Шарлотта освоилась на кухне вынужденно:

— Ты думаешь, я хотела стоять у плиты? Черта-с-два! Рэй, нарежь лук, пожалуйста. Конечно, не хотела, я ненавидела готовить! Но когда я не могла находиться в офисе из-за гребаного токсикоза, и уж тем более не могла питаться, как обычно, а Марк уехал в Америку на два месяца, мне пришлось всему научиться. И знаешь, Рэй, готовка оказалась довольно медитативным занятием. Сыпь сюда, сейчас отпассируем засранца, который заставил тебя прослезиться. Очень помогает отвлечься от рабочих проблем. А если еще и съедобно выйдет, то вообще красота! 

Также Рэй возобновил свое старое хобби. Шахматами он увлекся благодаря дедушке: тот был заядлым игроком, и вместо бесконечных лего и машинок давал внуку доску и учил логически мыслить. В школе Рэй посещал шахматный кружок и часто участвовал в городских соревнованиях. Откровенно говоря, он скучал по своему детскому увлечению. Из знакомых шахматами никто не интересовался, но — хвала интернету! — на одном из профильных форумов он познакомился с Мэттом. Невысокий, похожий на толкиновского Фродо, Мэтт жил в Массачусетсе и работал профессором информатики в обычном колледже. Звезд с неба не хватал, но был открытым и остроумным, и Рэй с удовольствием разыгрывал с ним онлайн-партии по выходным. 

В тридцать восемь Рэй давно жил в собственном доме неподалеку от сестры, управлял хорошо налаженным по всей стране марихуановым бизнесом и вел скучную, размеренную, полностью устраивающую его жизнь. Любовник тоже имелся — молодой барон, впервые появившийся в высшем свете пару лет назад. Отучился в Швейцарии, прошел стажировку в Америке и прибыл покорять родные пенаты. Когда они познакомились, Оливеру было двадцать пять. Конопатый, с рыжеватым вихром вместо челки, он смотрел на Рэя во все глаза, впитывал как губка все то, что Рэй рассказывал, и в целом был милым, не особо надоедливым и, главное, смышленым. Четко усвоил простые правила: ничего серьезного, мы всего лишь приятно проводим время, если найдешь себе парня или девушку — отлично, держи прощальный отсос и мое благословение. 

В неполные тридцать девять, когда Микки искал новую землю, Рэй без обиняков предложил ему поместье Оливера. 

— …на грани разорения, отец тяжело болен, мать давно живет в Калифорнии. Все как ты любишь. 

— Да, но я совершенно его не знаю, Рэй. — Микки с сомнением покрутил фотографию старого особняка. — Отца в расчет не берем, но этот молодой парень…

— Оливер.

— Да, Оливер. Он кажется целеустремленным и до тошноты правильным. Как мы найдем подход? 

Рэй аккуратно поправил очки и, сделав глоток терпкого чая, спокойно ответил:

— Очень просто, босс. Я с ним сплю. 

Приближаясь к сорока, Рэй даже не предполагал, что скоро его сытой спокойной жизни придет конец. Что Микки решит продать бизнес, а покупатель захочет сбить цену. Что толпа переростков в спортивных костюмах разграбит их первый участок. Что одноклеточный Флетчер решит их шантажировать, а вылетевший с верхнего этажа подросток окажется сыном бывшего агента КГБ. 

И что где-то посреди всей этой кутерьмы Рэй Смит познакомится с Тренером. 

______________  
*May Dip — традиция в Сент-Эндрюсском университете. Ежегодно 1 мая все студенты напиваются и купаются на рассвете в Северном море. Говорят, это приносит удачу в учебе))


	4. And there he was this young boy

Редко какой сюжет обходится без классического долбоеба. И в нашей истории такой долбоеб, разумеется, есть. Мы можем найти его в северо-восточной части города, в одной из социальных высоток Стрэтфорда, на шестом этаже. Чудесный образчик цыганской красоты и поразительного умения выбирать удачную компанию для совместного отдыха. 

После налета на ферму Микки Пирсона жизнь Праймтайма и его друзей кардинально изменилась. Мало того, что Тренер оказался втянут в грязные гангстерские делишки — из-за них ему пришлось поменять и так прилично загруженный график. Наблюдая каждый день, как Тренер закрывает зал и остается работать внеурочно, Праймтайм чувствовал угрызения совести. Освободить Тренера из-под криминального гнета оказалось непросто. Да что там, у них совсем не получилось. Вместо того, чтобы убрать Микки Пирсона, они с пацанами спасли ему жизнь… и усложнили свою в разы. Праймтайм затянулся и поймал ртом колечко дыма. Гудящее от постоянных нагрузок тело постепенно расслаблялось, но мрачные мысли никак не отпускали. 

Тренер загрузил их работой по максимуму, и Праймтайм уже не помнил, когда в последний раз посещал свою группу по акробатике. Эрни, с головой ушедшему в брейк-данс, пришлось перехватить нескольких клиентов Тренера. Те выражали откровенное недовольство таким решением, но приостановить индивидуальные занятия не рискнули. Да и приличная скидка помогла скрасить негодование. Бенни взял на себя новичков, а Джим и Мэл постоянно были на подхвате, в любой момент готовые помочь по необходимости. Так что вместо счастливой свободной жизни все пахали на износ, а были же еще и личные тренировки. Бои никто не отменял, к ним нужно было готовиться, причем не самостоятельно, где можно было схалявить и разрешить себе маленькие послабления, а под бдительным наблюдением мрачного, явно не высыпающегося Тренера. И этот Рэймонд Смит еще… Вечно толокся у них в зале, разнюхивал что-то, контролировал, отвлекал. Если не лично, то звонками. Праймтайм, конечно, не слышал, о чем шла беседа, к тому же Тренер сразу скрывался в дальнем углу кабинета, откуда его не было видно. Но даже с этими предосторожностями сложно было не заметить, как менялось его лицо. Иногда Тренер сильнее обычного хмурился, иногда странно, совершенно незнакомо улыбался, а после разговора вообще мог сверлить погасший экран недоверчивым взглядом или удивленно вздыхать.

(Если вы думаете, что парни подсматривали за Тренером, то вы ошибаетесь — они никогда бы не опустились до слежки. Они всецело доверяли Тренеру и полагались на его мозги и опыт, просто… порой они волновались за него чуть больше, чем следовало, и аккуратно проверяли, все ли в порядке).

По мнению Тренера, все было отлично. Ребята, конечно же, с ним были категорически не согласны. Напрягал их этот Смит конкретно. Однажды они попытались поговорить с Тренером, но тот и слушать не стал. Прикрикнул, мол, хватит лезть, куда не просят, уже наворотили дел, назначил каждому по сто отжиманий вне очереди и вообще выглядел таким рассерженным, что снова побеспокоить наставника своими подозрениями они так и не рискнули. 

Как оказалось, зря.

Праймтайм настолько погрузился в свои невеселые размышления, что совершенно упустил момент, когда мистер Смит решил озарить маленькую, уютную халупу собственным присутствием. 

— Да чтоб меня, — Праймтайм с силой потер покрасневшие глаза, надеясь, что эта белобрысая заноза, застрявшая в их задницах, — всего лишь галлюцинация. Плод богатого воображения, подстегнутого хорошей дурью. 

Увы, судьба была абсолютно неблагосклонна к уставшему от постоянных забот Праймтайму. Рэймонд Смит теперь преследовал его не только в зале, но и за его пределами. Врывался в личное пространство, как самый худший кошмар, напоминая, что завтра Праймтайму вставать в семь утра, и так всю следующую неделю, а то и целый месяц. Единственный выходной — и тот обосран, спасибо огромное. Выбрался раскуриться с друзьями, что называется…

Смит вел себя так, словно внезапно вторгаться в чужое жилище считалось в обществе само собой разумеющимся. Праймтайм внутренне подобрался и недобро уставился на незваного гостя, всем своим видом выказывая отнюдь не радушный прием.

— Спасибо, что разрешил войти, Дэвид, — гипнотизирующе-вкрадчивым голосом поблагодарил Смит и ободряюще улыбнулся Софии, старательно прячущей косяк между коленками. — Я не из полиции, юная леди, можете шмалить, сколько вздумается. 

Несмотря на разрешение, ни София, ни остальные ребята не потянулись за самокрутками. Наоборот, они настороженно переглянулись, безмолвно вопрошая владельца квартиры, что это за хрен такой. Владелец и по совместительству хороший приятель Праймтайма разделял их недоумение:

— Кто вы? Что вам нужно? — спросил Дэвид, косясь на двух амбалов позади Смита. — Откуда вы меня знаете? 

Огромный темнокожий парень вальяжно прислонился к стене и взял с комода первый попавшийся журнал. Судя по бесстрастному лицу, обнаженные девицы его не сильно заинтересовали. Второй мужик, лысый, заканчивал быстрый, но тщательный осмотр помещения. Было бы что осматривать. Апартаменты больше напоминали каморку: небольшая кухня, заваленная сейчас бутылками пива и коробками из-под китайской лапши, перетекала в гостиную, обставленную простой, максимально дешевой мебелью. Кэти, девушка Дэвида, только недавно заставила его переклеить обои, сменить диван и докупить пару кресел, потому сейчас эта дыра выглядела куда приличнее, чем полгода назад. Даже имелись декоративные свечи, которые они постоянно забывали зажечь.  
В спальне и санузле, по ходу, не нашлось ничего интересного. Лысый тихо прикрыл дверь ванной и расположился в проходе, ненавязчиво заблокировав собой коридор, и, соответственно, путь к отступлению. Не то чтобы Праймтайм собирался предпринимать какие-то боевые действия, но Смит, несмотря на благостный вид, не производил впечатления доброго дядюшки, и нужно было продумать все варианты развития ситуации. Это первое, чему научил его Тренер. 

— Я знаю практически всю твою компанию, Дэвид, — профессионально-дружелюбная улыбка Смита была знакомой: он так же равнодушно улыбался, пока шел в кабинет Тренера, флегматично кивая на приветствия ребят. — Кроме пары человек, — продолжил Смит, указав рукой на диван, где сидел Праймтайм. 

Вот оно. Вот что насторожило с первой же минуты: Смит подчеркнуто игнорировал Праймтайма, хотя тот был первым, кого заметил этот ганджа-ганстер, едва переступил порог комнаты. Заметил и поджал губы, словно кусок дерьма под носом увидел. 

— Как странно, — вполголоса прокомментировал Праймтайм. — А я вас прекрасно знаю, мистер Смит. 

— Неужели? — тот даже не взглянул в его сторону. — Не возражаете, я открою окно? 

Как будто бы он послушался, если бы кто и возразил. Нет, уверенные неторопливые движения свидетельствовали как раз об обратном — Рэймонд Смит чувствовал себя полноправным хозяином ситуации. Распахнув шторы, он настежь открыл окна, впуская в квартиру весеннее солнце и свежий, еще морозный воздух. 

— Дэвид, мне нужно, чтобы ты связался с Бобби. 

— С Бобби? — Дэвид нахмурился. — С каким именно, я знаю несколько Бобби…

— С тем, кто поставляет тебе траву. Закажи полфунта или фунт. 

— Фунт бошек? Да я и в лучшие времена не мог себе этого позволить, мужик, — Дэвид заметно растерялся и обернулся на друзей. Все пятеро, включая Праймтайма, пожали плечами — ни у кого не было столько кэша. Ни с собой, ни вообще. 

— О деньгах не беспокойся, — словно в подтверждение слов Смита, лысый мужик достал из кармана внушительную «котлету» банкнот и демонстративно повертел ее в пальцах. — Просто вызвони его, скажи, что подзаработал бабок и хочешь как следует раскуриться на радостях со своими приятелями. 

— Зачем вам это? — Дэвид явно колебался, не доверяя ни единому прозвучавшему слову. Смышленый он был, Дэвид. Праймтайм всецело одобрял его поведение. — Я вас не знаю. Я не хочу подставлять Бобби. 

— Твои опасения вполне разумны, Дэвид. Впрочем, будь я копом, терял бы я свое драгоценное время здесь? — Смит неспешно бродил по комнате, изучая каждый ее уголок. Разве что в холодильник не заглянул. — Нет, я бы уже повязал твоего Бобби и доставил в участок. Мне просто нужно поговорить с ним, без лишнего шума и чужих ушей. 

— Поверь мне, Дэйв, он точно не коп, — перегнувшись через сидевшую рядом Софию, Праймтайм успокаивающе похлопал друга по плечу. — Что, Микки Пирсон хочет подрезать траву у конкурентов? 

Вот теперь Праймтайм точно привлек к себе внимание. Смит дерганым, нервным движением поправил очки и подошел вплотную к дивану, почти упершись в ноги Праймтайма. Отстойная диспозиция, мысленно отругал себя Праймтайм, Тренер бы не одобрил. Прежде чем нарываться, нужно было хотя бы подняться, чтобы иметь больше возможностей для маневра. А теперь он сидит тут, распятый под откровенно недобрым взглядом Смита, у которого наверняка и пушка в кармане, и пара гранат тоже имеется. Не говоря уже про верных псов, держащих под контролем всю их дружную компанию. 

— Как тебя зовут, умник? — сухо спросил Смит, словно не знал ответа.

— Меня не зовут, я сам прихожу, — огрызнулся Праймтайм. — И всегда вовремя. 

Шутка однозначно не прокатила, более того, Праймтайм заметил, как темнокожий парень с явным предостережением посмотрел в его сторону. Смит не двинулся с места, лишь едва прищурился, ожидая, когда Праймтайму надоест выделываться. 

— Это наш Праймтайм, мистер Смит, — заговорщицким тоном сообщила София. 

— Muchas gracias, señorita, — широкая улыбка в одну секунду стекла с лица Смита, как только он вновь повернулся к Праймтайму. — Что ж, Праймтайм, разреши представить тебе Банни, — не оборачиваясь, он указал на своего помощника, того самого темнокожего громилу. — Он хороший спокойный парень, прилежно занимается спортом, что весьма заметно по его мускулам, не так ли? Сколько ты жмешь, Банни?

— Сто сорок кило, Рэй, — Банни лениво перелистнул страницу «Пентхауса» и почему-то подмигнул лысому напарнику.

— Сто сорок кило, — эхом повторил Смит и демонстративно обвел взглядом Праймтайма. — В отличие от моего друга, я не такой терпеливый. А еще я очень не люблю тупых. Поэтому вот тебе своевременный совет, Праймтайм: завали ебало, если не хочешь, чтобы Банни превратил его в фарш. 

От быстрой смены настроения и холодного безучастного тона по позвоночнику побежали мурашки. Раздавленный несправедливостью ситуации, Праймтайм с силой сжал зубы и первым прервал зрительный контакт. Сверху отчетливо послышался тихий смешок, и Смит наконец отошел от него. Праймтайм не был трусом, но он вполне умел анализировать ситуацию и делать правильные выводы. Только конченный дурак вступит в прямой бой с человеком, почти вдвое превышающим его весовую категорию. Праймтайм дураком себя не считал.  
Легко быть сильным, когда втроем против одного и безоружного. Вот встреться они тет-а-тет в каком-нибудь немноголюдном переулке недалеко от зала, Смиту было бы не так весело.

«Дети бутузят, взрослые умом меряются».

В памяти всплыла одна из главных заповедей Тренера. Признаться, в нее сначала сложно было поверить — зачем изгаляться в риторике, когда вопрос можно быстро решить кулаками? Но, как показало время, Тренер оказался прав. На перспективу стратегия тумаков работала не очень хорошо. Пришлось пересмотреть некоторые свои убеждения, и теперь Праймтайм с парнями даже в самых опасных ситуациях хотя бы мысленно пробовали решить проблему миром.  
Ладно-ладно, это небольшое преувеличение. Как бы парни ни старались, просветиться до уровня магистра Тренера они пока не смогли. Но иногда после драки, за пинтой пива, они пытались накидать варианты получше случившегося мордобоя. 

Прямо сейчас настал момент, когда стоило задействовать серое вещество, о котором неустанно твердил Тренер. Первый шаг (вынужденная уступка) был сделан, оставалось только ждать дальнейшего развития событий. Праймтайм понятия не имел, что за игру затеял Смит, но сдаваться так просто он был не намерен. Он решительно отказывался верить в происходящий фарс. Смит врал. Нагло, беспринципно, врал прямо в глаза.  
Во-первых, он врал Праймтайму. В последний месяц он слишком часто бывал в зале и вряд ли не запомнил имена карапузов — Тренер постоянно окликал их, гоняя по заданиям или на ринге.  
Во-вторых и в-главных, он врал Тренеру. Тот работал без продыху, муштруя этим наркодилерам новых охранников, в обмен на обещание не трогать ребят. И что же? Смит напрямую угрожал расправой, и ничто в его голосе не намекало на шутку.  
Праймтайма трясло от негодования. На себя было плевать, подумаешь, не хочет этот хлыщ с ним знаться — да больно надо! А вот за Тренера было обидно. С Тренером так поступать просто нельзя. 

Пока мозг Праймтайма кипел от гневных мыслей, Смит добился желаемого: его запугивания возымели колоссальный эффект на Дэвида. По крайней мере, он без лишних вопросов набрал Бобби и, стараясь говорить максимально естественно, развел того на полфунта травы. 

— Вот и все, — сказал Дэвид, отключившись. — Пробок нет, он должен подъехать минут через двадцать. 

— Замечательно, — Смит одобрительно кивнул заметно нервничающему парню. — Мы с Бобби немного побеседуем, а затем я исчезну, как тьма на рассвете.

— Может, вам тогда и кокса заказать? — предложил молчавший до этого момента Гарри. — Я знаю, где достать. 

— То, что ты называешь коксом, я бы и пальцем не тронул, — брезгливо поморщился Смит, внимательно рассматривая бардак на столе. Разлитый алкоголь, остатки пиццы вперемешку с табаком и шишками явно не скрасили его взор. — Грязь.

— Ну, кому как, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Грязь, — повторил Смит, выуживая из-под разбросанных сигарет зажигалку. — Разве вам самим приятно находиться в таком свинарнике? — он демонстративно развернулся, обводя руками гостиную. — Пыль, вонь, затхлость. Удивлен, что нет тараканов. 

Ребята озадаченно переглянулись. Как же сильно хотел Праймтайм рассказать им, что у этого говнюка пунктик на чистоте! Удивительно, как он еще всю квартиру антисептиком не залил — Праймтайм бы не удивился. Он сам видел, что на столе Тренера теперь всегда стояла бутылка обеззараживающего раствора, а одну из любимых кружек Джима Тренер внезапно окрестил «гостевой» и строго-настрого запретил к ней прикасаться. 

«Зачем ты это делаешь, Тренер?» — спросил однажды Праймтайм, наблюдая, как Тренер споласкивает и так чистую чашку, прежде чем кинуть в нее пакетик чая. Чай, к слову, был незнакомый и явно не из соседнего киоска. Праймтайму хватило пары вытисненных слоганов — «органический», «без ароматизаторов», «настоящий вкус», — чтобы понять, что выебывался Смит не только своим поведением, но и пристрастиями.

Любопытство Праймтайма поставило Тренера в тупик. Он растерялся и, выключив воду, уставился на дно чашки, словно пытался найти там ответы на все вопросы Вселенной.

«Мистеру Смиту это важно, Праймтайм. А мне несложно».

«Мне кажется, мистер Смит не обломится и сам помыть, если ему надо. Тоже мне, неженка», — фыркнул тогда Праймтайм и потянулся за своей кружкой. 

«Не обломится», — согласился Тренер и щелкнул кнопкой электрического чайника. — «Ты ведь всегда тренируешься после обеда, верно?» — Праймтайм кивнул, не понимая, к чему ведет Тренер: тот же лучше всех знал расписание своих ребят. — «Ты как-то пожаловался, что с утра ничего путного не выходит, и я поменял вас с Бенни местами. Ему без разницы, зато тебе стало лучше», — Праймтайм ошарашенно замер, размышляя над словами Тренера. Ведь действительно, так все и было! Он тогда еще сам не успел сообразить, как ему лучше заниматься, а Тренер перестроил его график таким образом, чтобы тренировки приносили максимум результата. — «Эрни, например, очень беспокоит расизм. Я стараюсь помочь ему, объяснить, когда его действительно оскорбляют, а когда вовсе не хотят обидеть», — Праймтайм забыл, как дышать. Он, конечно, знал, что Эрни напрягается из-за шуток про негров, но даже не догадывался, что эта тема настолько болезненна для друга. — «А мистера Смита почему-то сильно смущает грязь и прочий беспорядок. Что ж, если его успокоит дважды вымытая кружка, то почему ее не помыть? Это называется «забота», сынок».

По мнению Праймтайма, заботиться стоило только о своих близких, а не о наркодилерах, которые в любой момент могут спустить с тебя шкуру. Праймтайм был готов защищать свою позицию до конца, уверенный, что Тренер задвинет ему про уважение и любовь к ближнему, но тот и не думал возражать. Просто стоял, опершись на стол, глядел прямо перед собой, а затем недоверчиво покачал головой, словно прогоняя пришедшие на ум мысли, и устало отпустил Праймтайма домой.

Чай, к слову, оказался не лучше обычного «Твайнинга» из Aldi, разве что горчил больше и был упакован не в бумажные пакетики, а в тряпичные, с понтовой шелковой нитью. И стоил в три раза дороже. Выебоны, как и думал Праймтайм. 

— Жизнь коротка, а вы тратите ее на ерунду, — тем временем продолжал Смит, обходя гостиную. — Каждый из вас может позволить себе гораздо больше, перед вами открыт весь мир. Но нет, вы спускаете все свои деньги на дрянной порошок и плохую траву, шкеритесь в смрадной берлоге, дуете как не в себя. Давно могли бы навести порядок, скинуться на ганджубас подороже, забить хороший косячок, включить блюз, зажечь свечи, — подтверждая свои слова действиями, он щёлкнул зажигалкой над обугленным фитилем. Комната наполнилась дешевым ароматом ванили, даже лысый поморщился. Лицо Смита оставалось бесстрастным, как у священника, служившего воскресную мессу. 

— Мне нравится Роберта Флэк, — разбила София сгустившуюся в помещении тишину.

— Кто такая эта Роберта Флэк? — недоуменно спросил Гарри.

— Соул-певица, — прокомментировал Банни, не отрываясь от разглядывания обнаженки. — Джазовые баллады, чувственная романтика, все дела. 

— У вас утонченный вкус, милая леди, — довольно отметил Смит и в первый раз за день улыбнулся по-человечески: тепло и, как показалось Праймтайму, весьма приятно. Остановившись напротив дивана, Смит достал из внутреннего кармана плаща небольшой пакетик и протянул его Софии. — Интересно, что же вы забыли в этом убогом притоне? 

— Так заберите меня с собой, и я поведаю все мои тайны, — ответила София, принимая в дар халявный подгон. 

— Боюсь, там, куда я отправлюсь, совсем не место для красивых и нежных девушек.

— Вы еще скажите, что ваше суровое сердечко занято, — картинно закатила глаза София, продолжая ленивую, незатейливую попытку съема.

— Вы не только образованы, но и весьма проницательны, мисс, — Смит включил свое обаяние на полную катушку. Только слепому не было очевидным, что София оказалась у него в фаворе. — Увы, мое сердце уже занято.

Смит говорил так открыто и проникновенно, что поверить в его искренность и то, как ему жаль, не составляло труда. Праймтайм обязательно повелся бы, не знай он Смита лично.  
Блин, ну вот мог же этот хлыщ общаться нормально! Как все обычные люди! А не ходить с надменной рожей и таким скорбным видом, словно само присутствие карапузов в зале ему казалось неуместным. Хотя кто и был неуместным в их клубе, так это он сам, прилизанный до идеальности пижон, будто сошедший с обложки «Вог».  
Ни Праймтайм, ни парни откровенно не понимали, как Тренер умудрялся терпеть этого напыщенного сноба. Наверное, перед ним Смит так не кривился, но Праймтайм скорее ставил на то, что Тренер просто был Человеком с большой буквы и ко всем относился одинаково хорошо. 

— Так я на него и не покушаюсь, мистер Смит.

София была умна, хороша собой и старалась брать от жизни все, что хочет. Сейчас она хотела белобрысого гангстера. Вечер переставал быть томным.  
Смит подошел к раковине, взял с полки единственный уцелевший в этом доме бокал для вина и, наполнив его водой из-под крана, сделал несколько глотков. Вернувшись к Софии, он дождался, пока она склеит самокрутку, и галантно щелкнул зажигалкой, не уворачиваясь от дыма. 

— Я весьма польщен вашим вниманием, мисс, но что-то мне подсказывает, что таким юным леди не стоит интересоваться мужчинами намного старше себя. Это может быть небезопасно.

Пока ребята тихо делали ставки, удастся ли Софии добиться успеха, а амбалы очень странно переглядывались, Праймтайм сидел с открытым ртом, как рыба, выброшенная на берег. И вовсе не потому, что вечно отмороженный Смит сейчас флиртовал на его глазах, а он флиртовал — по-настоящему, как простой мужик, как джентльмен, не желающий обидеть леди своим отказом.

Смит. Не. Помыл. Бокал.

То есть пока заботливый и излишне добрый Тренер драил по несколько раз кружку, этот урод спокойно пил из любой посуды, даже не сполоснув ее перед этим! И судя по тому, как быстро он переключался из состояния надменной скотины до обаятельного чувака, ему явно ничего не стоило обвести Тренера вокруг пальца и прогнуть под себя и свои прихоти.  
Правда била наотмашь, не оставляя ни капли сомнения: Смит обманывал Тренера, и у Праймтайма было уже два… нет, три доказательства. 

«Сука, какая же ты гнилая сука. Ну, ничего, я о тебе позабочусь, только дождись», — мрачно пыхтел про себя Праймтайм, стараясь успокоиться и не спалиться раньше времени. Вдох, выдох. Нет, он и виду не подаст, что раскусил этого говнюка. Нужно потерпеть, рассерженно думал Праймтайм, рассматривая свои кулаки, прикинуться болванчиком, выведать как можно больше информации, а потом они с Эрни что-нибудь придумают. Избавят Тренера от лишних неприятностей.

— А, так ты из тех, кто любит пожёстче? — понимающе протянула София и, подавшись вперед, понизила голос. — Если это поднимет твоего друга, то я не против. 

— За щеку не поместится, — ласково ответил Смит и, наклонившись, аккуратно убрал от лица Софии выпавшую светлую прядь. — Но ваша амбициозность мне импонирует. 

Звонко рассмеявшись, София откинулась на подушки и с наслаждением затянулась. Видимо, новая трава действительно была хороша, возможно, лучше той, что в свое время сперли карапузы с фермы Микки Пирсона. Праймтайм осторожно взял из тонких пальцев папиросу и под внимательным и весьма неодобрительным взглядом Смита сделал пару хапок. Да-а. Это тебе не шишки по восемь фунтов за грамм. Хороший подарочек сделал Смит, не пожадничал. 

— Что, что там произошло? Я ничего не слышал, — толкнул Праймтайма почти свалившийся с кресла Гарри. — О чем они шептались? Мы теряем нашу крошку Со? 

Праймтайм помотал головой и, скорчив максимально умильное выражение лица, повернулся к Софии. Та понимающе усмехнулась и подвинула к нему марихуану и пачку сигарет. «Ты чудо», — одними губами произнес Праймтайм, предвкушая отличное времяпрепровождение. В конце концов, он заслужил полчасика хорошего кайфа, слишком уж напряженный и насыщенный на события выдался день.

Как оказалось, все было только прелюдией к основному представлению. Пока Праймтайм с Софией в великой благости впечатывались в диван, между собой обсуждая пламенную речь Смита, на пороге появился долгожданный Бобби. Кэти очень старалась не дергаться, когда шла открывать дверь, но выходило у нее из рук вон плохо. Праймтайм вполне ее понимал: сложно вести себя как ни в чем не бывало, когда здоровенные бугаи резво скрываются в разных комнатах, а таинственный мистер Смит вдруг прячется за стеной и молча подносит палец ко рту.  
Ох, не на простой разговор вызвали беднягу Бобби, совсем не на простой.

— А что у вас так тихо? — послышался веселый голос в коридоре. — Где обещанная вечеринка?

Гробовая тишина в квартире грозила разрушить всю тщательно продуманную схему Смита. Тот, видимо, прекрасно это понимал, потому поднял руку и помахал Дэвиду, мол, ответь что-нибудь. Вот только внезапно побледневший Дэвид молчал, явно желая провалиться сквозь землю и не участвовать в предстоящем конфликте.

— Здесь! Чувак, мы тебя заждались! — громко отозвался Праймтайм, спасая эту холеную задницу. 

Задницу, которая заноза в их задницах. Какой-то круговорот задниц получался, м-да. А, к черту! Просто Праймтайму показалось, что будет полезно иметь злобного гангстера в должниках. 

А дальше все происходило, как в типичном боевике. Едва Бобби вошел в гостиную, он сразу заметил Смита. Растерявшись на мгновение, он застыл, будто его лопатой огрели по затылку, а потом машинально потянулся к заднему карману джинсов.

— А-а-а-а, — насмешливо погрозил ему Смит, и Бобби нервно сглотнул, почувствовав холодное дуло у затылка. Банни двигался бесшумно, что для его габаритов было практически недостижимо. Праймтайм искренне восхитился мастерством и изящностью этого громилы. — Здравствуй, Бобби. 

Лысый обыскивал беднягу быстро и профессионально. Чтобы ощупать и достать из карманов револьвер и пару ножей, ему понадобилось менее тридцати секунд.

— Если ты тот, о ком я думаю, то я совершенно ни при чем, — выпалил Бобби. 

— Я именно тот, о ком ты думаешь, — Смит благостно склонил голову и скромно сложил руки перед собой. — Сейчас мы с тобой выйдем и спокойно побеседуем. А там уже я решу, при чем ты или ни при чем.

— Дэвид, звони копам! — задергался Бобби, пытаясь вырваться из стального захвата Банни. — Что ты сидишь, мудак, зво…

Резкая хлёсткая пощечина оборвала громкий вопль в зародыше. Бобби обмяк, откинувшись на грудь Банни. Смит недовольно поморщился и встряхнул кистью. Обведя взглядом помещение, он неторопливо подошел к столу, взял салфетку и тщательно вытер испачканную в крови руку. 

— Значит так, ребята, — невозмутимо произнес он, больше не старясь казаться благодушным, — думаю, никому здесь не надо объяснять, что не стоит звонить ни копам, ни маме с папой. Всем будет лучше, если мы забудем про наше милое знакомство. Ну а чтобы возместить моральный ущерб… — Смит подошел к Бобби и, не смущаясь, залез в глубокие карманы его куртки, — я оставлю вам всю траву. Вопросы? 

— Вы заберете Бобби? — испуганно спросил Дэвид. 

— Именно так, молодой человек. Я же говорил, мне не нужны лишние уши.

Дэвида сильно смущала такая грубая, нелепая ложь, но больше ни он, ни остальные не проронили ни слова. Смит довольно кивнул и знаком показал Банни, мол, пленника можно уводить.

— Праймтайм.

— Что? — настороженно откликнулся Праймтайм. 

— Поедешь со мной. Побеседуем, откуда ты меня знаешь, — Смит улыбнулся, только в отличие от прошлых пустых улыбок, эта не сулила Праймтайму абсолютно ничего хорошего. — И почему, если ты меня знаешь, ты так и не научился подобающе разговаривать, пиздюк.

С трудом переставляя ватные ноги, Праймтайм с невозмутимым видом направился к выходу. Без Банни диспозиция заметно улучшилась. Можно, например, сделать рывок и смотаться через черную лестницу. Нужно только не попасться лысому — тот хоть и казался увальнем, но двигался так же проворно, как и его напарник. Кажется, впервые за весь вечер у Праймтайма появился мизерный шанс вырваться. 

Был шанс вырваться. Смит положил горячую ладонь ему на плечо и потянул, заставляя посмотреть вниз. Дуло автомата, выглянувшее из-под полы плаща, быстро и практически безболезненно убило не только чувство собственного достоинства Праймтайма, но и любые попытки выкрутиться из ситуации. 

— Давай без глупостей, — едва слышно предупредил Смит. — Я не хочу объяснять Тренеру, почему мне пришлось изрешетить твою тартановую задницу. 

На улице около черного «мерседеса» обнаружился несчастный Бобби. Он вперился внимательным взглядом в Праймтайма и почему-то демонстративно сплюнул на асфальт. Не будь Праймтайм обеспокоен спасением своей шкуры, он бы обязательно выяснил, что это за открытое неуважение. Особенно когда они в одной лодке, так-то.

— Ты должен мне двадцатку, — буднично сказал Банни. 

Крепко держа конвоируемого Праймтайма одной рукой, лысый достал из пиджака смятую двадцатифунтовую купюру. 

— Ты меня разоришь, — проворчал он. 

— Да зачем ты вообще споришь? — заржал Банни. — Там по одному коридору можно было понять, что босса понесет. 

Несмотря на всю тяжесть своего положения, Праймтайм в голос рассмеялся. Если уж собственные охранники делали ставки на заморочки Смита, ему тем более грех было не постебаться. Впрочем, все веселье встало комом в горле, когда из подъезда вышел мрачный, пребывавший в откровенно дурном расположении духа Рэймонд Смит. 

— Все в порядке, Рэй? — поинтересовался Банни. 

— Да, — Смит недовольно одернул рукав своего плаща и тяжело вздохнул. — Опять в химчистку сдавать. Как все не вовремя.

«Пиздец он социопат», — пронеслось в голове у Праймтайма. Каким же говнюком нужно быть, чтобы после запугиваний, избиения и похищения человека — нет, двух человек! — переживать исключительно о чистоте своих шмоток? 

— Вообще не проблема, босс. Я заеду по дороге домой, — спокойно предложил лысый. 

— Буду тебе признателен, Фрейзер, — Смит рассеянно кивнул и наконец посмотрел на молчавших Праймтайма и Бобби. — Так, этого долбоеба в машину, — указал он на Праймтайма, — а с Бобби мы еще поболтаем.

— С каких это пор я долбоеб, мистер Смит? — возмутился Праймтайм. — С тех самых, что ли, когда вы вдруг забыли мое имя? 

— Ты бы заткнулся, приятель, — добродушно, почти по-отечески посоветовал лысый, Фрейзер, с силой заталкивая Праймтайма на пассажирское сиденье. — Прилетит ведь, и твой Батя тебя не спасет. 

— В смысле? 

— Господи, как до жирафа доходит, — держа Праймтайма на мушке, Фрейзер захлопнул дверь, а затем в мгновения ока умостился сзади. — Рэй тебя не трогает только из глубокого уважения к Тренеру. 

— Ага, видел я сегодня, как он его уважает. На хую два раза повертит и снова зауважает, — пробубнил Праймтайм.

Фрейзер издал какой-то невнятный звук, что-то между смешком и кашлем, но когда Праймтайм обернулся, Фрейзер выглядел как обычно. Смотрел на него бесстрастными, пустыми глазами, и кругленькое дуло пистолета тоже смотрело на Праймтайма. Весьма недружелюбно, надо признать. Разговаривать резко перехотелось. Праймтайм прислонился пылающим лбом к холодному стеклу и присмотрелся к отражению в боковом зеркале. Смит стоял напротив Бобби и что-то ему втирал. То ли грузил философией, как ребят в квартире, то ли угрожал — понурое лицо Бобби никак не проясняло ситуацию. Слышимость была минимальной, до Праймтайма доносились лишь обрывки фраз, когда Бобби пытался что-то возразить. 

«… вас кинул?»  
«Да я вообще не хотел в этом участвовать!»  
«С чего мне тебе помогать?»

Праймтайм не умел читать по губам, но по недовольной мимике вполне мог догадаться, что терпение у Смита трещало по швам. Вон, даже тик начался, как у эпилептика. Впрочем, минут через пять они все пришли к некоторому консенсусу, и Банни, заботливо взяв Бобби под локоток, подвел его к машине. 

Открыв дверь с водительской стороны, Смит уставился на ожидающего своей участи Праймтайма. Судя по нахмуренным бровям, он, видимо, забыл про него и теперь столкнулся с жестокой реальностью. Что ж, если присутствие Праймтайма так выбивало его из колеи, то почему бы не доставить ему еще большей радости? В конце концов, нужно было проверить, как глубоко этот сноб уважал Тренера. Праймтайм осклабился и приветственно помахал рукой.

— Точно, — кивнув сам себе, Смит сел за руль и устало потер переносицу. — Пристегнись. 

— Есть, босс. 

Удостоверившись, что парни на заднем сидении устроились с максимальными комфортом и безопасностью (зажатому между двумя бугаями Бобби было явно неудобно, но кто его спрашивал?), Смит плавно тронулся. Н-да, такими темпами они до утра будут ехать только по одному Ньюэму, подумал Праймтайм, наблюдая за медленно проплывающими за окном зданиями и людьми. Счастливыми, свободными людьми, которым не грозит остаться без башки сегодня ночью.

— Он у меня, — негромко доложил в трубку Смит, останавливаясь на мигающий зеленый. Тренер бы поддал газу, чтобы проскочить перекресток, но что взять с этого пижона? Он и музыку нормальную не слушает, джаз вон ему подавай. — Да, он знает, где Питер, и наши ребята только что скинули мне тот же адрес. Сейчас я сделаю небольшой крюк и разберусь с этими дебилами. Нет, ничего важного, — Смит покосился на жадно вслушивающегося в каждое слово Праймтайма, — в зал надо заскочить. 

— Так у тебя есть адрес Питера? — подал голос Бобби, когда Рэй повесил трубку. — На хрена тогда был этот цирк?

— Ты же не думаешь, что у меня только один источник информации? — флегматично ответил Смит, поворачивая направо. — Пока мне пробивали адрес Питера, я решил действовать через его друзей.

— Цыган меня сдал? — прямо спросил Бобби, враждебно уставившись на Праймтайма. — Он крыса, да?

— Вообще-то это расизм, — заметил опешивший Праймтайм. Ничего себе, у парня крышу снесло.

— Нет, Бобби, это жадность тебя сдала. Ты же догадывался, какой там расклад. Понимал, что трава паленая. Не надо было вписываться, тогда не попал бы под раздачу, — притормозив у очередного светофора, Смит отрегулировал зеркало заднего вида.

— Это Питер вас кинул на бабки, при чем тут я? — взвился было Бобби, но сразу же осекся под внимательным взглядом Смита. — Серьезно, чувак, он просто попросил меня сбагрить большую партию бошек. Мне срочно нужны были деньги, он обещал жирный процент. Что я мог сделать?

— Не знаю, Бобби, — равнодушно пожал плечами Смит, следя за дорогой. — Работать не пробовал? Говорят, помогает решить финансовые проблемы. 

— Очень остроумно, — огрызнулся Бобби и как-то сник. — Что теперь? Пришьешь нас с цыганом как нежелательных свидетелей? Сопутствующий ущерб? 

— Захлопнись, Бобби, утомил, — Рэй встроился в поток автомобилей и наконец ускорился. — Банни, будь добр, набери Тренера. 

— Он не ответит, — на автомате отозвался Праймтайм, когда огромная лапища Банни протянула Рэю айфон с исходящим вызовом. — У него сейчас индивидуалка, он никогда не…

— Buenas tardes, — вежливо поздоровался Смит, одним приветствием отправляя Праймтайма в нокаут. — Извини, не хотел тебя отвлекать, но ситуация того требует... Нет, со мной все в порядке. Ты как? Рад слышать.

Рад слышать? Не хотел отвлекать? Праймтайм закусил щеку, чтобы никак не прокомментировать ни эту наглую ложь, ни непривычно мягкий, довольный голос Смита. Ишь как стелет, заслушаться можно. 

— Выйди через десять минут к черному входу, — брови Праймтайма готовы были уползти на затылок. Никто на его памяти не смел указывать Тренеру, что делать, да еще и посреди рабочего процесса. — Не без этого, конечно, — он тихо рассмеялся в ответ на какой-то комментарий и вырулил в сторону Тауэр-Хамлетс. — Сувенир тебе везу. Нет, он тебе точно не понравится. Давай. Что?

Последнее было обращено к изумленному Праймтайму. Тот осоловело смотрел на Смита, тщательно переваривая новую информацию. Тренер не только прерывал из-за Смита свое занятие (уму непостижимо!), он еще и общался с ним… Нормально так общался. Хорошо.  
Так, ладно. Об этом Праймтайм О’Хара подумает завтра. 

— Это ты меня сувениром назвал? 

— Ну не Банни же, — усмехнулся Смит. Кажется, у него даже настроение улучшилось после звонка. 

«Потому что Тренер — душевный мужик, и его заботы хватает на очень большой круг лиц. Включая тех, кто этого совершенно не заслуживает».

— Ты меня везешь к Тренеру? — тупо повторил Праймтайм, наконец, осознавая весь ужас сложившейся ситуации. Смит странно посмотрел на него, будто не мог понять, то ли Праймтайм изначально был настолько туп, то ли трава повредила последние клетки мозга. — Пиздец. Слушай, может, ты просто меня пристрелишь? Из жалости?

— Чтобы мне потом Тренер всыпал по первое число? — Смит хмыкнул и покачал головой. — Нет, спасибо. Я не камикадзе. 

Остаток пути они провели молча. Бобби попытался вернуться к беседе, но Смит сразу же ткнул пальцем в панель управления, и под приятный фортепьянный джаз они подкатили к родным пенатам Праймтайма. Сделав ему знак оставаться в машине, Смит вылез под накрапывающий дождь, навстречу насупленному Тренеру. 

Праймтайм не особо слышал, что говорил Смит, но то, с каким лицом глянул в его сторону Тренер, означало лишь одно: все события этого дня меркли перед грядущими неприятностями. Отстегнувшись, он наклонился и, приглушив звук аудиосистемы, вопросительно посмотрел назад. Нормально? Фрейзер снисходительно улыбнулся, Банни, казалось, вообще дремал, но собранная поза и рука на плече Бобби как нельзя лучше намекали, что это лишь иллюзия.  
Смит стоял как-то очень близко к Тренеру, нарушая все правила личного пространства. Если Тренеру это и досаждало, он не подавал вида. Или же не замечал, увлеченный рассказом Смита о приключениях своего блудного сына. Стукач, блин. Праймтайм расстроенно пожевал нижнюю губу, ожидая хорошую взбучку. Гнева Тренера он не боялся — не в первой уже, — но огорчать его Праймтайм совсем не хотел. 

— Он меня убьет, — донеслось негромкое сзади, и Праймтайм встревоженно обернулся. 

Бобби обхватил себя руками и, всхлипывая, принялся раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, не осознавая, что при каждом движении он бьется об своих охранников. Повторял, как мантру, это монотонное «он меня убьет», чуть ли не выл от страха, и Праймтайму в первый раз за весь вечер стало по-настоящему жутко. Чужая животная жажда жизни накрыла его волной, утопила в горьком, безысходном отчаянии, и, не отдавая отчет в своих действиях, Праймтайм вслепую нашарил ручку и вышел…буквально выкатился из машины. 

— …не моя, — ответил Смит и сцепил ладони за спиной, пряча испачканный в крови рукав. 

— Я тебе нужен? — Тренер был серьезен как никогда. 

— Как интересно ты ставишь вопрос. 

— Я не шучу, Рэй.

— А я и не смеюсь, — Смит понизил голос, и часть фразы растворилась в уличном шуме. — …сам справлюсь. Не волнуйся.

Тренер с явным сомнением кивнул и, казалось, только сейчас заметил стоявшего неподалеку Праймтайма. 

— Из-за него будут проблемы? 

— Разве что только со мной, — широко улыбнулся Смит.

Реакцию Тренера было не разобрать — он низко наклонил голову, отвернулся и что-то негромко произнес. Праймтайм надеялся, что Тренер от души послал этого самодовольного Смита на хрен, потому что сколько можно, в конце концов? Они и так бесплатно пашут на этих марихуановых мафиози, еще одного долга Тренер просто не заслуживает! Он тупо физически не сможет, не найдет больше времени. Или же совсем перестанет спать.  
Смит вообще не имел никакого права требовать компенсаций — это он, а не Праймтайм, приперся к Дэвиду и испортил прекрасный вечер.  
Собираясь высказать Смиту все, что накипело, Праймтайм решительно направился к нему, но Тренер его опередил.

— Жди меня в кабинете, — приказал он, не дав Праймтайму и рта раскрыть.

Была не была, все равно уже нечего терять. Праймтайм набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и выпалил, боясь, что его сейчас перебьют: 

— Не убивайте Бобби, он нормальный парень, пожалуйста, он же не виноват, что Питер гондон! Я помог вам сегодня, а теперь ваша очередь. Зачем проливать кровь? 

Повисшую тишину разрезал противный, резкий звук клаксона. На невозмутимом лице Смита не дрогнул ни единый мускул, зато у Тренера от еле сдерживаемой злости начал дергаться глаз. По воздуху, что ли, этот тик передавался? — подумалось Праймтайму. 

— В мой кабинет, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, повторил Тренер. — СЕЙЧАС!

Ссутулившись, Праймтайм покорно побрел в зал. Усилившийся дождь ледяными иглами впивался в кожу, на душе было муторно и паршиво. Как доказать Тренеру, что Смит его использует? Как донести, что ему нельзя верить? Как убедить, что он не то что заботы Тренера — он кончика ногтя его не стоит?  
Праймтайм не знал. Вся надежда оставалась на Эрни и его светлую голову.  
Последнее, что он слышал перед тем, как скрыться за тяжелой дверью, было предостережение Смита: «Тренер, посади-ка своих карапузов под замок, в ближайшие дни будет неспокойно». 

Тренер молчал. Смотрел на Праймтайма тяжело и печально, словно разочаровался в нем настолько, что можно было уже и не отчитывать. Лучше бы он кричал, нервно подумал Праймтайм, или затрещину дал, вопреки его принципу «без рукоприкладства». Потому что невозможно, абсолютно невыносимо было видеть его таким несчастным и как будто бы постаревшим на добрый десяток лет. 

— Скажи что-нибудь, Тренер, — тихо попросил Праймтайм. 

— Я не знаю, что сказать, сынок, — Тренер снял мокрые очки и устало провел ладонью по лицу. — Я же просил вас не связываться ни с Микки Пирсоном, ни с его друзьями. 

— Так он сам пришел, Тренер! — возмущение звучало как оправдание, и на секунду Праймтайм почувствовал себя Бобби. — Правда, Тренер, я не искал с ним встречи. Он не самая приятная компания, знаешь ли. 

Тренер, казалось, его не слышал. Он разглядывал свои руки, словно между мозолями и линиями жизни мог найтись ответ, где же он допустил ошибку в воспитании своих ребят. У Праймтайма противно заныло внутри, злость выветрилась, оставив вместо себя лишь чувство вины и досаду. Сам пока не догадываясь как, но он подвел Тренера. Опять. 

— Не привязывать же вас, как собак, к ноге. Не ставить же отслеживающие программы, — расстроенно пробормотал Тренер. — Что с вами делать? Вот скажи мне, Праймтайм, — убитый, надтреснутый голос Тренера вынимал всю душу, — неужели тебе плохо живется без этой канители? 

— Тренер, да я просто отдыхал! Мы слушали рэпчик, дули и ели пиццу. Все! Это у Смита какие-то терки, я даже не знаю, кто их кинул и зачем. 

Вместо того, чтобы убедить Тренера, Праймтайм, похоже, добил его окончательно.

— Ты еще и травку курил, — вздохнул тот и тяжело опустился на стул. — То есть, бой за выход в полуфинал в следующем месяце для тебя ничего не значит?

— Постой, — Праймтайм опешил и подозрительно прищурился: — Тренер, а что именно тебе рассказал Смит?

— Много чего, Праймтайм, много чего, — Тренер нахмурился и зачем-то полез за телефоном. Быстро напечатал короткое сообщение и, положив мобильник экраном вниз, вернулся к Праймтайму. — Например, что ты совсем не понимаешь намеки и открываешь рот там, где не надо. 

— Да я ничего ему не говорил! — возмутился Праймтайм. — Он вообще делал вид, что не знает меня!

— ДА ПОТОМУ ЧТО СВИДЕТЕЛИ ЕМУ БЫЛИ НЕ НУЖНЫ! — Тренер заорал так внезапно, что Праймтайм чуть не подпрыгнул на месте. — Если бы ты заткнулся и не пиздел про Микки Пирсона, он бы оставил тебя в той халупе! Слушать свой сраный рэпчик, жрать пиццу и накуриваться до беспамятства. А теперь все твои приятели уверены, что ты как-то связан с этим бизнесом. 

— Да ладно, Тренер, — Праймтайм почесал затылок, — все же более-менее в курсе, кто такой Микки Пирсон. Я объясню ребятам, скажу, что произошло недоразумение…

— А тому парню в машине ты тоже это объяснишь? — грубо перебил его Тренер. — Как там его, Бобби? За которого ты так вписывался? 

— Да Бобби случайно под замес попал, так же, как и я! Мне стало его жалко! Ты ведь сам учил нас быть человечнее. 

Да что за день-то такой? Праймтайм что, говорит на китайском? Теперь уже Тренер уставился на него, как на последнего дебила. Ну или как на несмышленого ребенка, который без чужой помощи ложку ко рту поднести не может.

— Я попрошу Рэя прочитать вам лекцию о причинно-следственных связях. Видимо, у меня плохо получается. 

— Что? Тренер, это фатальная ошибка, ты не представляешь, какой он нудный! — Праймтайм сглотнул и решительно шагнул вперед, ловя момент. — Ты вообще знаешь, что он не тот, за кого себя выдает? 

— Праймтайм.

— Это перед тобой он вытанцовывает, кажется таким хорошим и вежливым, а на самом деле…

— Праймтайм! 

Расстроенно хлопнув дверью, Праймтайм поднял голову вверх, подставляя лицо под холодный весенний дождь. Пожалуй, ему действительно следовало пойти домой, съесть такос или буррито и завалиться спать. Завтра будет новый день, гораздо лучше, чем этот — просто потому, что еще дерьмовее дня быть не может по умолчанию.  
Телефон в кармане завибрировал, извещая о пришедшем сообщении. Номер был неизвестен, но по тону письма не оставалось никаких сомнений, кому он принадлежал.

«Ты насчет травы зачем спалился? В следующий раз заклей свой рот скотчем, долбоеб»

Все-таки Смит был не прав: иногда Праймтайм умел вовремя заткнуться. Вместо того, чтобы послать этого придурка на хуй, Праймтайм набрал Эрни и попросил, чтобы тот экстренно собрал ребят. 

— Вопрос жизни и смерти, — мрачно произнес он, запрыгивая в последний автобус до Хакни. — Нужно срочно спасать Тренера.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В названии главы цитируется строчка из песни "Killing me softly".


	5. It's all gucci

Экзюпери писал, что мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили. Перекладывая на реалии нашей истории, хочется добавить: даже если прирученный — долбоеб. Проблема Рэя, автоматом превращавшаяся в проблему Тренера, заключалась в том, что долбоебов было пятеро.

Голова была тяжелой. Гудела, словно на нее бетонный блок свалился, и немного кружилась. Рэй тихо промычал. Он бы выругался, да только во рту торчала тряпка, на вкус щедро пропитанная водкой. Поморщившись, Рэй зажмурился, но сдержаться не получилось, и он громко чихнул. И еще раз. В носу свербило, губы дико чесались, по телу расползался легкий озноб. Стандартная аллергическая реакция на хлороформ.

Точно. Хлороформ. События минувшего вечера постепенно проявлялись в затуманенном мозгу, как пленочные фотографии. Вот он вышел от Микки, порадовавшись, что сильно пошатнувшийся мир наконец пришел в равновесие и пока не требовалось никого ловить, убивать или запугивать. Потом он поужинал с Шарлоттой в любимом ресторане, где они обсудили грядущий день рождения Марка («Так а подарить-то ему что? Я понятия не имею»). Затем он вернулся домой. Припарковавшись, сделал пару звонков, в то время как Банни с Дэйвом осматривали территорию. Рэй нахмурился, вспоминая, как его ослепил свет фар резко вырулившего из-за угла знакомого фургона. Ни на секунду не задумываясь, что ему может грозить опасность, Рэй отпустил охрану и подошел к спрыгнувшему на асфальт Праймтайму. 

— Что стряслось? 

— Срочное дело, — с серьезным лицом отрапортовал Праймтайм. — Дело повышенной важности и секретности. 

— Что-то с Тренером?

Это было единственное логичное предположение, потому что в любом другом случае Тренер сообщил бы ему о деле лично, не передавая послания через малышню. 

— Можно сказать и так.

«Первая ошибка, которая может стать последней, это недооценка противника. Даже имея полное превосходство, ты никогда не знаешь, что у него припасено в кармане. Может, нож, может, газовый баллончик», — с такой заповеди начинал Тренер их еженедельные личные занятия перед тем, как приступить к отработке приемов по обезоруживанию соперника. 

В карманах карапузов были припасены годы тренировок под чутким руководством одного из лучших бойцов спецназа, грубая веревка и тряпка с резким, вонючим запахом. Пока Эрни с Мэлом крепко держали Рэя за руки и за ноги, а Праймтайм связывал его, Джим накрыл его нос и рот пропитанной хлороформом тканевой салфеткой. Фургон мерно пошатывало — Бенни вел мягко, явно не нарушая скоростной режим, — перед глазами Рэя покачивалась тусклая лампочка, а сверху над ним нависали три озабоченных физиономии с прикрепленными на разноцветные шапочки камерами. 

— Он ведь должен был отрубиться... Почему он не отключается? — напряженно спросил Мэл.

Рэй с силой выдохнул, и Джим машинально убрал руку.

— Потому что хлороформ так не работает, — язвительно ответил Рэй и сплюнул скопившуюся слюну на пол. — Вы же не в фильме, долбоебы. 

Нет, Рэй не недооценил противников — он их вообще противниками не считал. 

— Черт… 

— План Б.

— Вы уверены?

— У нас нет другого выхода! 

— Тихо! — Эрни сочувственно взглянул на Рэя, будто заранее извинялся за то, что сейчас придется сделать. — Соррян, мужик, ничего личного, так получилось. 

Последнее, что помнил Рэй, это профессиональный, точечный удар прямо по затылку. 

— Смотрите, он очухивается! 

— Давайте достанем кляп.

— Ты дурак? Он тебе мозжечок вынесет. 

— Или заорет.

— Он связан, а тут никого, кроме нас, нет. Пусть орет. 

— Главное, чтобы не нудел.

— Да мы с первого раза поняли, что он душнила, Праймтайм. Возьми беруши.

Бетонный потолок наконец перестал кружиться. Рэй медленно опустил голову, борясь с подступившей к горлу тошнотой. Пятеро напряженных, воинственно настроенных шалопаев стояли напротив и внимательно рассматривали его — кто исподлобья, кто немного испуганно, кто с откровенным любопытством. Яркая в холодном свете люминесцентных ламп клетка на их костюмах рябила в глазах, доставляя почти физическую боль. Проморгавшись, Рэй уставился на деревянный щиток позади Эрни с прикрепленным на него баскетбольным кольцом, отметил про себя сваленные грудой старые, потрепанные маты и несколько пыльных гантелей. В дальнем углу лежала сломанная шведская стенка с тремя отсутствующими брусьями. Тренер говорил, что давно собирался починить, да руки все никак не доходили.  
Что ж, по местности у Рэя сомнений не осталось. Следовало прояснить еще пару вопросов.  
Первый, риторический: знал ли Тренер, что затеяли его ученики?  
Второй, для личного самоанализа: с каких пор Тренер стал настолько симпатичен Рэю, что тот забыл про всякую осторожность?

Бенни приближался к Рэю не спеша, как к загнанному в угол раненому зверю, готовому наброситься в любой момент. Правильно, в общем-то, делал: несмотря на то, что запястья Рэя ныли от тугого узла, ему ничего не стоило пнуть пацана ногой. Про то, чтобы боднуть в грудь, Рэй пока и не мечтал — шум в ушах еще не до конца утих, и любое резкое движение было чревато неприятными последствиями. Пока Бенни, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, доставал у него изо рта тряпку, Рэй сверлил его своим фирменным взглядом, не сулившим ничего хорошего. 

— Она была чистая, если что, — смутившись, сообщил Бенни. — Новая. Но мы водкой обработали. 

Взгляд Рэя чуть-чуть смягчился. Вместо долгих мучений он обещал теперь быструю и легкую смерть, что Бенни, впрочем, особо не воодушевило. 

— Да срать ему на чистоту, я же говорил, — Праймтайм закатил глаза. — Что ты с ним цацкаешься?

— Тренер в курсе? — продрав саднящее горло, спросил Рэй, обращаясь к Эрни. 

— А должен быть? — ответил тот и пожал плечами. — Видишь ли, благодаря тебе, у него и так забот невпроворот. И нам всем несколько надоело пахать на тебя и Пирсона. Давай-ка обсудим наш долг еще раз. Что-то нам подсказывает, что мы давно в расчете. 

— Понятно, — Рэй кивнул самому себе и чуть поморщился. — Тренер не в курсе. 

— Мужик, ты совсем не одупляешь? — Праймтайм смотрел на него почти жалостливо, а потом повернулся к Эрни. — Может, ты сильно его приложил? Обычно он так не тупит. 

— Так мы никуда не торопимся, — Эрни добродушно развел руками и, плавно опустившись на пол, скрестил ноги. — Давай по порядку. Я говорю, ты слушаешь. Непонятно — уточняешь. С этим вроде просто? 

Наверное, выражение вежливого недоумения на лице Рэя прокатило за ответ, потому что настаивать на вербальном подтверждении Эрни не стал. 

— Смотри, мужик. Мы понимаем, поначалу все было справедливо. Мы накосячили с фермой, но потом все уладили, — под ироничным взглядом Рэя Эрни немного смутился. На мгновение. — Ладно, Тренер уладил, но мы тоже расплатились. Затем было покушение на Микки, — Рэй заинтересованно наклонил голову, показывая, что внимательно слушает, — и мы честно отрабатываем. Мы все! Но пойми, без Тренера зал просто умирает! Чем больше времени он посвящает вам, тем меньше его остается на клуб. На учеников. Малышня второй месяц начать не может, потому что нас всех не хватает. Мы теряем клиентов. Мы теряем деньги. Тренер тебе этого, конечно, не говорит, потому что он честный и очень принципиальный. Но лично мне кажется, это по-любому входит в общий взаимозачет. Пока все ясно?

— Ну, допустим, — хмыкнул Рэй, осторожно двигая руками, стараясь немного растянуть веревку. 

— Точно? — Мэл дружелюбно улыбнулся. — Да вы не стесняйтесь, спрашивайте. Эрни хорошо считает, он вам покажет цифры и объяснит все до последнего фунта. Сами увидите — мы не то что не должны, мы уже и сверху накинули вам. В денежном эквиваленте. 

Это просто не могло быть правдой. Исключено. Рэй искренне пожалел, что у него не было своей «go pro» на макушке: такую беспощадную дичь нужно обязательно записывать. Потому что никто, абсолютно никто не поверит, что такое произошло с Рэймондом Смитом. Сюрреализм похлеще, чем на полотнах Босха.

— В общем, мистер Смит, расклад такой. Тренер закончит воспитывать ваших новых охранников, и дальше наши пути разойдутся, — для пущей наглядности Эрни поставил два указательных пальца на бетонный пол и «прошагал» каждым из них в противоположную сторону. — Никаких больше долгов. Вы забудете про нас, мы забудем про вас. Хэппи, мать его, энд.

— И ты не будешь больше появляться в нашем зале, — встрял Праймтайм. — Не будешь названивать Тренеру и отвлекать его. И ты забудешь про то, что Тренер тебе что-то должен за тот вечер, когда ты приперся на хату Дэвида.

Рэй молчал, давая парням возможность высказаться, а себе передышку, чтобы успокоиться. Заржать было бы совсем неприлично, а положить всех в рядочек за их выходку — не слишком гуманно. Жаль патроны тратить, да и Тренер расстроится. 

— Да, это тоже важно, — Эрни кивнул. — Мы к вам не лезли, траву не подрезали, поэтому ты не имеешь никакого права что-то предъявлять Тренеру. Хочешь поговорить — говори здесь, нам всем или Прайтайму лично. Мы ведь разумные, взрослые люди, а не… 

— Короче, суть я понял, — перебил Рэй Эрни. Пора было заканчивать с этим фарсом. 

— Твое решение?

— Советую вам меня развязать, отдать мне мой телефон и не совать свой нос в чужие дела, — спокойно предложил Рэй. — Я сегодня добрый, и потому согласен сделать вид, что всего этого не было. А вы, в свою очередь, разойдетесь по домам и забудете не только мой адрес, но и все ваши нелепые претензии, — карапузы вылупились на него, не веря ушам своим. Будто он им тут высшую математику преподавал, а не дарил шанс выбраться целыми и невредимыми из дурацкой передряги. — Другими словами, вы дружно идете на хуй и больше не маячите у меня в поле зрения. Так доступнее? 

— Ну нет, мистер Смит, ты не понял, — Эрни разочарованно вздохнул. — Ты вообще осознаешь, что остался жив только благодаря Тренеру? 

— Да, если бы он не запретил нам убивать гангстеров вроде тебя, ты бы тут уже не сидел, — Праймтайм казался сильно опечаленным тем, что нельзя было решить проблему по-простому. Как с Микки, например. 

— Именно. Тренер хороший мужик, мировой… он лучший, — Эрни нервно хрустнул пальцами, огорченный, что ему приходится объяснять все в подробностях недогадливому пленнику. — Он все, что у нас есть, и мы больше не можем смотреть, как он мучается. Вся его жизнь пошла под откос из-за вас с Майклом Пирсоном. Мы хотим это исправить. 

— Вижу, Тренер был прав, — задумчиво произнес Рэй, по очереди разглядывая нахохленных парней. — С причинно-следственными связями у вас и правда беда. 

— Вы издеваетесь, что ли? — Мэл выглядел таким несчастным, словно Рэй портил не только будущий видеоклип (который, разумеется, не будет выложен), но и весь их гениальный план.

— Отнюдь, — Рэй вздохнул, смирившись, что по-быстрому разобраться не получится. — Ладно, ребята. Давайте на простом примере. Когда вы обнесли нашу ферму, Тренеру пришлось влезть в криминал, чтобы спасти ваши задницы. Когда вы расстреляли машину Микки, Тренеру пришлось пожертвовать не только своим временем, но и интересами клуба, чтобы снова спасти ваши задницы. Пока вроде все ясно? — дождавшись утвердительных кивков, Рэй продолжил. — А теперь — внимание! — элементарный вопрос: когда вы похищаете человека Микки Пирсона, кому опять придется спасать ваши неугомонные задницы?

— Не придется, если ты послушаешь нас и исчезнешь из его жизни, — терпеливо повторил Праймтайм.

— Это неправильный ответ. 

— Да блин, заебало! — Бенни расстроенно пнул валявшуюся на полу старую перчатку. — Мы пришли не в угадайку играть!

— Но это правда простой вопрос, — невозмутимо продолжил Рэй. — Сложные у меня на закуску. Давайте, парни, я в вас верю.

— Я же говорил, что он нудный.

— Ты не заставишь нас плясать под твою дудку, Рэй, — спокойно сказал Эрни. — Ты обманул Тренера, но мы не такие доверчивые. Лучше договоримся по-хорошему, иначе я буду вынужден разукрасить твою мордашку.

— Крайне не рекомендую этого делать. Хватит и того, что вы уже наворотили. 

— Смотрите-ка, зассал.

— Просто беспокоюсь за Тренера. Пять похорон сразу он не переживет. 

Кажется, карапузов наконец пробрало. Переглянувшись, они замолчали, анализируя услышанное. Если бы у Рэя не отваливались запястья, он был сжал кулаки на удачу — а вдруг дойдет? Даже с немного плывущей картиной перед глазами было видно, как скрипят шестеренки под нелепыми шапочками. Парадоксально, но Рэй ставил на Праймтайма. Наверное, ему просто хотелось верить, что Вселенная логична и закольцует решение проблемы на виновника ситуации. По крайней мере, в фильмах такой сюжет встречался довольно часто. 

Происходящее стало откровенно напрягать. Голова раскалывалась, на Рэя свинцовой плитой накатила огромная усталость, и все, чего ему хотелось, это вернуться домой, выпить скотча или, на худой конец, сладкого чая и лечь спать. И забыть, стереть из памяти этот идиотский день раз и навсегда.  
Последнего ему не светило. Показательную, в высшей степени нравоучительную тишину прервала негромкая, до боли знакомая мелодия. 

— Это Микки, — произнес Мэл, подняв айфон Рэя. 

— Не бери трубку.

Вероятно, дело было в резко посерьезневшем лице Рэя, а, может, в его изменившемся голосе, но Мэл впервые за вечер поступил правильно: он послушался. Просто стоял и смотрел на звонящий телефон, пока не погас экран. 

— Может, стоило ответить? — засомневался Джим.

— Не стоило, — с нажимом повторил Рэй. 

— Смотрите, он прислал смс! «Рэй, все нормально?», — прочел Мэл. — Мне кажется, он беспокоится.

— Ответь, что все заебись, успокой мужика. Нам не нужны проблемы, — решил Эрни.

— Даже не думай, — возразил Рэй, сглатывая подступившую к горлу тошноту.

— Он снова звонит! 

Шум в ушах усиливался, с каждой секундой превращаясь в долбаный набат. 

— Как вы заебали, долбоебы! — рявкнул Рэй, выходя из себя. Глубоко вздохнув, он продолжил чуть более спокойно, сохраняя последние крупицы терпения: — Положи телефон на пол и развяжи меня. 

То ли жизнь действительно хорошо потрепала парней, то ли у них напрочь отсутствовало чувство самосохранения, но вместо того, чтобы поступить правильно, Мэл сбросил звонок Микки и что-то напечатал в ответ. 

Звук ушедшего сообщения напомнил Рэю щелчок снятого предохранителя. 

— Так, карапузы, веселье закончилось. Вам всем сейчас лучше быстро убраться в неизвестном направлении. 

— А ты? — заметно напрягшись, спросил Праймтайм. 

— Я останусь тут. 

— Довериться тебе? — Эрни с сомнением обернулся на парней. — Мы не можем пойти на такой риск. 

— Как будто у тебя есть выбор, — Рэй машинально дернул рукой, пытаясь посмотреть на часы. — Расклад такой, Эрни: либо вы доверитесь мне, либо ляжете в гроб. 

— Блин, Тренер! 

— Это меньшая из ваших проблем на данный момент.

— Нет, он звонит! — Бенни растерянно уставился на вибрирующий смарфон. — Пацаны, я не буду отвечать. 

— Правильно, — Эрни ободряюще похлопал Бенни по плечу, — мы выйдем отсюда и сами наберем его… черт! — не договорив, Эрни сунул руку в карман. Судя по его малость испуганному лицу, Тренер звонил теперь ему. 

— А вот Тренеру лучше ответить, — посоветовал Рэй, внимательно наблюдая за попытками карапузов выкрутиться из усугубляющейся ситуации. Не будь у него мало времени, он бы попросил попкорн и бутылку пива. 

— Вам лучше не лезть сейчас, — посоветовал молчун Джим, мрачно глядя на свой вибрирующий телефон. — Не мешайте, пожалуйста. 

— Уже трое не взяли трубку. Это выглядит подозрительно, — флегматично прокомментировал Рэй. 

— Так, — Праймтайм хлопнул два раза, привлекая всеобщее внимание. — Смит прав. Мы палимся. Следующий, кому позвонит Тренер, ответит и соврет что-нибудь.

— Что соврет? — напряженно уточнил Мэл и достал свой айфон. — Ты понимаешь, что остались только мы с тобой? Что сказать-то?

Он как чувствовал, пронеслось в голове Рэя. Нутром чувствовал, что попадет под раздачу. Интуиция у парня работала отменно, жаль, правда, что вхолостую. Никакая чуйка не могла противостоять неожиданным и ироничным жизненным поворотам, особенно если судьба задалась целью полностью смешать все карты. Ну или телефоны, в данном случае. Рэй сам не заметил, как настолько проникся бедой парней, что инстинктивно подался вперед, желая остановить горемычного Мэла.

— Тренер, привет, я в кино, не могу пока говор…

Краска спала с лица жутко нервничающего Мэла, когда паззл беспощадной реальности, словно в замедленной съемке, сложился воедино. Забыв, что так и не вернул Рэю телефон, он отвечал Тренеру, вернее, он врал Тренеру, в ужасе уставившись на собственный молчавший айфон в свободной руке. В целом, это было даже красиво, подумал Рэй. Сцена, достойная кинематографа. Ну или ролика на ютубе, заканчивающегося знаменитой черной заставкой.

В оглушительной, почти болезненной тишине голос Тренера из динамика звучал так четко, что можно было слышать его тщательно скрываемое раздражение:

— Рэй, как я понимаю, тоже с тобой в кино. Дай ему трубку, сынок. 

Еле передвигая одеревенелыми от произошедшего ногами, Мэл медленно подошел к Рэю и приложил телефон к его уху.

— Привет, Тренер. Да, они все тут. Если не ошибаюсь, мы у тебя в подвале, — судя по растерянным глазам Джима и по тому, как заозирался Праймтайм, он действительно не ошибался. — И тебе лучше поторопиться. 

— …разрешил, что называется, потусить в зале. «Мы недолго, Тренер, только пиццу съедим». И что я вижу спустя два часа? В зале горит свет, дверь заперта изнутри, фургон мой не отогнан…

Недовольное ворчание Тренера встало поперек горла, едва он переступил порог. Это тоже было красиво, решил Рэй, наблюдая, как Тренер обводит подвал расширившимися от понимания ситуации глазами. Казалось, Тренер был готов сам себе залепить хук справа, лишь бы проснуться и развидеть представшую перед ним картину. Шок длился недолго. Тренер повел плечами, сбрасывая секундное оцепенение, размял шею, как перед боем, и быстрым шагом направился к Рэю. На ходу достав из кармана складной армейский нож, Тренер присел около Рэя и в несколько движений разрубил тугой узел. 

— Спасибо, — с облегчением пробормотал Рэй, разминая затёкшие руки. 

Тренер будто не слышал. Все также сидел на корточках у ног Рэя и смотрел потемневшим, немигающим взглядом на поцарапанные грубым жгутом запястья. Протянув ладонь, он робко, практически невесомо дотронулся до саднившей кожи, шумно втянул в себя воздух и так быстро поднялся, что у Рэя от резкой смены кадра немного закружилась голова. 

— Чья была идея? 

От его мертвенно-спокойного, не предвещающего ничего хорошего тона Рэя бы передернуло, не будь его внимание занято другим. Повернувшись к бледному, как привидение, Мэлу, он протянул руку и нетерпеливо щелкнул пальцами. Осторожно, стараясь не попасть раньше времени под раздачу, Мэл вернул ему телефон и сделал пару шагов назад. На всякий случай. 

— Я спрашиваю, чья была идея.

На пацанах лица не было. Они переминались с ноги на ногу, готовые то ли бежать, то ли принять смертельное возмездие на свои жопы. Скрываться, впрочем, было негде: каждый присутствующий прекрасно понимал, что Тренер найдет карапузов даже в преисподней. Найдет и задаст такого жару, что ад покажется им парком аттракционов. Честно говоря, Рэй им не завидовал — он еще ни разу не видел Тренера в таком бешенстве. В обманчиво расслабленной позе, молчавший, тот производил впечатление атомной бомбы, готовой взорваться в любую секунду. И Рэю очень не хотелось оказаться в радиусе поражения. Впервые за весь вечер за карапузов стало по-настоящему страшно. 

Еще страшнее было видеть на экране отправленное Микки сообщение. Н-да, как Рэй и предполагал, валить стоило немедленно. Желательно — еще четверть часа назад.

— Я вам что говорил про Майкла Пирсона? Праймтайм? 

— Что он очень серьезный хер, — уныло ответил Праймтайм. Его тяжелый, горестный вздох был слышен, кажется, на Манхэттене. — И чтобы мы оставили его в покое. 

— Не выражайся при мне, Праймтайм. Что еще? Эрни?

— Что таким людям мы дорогу не переходим. 

— А почему, сынок?

— Потому что проблемы у нас потом будут, Тренер. До конца нашей непродолжительной жизни.

— Потому что это опасно, — добавил Джим. 

— Именно, парни. Это опасно, — подтвердил Тренер. — И ЧТО, МАТЬ ВАШУ, В ЭТОМ ВСЕМ ВАМ БЫЛО НЕПОНЯТНО?!

Тренер вспыхнул так внезапно, что заслушавшийся педагогическим процессом Рэй чуть не выронил телефон. 

Тренер орал долго, от души и самозабвенно, ювелирно избегая крепких матерных выражений. Словно забыв про присутствие Рэя, он высказывал шалопаям все, что думает об их умственном развитии, об их чувстве ответственности, о благодарности и хоть каких-то зачатках логики и здравого смысла. Рэй знал толк в витиеватых высказываниях, но парочку фраз ему срочно захотелось забить в заметки — голова пульсировала нещадно, и на память в данной ситуации полагаться не приходилось. Пацаны отчаянно пытались возражать, но все их попытки открыть Тренеру глаза на Рэймонда Смита были сметены потоком чистейшего яростного негодования. 

Тренер воспитывал бы пацанов еще долго: судя по его ни капли не сбившемуся дыханию, навыков и опыта, а также запаса воздуха хватило бы еще на полчаса лекции на повышенных децибелах. Вот только у них не то что получаса — минуты лишней не было. Банни, конечно, прочитал сообщение Рэя, но кто знает, передал ли он его остальным.  
Судя по изумленному лицу Фрейзера, если Банни и не успел дать отбой, Тренер вполне справился за него. По крайней мере, Фрейзер даже не попытался размозжить башку стоящему неподалеку Мэлу. Рэй поднял ладонь, запрещая ему открывать огонь, и тихонько откашлялся. Пошедший на очередной виток нравоучений, Тренер моментально осекся и повернулся к двери. 

— Босс решил, что ты в беде, Рэй, — неловко произнес Банни, косясь на Тренера со смесью глубокого уважения и легкого пиетета. 

— Неудивительно, — Рэй поправил очки и укоризненно посмотрел на Мэла. — Когда еще раз захочешь ответить за другого человека, пиши нормальным языком, а не «все зашибись, чувак*». Так, ладно, мне надо позвонить Микки, а потом…

— Позвонишь из моей машины, — перебил его Тренер. Рэй непонимающе нахмурился. — Поедем в больницу, надо проверить, все ли с тобой в порядке.

— Со мной все хорошо, — осторожно заметил Рэй, абсолютно неготовый к тому, что Тренер так резко переключится со своей непутевой детворы на него. 

— Мне не нравится, как ты выглядишь, — без обиняков пояснил Тренер и засунул руки в карманы куртки. Рэй вздохнул про себя. Он прекрасно знал этот жест: если Тренер что-то решил, то хрен он теперь отступится. 

— У меня максимум — легкое сотрясение, — устало произнес Рэй в ответ и потер переносицу. — Я просто хочу поехать домой. 

— А я хочу удостовериться, что ты не откинешься среди ночи от пережитого стресса. 

— Знаешь, в моей жизни бывали стрессы и посильнее, — Рэй снисходительно посмотрел на карапузов. Понурые, размазанные напрочь тирадой Тренера, они напоминали бледные тени самих себя. Попади они под асфальтоукладчик — и то бодрее были бы. Вон, даже камеры на шапочках поникли. 

— Верю. Но ты пока в шоковом состоянии и недооцениваешь ущерб, который они нанесли твоей психике. 

Рэй тихо рассмеялся. Зря: острая пульсирующая боль мерзким звоном отдалась в затылке. Рэй поморщился, желая побыстрее добраться до аптечки и закинуться таблетками. Тренер выразительно поднял брови. 

— Слушай, у меня есть доктор. Если мне станет хуже, я его наберу. Договорились? 

— Нет, Рэй, не договорились. 

Повернувшись к пацанам, он, особо не церемонясь, отправил их по домам, наказав всем явиться в зал утром. «Обсудим ваше поведение». Когда карапузы, ссутулившись под гневным взглядом Тренера и сочувственным — Банни, один за другим покинули злополучный подвал, Тренер подошел к Рэю и, перекинув его руку через свое плечо, медленно повел к выходу.

— Я могу передвигаться сам. 

— Разумеется, — с невозмутимым видом согласился Тренер, не спеша поднимаясь по ступеням. 

Где-то сзади пыхтел тактично молчавший Фрейзер. Дэйв шел впереди, держа пушку наготове, будто кто-то еще мог покуситься на Рэймонда Смита в эту нелепую, идиотскую ночь. 

— В общем, так. Ты поедешь со мной, и, если до утра с тобой ничего не произойдет, я тебя отпущу. 

Проще было переубедить скалу, чем доказать Тренеру, что все в порядке.

— При всем уважении, Тренер, ты сейчас перегибаешь.

— Я в курсе, Рэймонд, — спокойно согласился Тренер. — К тебе или ко мне? 

Квартира Тренера находилась в Стоки**, в пятнадцати минутах езды от клуба. Не самый плохой выбор в Ист-Энде, подумал Рэй. Вполне приличный, решил он через несколько минут, стоило Тренеру припарковаться напротив своего дома. Кирпичное трехэтажное здание в типичном георгианском стиле выглядело уютным и почему-то совсем не ассоциировалось с Тренером. То ли заметив любопытство Рэя, то ли привыкший к такой реакции, Тренер хмыкнул и, открыв дверь, коротко прокомментировал:

— Специально искал район поспокойнее. Драйва мне хватает и в зале. 

Рэй склонил голову в знак согласия и, разувшись, осмотрелся. Что ж, интерьер кардинально отличался от того, что он видел в зале. Вместо визуального хаоса и натыканной по всем углам мебели, квартира была обставлена с большим вкусом; в ней отчетливо прослеживалась рука профессионала. Приглушенные, спокойные тона, старый, но явно ухоженный паркет, деревянные, покрытые лаком шкафы и тумбы на тонких ножках, пара простых, но очень удобных кресел… Рэй знал, что стоит только сесть в них — встать не получится. Такие были в доме его бабушки. Дизайнер явно постарался на славу, отполировав современный стиль легким налетом ретро. Словно знал любовь Тренера к добротным старым вещам, будь то удобная машина далеко не новой модели или винтажная, единственная в своем роде оправа очков. 

Пожалуй, Рэй мог бы задержаться в таком доме не только на одну ночь. 

— Ты голоден? — спросил Тренер, и, даже не заглянув в холодильник, взял со столешницы рекламные листовки. — Я обычно заказываю еду или привожу готовую.

— Не особо. Все, что мне сейчас нужно, это аспирин и горячий душ.

Кивнув, Тренер открыл верхний ящик кухонного гарнитура и достал оттуда внушительную аптечку. Найдя нужные таблетки, выложил их на стол, взял с полки пивной бокал и направился было к чайнику, но как будто запнулся о собственные мысли. Необязательно было иметь семь пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, о чем он задумался. Рэй не особо вслушивался в то, что пытались рассказать Тренеру карапузы, но общий смысл он, разумеется, уловил. В подтверждение его догадки, Тренер просто сунул бокал под кран и, набрав воды, протянул его Рэю.  
Выдавив сразу две таблетки, Рэй спокойно забрал бокал и запил лекарство. 

— Значит, душ можно не заливать хлоркой?

— Нет. 

Тренер смерил его долгим, нечитаемым взглядом, а потом махнул рукой в направлении лестницы:

— Позже обсудим. В шкафу найдешь все необходимое. 

Заходя в небольшую ванную, Рэй не мог отделаться от дурацкого ощущения, что он один из карапузов. «Позже обсудим». Тренер произнес это твердо и уверенно, сразу дав понять, что отвертеться не получится. Подвисший разговор — лишь вопрос времени, и в том, что он состоится, Тренер не сомневался. Возражения не то, что не принимались — их как будто и быть не могло. Впрочем, их у Рэя действительно не нашлось.

Стоя под тугими теплыми струями, Рэй смывал с себя пыль, пот и накопившееся за долгий день напряжение. Вода приятно била по плечам — благослови господи тропический душ, — примиряя с отвратительным вечером. Осторожно намылив многострадальную голову, Рэй нащупал на затылке небольшую шишку и усмехнулся. Напористое и ультимативное беспокойство Тренера, хоть и казалось отчасти трогательным, было обусловлено не только заботой о Рэе. Тренер хотел лично убедиться, что консильери Майкла Пирсона не отъедет в мир иной, доставив неугомонным пацанам смертельные неприятности. 

Полотенца белели через стеклянную дверцу деревянной стилизованной тумбы. Там же нашелся аккуратно сложенный халат, и, судя по заломам, им не пользовались довольно давно. Насухо вытершись, Рэй завернулся в мягкий хлопок и, проведя рукой по запотевшему зеркалу, уставился на свое отражение. Видок и правда был неважный, что тут скажешь. Неудивительно, что Тренер напрягся. 

Умывшись, Рэй закрутил краны и тяжело оперся на раковину. Из-за закрытой двери пробивался мерный гул закипающего чайника и тихий звон от бьющейся о посуду ложки. Или вилки? Неважно. Тренер ждал объяснений. Необязательно сейчас, это явно было не в приоритете: на первом плане маячило здоровье Рэя. Но потом, когда ему станет лучше, Тренер придет за ответами. 

Рэй не знал, что сказать. Он не врал Тренеру. Тот сам решил с какого-то перепугу, что надо залить весь зал антисептиком перед тем, как обработать рану. Рэй просто попросил его вымыть руки. Но, как бы то ни было, действия Тренера успокоили нервничающего, растерявшего остатки хладнокровия Рэя. Как же хреново он выглядел, если Тренер ему даже косяк всунул в зубы! Рэй вздохнул и медленно осмотрелся. Изучение незнакомой местности помогало расслабиться, систематизировать мысли. И решить наконец, какую не самую простую часть своего прошлого стоит достать на свет. 

Проблемы с ОКР ярко проявились на последнем курсе университета. Стресс последнего года обучения и волнение перед экзаменами добавили дровишек в прожорливую топку зашкаливающей тревожности. Как сказал потом психолог, к которому его насильно отвела мама, он просто чуть больше остальных был склонен к легким обсессиям. «Индивидуальные особенности психики, мистер Смит, делающие нас всех уникальными». Рэй предпочел бы, чтобы его уникальность оставалась на уровне повышенного чувства ответственности и сильного желания все контролировать, но жизнь распорядилась иначе. Триггером послужила ситуация с Шарлоттой в ее первый год обучения. То, что Рэй чуть не содрал потом кожу до костей, каким-то образом перемкнуло нервные контакты в его мозгу и каждый раз теперь колошматило в набат при сильнейших стрессовых ситуациях. Стоило случиться чему-то из ряда вон выходящему, чему-то, что выбивало его из колеи или откровенно пугало, и Рэя неудержимо тянуло заглушить панику единственно верным способом. Не самым безобидным, отметил тогда доктор, и предложил усмирить расшалившуюся тревожность не только внешними ритуалами, но постепенной сменой мышления. Надо признать, у Рэя неплохо получилось. Пусть он и не смог отказаться от некоторых умиротворяющих его привычек, в целом его жизнь качественно улучшилась.

Тогда ситуация вполне тянула на стрессовую. Не каждый день Рэй напарывался на нож и зажимал пальцами дыру от пули в животе у истекающего кровью охранника. Необходимость спасти парня задвинула подкатывающий к горлу страх на задворки подсознания. После была больница, встреча с Микки... В принципе, направься Рэй потом домой, приступ удалось бы купировать в зародыше. Но Рэй поехал к Тренеру, а тот решил его перевязать. Вышло как вышло. Тренер стал считать Рэя немного повернутым на дезинфекции, Рэй его особо не разубеждал. 

— Почему? — спросил Тренер, когда Рэй сухо, без лишних подробностей обрисовал ситуацию. Его краткость вполне тянула на Пулитцеровскую премию за лучший рассказ в твиттер-формате. 

— Мне приятна твоя забота, — просто ответил Рэй, забирая пузатую чашку с горячим чаем. 

— Ясно, — Тренер, казалось, немного смутился от такой прямоты. Почесав затылок, он посмотрел в окно, на свою, уже наполовину пустую кружку, а затем неловко сменил тему беседы: — Я заказал тебе вок с креветками. 

— Спасибо, но я бы лучше прилег.

— Оставлю в холодильнике. Мало ли, ночью захочешь. 

Спальня была небольшой и располагалась на втором этаже. Выглянув в окно, Рэй профессионально осмотрел внутренний двор, про себя отмечая, откуда может прилететь шальная пуля. Что само по себе было глупо: Тренер жил в спокойном, практически спальном районе Хакни, и стрелять тут могли лишь из водных пистолетов.

Если Тренер и заметил его быструю проверку, он никак ее не прокомментировал. Найдя в ящике чистые пижамные шорты, он протянул их Рэю:

— Боюсь, мои футболки будут тебе малы, но могу выдать зимнее одеяло. 

— Не стоит, дома я вообще сплю голым. 

И снова это странное, абсолютно нечитаемое выражение на лице Тренера. Пожалуй, Рэй немного поторопился с недвусмысленной откровенностью.

— Тогда чувствуй себя как дома, — гостеприимно предложил ему Тренер и плотно прикрыл за собой дверь. 

Оставшись один, Рэй внимательно осмотрелся. Комната была обставлена довольно просто: двуспальная кровать, круглые тумбочки по бокам, вместительный лакированный комод и уродливое, но невероятное уютное кресло. Сделав глоток сладкого, немного остывшего чая, Рэй подошел к комоду и пробежался глазами по фотографиям. На каждой из них был Тренер, в свои разные годы. Совсем еще юный и беззаботный, с родителями на знаменитой Графтон-стрит. Постарше, в полицейской форме с коллегами в каком-то пабе. С неоперившимися пока карапузами: нахмуренный Эрни еще не нарастил мускулы, а Бенни в зеленом клетчатом костюме казался совсем ребенком. Несколько снимков подряд в компании друзей, по которым можно было проследить жизнь каждого присутствующего: какие-то пары оставались вместе, менялся лишь размер одежды и цвет волос, а кто-то исчезал без возврата. Например, темноволосой девушки, сидевшей рядом с Тренером на двух фотографиях, на более поздних снимках уже не было. Как и широкого, отдаленно напоминающее обручальное, кольца на безымянном пальце Тренера. Селфи с постаревшим отцом на футбольном стадионе завершало биографическую ретроспективу Тренера. Оно было сделано недавно, судя по знакомой стрижке с сединой на висках и внимательному, чересчур серьезному взгляду. 

Матрас был немного жестче, чем привык Рэй, зато подушка оказалась в самый раз — не плоская, не высокая, она комфортно поддерживала шею и сулила хороший отдых. Понадеявшись, что в гостевой комнате Тренер расположился с таким же удобством, Рэй отписался Микки, перевел телефон в беззвучный режим и с наслаждением вытянулся на кровати. 

Спалось, на удивление, неплохо, подумал Рэй, проснувшись первый раз. Выпив воды, он прислушался к собственным ощущениям. Пульсирующая боль утихла, но затылок все еще неприятно ныл. Решив, что выпьет еще половину таблетки, если ничего не поменяется, Рэй незаметно для себя провалился в глубокий сон. Второй раз его разбудил легкий шорох и ощущение чужого присутствия в комнате. Вскинувшись, он полез за лежащими на тумбочке очками и чуть было не снес новый, до краев наполненный стакан. Тренер недовольно покачал головой и вытер рукой разлитые капли воды. 

— Тебе повезло, что я не разрядил в тебя обойму, — хрипло пробормотал Рэй. 

— Я же не идиот — твой глок лежит на кресле, под одеждой. 

Рэй даже не стал шарить под кроватью: Тренеру можно было верить на слово. 

— Позови, если что, — тихо сказал Тренер и вышел, оставив Рэя в покое. 

Часы показывали начало шестого. Спать резко расхотелось, рефлексировать было откровенно рано. Мысли лениво крутились в голове, практически не отвлекая от созерцания занимавшегося рассвета. 

Рэй не соврал: ему нравилась прямая, иногда довольно топорная забота Тренера. В целом, лежа в его спальне, можно было признать, что сам Тренер ему тоже нравился. Он был… нормальным. Достаточно простым, чтобы не приходилось выискивать в его словах двойное дно, весьма умным, чтобы можно было обсудить с ним не только прогноз погоды и последние результаты английской премьер-лиги. Он умел слушать и делать правильные выводы, имел отличное чувство юмора и не менее оригинальное, если не сказать врожденное чувство стиля. С неподдельным интересом расспрашивал про жизнь Рэя и не лез не в свои дела, благодарный, что его не посвящают в перипетии последних разборок. Он был харизматичным, ответственным и человечным, без налета аристократического лоска, но хорошо знающий себе цену. Взрослый, полностью состоявший в жизни, он не выпрыгивал из своих спортивных штанов, стремясь понравиться Рэю, и не боялся высказывать свое мнение, если что-то ему не нравилось. Например, как после второго задания, в гостиной Рэя. Именно тогда Рэй обратил на него внимание, гораздо более пристальное, чем того требовала ситуация, и далеко не деловое. Да и грех было не обратить: помимо прекрасных душевных качеств, о которых Рэй узнал позже, Тренер обладал яркой, кинематографично фактурной внешностью, широкой добродушной улыбкой и просто великолепной задницей. Не то чтобы Рэй пялился, но порой сложно закрывать глаза на очевидное. 

И теперь это очевидное посылало смешанные сигналы, испытывая терпение и некоторые моральные принципы Рэя. Он давным-давно зарекся иметь дело с гетеросексуальными мужиками, но поведение Тренера немного сбивало с толку. Поначалу дело ограничивалось лишь долгими, пытливыми взглядами. Тренер наблюдал за ним в любой удобный момент, думая, что сидящий в телефоне Рэй этого не замечает. Рэй не придавал происходящему большого значения. Затем, после спонтанной перевязки в ход пошли руки. Рэй не мог понять, нарочно или неосознанно, но Тренер касался Рэя все чаще и чаще. Задерживал ладонь чуть дольше, чем было нужно, терпеливо объясняя азы боевых искусств. Дотрагивался мягко, практически невесомо, направляя и ставя удар. Обхватывал — крепко и уверенно, правильно располагая тело Рэя в пространстве для отработки защитных приемов. К концу месяца Рэй был готов с превеликим удовольствием расположиться в собственной спальне, а не выматываться в домашней тренажерке на толстых матах. Но Тренер медлил, не делая резких движений, и, не желая спугнуть его, Рэй предпочел плыть по течению. Позволял себя изучать, подставляясь под горячие чуткие пальцы, и понемногу направлял ничего пока неподозревающего Тренера к своему берегу. 

Вероятно, Рэй все же провалился в легкую дрему, иначе бы не пропустил тихую мелодию собственного будильника. Проснулся он от громкого стука в дверь: Тренер вежливо пожелал доброго утра и уточнил, разогревать ли вчерашний вок на завтрак. Рэй кивнул и, вспомнив, что Тренер его не видит, вслух подтвердил, что совсем не против. В животе громко заурчало, и Рэй посчитал это хорошим знаком — организм шел на поправку ускоренными темпами. Широко зевнув, Рэй набросил на плечи халат и прошлепал в ванную комнату. 

— Я подброшу тебя до дома, — предложил Тренер, как только Рэй спустился в гостиную.

— Это необязательно, я уже позвонил Банни, — Рэй сонно улыбнулся нахмурившемуся Тренеру. — Но спасибо за беспокойство.

Безыскусный завтрак ждал Рэя на небольшом сервированном столике у окна. Тренер не только заботливо вывалил паршиво выглядевший вок на тарелку, но и подал салфетку, нормальные, а не пластиковые приборы и рядышком пристроил деревянные палочки. Крепкий ароматный чай доходил в фарфоровом заварочном чайничке около разделочной доски с теплыми тостами, маслом и апельсиновым джемом. Все по красоте. 

— Оно вкуснее, чем кажется. Гарантирую, — заверил Рэя Тренер.

И оказался прав. То ли от голода, то ли из-за добавленных секретных ингредиентов, вок оказался просто божественным. Рэй быстро орудовал палочками, уплетая лапшу за обе щеки, и старательно не обращал внимания на бросаемые украдкой заинтересованные взгляды. Втянув в рот последнюю макаронину, Рэй сыто откинулся на спинку стула и промакнул рот. 

— Мне нужен номер этой доставки. 

— Ты же не льешь дизель в спорткар, — хмыкнул Тренер, но послушно положил перед ним рекламную листовку. 

— Иногда пересаживаюсь на внедорожник, — рассеянно заметил Рэй, делая фото на телефон. 

— В следующий раз приготовлю настоящий ирландский завтрак. Тебе понравится.

Рэй неторопливо отложил телефон, отпил сладкого чая и внимательно посмотрел на Тренера. Тот с привычным невозмутимым видом уставился на него, так и не доев свой тост. Рэю хотелось ответить, что ему, безусловно, понравится. Особенно если этот завтрак подадут в постель, желательно после хорошей ночи. Тщательно выбирая слова, Рэй спокойно произнес:

— Надеюсь, следующий раз не будет включать в себя карапузов или сотрясение мозга. На все остальное я согласен. 

Возможно, он зря упомянул шалопаев. Тренер переменился в лице и будто осунулся. Тревожно закусив губу, он некоторое время смотрел в окно, наблюдая за проезжающими мимо автомобилями, а затем, вздохнув, повернулся к Рэю. 

— Слушай, Рэй…

— Ты мне ничего не должен, — перебил его Рэй и долил им обоим чая. — Я серьезно.

— Почему? 

— Скажем так, я хорошо понимаю мотивы, побудившие карапузов совершить этот тупой поступок, — Рэй поправил очки и улыбнулся краешком губ. — Они очень волнуются за тебя.

— Лучше бы за себя переживали, — проворчал Тренер, покачав головой. 

— Ну, ты им как добрый папка. Они тебя боготворят, — впервые за утро Тренер открыто, искренне улыбнулся. — К тому же, должен ведь я как-то расплатиться за персональные тренировки. 

— Разве ты уже не расплатился? 

Забавно, но Тренер наотрез отказывался от денег, хотя и находил время в своем безумном графике, чтобы раз в неделю заскочить к Рэю, освежить в памяти его боевые навыки и научить защитным приемам. Один раз, правда, согласился на быстрый незамысловатый ужин, но чаще уезжал, не оставшись даже на чашку виски. Тогда Рэй, изучив сайт клуба, нашел реквизиты благотворительного фонда и анонимно перевел на их счет приличную сумму. 

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты. 

Тренер насмешливо хмыкнул, но никак не прокомментировал довольно грубую ложь. И правильно — не одному же Рэю, в конце концов, вышагивать в их затянувшемся пасодобле. 

То ли Тренера накрыло чувством вины, то ли лед потихоньку тронулся, но на следующий день вместе с отчетом по тренирующимся бойцам Рэй получил приглашение на ужин. Стараясь особо не обнадеживаться, Рэй сдержанно согласился, пообещав освободить вечер среды. Банни тактично молчал всю дорогу до клуба, но по его хитрому, донельзя лукавому выражению лица было ясно — они снова на что-то поспорили с ребятами, и, видимо, Банни пока был ближе всех к победе. 

— Признавайся, на что опять ставите? — поинтересовался Рэй, заезжая на стоянку.

— Что ты, Рэй, — Банни смотрел на него большими честными глазами, и не знай его Рэй без малого пятнадцать лет, может, это бы сработало. — Я просто радуюсь, что мы возвращаемся к нормальной спокойной жизни. Староват я стал для всей этой беготни.

— Твоя правда, — усмехнулся Рэй. Он и сам забыл, как это — быть постоянно готовым к неприятностям, и засыпать, держа ствол под подушкой, а автомат под кроватью. Нечто подобное случалось только пару раз, в самом начале их бизнеса, а дальше судьба как-то миловала. — Так на что спорил-то? 

Банни выразительно посмотрел в сторону зала. Подогнав свой «ягуар» ко входу, Тренер расслабленно опирался на капот и с кем-то разговаривал по телефону. Рэй мазнул довольным взглядом по обтянутой темным пуловером груди, задержался на простом кожаном ремне, поддерживающем свободные джинсы, и довольно прищурился.

— На Тренера, что ли? — уточнил он у Банни. — Как бездуховно, друг мой, как низко, — Рэй нарочито громко вздохнул и отстегнулся. — К тому же он явно не по мужикам. 

— Обижаешь, босс, — Банни хватило совести выглядеть по-настоящему оскорбленным. — На такое спорить — тебя не уважать, — Рэй усмехнулся и, подмигнув Банни, вышел из машины. — Тебя нужно забирать сегодня?

Тренер поднял голову и, неловко поправив свои огромные очки, сделал шаг навстречу.

— Думаю, меня подбросят. 

По ослепительно широкой улыбке Банни нетрудно было догадаться, что распаляло азарт его помощников. Вопрос, завалит ли Рэй Тренера, у них вовсе не поднимался: они все ставили на то, когда это случится. Рэй недоверчиво покачал головой и направился к ожидавшему его Тренеру.  
Он бы и сам хотел знать, когда.

Тренер удивлял не только непривычным стилем, но и подготовленной программой на вечер. Предупредив, что они опять едут в Хакни, он привел Рэя в небольшой итальянский ресторан с великолепной кухней («Ты вроде говорил, что любишь такое»), а затем, между ризотто и десертом, невзначай поинтересовался, знаком ли Рэю некто Эван Паркер.

— Саксофонист? — переспросил Рэй, приподняв брови. — Знаю. Фри-джаз, интересные импровизации. 

Кажется, этот ответ более чем устроил Тренера. Он облегченно выдохнул и признался, что вычитал в афише про грядущий концерт и забронировал им столик. 

— В «Вортекс»? — понимающе уточнил Рэй.

— А, ты там бывал? 

— Конечно. Это один из лучших джазовых клубов Лондона. 

Тренер заметно расслабился, явно довольный, что все идет как надо. Что ж, свидание и правда получалось душевным, улыбнулся про себя Рэй, наблюдая, как Тренер уплетает обжаренный в меду пекорино. Вероятно, Тренер не до конца пока отдавал себе в этом отчет, но у Рэя язык не поворачивался назвать их встречу исключительно приятельской. С такими «дружескими» намерениями мальчик ведет девочку на «Пятьдесят оттенков сумерек» и мужественно терпит два с половиной часа, стараясь угодить даме сердца. Стоило признать, Тренер отлично держался, а под конец выступления и вовсе заслушался резкой, совсем немелодичной музыкой Паркера. Два бокала вина этому точно поспособствовали. 

— Скоро здесь выступят другие ребята, — наклонившись к Тренеру, сообщил Рэй, аплодируя раскланивающемуся маэстро. — Более мягкое звучание, поп– и соул-мотивы. Можем сходить. 

— Когда именно? 

— Двадцать второго или двадцать третьего, я не запомнил. Надо найти афишу.

— У меня не получится, — Тренер с нескрываемым сожалением развел руками. — Дублинское дерби во вторник, мы с отцом не пропускаем ни одного матча. Без мамы болеть, конечно, не то — она нас уделывала всухую, но я не могу нарушить нашу семейную традицию, — Тренер печально улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям. Матери давно не было в живых, но, судя по его рассказам, он до сих пор скучал по ней. — Да и старика нужно проведать. Так что никак, Рэй.

Рэй с силой моргнул. Казалось бы, ничего особенного, да и про отца Тренер раньше упоминал в их разговорах. Но каждый раз, когда Тренер так легко и непринужденно переходил на личные темы, он заставал Рэя врасплох. Сам Рэй обычно избегал разговоров о семье: крутясь в криминальном бизнесе, он старался оградить родных от потенциальных проблем. С Тренером и его беспощадной, честной откровенностью отмалчиваться совершенно не получалось. Слово за слово, Рэй понемногу рассказывал о себе. Чаще всего в его историях фигурировала Шарлотта: как она пристрастила его к готовке, например, или как племянник едва не выдрал всю бороду и сломал две оправы, пока Рэй не приноровился вовремя уворачиваться. Как они прилежно учились в Шотландии и как развлекались после бизнес-конференций в Европе. Тренер слушал внимательно, посмеивался в особо смешные моменты и, как губка, впитывал всю информацию. Рэй уже не удивлялся, когда на его короткое «У Лотти» Тренер шутливо советовал остерегаться малолетнего барбера. 

За неполные два месяца Тренера стало как-то чересчур много в жизни Рэймонда Смита. Эта простая мысль осенила Рэя в то злополучное утро, когда его клетчатое наваждение свалило в Дублин, чтобы воочию лицезреть поражение любимой команды. Рэй не особо интересовался ирландским чемпионатом, но специально залез на спортивный портал, чтобы понять масштаб бедствия. Бедствие было недовольным ранним подъемом и явно немного похмельным. Пока Тренер хрипловатым, сорванным кричалками голосом делился горестными впечатлениями и зачем-то убеждал Рэя, что в следующий раз «Шэмрок» обязательно отыграется, сам Рэй медитативно взбивал венчиком белки для будущего омлета. 

— Что ты так долго возишься? — с любопытством спросил Тренер, устав, видимо, от металлических бряцающих звуков. — Готовишь завтрак на всех своих фермеров?

— Очень смешно, — Рэй раздраженно вздохнул. — Рука уже отваливается.

— У тебя что, миксера нет?

— Лень за ним лезть, — не моргнув глазом, соврал Рэй. Помимо лени, миксер громко шумел, а Рэю отчего-то не хотелось прерывать эту дурацкую, но крайне увлекательную беседу. — Мне совсем немного осталось. Кстати, что ты делаешь в следующий вторник? 

— Понятия не имею, — Тренер душераздирающе зевнул и завозился, принимая вертикальное положение. — Работаю. Потом посмотрю Лигу Чемпионов, если успею. 

— Болеешь за «Тоттенхэм»? 

— Ни за кого не болею в АПЛ. Но это полуфинал, интересно глянуть.

— Чудненько, — заключил Рэй, добивая несчастные белки до умеренно-твердых пиков. — У меня как раз есть два билета. Составишь компанию?

В следующий вторник произошло сразу несколько событий, указывающих Рэю на то, что дольше так продолжаться не может. 

Во-первых, Рэй еще раз убедился, что помимо своеобразных тренировочных костюмов в гардеробе Тренера есть и другая, более классическая одежда. Великолепные шерстяные брюки, подчёркивающие все преимущества его фигуры, и черный кожаный бомбер активно отвлекали Рэя от просмотра футбольного матча.

Во-вторых, при встрече Тренер с невозмутимым лицом попросил Рэя открыть багажник его тачки и аккуратно сгрузил туда объемный крафтовый пакет. «Чтобы рука не уставала», — вкрадчивым голосом подсказал он, когда Рэй с изумлением обнаружил внутри коробку с планетарным миксером. 

В-третьих, Рэю пришлось сильно пожалеть о том, что он не пристрелил карапузов сразу после похищения. Именно в тот дивный момент, когда звезды наконец сошлись на пасмурном небосклоне, а Тренер, несмело дотронувшись до щеки Рэя, сам наклонился к нему за поцелуем, эти пять психопатов на трясущемся фургоне, громко сигналя, ослепили их фарами под орущую из открытых окон музыку.

— Тренер, Тренер, как хорошо, что ты тут! А, э-э-э, здрасьте, мистер Смит. Тренер, Эрни выиграл зрительское голосование на радио! Его сингл возьмут в ротацию! Тренер, надо срочно отметить! 

В-четверых, «Тоттенхэм» проиграл «Аяксу» с минимальным счетом. А впрочем, кому вообще это интересно?

______________  
*It’s all gucci (сленг.) = It’s all good. Дословно Мэл написал Микки: «its all gucci dude».  
**Stokey (Стоки) — разговорное обозначения района Сток Ньюингтон (Хакни, Ист-Энд).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор очень любит карапузов. Правда! :D


	6. When the lion's hungry, he eats

На этом моменте в фильмах обычно начинает звучать романтическая музыка. Давайте оставим саундтрек на ваше усмотрение, нальем в бокал игристого и перенесемся в один из фешенебельных районов Лондона, в уже знакомую нам гостиную. 

В этот вечер Рэй был совершенно другим. Расслабленный, вальяжный, он совсем не напоминал того Рэя, с которым Тренер познакомился каких-то пару месяцев назад. Тот, старый Рэй, был вечно сдержан и наглухо закрыт, от бесстрастного выражения лица до верхней пуговицы под идеально завязанным галстуком. Пара месяцев, за которые чинная и спокойная жизнь Тренера полетела кувырком, забирая с собой размеренный комфорт, стабильность и приятную предсказуемость. 

— Вино или виски? 

Тренер бы не отказался от пинты пива, но портить изысканный ужин с практически ресторанной подачей блюд было грешновато. Рэй, конечно, уверил его, что не сильно-то и старался, но привыкший к перекусам на бегу, Тренер давно не чувствовал себя так неловко. Словно его пригласили на свидание, а не на дружескую встречу. 

«Это и есть свидание, идиот. Ты сам приперся с такими же намерениями и с кондомом в кармане», — язвительно протянул в голове внутренний голос. 

— Виски, пожалуйста.

Чрезмерная вежливость повеселила Рэя. Он закусил губу, сдерживая смех, и, подойдя ближе, поставил перед Тренером бокал. 

Рэй был ужасно притягательным и домашним в своем сером пуловере и мягких спортивных штанах. Двигался плавно, в кои-то веки никуда не торопясь, иногда про себя подпевал льющемуся из колонок блюзу. Приглушенный свет скрадывал глубокие морщины на лбу и вечные синяки под глазами, и Рэй казался беззаботным и по-настоящему счастливым. Словно все шло по плану, так, как он давно хотел.  
Пожалуй, Тренер мог бы и привыкнуть к такому Рэю. 

Хотя он не спешил верить своим впечатлениям. Да, Рэй пребывал в явно приподнятом настроении, из него наконец ушла вся каменная напряженность, и вряд ли он прятал ствол под кухонной салфеткой, но все его поведение заставляло Тренера держать ухо востро. 

— Все в порядке? — поинтересовался Рэй. 

Да, точно. Занятый своими наблюдениями, Тренер завис, так и не притронувшись к налитому виски. Кощунственное оскорбление хозяина дома. 

— В полном, — грубо соврал Тренер и сделал глоток. Алкоголь приятно обжег пересохшее горло, возвращая Тренера с высокопарных вершин в здесь и сейчас. 

Здесь и сейчас все было совсем не в порядке. Особенно когда Рэй, будто специально, то и дело наклонялся к духовке, и его спортивные штаны неприлично, абсолютно противозаконно обтягивали аппетитную задницу. Тренер громко сглотнул и позорно пропустил момент, когда Рэй обернулся, держа в прихватках стеклянную форму. Можно было спрятаться за тяжелым, пузатым бокалом, но к черту эти глупости. Тренер приподнял брови, не отводя глаз, и Рэй в который раз за вечер внимательно обвел взглядом его тело. Сверху вниз, задерживаясь на губах, на груди, на широко расставленных ногах. 

Вот оно. Несмотря на всю внешнюю расслабленность и обманчивую мягкость, Рэй напоминал хищника, медленно, но верно загоняющего свою жертву. Он даже не пытался скрыть свои намерения, да и глупо было прикидываться, особенно после того, что не случилось после футбола. Неугомонные шалопаи… Тренер не знал, радоваться ему или ругаться, когда громкие звуки отрезвили его, поймав буквально в сантиметрах от лица Рэя. Судя по глубокому, тщательно контролируемому дыханию, Рэй балансировал в шаге от массового убийства, и только огромная сила воли и вымуштрованная аристократическая вежливость заменила глок на крепкое рукопожатие. «Увидимся позже», — произнес он перед тем, как разблокировать двери автомобиля.

Когда Рэй выбрался в сад, чтобы приготовить свое любимое вагю, Тренер выдохнул и слегка оттянул ворот поло. Виски не пьянило, не убирало охватившую его легкую нервозность. Казалось бы, все давно к этому шло: сначала ненавязчиво, в последнее время — довольно очевидно. Но, как ни парадоксально, Тренер меньше бы тревожился, встреться они в обычном пабе и напейся до совместной ночи. Дело было даже не в том, что Рэй мужик. Отчего-то Тренера это совсем не беспокоило: смысл загоняться, если уже встало? Не восемнадцать лет, чтобы тратить время на бесполезные душевные метания. Ну, мужик, случилось такое… бывает. Главное, чтобы симпатия совпала. А своим поведением Рэй не оставлял никаких сомнений в том, что желание было взаимным. Нет, Тренер беспокоился не поэтому. 

Рэй ему нравился. Что внешне, хотя до их знакомства у Тренера в принципе не было какого-то определенного мужского типажа, что характером. Он был… интересным. Как будто с другой планеты, со всеми его безукоризненными манерами, и в то же время достаточно земным, не кривившим нос при виде обшарпанных стен клуба. Особо не выпендривался, был крайне внимателен, умел слушать и, самое главное, слышать. С ним всегда можно договориться, неважно, шла ли речь о выборе ресторана для ужина или о спасении жизни набедокуривших карапузов. Флегматичный и рассудительный, он предпочитал слова тупой агрессии, часто старался решить проблемы исключительно мирным путем и искренне расстраивался, когда приходилось силой доказывать превосходство. Строго придерживался правил, будь то дорожное движение или пошаговый рецепт очередного хитровыебанного блюда, и причудливо выражался, полируя нецензурную брань правильно поставленным произношением. Он понимал шутки Тренера и не вздрагивал, когда тот орал (может быть потому, что он тоже порой орал, только про себя, и лишь дергающийся глаз свидетельствовал, что скоро вместо многозначительного молчания в ход пойдет автомат). В общем и целом, Рэй был нормальным. Со своими странностями и задвигами, конечно, но кто сейчас без них, особенно в таком бизнесе? Уйди Тренер в криминал, кто знает, каким расстройством его бы приложило. А еще с Рэем было просто и, как бы это странно ни звучало, безопасно. Тренер покрутил бокал, удивляясь мешанине в своей голове. Безопасный гангстер, из-за которого миролюбивый Тренер застрелил двух незнакомых мужиков. Интересный оксюморон подкинула ему судьба на пятом десятке.

Не то чтобы Тренер мучился угрызениями совести. Все-таки русские хотели прикончить Рэя, а значит, в ход шла обычная житейская логика: враг моего друга — мой враг. Друзьями с Рэем они, разумеется, не были, но их связывало деловое соглашение. Формально истекшее за пять минут до случившегося, но все же… Тренер никогда не бросал своих в беде, а взъерошенный, совсем неготовый к нападению Рэй каким-то образом стал если не своим, но и не чужим за их короткое знакомство. Растерявший всю холодную невозмутимость, он вынесся на звуки выстрелов, с такой силой сжимая оружие, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Растрепанные, потерявшие идеальную укладку волосы не прикрывали трогательно торчащие уши, а на лице был написан такой шок, что Тренер просто вздохнул про себя и лишь покачал головой. Он и сам не заметил, как взял на себя ответственность за этого тихого, кажущегося безобидным ботаником мафиози, будто тот был шестым шалопаем. Смертельно опасным, правда, и чертовски умным. На мягких лапах подкрался к Тренеру, словно лев, пришедший на водопой. Притерся поближе и терпеливо наблюдал, выжидая свою добычу. 

Забавно, но загнанной на охоте жертвой Тренер себя не считал. Может потому, что сам пришел на чужую территорию — что в их первую встречу, что сегодня.

В искусстве непринужденного разговора Рэю не было равных. Наверное, в Сент-Эндрюсе есть целый курс, как можно одновременно молоть языком про погоду и природу и бесстыдно раздевать глазами собеседника. Тренер неторопливо жевал, наслаждаясь великолепным ужином, поддерживал в высшей степени бессодержательную беседу и пытался не испортить момент. Потому что Рэй постоянно смотрел на него. Смотрел пристально, изучающе, с нескрываемым предвкушением. Словно стейк на его тарелке был всего лишь закуской, а главное блюдо сидело прямо перед ним, ждало своей очереди. 

Взгляд Рэя обещал пекло, и Тренер был совсем не против в нем очутиться.

— Что? — не выдержав, спросил Тренер. 

— Мне нравится, как ты ешь, — ответил Рэй и ухмыльнулся, видя неподдельное изумление на лице Тренера.

— Таких комплиментов я еще не слышал. 

— Где-то я читал, что о человеке можно многое понять по тому, как он ест, двигается и танцует. 

— И что же ты понял? 

— Есть несколько идей, — Рэй с задумчивым видом провел языком по внутренней стороне щеки. Тренеру как под дых прилетело. — Но я их еще не проверил. 

Пока не проверил. Тренер понятливо кивнул. Решив побыть вежливым гостем, он поднялся и долил Рэю виски, отмечая, как уверенно, совершенно не прячась, Рэй облапил глазами его задницу. В гостиной стало гораздо жарче; вполне вероятно, это накалялось терпение Тренера — долгие словесные прелюдии никогда не были его визитной карточкой. Особенно когда с ним так откровенно флиртовали. 

— Ненавижу танцы, — прямо сообщил Тренер, отложив столовые приборы. — Даже если ты вольешь в меня весь твой коллекционный скотч, на танцполе ты меня не увидишь. 

Наверное, так улыбался Алисе Чеширский кот. Широкая, зубастая и донельзя довольная, улыбка Рэя напоминала дружелюбный оскал, явно намекая, что защита Тренера провалилась, не успев сдержать грамотно спланированную атаку. 

— Я видел тебя на ринге, — произнес Рэй тем самым вкрадчивым голосом, каким надиктовывал свои ночные сообщения и от которого Тренера немного вело. — Мне хватило. 

— Понравилось? — откинувшись на жесткую спинку стула, Тренер внимательно посмотрел на Рэя, ожидая ответ совсем на другой, давно повисший в воздухе вопрос.

— Более чем. 

Напряжение, затопившее Тренера почти по самую макушку, лопнуло, как воздушный шарик, оставив под кожей лишь чистое, незамутненное желание. Какой бы очевидной ситуация ни казалась с самого начала, Тренер любил ясность, без всех этих долгих социальных обхаживаний. Придвинув к себе тарелку, Тренер не спеша продолжил есть, следуя предложенным правилам игры. Распаленное похотью воображение рисовало картины одна другой краше, и пару раз Тренеру пришлось переспрашивать, что говорил Рэй, пока он, не смущаясь, залипал на его шее с вздувающейся венкой, на длинных пальцах, крепко держащих бокал, на обтянутой кашемиром груди.

— Только не говори, что ты еще и десерт приготовил, — с подозрением спросил Тренер, помогая Рэю убрать посуду в раковину. 

— Нет, со сладким у меня пока не очень, — Рэй рассеянно помотал головой и сполоснул руки. — Но я захватил из ресторана, так что мы можем… 

Обернувшись, Рэй осекся и осторожно отложил полотенце в сторону. Пренебрегая всеми принципами фейр-плэй, Тренер подкрался так близко, что мог в деталях рассмотреть маленькие трещинки на нижней губе, длинные светлые ресницы и свое отражение в расширившихся зрачках. 

Золотое правило водопоя: жажда сильнее голода. Хищники не нападают, пока не напьются вдоволь. 

— Tienes tres opciones, Ray. Te cojo, me coges o nos cogemos*.

Что ж, пожалуй, Тренер утолил свою жажду. И больше не собирался медлить. 

Рэй податливо вжался в столешницу и, не теряя ни секунды, запустил прохладные ладони под клетчатую куртку. Целовался он так же, как и смотрел — жадно, горячо, то и дело перехватывая инициативу. Обещая большее. К этому тоже можно было привыкнуть, подумал Тренер, толкнувшись вперед бедрами. Как и к колючей бороде, к сильным, совсем не женским рукам на своей заднице, к упирающемуся в пах члену.

— Давно хотел это сделать, — довольно прошептал Тренер. 

— Для того, кто не любит танцевать, ты слишком долго вальсируешь, — выдохнул Рэй в рот Тренера и кивнул в сторону темного проема. — Пойдем. Десерт я подаю в другой комнате. 

До спальни они не добрались. Тренеру было непросто маневрировать, особенно когда Рэй оставлял нетерпеливые, мокрые поцелуи на его шее, прикусывал нежную кожу под ухом и ниже, льнул к нему, отвечая на каждое прикосновение. Впрочем, даже сильно увлеченный, Рэй отлично ориентировался в темноте, и Тренер слепо доверился ему, надеясь, что они не снесут по пути никакую статуэтку или вазу — этого добра в доме Рэя было навалом. Добравшись до широкого кожаного дивана, Рэй мягко толкнул Тренера вниз и, коротко поцеловав, отстранился. Пока Тренер вытаскивал из-под спины лишнюю подушку, Рэй зажег торшер и пару ламп. Самое то, мысленно решил Тренер, наблюдая, как Рэй аккуратно снимает очки, кладет их на кофейный столик и, немного щурясь, возвращается к нему. Грех прятать такую красоту. Мгновение — и очки Тренера расположились по соседству. Тренер проморгался, привыкая к слегка расплывчатому теперь интерьеру, и позволил стащить с себя куртку. За ней сразу же отправились и поло с пуловером: Рэй решил не тратить время зря. Тренер улыбнулся в ответ и устроился удобнее, послушно следуя настойчивым рукам. 

Кожаная обивка холодила обнаженную спину. Вес Рэя ощущался непривычно, но приятно. Тренер с силой провел по крепким, накачанным бедрам, огладил бока, очертив тонкий знакомый ему шрам. Царапнув тыльную сторону шеи, наконец зарылся пальцами в светлые, жестковатые от укладки волосы, разворошив тщательно зачесанные пряди. Рэй что-то невнятно пробормотал, не прекращая целовать и трогать Тренера везде, до куда мог дотянуться. Он ерзал на коленях Тренера, гладил его грудь и плечи, нежно ласкал пальцами соски, покусывая чувствительное местечко сразу над ключицей. Он заполнял собой все пространство, не давая Тренеру ни малейшей возможности не то что отстраниться — вдохнуть поглубже. Практически обездвиженный, распластанный чужим сумасшедшим желанием, Тренер пытался не утонуть в этом водовороте ощущений. Дразнящие прикосновения распаляли и без того разгоряченную кожу, их было слишком много, а самого Рэя — несправедливо, ничтожно мало. Не вытерпев, Тренер приподнял бедра, грубовато вжавшись в Рэя, и приглушенно застонал в припухший, влажно поблескивающий в тусклом свете рот. 

— Сейчас, сейчас, — понятливо согласился Рэй и, привстав, помог стянуть с себя штаны. 

Можно было бы и белье отправить вслед за ними на пол, пронеслась единственная рациональная мысль в голове Тренера. Недолго думая, Тренер крепко обхватил Рэя за талию и прижался лицом к оказавшемуся перед ним животу. Потершись подбородком чуть выше пупка, он провел языком по нежной, покрасневшей от жесткой щетины коже, зализывая оставленный собой же след. Рэй громко дышал и не делал никаких попыток двинуться, отдавая инициативу. Ненадолго, не сомневался Тренер, и просто потому, что оказался застигнут врасплох, но пока была возможность, Тренер решил не терять времени зря. Поцеловав последний раз мягкий, с проступающим рельефом пресса живот, Тренер наклонился и накрыл губами обтянутый тканью член. Рэй непроизвольно подался вперед, но замер, надежно удерживаемый крепкой хваткой Тренера. Медленно убрав одну руку с его бедра, Тренер облизнул ее, и, оттянув край белых брифов, уверенно сжал ладонью ствол. 

— Как ты понимаешь, я в этом не спец, — хрипло пробормотал он, не отнимая губ от просвечивающий через тонкий хлопок головки. 

— Меня все более чем устраивает, — тяжело сглотнув, отозвался Рэй и мягко положил руку на затылок Тренера. 

Он не давил, не направлял, не подсказывал. Просто водил пальцами по коротко стриженым волосам, предоставляя Тренеру полный карт-бланш. Приноровившись к непривычному ракурсу, Тренер ласкал Рэя в неторопливом, явно изводящем его ритме. Это чувствовалось по тому, как подрагивали бедра Рэя, как он еле слышно матерился, проглатывая большую часть скабрезностей, стоило Тренеру усилить нажим или втянуть в рот поджавшиеся от напряжения яички. Тренер сознательно играл с огнем, но черт побери, ему это нравилось, даже несмотря на собственный изнывающий от недостатка внимания член. Когда Рэй, не выдержав, приспустил резинку трусов и накрыл своими пальцами кулак Тренера, тот сначала послушно подстроился под заданный ему темп, а потом и вовсе убрал руку. Тренер не сильно разбирался в искусстве, но дрочащий прямо на его глазах Рэй тянул на шедевр, достойный выставляться в Национальной галерее. Наклонившись ближе, Тренер обхватил ртом крупную красную головку, слизнув выступившую на ней смазку. Рэй, сбившись с дыхания, негромко застонал, и Тренер насадился сильнее, проталкивая член глубже в горло, насколько это было возможно. В целом, получалось относительно неплохо, даже ни разу не задел зубами. Возможно, не лучший минет в жизни Рэя, но Тренер очень, очень старался. Водил губами и языком по стволу, запоминая вкус Рэя и его реакции, целовал подрагивающие пальцы, когда они попадали в его рот, наслаждался чувственными, возбуждающими прикосновениями.

— Господи, я хотел, но вовсе не рассчитывал… — выдохнул Рэй, проведя свободной рукой по лицу. 

Спонтанное признание будто сорвало все предохранители и болью отозвалось в паху. Не вынимая ствол изо рта, Тренер сжал себя через штаны, ловя секундное облегчение. Рэй, как нарочно, расставил ноги шире, словно приглашая, и явно с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не начать вбиваться Тренеру в глотку. Облизав свои пальцы, Тренер нежно огладил потяжелевшую мошонку и, направившись ниже, аккуратно провел костяшками по чувствительной коже между ягодиц. Рэй застыл, с такой силой сжав его плечо, что Тренер поморщился. Резкое движение немного отрезвило, подарив благословенную передышку. Почти целомудренно коснувшись губами мокрой головки, Тренер запрокинул голову вверх.

— Все в порядке? — уточнил он на всякий случай. 

— Да, — Рэй кивнул и, к вящему удивлению Тренера, немного отстранился. — Просто интересно, насколько конкретно ты не спец.

— Групповушка по молодости считается? — усмехнулся Тренер, вспомнив первые годы в спецназе.

Рэй широко улыбнулся и, придвинувшись максимально близко, опустился прямо на ноющий член Тренера. 

— То есть, как минимум тебе отдрочили, — предположил он, коротко и весьма недвусмысленно качнувшись вперед, сладко вжимаясь в Тренера. 

— Мне, кажется, даже отсосали. 

— Прекрасно. 

Непонятно, что Рэю показалось таким прекрасным, но когда он, не предупреждая, поднялся, Тренер не смог скрыть разочарованного стона. Впрочем, открывшийся вид на крепкую, поджарую задницу скрасил ужасную пустоту. Тренер приспустил брюки и лениво провел кулаком по стволу, больше успокаиваясь, нежели даря себе желанную разрядку. Успокоиться, впрочем, было весьма проблематично, особенно когда полностью обнаженный Рэй вернулся обратно в гостиную, лавируя между нагромождениями мебели. Опершись о спинку дивана, он навис над Тренером, внимательно всматриваясь в его лицо. Тренер не знал, что Рэй хотел там найти, но на всякий случай кивнул, чем вызвал радостную, по-мальчишески счастливую улыбку. Бросив смазку и упаковку презервативов рядом, Рэй снова оседлал его бедра и, обняв Тренера за шею, притянул в мягкий, неторопливый поцелуй. Тренера захлестнуло волной невыносимой нежности: Рэй явно не желал давить на него, и, несмотря на туманившую разум страсть, проверял, насколько далеко готов был зайти Тренер. 

Тренер был готов зайти куда угодно, особенно когда Рэй так смотрел — с нескрываемым вожделением, жадно и немного собственнически. Когда он, опустив взгляд ниже, машинально облизнулся и уверенно сжал болезненно напряженный ствол Тренера. И уж тем более когда Рэй, щедро выдавив смазку на ладонь Тренера, заставил его обхватить оба члена, а сам завел руку за спину. Тренер громко выдохнул и на секунду зажмурился. Сверху донесся довольный смешок, но Тренер лишь помотал головой в ответ. Смотреть на то, как Рэй растягивает себя, плавно толкаясь в его кулак, ощущать, как его член влажно трется о свой собственный, было практически невыносимо. Впервые за много лет Тренер порадовался, что ему не восемнадцать. Спустить сейчас было бы просто кощунственно, хотя от одного вида такого раскрытого, прекрасного в своей похотливой жажде Рэя крышу сносило капитально. Чуть замедлившись, Тренер взял в пригоршню обе головки, выбив из Рэя короткий громкий стон. Потрясающе. Тренер довольно улыбнулся и, проведя кулаком снизу вверх, повторил движение. Рэй смотрел на него, не моргая, тяжело дышал сквозь приоткрытый рот, и подавшись вперед, Тренер снова поцеловал его. Нашарив на диване открытый тюбик, Тренер выдавил прохладный гель, растер его, разогревая, и, не переставая ласкать их обоих, скользнул рукой ниже. Рэй вздрогнул, почувствовав, как к двум его пальцам осторожно присоединяется третий, и Тренер провел языком по его губам, рассеивая внимание. Дрочить Рэю и одновременно растягивать его было непросто, запястья ныли с непривычки, но ни за какие деньги мира он бы не остановился. 

— Еще, — коротко выдохнул Рэй. 

Тренер чуть нахмурился, не понимая, что от него хотят. Улыбнувшись, Рэй показал ему четыре пальца и снова схватился за его плечо, стараясь удержать равновесие. Собственный жест вызвал у Тренера короткий смешок и быстро вернул затуманенному мозгу возможность соображать. Добавив еще один палец, Тренер замер, давая Рэю время привыкнуть, но тот вовсе не думал останавливаться. Подался бедрами назад, насаживаясь глубже, заставив проникнуть в него полностью, а не на одну фалангу, и довольно уткнулся лицом в шею Тренера. 

— Блядь, — протянул он, обжигая дыханием. — В следующий раз сам меня растянешь. 

Мысль о том, что Рэй _готовился_ к их встрече, молнией прошила все тело. Тренер тяжело сглотнул и сильнее двинул рукой, вызвав очередной негромкий стон. 

— В следующий раз я тебя вылижу.

Рэй выглядел охуенно. Раскрасневшийся, растрепанный, он казался обдолбанным, с этими огромными потемневшими глазами и голодным, откровенно ненасытным взглядом. Остановившись, он плавно высвободился из рук Тренера и, нащупав валяющийся неподалеку презерватив, зубами вскрыл упаковку. 

В принципе, кончить можно было только от одного вида Рэя, медленно вводящего в себя его член, подумалось Тренеру. Зажмурившись, Рэй замер ненадолго, привыкая к его размерам, качнулся вниз-вверх и закусил губу. Тренер водил ладонями по покрытой испариной спине, легонько прикусывал и зацеловывал розовые соски, разминал напряженные ягодицы, помогая Рэю расслабиться. Рэй не торопился, с каждым разом опускаясь все ниже, и каждое его движение казалось невыносимой пыткой, горячим, тесным удовольствием, в котором Тренер был готов провести всю оставшуюся жизнь. Ласково поглаживая чуть опавший член, он отвлекал Рэя от неприятных ощущений, ловил ртом жаркое, сбивающееся дыхание, бормотал, какой Рэй красивый и отзывчивый, его хороший мальчик, обещал что-то глупое и донельзя искреннее. Рэй был очень, очень чувствительным, откликался на каждое прикосновение, издавал такие волшебные звуки, что сдерживаться практически не было сил. Тренер приподнял бедра, насаживая на себя Рэя целиком, до едва слышного шлепка, и сразу же сжал основание члена, чуть было не спустив от громкого, протяжного стона. 

— Все нормально? — хрипло спросил Рэй.

— Очень даже, — Тренер улыбнулся и, притянув Рэя ближе, толкнулся ему навстречу. — Ты как-то не предупреждал, что стонешь как гребаная порно-звезда. 

Немного съехав по дивану вниз, Тренер запрокинул голову, откровенно любуясь Рэем. Тот был такой открытый в своем наслаждении, что Тренеру хотелось заласкать его всего целиком — до бессвязного мата и полной потери контроля. Хотелось перегнуть его через подлокотник и брать раз за разом, слушая эти восхитительные низкие стоны, от которых так вело голову. Хотелось раствориться в нем каждой клеточкой тела, лишь бы продлить это сводящее с ума вожделение. Погладив ладонью колючую щеку, Тренер обвел подушечкой большого пальца зацелованный, красивый рот и зажмурился, когда Рэя понятливо втянул ее в себя. Пощекотал языком, несильно прикусил костяшку, внимательно наблюдая за Тренером из-под полуприкрытых век. Устраивая то самое обещанное пекло, когда по венам вместо крови, казалось, текла уже густая лава, грозясь растопить все мышцы. Оттянув напоследок припухшую нижнюю губу, Тренер нехотя убрал руку и, огладив влажную от пота грудь, крепко сжал ягодицы Рэя. Разведя их еще шире, он начал двигаться сам, входя на полную длину, выбивая из Рэя дивные гортанные звуки. Ноги Рэя разъезжались по накинутому на кожаное сиденье пледу, и ему пришлось держаться за Тренера, чтобы не упасть на него целиком. Не то чтобы Тренер был против. Особенно когда Рэй, потерявшись в чистом, незамутненном наслаждении, обхватил себя и начал двигать кулаком в одном темпе с Тренером. Чувствуя, как с каждым толчком Рэй восхитительно сладко сжимается вокруг его члена, Тренер сгреб в ладони растрепанные светлые пряди и притянул Рэя к себе. 

— Больше не могу, — пробормотал он в приоткрытый рот. 

Рэй согласно промычал, отвечая на очередной голодный поцелуй, стал насаживаться сам — быстро, горячо, почти не выпуская Тренера из себя. Как же было хорошо. Непередаваемо просто. Лучше всех ночных фантазий вместе взятых. Глухо застонав, Тренер с силой вжался в Рэя и уткнулся лицом ему в шею. Оргазм лавиной накрыл гудящее от долгого напряжения тело, весь мир словно выключился, отправив Тренера в блаженный нокаут. Борясь с затопившей его истомой, Тренер с закрытыми глазами потянулся к члену Рэя. Хватило буквально нескольких движений, и Рэй, обмякнув, все-таки упал на Тренера, забрызгав его ладонь теплыми каплями. 

— Порно-звезда? — хмыкнул Рэй.

— Что? — Тренер проморгался, глядя в залитый приглушенным светом в потолок. — Господи, я сказал это вслух? 

— Ты много что говорил, — Рэй довольно потянулся и медленно, разминая затекшие ноги, поднялся. — Восприму это как комплимент. 

— Со всем уважением и от моего большого и чистого сердца, — усмехнулся Тренер и, не удержавшись, сжал соблазнительно торчащую перед ним ягодицу. — Как себя чувствуешь?

— Скажем так, я рад, что завтра у меня не очень много дел. Давненько я не был в спортзале. 

Рэй вскинул руку, намереваясь поправить очки, но в последний момент понял, что их нет. Тренер никогда бы не признался, но Рэй выглядел таким беззащитным и трогательным в этот момент, что хотелось… много чего хотелось, на самом деле. Хотелось и медвежьих ласковых объятий, и оттрахать так, чтобы не держали ноги. Вместо лишних слов Тренер огладил покрывшуюся мурашками задницу и, не удержавшись, провел пальцами по влажному от смазки анусу. Рэй вздрогнул и, перехватив запястье Тренера, потянул его на себя.

— Душ?

— Веди. 

Наутро, получив расширенный джентльменский набор (помимо зубной щетки и чая с яичницей туда входили новые модные трусы, и — самое главное — великолепный, просто фантастический минет), Тренер ехал в зал в приподнятом настроении и с легким чувством беспокойства. Рэй, конечно, уверил его, что ноги с непривычки ныли больше, но Тренер видел, как он поморщился, встав с кровати. Тренер сглотнул, вспомнив, что как бы он ни обещал себе ночью не покушаться на задницу Рэя, миссия оказалась не то что невыполнимой — провалилась в зародыше. И судя по тому, как Рэй выгибался под ним и глушил стоны в подушке, он был совсем не против. 

Да. К такому Рэю можно было не только привыкнуть — в него можно было влюбиться. Тренер почесал колючий подбородок и лениво выполз из машины. Кажется, впервые за последние три года он с таким нежеланием ехал на работу. Говоря совсем откровенно, он бы предпочел остаться в спальне Рэя, с членом в его восхитительном теплом рту и мягкими волосами под рукой. 

Тренер вздохнул и, сняв очки, с силой потер лицо. От сладкого наваждения избавиться было невыносимо сложно. Особенно когда Рэй, без всяких предупреждений, прислал перечень планов на ближайшее, видимо, будущее. С припиской: «Заметь, я тебя за язык не тянул».  
Может, карапузы и были в чем-то правы: нельзя доверять гангстерам, особенно когда те прикидываются хорошими парнями. Им палец в рот не клади — откусят по локоть, и сделают это так мастерски, что ты еще добавки попросишь. 

Тренер помотал головой, прогоняя ненужные сейчас мысли.

«Разумеется, нет. Ты просто слишком хорошо работал своим» 

«И снова восприму как комплимент»

Можно было даже не закрывать глаза: Тренер как наяву видел широкую, лукавую улыбку Рэя. 

«С #2 ты сам затормозил»

Да, Тренера никто не тянул за язык и тем более ни к чему не принуждал. Он сам позволил, сам просил «еще» и «больше», и в какой-то степени был разочарован, когда Рэй ограничился лишь пальцами. 

«Знаю. У Мэла послезавтра соревнования. Вот когда они пройдут, тогда и поговорим».

Наверное, стоило бы удивиться, когда Рэй успел выучить его расписание, или как ему удавалось так быстро завести Тренера, не прикладывая практически никаких усилий. И совершенно точно стоило подумать, когда именно сделка за жизнь шалопаев перетекла в неумное желание разложить Рэя на первой же поверхности. Тренер сонно зевнул и, пискнув сигнализацией, неспешно направился в родной зал. 

Для начала стоило заварить себе горячего чая и подготовить Мэла к финалу, затем можно было и поразмышлять над остальными вопросами. А еще можно было бы, например, взять первый за несколько месяцев выходной и пройтись по составленному из его бессвязных ночных обещаний списку. 

В конце концов, он ведь джентльмен, а джентльмены от своих слов не отказываются.

______________  
*Tienes tres opciones, Ray. Te cojo, me coges o nos cogemos (исп.) — У тебя три варианта, Рэй: я тебя трахаю, ты меня трахаешь, или мы трахаемся.


	7. Call round for a céilí

Вся прелесть взрослых и здоровых отношений, как правило, заключается в том, что люди уже набрались опыта и понимают, чего они хотят, а чего — нет. Они не тратят время на бессмысленные страдания и, слава яйцам, научились выражать свои мысли словами через рот. Когда тебе за тридцать, притворяться и строить из себя невесть пойми кого не хочется (мы же не говорим о психопатах). К тому же, все тайное достаточно быстро становится явным. 

***

— Это из-за вагю. 

— Что? — Тренер оторвался от хаотично разбросанных по столу листов: со следующей недели он передавал полностью подготовленных охранников в распоряжение Микки и Рэя и теперь мог вернуть свою рутину к нормальному состоянию. С учетом карапузов и новых групп, разумеется. 

— Ты стал реже приезжать из-за того случая с вагю. 

Рэй говорил спокойным, тихим голосом, но поднявший голову Тренер видел неестественно напряженную спину и каменные, почти кричащие о необходимости массажа плечи. 

— Не говори ерунды. У меня просто было много дел.

— Твоя квартира мне тоже нравится, — отозвался Рэй, разбавляя молоком любимый чай Тренера, и потянулся за виски. Плеснув в бокал на полпальца, он сделал небольшой глоток и закончил, — но у меня места больше, а еще есть сад с барбекю. 

В этом был весь Рэймонд Смит: он не устраивал сцен, но старался добраться до сути с помощью логики. Тренер вздохнул и отложил карандаш. Похоже, Эрни с его новым графиком придется немного подождать. Он сейчас стал больше времени уделять творчеству, что было весьма похвально… и что добавило Тренеру небольшого головняка. Следовало перекроить расписание остальных парней и отдать, наверное, Праймтайму одну группу по брейк-дансу, а детвору Праймтайма перевесить на Джима. Осталось теперь только придумать, как уместить туда подготовку карапузов к соревнованиям, и это не считая их свободного времени и подработок. Задача стояла не из легких, но подрезать крылья своему талантливому пацану Тренер не собирался. Рэп так рэп, могло быть и хуже. 

— Мне нравится твое барбекю, — согласился Тренер и, встав с насиженного места, подошел ближе. 

— Тогда в чем проблема? 

Проблема действительно была, Рэй никогда не докапывался без повода. Тренер понимал, что рано или поздно ему зададут этот вопрос, но пока была возможность, он избегал неприятного разговора, а заодно и посещения прекрасного, в высшей степени комфортабельного особняка. 

— Для начала, ты живешь далеко от зала. Мне неудобно добираться, — озвучил очевидное Тренер и взял пузатую фарфоровую чашку. 

— Мы это обсуждали, — предсказуемо отреагировал Рэй. 

И правда. Обсуждали. Буквально после первых двух недель, когда они все свободное время практически не вылезали из постели. Тренер тогда пару раз чуть не опоздал на тренировку, с непривычки не рассчитав время и встряв в пробки, потому быстро нашлось решение, устраивающее обоих. Когда Тренеру не нужно было ехать спозаранку в зал, они оставались у Рэя, в остальные дни перебирались в Стоки. И каждый оставался у себя, если у Тренера выдавались напряженные сутки и он хотел выспаться, или если загруженный бумажной волокитой Рэй выползал от Микки с мельтешащими цифрами перед глазами и желанием убивать. Будущая ферма требовала полного внимания, еще более тщательной подготовки в свете случившихся событий, и Рэй порой пропадал в расчетах, пока Микки выискивал нового нищеброда голубых кровей, чтобы его облагодетельствовать. 

— Это вагю, — уверенно повторил Рэй, неправильно истолковав молчание Тренера. — Я так и думал.

— Да не в вагю дело, — Тренер почесал затылок, так и не находя нужных слов. 

— А в чем тогда?

— Во всем этом, — Тренер обвел рукой кухню, поставив пустую чашку на стол. — И в этом вот, — добавил он, когда Рэй машинально опустил ее в раковину. 

— Я не понимаю, — Рэй озадаченно нахмурился.

— Конечно, ты же привык так жить, для тебя это норма, — Тренер медлил, не желая обидеть Рэя грубыми высказываниями. — Но я не могу расслабиться, понимаешь? У тебя все стоит по линеечке, и ты даже не замечаешь, как убираешь вещи после меня. Это ничего, Рэй, я тоже люблю порядок, но твое стремление к идеальности немного напрягает, — как он и опасался, у Рэя начал мелко дергаться нерв на лице. Вздохнув, Тренер подошел ближе и, проведя ладонью по колючей щеке, ласково улыбнулся. — Я просто боюсь лишний раз что-то сделать неправильно. Положить не туда. Испачкать коллекционную сковородку.

— У меня нет коллекционной посуды, — медленно переваривая услышанное, ответил Рэй. 

— Я знаю. 

— И у меня не идеальный порядок. Вон, — Рэй кивнул на остров, — видишь? Хлеб с утра лежит. Крошки всякие. 

Тренер не смог удержать смешок. Притянув каменного, как истукан, Рэя к себе, он зарылся носом в висок, бормоча «крошки у него, блин». Отсмеявшись, он поцеловал заметно помрачневшего Рэя в плотно сжатые губы и развернул лицом к столешнице.

— Ты свои крошки хорошо видел, Рэй? Они все на разделочной доске. Не на столе, не на полу — все рядом с хлебом. А это что? — Тренер указал на валяющуюся рядом скалку. — Ты называешь это беспорядком, но со стороны кажется, что все эти вещи нарочно лежат именно так. Выверенный хаос, как для фотосъемки интерьеров. Вот твой беспорядок — просто идеальная картинка для разворота журнала. 

Рэй с силой моргнул. Тренер осторожно провел рукой над большой деревянной доской и, собрав крошки, рассыпал их по каменной столешнице. Нервный тик Рэя сразу же усилился. Поколебавшись, Тренер достал несколько яблок из большого блюда и разложил хаотично около вазочки с орехами. Последний фрукт он подбросил в руке и, откусив, поставил прямо по центру. На лице Рэя заиграли желваки. Тренер вздохнул и, подойдя к Рэю, крепко обнял его сзади за плечи. 

— Я помню, что ты рассказывал про свой ОКР. И что порядок — это некий ритуал, который тебе помогает. Но неужели действительно так важно, чтобы все твои кастрюльки стояли по линеечке? 

Рэй молчал, не отводя глаз от разбросанных крошек. Он выглядел таким несчастным в этот момент, таким разобранным, словно Тренер хребет ему переломил и потоптался сверху. Устыдившись своего поведения и своих вопросов, Тренер мягко поцеловал Рэя в шею. 

— Я все уберу, не переживай. 

— Терапевт сказал, что нужно отучаться от ритуалов, — бесцветным голосом произнес Рэй, погрузившись в свои мысли. — Что нужно тренироваться. В моем случае — не стремиться все сразу убрать. Позволить хаосу быть. 

— И ты решил, что хлеб тебе поможет?

— Еще пледы криво лежат на скамейках в саду. Стараюсь не поправлять. 

Ссутулившись, Рэй повел плечами и выбрался из теплого захвата Тренера. Приложив некоторые усилия, он отвернулся от острова, даже не убрав погрызенное яблоко, и посмотрел на полку с посудой. Взгляд у него был отчаянный, как будто он собирался сигануть со скалы, не меньше. Шагнув вперед, он задержал дыхание на мгновение, а потом решительно повернул ручку одного ковшика влево. Пытаясь справиться с тревогой, он допил виски и, не донеся бокал до раковины, поставил его рядом с мойкой. Тренер наблюдал за ним, стараясь не выдать своего удивления и легкого беспокойства. 

— Это пиздец, — убито констатировал Рэй через минуту. 

— Полный, — согласился Тренер. 

Взяв Рэя за руку, Тренер потянул вглубь столовой, подальше от наведенного бардака. Остановившись напротив резного дубового стола, он подсадил Рэя и, вклинившись между его разведенных ног, вплел пальцы в мягкие волосы. 

— Твоя работа у меня под задницей, — заметил Рэй, растерянно моргая. 

— В последнее время это часто случается, — фыркнул в ответ Тренер и наклонился ближе. Он целовался вдумчиво, глубоко, водил ладонями по напряженной спине, дожидаясь, пока Рэй немного расслабится. — Знаешь, я тут подумал, — прошептал он в припухшие, влажно поблескивающие губы, — что нам стоит расширить список твои кухонных ритуалов. 

С утра перед Рэем открылась приятная во всех смыслах картина. Во-первых, Тренер в одних пижамных шортах готовил яичницу с помидорами. Во-вторых, на столе — том самом, где они вчера чуть было не снесли подсвечник — Рэя уже ждал утренний чай и поджаренный хлеб. В-третьих, на острове был идеальный порядок. Все вещи лежали на своих местах: фрукты в корзине, скалка строго по диагонали, даже долбанные крошки были аккуратно ссыпаны в уголочек разделочной доски. В-четвертых, перед тем, как приступить к завтраку (и не успеть увернуться от крепкого, душевного шлепка), Тренер сгрузил всю испачканную посуду в раковину и вытер за собой столешницу. 

Если бы Рэй не встретил Тренера раньше, он бы в него точно влюбился.

— Чему ты улыбаешься? — поинтересовался Тренер, наблюдая за уютным, по-утреннему взлохмаченным Рэем. 

— Я стараюсь забыть календарь Эрни, — Рэй зажмурился и помотал головой. — Ты совсем не щадишь парня. 

— Переживет, — флегматично отозвался Тренер. — Тост будешь? 

«Хоть твое фирменное вагю», — хотел было ответить Рэй, но осекся. И дело было не в том, что ему не хотелось напоминать Тренеру о недавнем несчастном ужине, когда тот, желая сделать Рэю приятное, зажарил дорогое нежнейшее мясо до состояния подошвы. Дело было в другом.  
Ковшик на полке стоял совсем как раньше. Стоял _правильно_ , ручкой в правую сторону. 

— Рэй?

Рэй молча кивнул и, подвинув тарелку, стопами нащупал под столом ноги Тренера.

Вот теперь все было в идеальном порядке. 

***

Если раньше рабочий стресс Рэй заедал, то с появлением Тренера начал еще и затрахивать. Сложно было остановиться: Тренер так упоенно отдавался процессу, что иногда в душ Рэй полз на подрагивающих ногах. К тому же, Тренер был не только отличным преподавателем, но и превосходным учеником. Недостаток опыта у него нивелировался жаждой новых знаний, он был открыт ко всем предложениям, но самое главное — фантастически быстро учился. А еще безошибочно, до мелочей запоминал малейшие реакции Рэя и его чувствительные точки. Наверное, так проявляется профдеформация, когда в голове держат все сильные и слабые стороны своих бойцов, думалось Рэю. Бойцом он не был, боксировал дома для удовольствия и когда у Тренера было время, но это не спасло его от внимательного, пристального контроля.  
Рэй вовсе не жаловался, и каждый раз, благодарно целуя влажный короткостриженый затылок или утыкаясь носом в соленую от пота шею, Рэй был уверен, что сорвал самый настоящий джекпот. 

***

С Рэем творилось что-то необычное. 

Во-первых, он стал уходить с работы раньше. Не то чтобы у него был строгий график, но обычно он засиживался у Микки до позднего вечера. В последний месяц Микки по пальцам одной руки мог пересчитать, когда Рэй оставался у него до десяти, и это были сплошь форс-мажорные ситуации. Микки списал это на усталость после пережитой ситуации с Мэттью и продажей бизнеса, потому возражать не стал. Рэй никогда его не подводил, все дела были в полном порядке, так что причин волноваться у Микки не было. Да и времени, в общем-то, тоже: нужно было успокоить взбудораженный рынок и расширить свое влияние. 

Во-вторых, Рэй укоротил свою любимую бороду. Сначала вообще убрал под ноль, затем снова отрастил, но остановился на длине, немного прикрывающей подбородок. 

— Решил сменить имидж? — спросил удивленный переменами Микки, рассматривая непривычно голое лицо Рэя.

— Типа того, — уклончиво ответил Рэй, не поднимая головы от бумаг. 

Ну что ж, Микки это прекрасно понимал. Будь его воля, он бы с удовольствием отрастил себе небольшую бороду, да только за одну эту мысль Розалинд подвесит его за бритые яйца. На что только не пойдешь во имя любви, грустно подумал Микки, вспомнив, что нужно пополнить запас картриджей для станка.

В-третьих, Рэй немного схуднул, и вот тут Микки всерьез обеспокоился. Нет, он не следил за внешним видом Рэя, не знал, сколько тот весил, но слегка осунувшееся лицо и подвисающие брюки были заметны невооруженным взглядом. Микки осторожно поинтересовался, хорошо ли Рэй себя чувствует. «Превосходно», — незамедлительно ответил Рэй, но не отказался от предложенного выходного с открытой датой. 

Микки уважал Рэя и всецело доверял ему — в конце концов, тот был взрослым, умным мужиком, но волнение за своего лучшего человека червоточило, поджирало изнутри, мешало спать. Да и Розалинд уже косилась непонимающе… В общем, дождавшись, когда Рэй снова уйдет пораньше, Микки искренне попросил у него прощения и, прокляв самого себя, открыл запароленное приложение. Все телефоны членов команды были в системе — на всякий случай, разумеется, — и никто из семьи в здравом уме не отслеживал другого. Но Микки нужно было убедиться, что Рэю ничего не грозило.  
Маячок с именем «РС» уверенно двигался в сторону Ист-Энда. У Рэя там могло быть несколько дел, и, увидев знакомый адрес, Микки хмыкнул: как он и предполагал, Рэй приехал в боксерский клуб. Что ж, это многое объясняло. К тому же, Рэй сам рассказывал, что после ранения Тренер начал натаскивать его на самооборону. Успокоившись, Микки еще раз мысленно извинился перед Рэем и закрыл приложение. 

В-четвертых, в начале июня Рэй, между чаем и подбиванием бухгалтерии, заявил, что ему нужно уехать из Лондона. 

— По семейным делам? — понимающе кивнул Микки. Такое раньше случалось: Рэя периодически привлекали к участиям в выставках или переговорам с новыми партнерами по бизнесу. 

— Нет, просто отдохнуть, — честно признался Рэй, огорошив Микки прямым ответом.

Последний кусочек паззла встал на свое место, и ускользающая, расплывчатая картина предстала перед глазами Микки во всей своей лаконичной ясности. Нет, Рэй не находился в рабстве у Микки, у Рэя бывали выходные, которые он проводил с семьей или еще как по своему усмотрению. Но также Микки отлично помнил, что те уик-энды, когда Рэй срывался из Лондона _отдохнуть_ , закончились для него весьма плачевно. На Рэе лица не было, он ходил каким-то потухшим, как бледная тень самого себя, без прежнего задора и здоровой злости. Микки не лез ему в душу (да и Рэй туда особо не приглашал), просто наблюдал и помогал по мере возможности: подкидывал больше интересных задач, вывозил поиграть в гольф, чаще приглашал к ним с Розалинд на ужин, цедил с ним виски или накуривался до беспамятства и лично отыскал контакты лучшего в Великобритании эскорт-агентства. Потихоньку, шаг за шагом они вытащили Рэя из его зыбучей депрессии, и Микки совсем не хотелось, чтобы он туда свалился снова. 

— С кем и где ты будешь отдыхать меня, разумеется, не касается? — на всякий случай уточнил Микки. 

— Я буду в Дублине, если тебе это действительно интересно, — Рэй сложил в ровную стопку все их записи. — Со мной все в порядке, босс, не переживай. 

— И как мне не переживать? — жаловался Микки Розалинд, с удобством устроившись на широком зеленом диване в ее кабинете. 

— Очень просто, дорогой. Лучше порадуйся, что наш Рэй наконец-то нормально расслабится. 

— Конечно, я рад! Более того, я желаю ему только счастья, но он же у нас… впечатлительный. Вон как долго никого не подпускал к себе. Оливер до сих пор ждет, что Рэй к нему вернется, готов простить все его мудачество…

— Да я бы больше за Тренера переживала, — фыркнула Розалинд и захлопнула ноутбук. Все равно поработать не выйдет, пока Микки не успокоится. — Такими темпами его бизнес скоро пойдет по причинному месту.

— Бизнес Тренера? А что за него переживать, подумаешь, Рэй пропустит тренировку. Вряд ли от пары занятий Тренер понесет грандиозные убытки…

Осознание так больно ударило по темечку, что Микки зажмурился. Плюс, так он не видел беспощадно-снисходительного выражения на лице любимой жены. Осторожно приоткрыв один глаз, Микки проверил свои подозрения. Так и есть: Розалинд смотрела на него, как на умственно отсталого. Блядство. 

— И давно ты знаешь?

— С тех пор, как те порно-каратисты похитили Рэя. 

Дублин, значит. Рэй, получается, вовсе не скрывал от него правду: если подумать, Тренер ведь говорил с явным ирландским акцентом. А еще Рэй частенько упоминал Тренера. Невзначай, наверняка сам этого до конца не осознавая. Микки устало потер лоб, стараясь избавиться от самоуничижительных мыслей (долбоеб недогадливый, мать его, как можно было не заметить очевидного?), и, покачав головой, внимательно посмотрел на благородно молчавшую Розалинд. 

— Может, это?

***

Тренер любил, когда Рэй был сверху. Он с откровенным восхищением рассматривал его, даже очки не сразу снимал, отчего поцелуи выходили не всегда удобными. Он трогал его грудь, плечи, руки, дразнил чувствительные соски, оглаживал живот и периодически придерживал за бедра, не давая Рэю ускориться. Уверенно обхватив Рэя за талию, помогал развернуться, и, следуя крепким рукам и молчаливой просьбе, Рэй знал, что Тренеру просто крышу сносит от этой позы. Как Рэю — от его сильного, неприкрытого вожделения. Тренер довольно стонал, когда Рэй, прогнувшись в пояснице, неторопливо насаживался на его член, еще и еще, до тех пор, пока кто-то из них не терял терпение. Как правило, это был Тренер, но несколько раз Рэй чуть не кончил на месте, стоило Тренеру провести подушечкой большого пальца по растянутому его же членом кольцу мышц. 

Быстро перевернув Рэя к себе лицом, Тренер притягивал его к себе за шею, целовал — жадно и глубоко, и Рэй плавился от предвкушения, зная, что еще пара мгновений, и колени будут разъезжаться по покрывалу, и что Тренер, разведя его ягодицы, будет трахать его, то входя на всю длину, то почти не вынимая. Рэй буквально стекал, распластывался по груди Тренера, горячо дышал ему в плечо или в горло, не в силах двинуться. Зажатый между телами член волшебно терся по влажной коже, и иногда Рэй мог кончить, даже не притрагиваясь к себе.

В такие моменты Тренер не возражал против того, чтобы Рэй раскурил косячок прямо в кровати. Впрочем, к собственному удивлению, на травку Рэя тянуло все реже. 

***

Тренера и так было много в жизни Рэя, а после Дублина стало еще больше. 

Получив очередное сообщение на тему «как прошел твой день?», Рэй вздохнул и сделал то, что ненавидел больше всего: поднял телефон вверх и щелкнул кнопкой камеры. Мгновение, и его недовольное лицо вместе с ежедневником улетело Тренеру с кратким, но емким: «Еще не прошел». 

На ответном селфи Тренеру хватило совести выглядеть чуток виноватым. Не удержавшись, Рэй украдкой провел пальцем по покрытой щетиной щеке на экране и покачал головой. Он не устал от внимания Тренера, скорее, его беспокоило, почему Тренера так накрыло. 

Их уик-энд вышел со всех сторон потрясающим. Под эгидой: «Не гулял с ирландцем по Дублину — не был в Дублине», Тренер в субботу протащил его по всем скрытым от туристов местам, а на следующий день, уточнив, объезжал ли Рэй когда-нибудь породистого скакуна (и получив в ответ пристальный, во всех смыслах оценивающий взгляд), повез его в Уиклоу. Что в субботу, сидя с гудящими от усталости ногами в уютном кресле «Винтажного коктейльного клуба», что в воскресенье, наслаждаясь потрясающими видами горной природы и живописных озер, Рэй впервые за многие годы почувствовал себя беззаботным и счастливым. Разрешил себе расслабиться, отпустить текущие дела, и полностью положился на безумные планы Тренера, который за одни выходные хотел исколесить пол-Ирландии. 

Помимо великолепного секса, с Тренером было хорошо. Спокойно. Надежно. Совсем как с Фернандо поначалу. Рэй старался не проводить параллели, не сравнивать, но темные демоны, пробравшиеся глубоко под кожу, подкидывали неприятных воспоминаний, путали мысли. Рэй держался, как мог, но, видимо, не только его глодало прожитое прошлое. 

— Да, конечно, я подъеду завтра, все равно никаких планов нет, — ответил Рэй Шарлотте и боковым зрением увидел, как Тренер спал с лица. — Ага, да. Позже перезвоню, договорились? Немного занят. 

Тренер казался невозмутимым, и если бы не наблюдательность Рэя, если бы он за два с лишним месяца хорошо не изучил чужую мимику, он бы не заметил ни горькую складку у напряженного рта, ни то, как Тренер быстро отвел взгляд, стоило ему положить трубку.

— Все в порядке? — уточнил Рэй исключительно для вежливости. Обоим было очевидно, что все было не в порядке. 

— В полном, — ответил Тренер и улыбнулся. Улыбка вышла искренней, хоть и немного грустной. — У тебя?

— Не знаю, — Рэй подошел ближе и сунул руки в карманы, наблюдая за стайкой уток, деловито пересекающий канал в Клиссолд-парке. — Вроде как я где-то проебался, но не понимаю, где.

Тренер не отвечал. Утки решили пойти на второй заход и возвращались обратно. 

— Это была Лотти, мне надо завтра заглянуть к ней. Скоро день рождения племяша, ей важно обсудить детали праздника.

— Рэй, да я же без претензий, — Тренер покачал головой. — У всех нас есть дела, это нормально. У Праймтайма бой на горизонте, завтра назначу дополнительную тренировку.

Вот оно. В отличие от Рэя, который сообщал о своих планах в последний момент (как сегодня), Тренер о своем графике извещал заранее. Чуть ли не за неделю, мол, «Рэй, я в следующую пятницу с друзьями встречусь». Изначально отдавая приоритет Рэю. Это работало и в обратную сторону: по крайней мере, Тренер фигурировал в расписании Рэя на постоянной основе. Но, видимо, работало пока не слишком хорошо, с явными перебоями. 

— Я провожу с тобой мало времени. 

— Что? — удивление на лице Тренера было неподдельным. — Рэй, дело вообще не в этом, ты… — Тренер развел руками, не находя нужных слов. — Короче, все в порядке. Правда. 

Рэй с сомнением прищурился, но решил не развивать тему. В конце концов, он не психоаналитик, чтобы лезть в душу. 

— Тогда, может, пойдем домой? Утки прекрасны, конечно, но я замерз и хочу есть. 

Позже, лежа в темноте спальни, слушая равномерное дыхание Тренера, Рэй вздрогнул, когда тот хрипло произнес:

— Рэй, мне правда с тобой хорошо. Мне достаточно времени. Честно говоря, признаюсь, когда ты остаешься у себя, я отсыпаюсь на несколько ночей вперед, — Рэй тихо рассмеялся и взъерошил короткий ежик. — Я просто боюсь, что тебе меня станет мало, — восприняв молчание охреневшего Рэя как приглашение продолжать, Тренер закончил: — Я всегда в работе, в моей голове — сплошные графики, соревнования, дела клуба. Я легко могу забыть, какое сегодня число или день недели, или когда твой день рождения. 

— За два месяца ты еще ничего не перепутал.

— Я знаю, — спокойно подтвердил Тренер. — Потому что я очень стараюсь. Я уже испортил одни отношения. Не хочу еще раз облажаться. 

Глядя на подсвеченные желтым уличным фонарем ветки дерева, Рэй невесомо гладил по спине уснувшего на нем Тренера. Голодные демоны, опешившие от неожиданной откровенности, спрятались глубоко внутрь, оставив Рэя один на один с неясными, давно позабытыми эмоциями. Тренер заворочался, громко вздохнул во сне, и Рэй инстинктивно прижал его ближе, уткнувшись губами ему в макушку. 

Что ж, от него не убудет писать чуть чаще, чем он привык, лишь бы его неугомонный ирландский Джеки Чан был спокоен. И, пожалуй, стоит поддаться уговорам Лотти: кажется, настала пора «прекращать валять дурака и привести уже свою зазнобу» на детский праздник. 

***

Рэй любил сонного, еще толком не проснувшегося Тренера. Честно говоря, он любил разного Тренера, даже когда тот орал — Рэй в такие минуты хорошо представлял, куда можно перенаправить злость и кипящую через край агрессию. Но разморенный, досматривающий десятый сон Тренер заставлял сердце Рэя пропустить пару ударов. Рэй вел губами по беззащитно открытой спине, невесомо оглаживал ладонями широкие плечи, с каждым движением подползая ближе и ближе, пока Тренер не оказывался полностью в его руках. Как-то Тренер даже пошутил, мол, утренние объятия Рэя напоминают захват анаконды, и Рэю оставалось только восхититься чужой наблюдательностью. Была б его воля, он бы целиком поглотил Тренера, оставил всего себе, съел без остатка. Так думал Рэй, скользя в разбуженного Тренера, двигался в нем плавно и размеренно, крепко держа за бедра, целовал в шею, в затылок, в плечи, довольно улыбаясь, когда Тренер подавался назад, подхватывая неторопливый, ленивый темп. Уложив на живот, Рэй широко разводил его ноги, накрывал собой — с головы до ног, до кончиков пальцев, ритмично вбиваясь в низко, так сладко стонущего Тренера. Любовался перекатывающимися на спине мышцами, слизывал выступившие капельки пота, звал Тренера по имени. Шептал что-то пошлое и по-дурацки нежное, пока тот, приподнявшись на локтях, водил кулаком по своему члену, послушавшись короткой, хриплой просьбы «кончи для меня». 

Рэй был готов любоваться этой картиной вечно, даже если ему пришлось бы просыпаться на два, на три часа раньше. В конце концов, не самая большая плата за спрятанного от всего мира, принадлежащего только ему Джеймса. 

***

День у Эрни не задался с самого утра. 

Для начала, он был вялым, абсолютно несобранным на тренировке, за что получил резонный нагоняй от Тренера. Хоть в последнее время тот и был каким-то удивительно благостным и даже раньше срока отменил парням домашний арест, но за косяки все так же спускал по три шкуры. 

— Эрни, сынок, соберись! Я понимаю, что музыка важна, но ты лидер, ты подаешь пример всей группе! Что пацанам делать, когда их вожак размазывается по рингу от одного удара? 

Резковатый голос Тренера эхом отражался от стен пустого зала. Вытерев градом катящийся пот, Эрни отбросил полотенце и вышел в центр ринга. Тренер был прав, он не мог подвести ребят. И абсолютно точно не имел никакого морального права подводить Тренера, который ради него пришел в зал в восемь утра. Это была честная сделка: Тренер дал ему время для творчества, и Эрни должен был отработать каждую потраченную на рэп минуту. Как бы ни сложился его путь в музыкальной карьере, бросать спорт, бои, свою банду он не собирался.

Затем, под конец тренировки, получив от Тренера одобрительное похлопывание по плечу, Эрни услышал: «Сегодня вечером все в силе, сынок?».

«Твою мать!», — взвыл про себя Эрни. 

Точно, они же договаривались на прошлой неделе. Не в правилах Тренера было срывать собственные индивидуальные занятия, и раз он обратился к Эрни с просьбой подменить, значит, отлучался он по очень важному делу. Эрни без раздумий согласился — помочь наставнику было святым для каждого из карапузов — и только сейчас, буквально в эту гребанную секунду осознал, что же он натворил. Дал обещание Тренеру, даже не проверив даты. И, как назло, именно на этот вечер у него было запланировано в высшей степени романтическое свидание с Шейлой. Собственно, по совету Тренера он и приобрел билеты на джазовый концерт в «Вортекс»: тот сказал, что это интересное, явно нестандартное для современной молодежи направление, но меломанам должно понравиться. Эрни поверил на слово: в вопросах отношений, как, впрочем, и в любых других, карапузы всецело полагались на рекомендации Тренера. Тот явно знал, о чем говорил, и если называл что-то стоящим, то так оно и было. 

— Не вопрос, мужик, выручу, — незамедлительно откликнулся Прайтайм, выслушав погрустневшего Эрни. — Вроде Мэл сегодня свободен, заберет мою детвору, а я позанимаюсь с брошенным всеми клиентом. 

— Ты святой, Праймтайм, — с облегчением выдохнул Эрни, уже в красках представивший, что сказала бы ему Шейла, отмени он свидание в годовщину их отношений. Шесть месяцев, как-никак, солидная дата. 

— Жду вписку на твой первый концерт! 

— Вся вип-ложа только для тебя, брат. 

День переставал быть паршивым. Проведя несколько тренировок и закончив с малышней, пришедшей покорять брейк-дансерский мир, Эрни быстрее ветра помчал домой. Нужно было переодеться, привести себя в порядок, захватить купленный накануне праздничный букет. Вообще он никогда не дарил цветов, считал это старомодной привычкой, но Тренер сказал, что без букета он будет лохом педальным в такую важную дату. Быть лохом Эрни не хотелось, потому он потратил двадцатку фунтов и полчаса драгоценного времени в цветочном магазине, выбирая букет помилее. Широкая смущенная улыбка Шейлы в очередной раз подтвердила, что Тренер плохого не посоветует. Предвкушая чудный вечер и не менее чудную ночь, Эрни с торжественным и чуть загадочным видом повел свою девушку в «Вортекс», в святая святых ист-эндского джаза. 

То, что вечер прекрасным не будет, Эрни понял сразу, едва усевшись за столик. Слава всем богам, во время бронирования мест его рука не дрогнула, и он выбрал самый удачный вариант посадки. По крайней мере, столик Тренера — а это, без сомнения, был Тренер, Эрни узнал эту грозную шею и без униформы — находился чуть в отдалении. И, самое главное, впереди. Эрни не тешил себя лишними иллюзиями: глаза у Тренера порой были и на затылке, но в полумраке клуба, увлеченный мелодичными композициями, тот вполне мог не заметить, как Эрни поспешно свалит, не дожидаясь окончания концерта. 

Настроение омрачало не только дурацкое попадалово, но и то, что Тренер был не один. Меньше всего Эрни хотел быть пойманным на горячем, более того, он единственный возражал против поистине идиотской затеи остальных проследить за Тренером и узнать, что за краля похитила его сердце. А в том, что у Тренера кто-то появился, сомнений не было. Во-первых, после избавления от гнета Пирсона Тренер перекроил свой график таким образом, чтобы освободить пятничные и субботние вечера. Во-вторых, задержавшийся Джим случайно услышал, как Тренер говорил с кем-то по телефону. «Он флиртовал, пацаны, зуб даю, совсем как с мисс Рэйчел! Свиданку назначал!», — ошарашенно орало голосовое сообщение в их общем чате «toddlers only». В-третьих, Тренер стал бриться и налег на правильное питание: они не раз замечали, что теперь он заходил в их любимую кебабную только чтобы перекинуться парой слов с Морин и другими сотрудниками. А если и заказывал что, то это было максимально полезное, например, овощной гарнир вместо божественной картошки фри. Зато по вечерам, когда Тренер задерживался, к нему с доставкой приезжали хрустящие крафтовые пакеты из пафосной «Принцессы Виктории» (пацаны погуглили меню и остались в немом восторге). В-четвертых, Тренер в принципе стал более расслабленным и в то же время задумчивым. Хотя здесь наверняка и примерное поведение карапузов сыграло свою роль: ему теперь не приходилось разгребать за ними всякое дерьмо.

Правда, Пирсон его в покое так и не оставил. Эрни прищурился, испепеляя напряженным взглядом их давнего знакомого, того самого мистера Смита. Который потрепал им всем нервы, доставил неприятностей Праймтайму, а Тренера, видимо, и вовсе не думал выпускать из своих гангстерских лап. Вон как вальяжно развалился, даже руку на спинку стула Тренера закинул. Эрни сделал глоток выбранного Шейлой вина, поморщился (кислятина!) и чуть не подавился. Смит не только чувствовал себя вольготно — он еще и _трогал_ Тренера. Эрни зажмурился и хорошенько проморгался: мало ли, что в темноте да на стрессе почудится. Но нет, ни тусклое освещение, ни волнение не скрыли очевидное: Смит несколько раз провел пальцами по спине Тренера. Все связные мысли вылетели из головы Эрни, глаза заволокло красной пеленой, захотелось встать, засадить этому хлыщу промеж его оттопыренных ушей и пресечь его поползновения! Эрни глубоко вдохнул, справляясь с охватившей его яростью, уговаривая себя последовать примеру Тренера. Тот никак не отреагировал, просто продолжал смотреть на сцену.  
Как говорится, Тренер терпел — и Эрни велел. «Ты всегда действуешь сгоряча, сынок, не надо так. Будь умнее». 

Эрни, безусловно, хотел быть умнее. Как и все карапузы. Именно поэтому они оставили мистера Смита в покое и старались не обращать на него внимания ни в зале, ни на соревнованиях. Да, однажды его занесло прямиком на бой Праймтайма. Тот еще шутил после, мол, как увидел этого урода, сразу в такой раж вошел, не оторвать от противника было. Тренер лишь посмеивался и после победы Праймтайма отпустил их погулять, а сам удалился со Смитом «по делам». И если тогда их встречи были понятны Эрни — в конце концов, Тренер работал с людьми Пирсона, — то этот поход на концерт даже с натяжкой нельзя было назвать деловым. Как и их явно теплое общение, о чем свидетельствовали не только позы, но и то, как они шептались, близко склонившись друг к другу. И то, как спокойно, по-хозяйски Тренер устроил ладонь на бедре Смита. Разве что за коленку не пожамкал. 

— Господи Иисусе, я слишком сильно приложился головой, — прошептал Эрни. 

Видимо, он выглядел настолько шокированным, что Шейла забеспокоилась и спросила, как он себя чувствует. 

— Я в полном порядке, — деревянным голосом ответил Эрни и, наполнив бокал до краев, залпом осушил его, даже не почувствовав вкуса. 

Все-таки у Вселенной было чувство меры, или же в какой-то момент высшие силы смилостивились над ним, потому что в дальнейшем вечер прошел без эксцессов. Эрни даже удалось совершить лихой марш-бросок до выхода перед первыми аплодисментами. И судя по индифферентному лицу Тренера на следующий день, Эрни он не запалил.

Зато Смит оказался глазастым. Иначе как можно было объяснить то, с каким хитрым прищуром он уставился на Эрни, едва переступил порог тренерского кабинета? Эрни хот-догом подавился от одного лишь взгляда а-ля «Ты знаешь, что я знаю, что ты все знаешь». Прожевав кусок пропитанной кетчупом булки, Эрни осторожно отсалютовал свободной рукой Смиту. Тот, усмехнувшись, кивнул в ответ, чем вызвал неподдельное изумление остальных карапузов. Еще никто из них не удостаивался личного приветствия Смита.

— Странный он, — протянул Бенни, наблюдая, как Рэй, подойдя почти вплотную к Тренеру, начал показывать ему что-то в своем телефоне. 

Это что-то явно было забавным, потому что Тренер широко улыбнулся и горделиво похлопал себя по груди. Из динамиков донесся заливистый детский смех, Смит картинно вздохнул, всем своим видом демонстрируя, мол, принесла нелегкая новых проблем, а затем, как ни в чем ни бывало, развалился в тренерском кресле. Еще бы ногу на ногу закинул, пижон. 

— Мутит что-то, — согласился Праймтайм и грустно покосился на довольного Тренера. — Может, мы все же осторожно проследим? Тренер ведь снял с нас маячки…

— Нет, парни, — Эрни громко хлопнул в ладоши, прерывая эту ужасную затею в зародыше. Серьезно, даже идея убрать Пирсона была лучше. Как минимум, щадила и берегла их нервы. — Предлагаю забить. Это их дело, в конце концов. Тренер сказал нам не лезть — мы не полезем. У нас своих забот по горло.

— Правильно говоришь, сынок, — раздалось из-за плеча, и Эрни, подскочив на месте, обернулся. Привычка подкрадываться была исключительно смитовская, пронеслось у него в голове, и совсем не вязалась с Тренером. — Эрни, нужно наш костюм заказать на пятилетнего пацана. Мерки пришлю позже. Сделаешь?

— С утра заеду в ателье, Тренер, — отрапортовал Эрни, чуть ли не по струнке вытянувшись. 

— Молодец, — Тренер одобрительно кивнул. — И на массаж загляни, что ты как каменный? Кстати, забыл спросить, как свидание-то прошло? 

— Отлично прошло, Тренер, во многом благодаря тебе, — Тренер заговорщицки подмигнул ему и засунул руки в карманы. Эрни перевел дух — кажется, все было в порядке, Тренер его не видел в «Вортексе», а, значит, одной проблемой стало меньше. — Никогда не забуду этот вечер.

Радостно, с истинно отеческой гордостью Тренер потрепал Эрни за шею, прежде чем скомандовать: «Ладно, хватит болтать, дуй на ринг». 

Что ж, у каждого свои предпочтения, подумал Эрни, подлезая под канаты. Может, этот Смит не такой уж и урод — Тренер же нашел в нем что-то, а во вкусе и мозгах Тренера до сегодняшнего дня сомневаться не приходилось. Главное, чтобы все были счастливы.  
Ну а то, как Смит почти не сдержал веселый смешок, вполне можно и не заметить. 

***

Телефон тихо пискнул, уведомляя о пришедшем сообщении.

«Заскочишь на кейли*?»

Ну, разумеется. Тренер уже не удивлялся тому, как Рэй удачно выбирал моменты: либо в те дни, когда у Тренера были большие окна между занятиями, либо когда у него отменялась тренировка. Впрочем, о последнем Тренер сам ругался не далее как полчаса назад, прекрасно зная, что Рэй в ближайшее время не освободится.  
Несмотря на то, что в клубе имелись и другие дела, требовавшие его внимания, Тренер, раздосадованный отменой урока в последнюю минуту, решил прогуляться.

«Мне кажется, ты забываешь, сколько мне лет», — напечатал он, накидывая на плечи спортивную куртку. Сегодня была очередь коричневого костюма. 

Тренер, конечно, несколько преувеличивал и ворчал скорее по привычке: с Рэем у него словно вторая молодость настала. Кто бы только мог подумать, что под образом прилежного тихони скрывается такой ненасытный, голодный до прикосновений и секса зверь. Впрочем, вспоминая аналогию Рэя про танцы, предположить его темперамент в постели было вполне по силам любому наблюдательному человеку. Боксировал Рэй подолгу и с удовольствием, выбирая тактику кружения, отвлекал, выискивая слабые места, бил неожиданно и точно в цель. 

«Проверю лично через пятнадцать минут»

Тренер цокнул, машинально поправляя низ куртки. Рэю можно было не присылать голосовые: Тренер и без них слышал эти мягкие, дразняще-насмешливые интонации, будоражащие сознание. 

«Еду»

Не так давно выяснилось, что помимо роскошного особняка у Рэя имелась небольшая, по его меркам, квартира в Сити. Около ста квадратов практически напротив Лондонского моста. «Чтобы было где кости бросить, если заработаюсь», — пояснил Рэй, проводя короткую экскурсию на местности в первый визит Тренера. Надо отдать должное, программа «прихожая — ванная — спальня» получилась насыщенной и занимательной. 

Немного старомодные, на ирландский манер приглашения выпить чаю не только вписались в плотный график Тренера, но и добавили новизны в его размеренную рутину. К тому же, Тренера умиляло (и, чего греха таить, немного возбуждало) то, как Рэй ненавязчиво вставлял гэльские словечки при общении. В общем, дома ли у Тренера или в апартаментах Рэя, традиция собраться на чашку чая прижилась, правда, обрела совершенно новый, неведомый словарям смысл. 

Переступив порог, Тренер нахмурился. Внутри было тихо, даже вода в душе не шумела. Непривычно. Рэй нашелся в дальней спальне. Явно недовольный, с дергающимся глазом, он так яростно строчил кому-то в телефоне, что вполне мог продавить пальцами экран. 

— Проблемы? — поинтересовался Тренер, прислонившись к косяку.

Даже злой, Рэй был невыносимо притягателен. Сидел на идеально застеленной кровати, подогнув под себя одну ногу, и бесился, не замечая, как Тренер пялится на подрагивающее горло и распахнутую в вырезе халата грудь. 

— Да заебали, — в сердцах выдохнул Рэй. — Неужели так сложно просто следовать инструкции? Без лишних «а зачем?», «а почему?», — передразнил он невидимых собеседников. 

Это был риторический вопрос, очевидно. Тренер посмотрел на часы, перевел взгляд на кипящего от негодования Рэя и мысленно дал себе пять, что вчера задержался и раскидал большую часть запланированных на обеденный перерыв дел. Получасом тут точно не обойдешься. Почесав трехдневную щетину, Тренер без лишних слов удалился в ванную комнату. Ополоснуться он успел в зале, после тренировки. Безопасная бритва и новый картридж нашлись в выдвижном ящике. Н-да, Тренер как-то не рассчитывал увидеть такого разобранного, выведенного из равновесия Рэя. Это несколько огорчало: в глубине души Тренер предпочитал быть единственным, кто мог настолько выбить Рэя из колеи. 

— Извини, Джеймс, я почти закон…

Глаза Рэя, казалось, стали еще больше за черепаховой оправой. Он с силой моргнул, опустив взгляд на гладко выбритый подбородок Тренера, и ниже, на его голый торс, и громко, тяжело сглотнул. 

— Ну, давай. Заканчивай, — нарушил Тренер затянувшееся молчание. — Или скажешь, что у тебя нет времени?

Рэй отрицательно покачал головой. Тренер довольно улыбнулся (не только же Рэю быть в курсе чужого расписания?) и неторопливо стянул с себя штаны. К моменту, когда Рэй положил выключенный телефон на тумбочку, Тренер стоял уже рядом. Медленно потянув за пояс халата, развязал слабый узел, прошелся пальцами по приоткрывшемуся в разошедшихся полах телу и, притянув Рэя за шею, горячо поцеловал. Застигнутый врасплох, Рэй податливо следовал рукам Тренера, позволил прижать себя крепче и стянуть мешающийся кусок ткани. Мягко толкнув Рэя на кровать, Тренер уперся коленом ему между ног, зацеловывая сухие, обветренные губы, доверчиво подставленную шею, ловил ртом сбивающееся, быстрое дыхание. И в последний момент успел перехватить ползущую к его боксерам руку.

— Нет, Рэй. Не сейчас.

— Твою мать, — темные расширившиеся зрачки почти перекрыли цветную радужку. Вот таким Рэй нравился Тренеру гораздо больше. 

— Перевернись, — Рэй не двигался, так и не успев толком переключиться с работы на чай, а с чая на нормальный, а не быстрый, в перерыве между тренировкой будущих чемпионов и развитием конопляной промышленности, секс. — Рэймонд. 

От того, как послушно Рэй последовал его приказу, пересохло в горле. Тренер давно заметил эту странную особенность Рэймонда Смита. При всей своей опасности, а Рэй был весьма опасен, тут лучше никому не обманываться интеллигентным обликом святоши, его вполне можно было продавить. Удивительно просто, как его вело от чужой властности. Он ведь даже рану согласился обработать только потому, что Тренер не заговаривал зубы, не убалтывал, а в ультимативной форме настоял на перевязке. И ничего не сказал, когда Тренер точно также решил, что трех страйков хватит, хотя изначально никакой количественной договоренности у них не было. Справедливости ради, стоило отметить, что далеко не всем Рэй позволял бить наотмашь по этой зияющей бреши в собственной обороне. Скорее, наоборот: чувствуя собственную слабость, он быстрее обнажал клыки и первым впивался в глотку, пресекая любые попытки собой манипулировать. Тренер внимательно наблюдал, не задавал лишних вопросов и не пользовался выявленным преимуществом всуе. Так же, как и Рэй не злоупотреблял тем влиянием, которое оказывал порой на Тренера его бархатный, вкрадчивый голос. Наверное, даже змеи так ладно не танцуют под дудку заклинателя, как готовый на все Тренер, загипнотизированный тихими, мягкими интонациям.

Рэй совсем не возражал. Снова. Только вздохнул глубоко, когда Тренер подтянул его к себе за бедра, и прогнулся сильнее под настойчивым прикосновением. 

— Вот так. Еще. Хороший мальчик. 

Рэй смутился. Это было видно по его покрасневшей шее, по плечам, пошедшим неровными пятнами. Тренер довольно огладил круглые, разведенные специально для него сейчас ягодицы, сжал эту со всех сторон прекрасную задницу (ну правда, однажды увидев — не развидишь больше) и прочертил языком мокрую дорожку вдоль ямочек на пояснице. Рэй не дергался, покорно ждал, и лишь подрагивающие под руками Тренера бедра выдавали его нетерпение. Бедра, потяжелевшая мошонка и привставший член, приятно легший в ладонь. Тренер неторопливо провел кулаком от основания до головки, Рэй чуть дернулся.

— Сплюнь.

Повторять дважды не пришлось. Растерев между пальцев слюну Рэя, Тренер вернулся к его члену. Водил по стволу мягко, щекоча подушечками пальцев головку, то ускоряясь, то ослабляя нажим, слушая короткие, пока еще тихие стоны. Ничего, до громких они тоже дойдут. Тренер улыбнулся про себя и, стиснув свободной рукой левую ягодицу, звонко шлепнул. Рэй выдохнул и почти лег грудью на одеяло, подставляясь Тренеру. Зацеловав порозовевшую кожу, Тренер оттянул пострадавшую половинку и легонько коснулся языком ложбинки. Лизнул сверху вниз, до поджавшихся яичек, продолжая не спеша, лениво надрачивать Рэю, и обратно, накрывая ртом нежную кожу повыше ануса.

— Господи, Джеймс… — прошептал Рэй, безбожно комкая в руках дизайнерское покрывало.

Рэй был удивительно гладким и пах гелем для душа. Что-то там с ветивером и грейпфрутом, Тренер не запомнил этикетку. Забавно, что Рэй предпочитал пользоваться одной маркой, только ароматы менялись. То «Молочный мускус», то еще какой-нибудь сандаловый эвкалипт. Не привыкший к такой утонченности, Тренер продолжал бы мылиться всем подряд, но за полтора месяца их крайне близких отношений в его доме появились не только вторые комплекты одежды Рэя, но и разные банные принадлежности. Включая морскую соль для укладки, например, и вот гель для душа. 

Тренеру хотелось сказать, что и без всяких гелей Рэй был вкусным и нежным, но это прозвучало бы чересчур слащаво, потому он, втянув напоследок в рот мошонку, вернулся губами к розовому, чуть приоткрытому анусу. Язык легко скользнул внутрь, Рэй что-то выстонал в закушенный кулак и подался назад. Тренер одобрительно хмыкнул, позволяя ему насадиться, работал языком медленно и вдумчиво, задавая свой темп, понемногу сводя Рэя с ума. Проведя в последний раз по его члену, Тренер собрал пальцами сочащуюся смазку и растер ее между ягодиц. Рэй приглушенно простонал и — Тренер знал это наверняка — прикрыл глаза. Несмотря на нетерпение, он не спешил дотронуться до себя, явно предугадывая, что произойдет далее. Не хотел кончить раньше времени. 

Большой палец свободно проник в поблескивающее влагой отверстие, чем вызывал очередной довольный вздох. Тренер прижался лицом к оттянутой ягодице, завороженно наблюдая, как розовое кольцо мышц растягивается вокруг фаланги, неохотно выпуская палец наружу. Как же хотелось взять Рэя прямо так, даже не меняя позы… Тренер сглотнул и, размазав мокрый поцелуй по манящей заднице, снова шлепнул Рэя. 

— Разведи ноги шире. 

Рэй с готовностью подчинился. Даже попробовал помочь придержать ягодицы, но Тренер перехватил сначала одну, а затем вторую руку и уверенно прижал их запястьями к пояснице. 

— Не мешай мне. 

От того, как послушно Рэй оставил скрещенные руки за спиной, разум заволокло пеленой похоти. Тренер облизнул большой палец свободной руки и пристроил его рядышком с первым. Рэй гортанно вскрикнул — больше от неожиданности, чем от боли, и глухо выматерился, когда Тренер аккуратно развел края ануса. Прекрасная, дивная картина. Тренер мог бы часами смотреть на эту жадно пульсирующую дырку, пытающуюся втянуть в себя пальцы целиком.  
У Рэя такой выдержки не было. Он повел бедрами, прогибаясь сильнее, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж больше, и Тренер понятливо склонился ниже. 

— Как ты хочешь? — хрипло спросил он, едва касаясь языком ануса. 

— Просто трахни меня, — выдохнул Рэй. — Пожалуйста. 

Ну, разумеется. Рэй весь дрожал от напряжения. Ожидавший простого минета, он был совсем не готов к длительным играм. И Тренер не собирался его мучить. Накрыв ртом свои пальцы и растянутый анус, Тренер проник внутрь, так глубоко, насколько мог. Держа руками ягодицы, он стал быстро трахать Рэя языком, нажимая сильнее, не забывая про нежную кожу вокруг рефлекторно сжимающейся дырки. Всхлипы Рэя становились все громче, и сам он, почти не сдерживаясь, подавался назад, стремясь вобрать в себя больше, всего Тренера, вместе с его языком, губами, пальцами. Тренер вылизывал Рэя так тщательно, словно от этого зависела его жизнь, и судя по звукам, которые он слышал, жизни Рэя действительно угрожала опасность. Смертельная, потому что Рэй вовсе не собирался сдерживаться. Он захлебывался собственными стонами, просил на своем красивом королевском кокни «сильнее» и «выеби меня, пожалуйста», и, несмотря на все заверения в хорошей шумоизоляции, Тренеру казалось, что Рэя слышит весь дом. Никакие стены, даже самые старые, толщиной в полметра, не выдержат такого. 

Будь они в особняке Рэя, Тренер бы продолжил в том же духе, но сейчас требовалось спасать его реноме. Тренер знал прекрасный, безотказный способ, как это сделать, хотя ему было откровенно жаль затыкать Рэя, да еще таким беспардонным образом. 

Медленно отстранившись, Тренер избавился от испачканных в собственной смазке трусов, и потянулся за подушками. Рэй понятливо приподнялся, позволяя Тренеру удобней устроиться под ним, и, не дожидаясь отдельного приглашения, сразу же накрыл ртом стоящий колом член. Тренер прошипел сквозь сжатые зубы и запрокинул голову. Не было, наверное, ни одной вещи, которую Рэймонд Смит делал неидеально. Сосал он тоже просто охуенно. Быстро, ритмично, крепко обхватывая губами. Погружал в себя на всю длину, пропуская головку глубоко в горло, помогал рукой, и при этом всем продолжал постанывать. Признаться, когда в первый раз они пробовали «69» и Тренер был сверху, он случайно засадил Рэю в горло — до основания, до того чудного давящегося звука, от которого чуть было не спустил на месте. К своему стыду, он даже не сразу остановился. Инстинктивно толкнувшись пару раз в это бархатное влажное тепло, он спешно вытащил член изо рта Рэя и, перевернувшись, настороженно всмотрелся в раскрасневшееся лицо. Несмотря на проступившие слезы, Рэй выглядел… довольным. 

— Все в порядке, — сипло произнес он. — Я могу справиться с этим. 

И не обманул ведь. Справлялся он превосходно — что тогда, что сейчас. Тренеру до таких высот (или правильнее сказать, глубин) еще стараться и стараться. Впрочем, Рэй был добросовестным учителем и никогда не упускал случая потренироваться. 

С трудом сосредоточившись, Тренер притянул Рэя ближе и, сжав руками обе ягодицы, вернулся к начатому. Рэй довольно промычал, посылая приятные вибрации по напряженному члену, и нагнулся ниже, предоставляя лучший доступ и полный карт-бланш. Тренер обожал такого Рэя — податливого, чувственного, постоянно жаждущего большего. И не уставал удивляться, сколько ж чертей пряталось в этом тихом омуте... Широко лизнув влажную от слюны расселину, Тренер дразняще пощекотал кончиком языка чуть припухший анус и сразу же погрузился внутрь. Трахал Рэя ртом, то почти не касаясь, то с силой раздвигая тугое кольцо, не обращая внимания на собственные мокрые щеки и подбородок, мял упругие, отлично накачанные ягодицы, водил ладонями по подрагивающим бедрам, не позволяя себе полностью провалиться в ощущения. Что было сложно, учитывая, как усердно Рэй вылизывал его ствол, не пропуская ни одной венки, как посасывал головку, как насаживался — целиком, без предупреждения, заставляя Тренера горячо выдыхать на нежную кожу. Как, не удержавшись, обхватил свой член, выстанывая короткое, смазанное «Шеймс», когда Тренер вместе с языком ввел сразу два пальца. 

Шеймас. Рэй впервые так назвал его в Дублине. Точнее, Рэй сказал «Шеймус», и Тренер машинально поправил его произношение. Давно забытое, непривычное имя мурашками прокатилось по позвоночнику и теплом расцвело в солнечном сплетении. 

«Можно тебя так называть?» — уточнил Рэй, после того как несколько раз повторил, запоминая, правильный вариант.  
«Можно», — разрешил Тренер. Тебе — можно, добавил он про себя. 

Рэй часто звал его по имени: Джеймсом на людях, Шеймасом — исключительно наедине. Никогда еще собственное имя не звучало для Тренера так приятно и так интимно, как магическое заклинание, с помощью которого Рэй лишал порой Тренера всякой возможности связно мыслить. 

Сдерживаться стало просто невозможно. Откинувшись на подушки, Тренер приподнял бедра, безмолвно прося Рэя ускориться. Простонав, тот сполз с Тренера и, обхватив его пульсирующий член кулаком, начал быстро дрочить ему, продолжая ласкать губами чувствительную головку. Тренера хватило ненадолго — да и кто бы продержался, подумал он, любуясь растрепанным, потерявшимся в собственном наслаждении Рэем, со втянутыми щеками, берущего в рот до основания, до костяшек собственных пальцев. Что может быть прекраснее? Тренер сгреб в кулаке светлые пряди, слегка потянул, предупреждая, и Рэй прикрыл глаза. 

— Боже, Рэй…

Прекраснее быть определенно могло. Тренер тяжело дышал, жадно наблюдая, как Рэй втягивает в себя припухшую нижнюю губу, слизывая с нее белесые капли. Как проводит рукой по скуле и подбородку, собирая сперму Тренера, как медленно, по одному, облизывает пальцы. Как смотрит — расслабленно, довольно, с хитрым прищуром, прекрасно зная, как порочно он сейчас выглядит. Порочно и красиво. 

— Иди ко мне, — завороженно прошептал Тренер, протягивая руку. — Я о тебе позабочусь.

***

В том, что Тренер очарует и Лотти, и Марка, можно было даже не сомневаться. На сам детский праздник Тренер не попал (у Мэла шли отборочные международные соревнования), но подарок все равно купил. И лично вручил его в ближайший свободный вечер. Наблюдая, как Тренер, закрепив на маленьких кулачках боксерские перчатки, учит племянника азам боя, а тот с радостным визгом цепляется за клетчатую штанину, Рэй понял: без вариантов. Пацана теперь силком не оттащишь от нового колоритного друга. К тому же, помимо перчаток Тренер подарил ему огромного воздушного змея и, кажется, умудрился пообещать, что они запустят его все вместе — с мамой, папой и дядей Рэем. 

— Поверить не могу, Рэй, — задумчиво протянула Лотти, потягивая апероль через эко-трубочку. — Неужто ты нашел себе нормального мужика? 

Рэй моргнул, вспоминая легендарное видео с Большим Дэйвом и два трупа на садовой дорожке, и с сомнением покачал головой. С обывательской точки зрения, к нормальности там были огромные вопросы, но лично Рэя все абсолютно устраивало. 

— Так у вас все серьезно?

Рэй пожал плечами.

— Мы знакомы всего ничего, — и меня за это время чуть не убили, подумал он. Лотти, как и вся его семья, мало что знала о таких нюансах его аграрного бизнеса. — Рано пока судить.

— А, ясно, — можно было даже не поворачиваться — Рэй и так видел, как она картинно закатила глаза. — Опять морозишься. 

— А не пойти бы тебе?.. — ласково, со всей любовью предложил Рэй и ловко увернулся от подзатыльника. 

Разумеется, после этого чудного семейного ужина, где Тренер узнал, у кого Рэй научился готовить божественную карбонару, которой замаливал свои редкие косяки, племянника как подменили. Он теперь грезил Ирландией и горами, хотел подняться всей семьей на самую высокую вершину и оттуда запустить змея. Обязательно в клетчатом костюме — это вообще не обсуждалось. Марк ненавязчиво подбивал клинья, выспрашивая, с каких лет боксерский клуб принимает детвору и кто ведет занятия, а Лотти просто в ультимативном порядке говорила Рэю привезти Джеймса в гости. Видит бог, Рэй оттягивал этот момент так долго, как только мог, о чем честно признался Тренеру и даже включил голосовое сообщение сестры. Тренер лишь хмыкнул и предсказуемо спокойно отреагировал: «Ну, давай съездим, как раз костюм для малого сшили». 

Находясь в приподнятом настроении, Рэй переступил порог зала и сразу напоролся на хороший апперкот. Рядом с расслабленным, очень довольным Тренером стояла та самая темноволосая женщина с фотографий в его спальне. Они что-то активно обсуждали, очевидно не соглашаясь друг с другом, и находились как-то не по-дружески близко. Рэй не ревновал: в конце концов, у каждого из них была своя личная жизнь ранее, да и Тренер, хоть и отзывался о Рэйчел исключительно в положительном ключе, явно больше не тосковал по прошлым отношениям. Но дурацкое, липкое чувство дежа вю, охватившее Рэя, противно сосало под ложечкой, пожирая изнутри с каждым шагом, приближающим его к новому знакомству. 

— Рэй, ты уже приехал, — Тренер улыбнулся, заметив подходящего Рэя. — Я тут подзадержался. Обсуждаем вот ремонт зала. Это Рэйчел, моя бывшая жена и по совместительству дизайнер, — женщина протянула изящную ладонь, и, вежливо поздоровавшись, Рэй галантно сжал ее пальцы. — А это Рэймонд. 

— Очень приятно, Рэймонд, — голос у Рэйчел был красивый, низкий, и сама она была красивой и какой-то теплой. Улыбалась широко и открыто, показывая милые ямочки на щеках, и с живым интересом рассматривала Рэя. — Ты занимаешься у Джеймса? 

— Сегодня, слава богу, нет, — отшутился Рэй и глазами показал Тренеру на кабинет. — Я подожду тебя там.

— Хорошо. Рэй, — окликнул его Тренер, когда тот отошел на пару метров. — Тебя не затруднит заварить мне чаю? 

Бултыхая пакетиками в больших пузатых чашках с кипятком, Рэй глубоко дышал, стараясь справиться с накатившим на него волнением. «Бред какой», — со злостью думал он, так яростно выжимая заварку, что прочная шелковая нить прорвала бумажный уголок, — «тебе сорок лет, хватит психовать». Прошлое, давно затолканное в самый дальний угол подсознания, рвалось наружу, когтями выскребая себе путь. Где-то на заднем плане барагозили карапузы, напоминая непутевых щенков, вьющихся вокруг мамки. «Мисс Рэйчел, мы скучали!», «Мисс Рэйчел, почему вы так долго не заходили?», «Мисс Рэйчел, придете на бой Бенни?».

Правильно. Для них она и была в какой-то степени матерью. Самкой их вожака. А Рэй… Он просто Рэй. Рэймонд. Можно даже без фамилии, вот так, неформально. 

«Познакомьтесь, Рэймонд». «Это Рэй». «Его зовут Рэй». Фразы всплывали в мозгу одна за другой, на чистом испанском и на английском с южным акцентом. Улыбка Фернандо была ласковой и немного извиняющейся, словно ему самому не нравился этот фарс с «мы бизнес-партнеры, ничего личного». 

Просто Рэй. Просто никто. 

Вдох. Выдох. 

Шарлотта была не права. Рэй не морозился — он изо всех сил старался не привязаться.

— Задушу собственничеством, — коротко пояснил он. 

— Ну, он выглядит достаточно крепким, — философски прокомментировала Лотти, болтая подтаявшим льдом в полупустом бокале. — Сам-то справишься? Это тебе не твоя породистая давалка.

Очевидно, Рэй не справлялся. Потому что сам не понял, когда успел привязаться к этому простому, харизматичному мужику в дурацком тренировочном костюме. Размышляя, где же прошла та грань, превратившая просто отличный секс в нечто большее, Рэй совершенно упустил момент, когда Тренер оказался рядом. 

— Спасибо, Рэй, я что-то замотался, — благодарно произнес он и мягко провел рукой по напряженной спине Рэя, чуть дольше, чем нужно задержав ладонь на пояснице. — Еще пять минут, и я весь твой. 

Рэй с силой моргнул. И еще раз. Тело прошила крупная дрожь, его бросило в жар, даже испарина на лбу выступила. Может, дело было в горячем чае, а может, это прошлое, с быстро и профессионально обрубленными когтями, медленно ползло назад, в затхлый чулан подсознания, не желая признавать свое поражение. 

— Она все поняла, — осторожно заметил Рэй, помахав Рэйчел на прощание. 

— Скорее всего. Рэйчел всегда была догадливой, — согласился Тренер, небольшими глоточками цедя свой любимый «эрл грей». — Тебя это парит? 

— Меня? — Рэй коротко рассмеялся от удивления. — Это не я вышел из шкафа. 

Тренер смотрел на него внимательно и очень серьезно, без малейшего намека на веселье в глазах. Сполоснув чашку, он тщательно вытер ее бумажным полотенцем и поставил на сушилку, донышком вверх. 

— Слушай, Рэй, — спокойным голосом произнес он, подходя так близко, что можно было почувствовать мятный аромат шампуня. — Я не знаю, как назвать то, что между нами происходит. Мы просто трахаемся или уже встречаемся, или что там сейчас модно у молодежи? Неважно. Но вот что мне точно известно: у меня ключи от твоего дома, и почти каждое утро я просыпаюсь с тобой в одной кровати. Вот это для меня важно, Рэй. И прятать тебя я не собираюсь.

Пожалуй, это была самая быстрая и безоговорочная капитуляция в жизни Рэймонда Смита.

______________  
*Call round for a céilí (ирл.) — приглашение зайти на чай, ныне не очень актуальное.  
Кейли — традиционный групповой ирландский танец. 

Шеймас (Séamus) — ирландский вариант имени "Джеймс".  
В последнее время в фиках стало очень много Джеймса, и для своих героев мне захотелось чего-то очень личного :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как говорится, кто не спрятался, я не виноват. Автор любит флафф, автор дорвался до флаффа. Сорри нот сорри)


	8. No good deed goes unpunished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — концентрация флаффа может быть превышена, берегите ваши сердечки;  
> — количество второстепенных персонажей растет: возвращаются старые, появляются новые. Увы, мне все еще не хватает социальных связей у героев в фильме;  
> — всех люблю и крепко обнимаю :3

Любая история подходит к своей кульминационной точке, и наша, разумеется, не исключение. В принципе, мы могли бы закончить на прошлой главе — чинно, мирно и благородно, но пара болтающихся, готовых выстрелить ружей сильно мозолит глаза. Спустим же курок.

(Флетчеру бы не понравилось, но одна его часть давно кормит рыб на дне Темзы, а другая надежно сожжена и закопана, потому к его мнению мы прислушиваться не будем)

Тренер не хотел сглазить, но жизнь, кажется, налаживалась. Разобравшись с новыми бойцами для банды Микки Пирсона, он внезапно обнаружил, что карапузы умели не только трепать нервы и генерировать проблемы. Непостижимым образом, через ганджубасную пень-колоду и неудачное покушение, они за несколько месяцев прошли путь от взбалмошных шалопаев до смышленых, порой зверски серьезных парней. Нет, их не подменили, и они продолжали искать приключения на свои неугомонные пятые точки, но делали это теперь вдумчиво и не во вред себе. Барагозили настолько тихо, что Чаза, давний приятель Тренера и по совместительству владелец тира, начинал их встречи в пабе не с усталого донесения: «Слышь, чего твои опять учудили», а с осторожного вопроса: «Балбесы там живы вообще?». 

Еще как живы. Тренер улыбался, наблюдая за успехами своих пацанов. Собрав несколько наград в соревнованиях, карапузы завершили сезон и теперь наслаждались заслуженным отдыхом (несколько размазанных по лету отборочных боев не в счет). Личные тренировки перешли на пару месяцев в поддерживающий режим, Тренер, в свою очередь, щадил парней и не выматывал их на ринге. Групповых занятий с лихвой хватало: вдохновившись тем, как пацаны справились при высокой загруженности, Тренер щедро раскидал между ними новых учеников. Бенни с Праймтаймом взяли своих первых индивидуальных клиентов, а Эрни углубился в творчество. Все было настолько беспроблемно и в рамках закона, что Тренеру хотелось ущипнуть себя. Казалось, что он провалился в глубокий безмятежный сон, и вместе с благодатью на него Ниагарой вылились спокойствие и чувство глубокого удовлетворения. Вселенная любила его, как выразилась инструктор по йоге на ютубе, пока Тренер лежал на твердом полу в благословенной шавасане, единственной позе, давшейся ему легко и просто.  
Н-да. С йогой у Тренера как-то не срослось — старая добрая растяжка была ему больше по вкусу, — зато с Рэем точно открылись все чакры. 

Тренер улыбнулся и, привычно оставив кроссовки у входа, звякнул ключами о столик в прихожей. С кухни вкусно тянуло свежезаваренным чаем, из глубины дома доносилось невнятное бормотание, и Тренер, как мотылек, направился на приглушенный свет. Наполненный водой чайник уже ждал на плите, рядом с заварочным стояла бутылка любимого скотча Рэя. Сам он сидел в гостевой спальне и играл по интернету в шахматы со своим давним приятелем из Америки. Плеснув на фарфоровое донышко заварки, Тренер включил плиту и на цыпочках пробрался к оккупированной Рэем комнате. 

«Будешь?» — безмолвно спросил он, демонстрируя чашку. 

Кивнув, Рэй подмигнул ему и вновь погрузился в партию. Тренер прислонился к косяку, наблюдая за процессом. Забавно, но Рэй никогда не показывался приятелю в своем обычном виде. Завязывал волосы в хвостик или вовсе их не укладывал, напяливал на себя старые джинсы и футболку со смешным принтом и с удобством располагался в единственном месте своего дома, откуда не просматривались ни коллекционные вазы с кожаными диванами, ни огромный сад. Просто безликая серая стена, кровать и бутылка старого доброго Murphy’s. Тренер усмехнулся, вспоминая, как сильно удивился, увидев какое-то непонятное пойло в холодильнике Рэя. Пивом его язык не поворачивался назвать. Хоть Рэй и возразил, мол, все равно не пьет его, предпочитая вискарь любому алкоголю, это не имело никакого значения. Тренер уже сделал себе мысленную пометку, что в пиве Рэй совершенно не разбирался, и в следующий раз приволок ему целый ящик нормального стаута. 

— Я понимаю, что ты не светишь Мэтту своим статусом, — будничным тоном сказал он, откупоривая бутылку, — но даже самые что ни на есть кэжуал работяжки не купят ту мочу. 

Рэй повозмущался — скорее для приличия, чем взаправду, но к совету прислушался. Все-таки он хотел казаться продвинутым средним классом. 

Умилившись взъерошенным волосам и жутко сосредоточенному лицу, с которым Рэй изучал виртуальную шахматную доску, Тренер поставил перед ним дымящийся чай и аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь. До ужина было еще далеко, но он не отказал себе в удовольствии умять пару бутербродов с ветчиной и сыром, благоразумно отказавшись от любимой карбонары — дабы не перебивать аппетит.

Без всякого преувеличения, Рэй готовил превосходно. Сам Тренер вполне довольствовался фастфудом или едой из доставки, редко утруждая себя стоянием у плиты. Рэю же, в отличие от него, нравилось возиться со всеми своими кастрюльками и специями. Иногда, возвращаясь домой раньше, Тренер заставал просто идиллическую картину: вооруженный лопаткой и вилкой, Рэй вслух разговаривал с экранным Джейми Оливером, спокойно и убедительно доказывая, что его вариант рецепта лучше. Джейми всегда терпел поражение в этой неравной схватке: сложно присуждать победу пусть хоть трижды великому повару, когда здесь и сейчас твои вкусовые рецепторы коротит от наслаждения. Ну и потом, кто спорит с человеком, держащим пушку под полотенцем? Только идиот. Идиотом Тренер не был. И предвзятым назвать себя не мог — карапузы не дадут соврать. Вот уж где путь к сердцам был проложен кратчайшим и старым, как мир, способом: через бездонные прожорливые желудки.

Самое удивительное, что идея принадлежала Рэю. Когда Тренер вскользь заметил, что карапузы, кажется, догадываются о природе их отношений, Рэй невозмутимо ответил, что Эрни давно в курсе. «Но если тебе хочется выступить с официальным признанием, можем устроить ужин в саду». Поспешно открестившись от всяких пафосных и душещипательных моментов, Тренер согласился на семейные и уютные посиделки перед барби. Несмотря на некоторые опасения Тренера, ужин прошел хорошо: карапузы вели себя чересчур прилично, у Рэя за вечер ни разу не дернулся глаз, ну а признание… Особого смысла в нем не было: парни и так все прекрасно видели. А Праймтайму повезло увидеть больше всех — он поразительно не вовремя завалился на кухню. Как раз тогда, когда Рэй доставал посуду, а Тренер, не удержавшись, основательно облапил его прекрасную крепкую задницу. Дело определенно было в Эрни. Он периодически одергивал шушукающихся между собой пацанов, а перед тем, как уйти, отвел Рэя в сторону «на пару слов». Тренер не знал, кто больше изумился такой вежливой наглости — он сам или Рэй, но от искренней заботы, замаскированной под нарочито небрежное предупреждение, на душе потеплело. Спасибо Рэю, он выслушал парламентера с бесстрастным выражением лица и, притянув Эрни за плечо, сказал что-то на ухо, от чего Эрни поперхнулся воздухом и закашлялся. 

— Мы договорились, да, мистер Смит? — спросил он, медленно отползая в сторону выхода.

— Разумеется, — ухмыльнулся Рэй. 

До чего они договорились, Тренеру так и осталось неясным, потому что обе стороны упрямо хранили молчание. От спокойного «Я дал слово, а слово джентльмена, Шеймас, закон» сводило зубы, так же как и от радостного «Тренер, все норм, не парься! Смит вроде адекватный мужик», и в конечном итоге Тренер решил последовать совету Эрни и перестал беспокоиться. К тому же, кто-то начал поджирать его обеды, и эта проблема требовала гораздо большего внимания. Карапузы как воды в рот набрали: не замечали, не знаем, выследим — убьем. Тренер лишь посмеивался, рассматривая записи со скрытой камеры, и гордился слаженной и быстрой работой парней. 

Когда Рэй вскоре заскочил в зал, чтобы выпить чаю и узнать, как у Тренера дела, шалопаи ненавязчиво окружили его, приперев к стене с общим расписанием, и деловито поинтересовались, когда им ждать нового приглашения на ужин. Тренер разрывался между желанием спасти Рэя от стаи голодных троглодитов или проверить, справится ли тот сам. Рэй невозмутимо достал айфон, что-то уточнил у карапузов, затем прочитал им короткую лекцию о минусах ненормированного рабочего дня. Парни согласно кивали — кто, как не они, испытывали на себе все тяготы такого графика? Эрни ткнул в распечатанные таблицы, и, слово за слово, сбор переобувшихся в полете мстителей был назначен на ближайший четверг. 

— Я пас, — с широкой ухмылкой заявил Тренер. — У меня игра. 

Карапузам хватило совести выглядеть растерянными, словно они не знали, что каждый второй четверг месяца Тренер собирался со своими друзьями погонять мяч на стадионе. Лицо Рэя оставалось бесстрастным, но Тренер прекрасно видел, что тот изначально все так и задумывал. Там явно намечалась какая-то вечеринка, на которую его приглашать не планировали. Решив не вмешиваться, в день Х Тренер ограничился короткими инструкциями, мол, сильно не бухать и не дуть. Рэй, и бровью не поведя, пожелал отличного матча и, прикусив его за нижнюю губу, в буквальном смысле выпроводил из дома. 

(Тренер никому, никогда, ни за что не признается, что здесь он вспомнил Флетчера. Из Рэя действительно могла выйти отличная женушка. Оставалось только попасть под чужую бутсу, дабы выбить этот мерзкий голос из головы) 

Под бутсу он, к счастью, не попал, зато душевно ссадил колено и локоть, а его команда проиграла с позорным хет-триком. Гол престижа на последних минутах игры был забит из офсайда и потому не засчитывался. Понурый и немного уставший, Тренер припарковался рядом со знакомым фургоном. В саду было подозрительно тихо. Подкравшись ближе, Тренер застал невероятно идиллическую картину: Бенни с Мэлом, завернувшись в клетчатые пледы, кемарили друг у друга на плече, Праймтайм сыто ковырял яблочный крамбл из «Принцессы Виктории», а Джим, Эрни и Рэй с важным видом раскуривали сигары и вели неспешную беседу. Тренер явился аккурат к продолжительному монологу Рэя о влиянии регги и джаза на становление хип-хопа. Из переносной колонки доносилась негромкая музыка, и Тренер с удивлением отметил, что после древнего «Кэндишопа» заиграл уважаемый Рэем Барри Уайт. 

То есть, вся эта компания мало того, что договорилась о встрече без Тренера — они еще списались за его спиной и составили общий плейлист на вечер. Тренер не знал, возмущаться ему или восхищаться ювелирной педагогической работой Рэя. Впрочем, определиться можно было и позже: не прекращая просвещать шалопаев, Рэй придвинул к себе стоящую неподалеку тарелку. Сняв с нее фольгу, он посыпал сырой кусок мяса перцем и крупной солью, а затем поставил на огонь блюдо для гриля. Тренер с благодарностью кивнул и, поддернув рукава спортивной куртки, уселся рядом с подавившимся дымом Эрни. От внимания Рэя не укрылась ни широкая ссадина на предплечье, ни то, как Тренер прохромал к любимому плетеному креслу. 

— Я в порядке, — поспешил заверить Тренер. — Просто неудачно приземлился. 

Судя по прищуренным глазам Рэя, тот ему не поверил, а после, выдворив карапузов и, как мамка, наказав всем отписаться по прибытию, тщательно обработал царапины. И ни словом не обмолвился, какие они неудачники, не сумевшие закинуть в сетку ни одного мяча. Лежачего не бьют, особенно когда лежачий находится в твоей постели. За такое милосердие можно было не то что про сигары забыть — Тренер бы и траву простил. 

Забота Рэя всегда была мягкой и ненавязчивой. Как он сам говорил: «Мне не сложно». Ему не сложно было готовить Тренеру, не сложно было забрать из паба после встречи с друзьями. Не сложно было сделать расслабляющий массаж, когда Тренер, еле живой после насыщенного дня, пластом падал на кровать. Не сложно было подобрать пару комплектов одежды, когда Тренер заметно растерялся, получив приглашение составить компанию на финале Уимблдона. Рэй обожал теннис так же сильно, как Тренер — футбол, и не пропускал ни одной игры ежегодного турнира. По полуфиналу Лиги Чемпионов Тренер догадывался, что ему не придется стоять за билетом в километровой очереди. 

— Ты же не в королевском боксе сидишь? — осторожно уточнил Тренер, изучая схему Центрального корта. 

Скорее всего, у семьи Рэя были выкуплены абонементы, что тоже не очень радовало: слишком много снобизма и пафоса на квадратный метр. Богатеи Тренера не смущали — он и сам жил довольно неплохо, а вот все аристократические расшаркивания заранее настораживали. Спасибо, хоть не на скачки пригласил. 

— Не, обычная випка. 

Да, всего-то. Обычная вип-ложа, в которую приглашались исключительно спонсоры. Что ж, это будет интересный опыт, решил Тренер и, открыв новую страницу, загуглил дресс-код. 

В отличие от Рэя, Тренер не держал в своем гардеробе аутфитов для выхода в высший свет. Жизнь к такому его не готовила, а проблемы выбора между рабочей формой, удобной одеждой или смокингом (пару раз за последние десять лет) никогда не стояло. Разумеется, в шкафу нашелся бы и нормальный пиджак, и белая футболка, но Тренер не питал иллюзий: его добротные, качественные шмотки совсем не соответствовали статусу мероприятия. Тренер задумчиво полистал сайты хороших, по его меркам, марок, пытаясь собрать комплект по рекомендации из гугла, даже спросил пацанов, но те в один голос заявили, что «с таким дерьмом лучше сразу к Смиту, мы в этом не шарим». Сдавшись, Тренер скинул несколько ссылок Рэю с коротким: «Пойдет?».  
Ответ был, скажем прямо, неутешительным: Рэй отправил ему адрес магазина с припиской «спроси Гая».

Гай оказался приятным мужчиной средних лет, одетым почти как Рэй. С иголочки. Тренер рта не успел открыть, как тот завел его в примерочную и, окинув внимательным взглядом, уточнил предпочтения и вежливо приказал раздеваться. Наверное, это была самая быстрая покупка одежды в жизни Тренера, если не считать носков в супермаркете. Упаковав два новых пиджака (светлый для турнира, синий — для души), пару поло, брюки и, господи боже, лоферы, Тренер протянул карту, гадая, сколько же стоит преображение в аристократа. 

Стоило на удивление мало. Гай взял с него деньги только за обувь, и, пробив чек, внезапно вручил опешившему Тренеру винного цвета пуловер и пару огромных пакетов: 

— Это для Рэя, — коротко пояснил он. — Приходите еще, с вами приятно работать. 

Какого хрена, подумал Тренер, пристегивая ремень безопасности. Гай в витрине поправлял несуществующие складки на идеально одетом манекене. 

— Какого хрена? — повторил он вслух, набрав Рэя. 

— Это компенсация морального ущерба, — ответил Рэй. — Вряд ли ты горишь желанием провести весь день с Микки. 

В целом, Уимблдон вышел крайне любопытным. Во-первых, этот финал был настоящей битвой, причем, самой долгой в истории турнира. Тренер, поставивший про себя на победу старичка Федерера, был искренне раздосадован его проигрышем. Во-вторых, Тренер по-настоящему отдыхал, радуясь строгому правилу соблюдать тишину. Чтобы освободить себе целое воскресенье, ему пришлось провести крайне насыщенные пятницу и субботу, и горло саднило от постоянных разговоров и окриков. В-третьих, Тренер получил шикарную возможность понаблюдать за Рэем в привычной ему среде обитания. Одно наслаждение было любоваться, как тот неторопливо ведет светские беседы, лавируя между подпитыми толстосумами и вылощенными аристократами. Сам же Тренер приятно проводил время, обсуждая с женой Микки Пирсона последние новости. То ли она сбежала от витиеватой болтовни, то ли ей стало любопытно, что из себя представляет партнер Рэя, но она подсела к нему за столик и завела непринужденный разговор. Общаться с Розалинд было одно удовольствие, если не брать во внимание пристальный, иногда откровенно оценивающий взгляд и наводящие вопросы. 

— Если хочешь что-то спросить — спроси, — добродушно усмехнулся Тренер, подливая Розалинд шампанского. — Не надо этих… танцев. 

— Просто интересно, насколько Рэй силен в ближнем бою, — вежливо улыбнувшись, ответила Розалинд и, обмакнув крупную ягоду клубники в сливки, откусила краешек. — После ранения мы с Микки за него беспокоимся. 

— Скажем так, застать врасплох его сейчас очень сложно, — Тренер мельком посмотрел в сторону Рэя, сопровождавшего Микки в их круге почета по травяным лордам. 

Расслабленный и довольный, Рэй внимательно слушал солидную строгую даму и кивал в нужных местах, но Тренер видел, как быстро и профессионально он осматривал каждого вошедшего в помещение человека. 

— Но все-таки можно?

— Как и всех нас, — Тренер придвинул свою порцию фруктов к Розалинд. — Мы же не роботы. Рэй хорошо боксирует и отлично закрывается. Нет поводов для волнений.

— Но ты знаешь его слабые места.

Она даже не попыталась завуалировать предупреждение под вопрос. Вопрос, который явно не имел никакого отношения к форме Рэя. Тренер понятливо кивнул и в два глотка допил пиво. 

— Конечно, знаю. Я же его тренирую, — Розалинд почти удалось сдержать улыбку. — Но пока он задабривает меня жареным пекорино и карбонарой, из-за которой я уже не влезаю в свой спортивный костюм, вам нечего опасаться, миссис Пирсон. 

Видимо, ответ Тренера полностью удовлетворил Розалинд, потому что она деликатно сменила тему, поинтересовавшись делами клуба и карапузов. Последующий ужин с Микки прошел без эксцессов, и на такой мажорной ноте Тренер с большим удовольствием покинул общество голубой крови и тех, кто желал туда попасть. 

Впрочем, через несколько недель после теннисного турнира аристократия сама пожаловала к Тренеру. Он аж очки поправил, уставившись на высокого стройного парня, по виду — как сошедшего с рекламного плаката. Внешность его была смутно знакомой, будто Тренер уже где-то встречал его. Парень опасливо и немного брезгливо озирался, натыкаясь на недоуменные взгляды вспотевших после боя карапузов и остальных ребят, но, заметив вышедшего к нему Тренера, с облегчением выдохнул. 

— Вы Джеймс, верно? Приятно познакомиться, — произнес он так вежливо, будто обращался к самой Королеве. 

— Чем могу быть полезен? — сразу перешел к делу Тренер, засунув руки в карманы брюк.

— Мне сказали, вы один из лучших тренеров по ММА. Я хотел бы взять несколько уроков.

— Ясно, — Тренер медленно осмотрел паренька снизу вверх, от модных кожаных туфель до рыжеватого вихра на макушке. Хотелось пошутить, что ему не то что ММА — ему на курсы самообороны надо. Вон какой худющий, тронь — рассыплется. — Я тебе не смогу помочь. Но ты можешь записаться к моим ребятам. 

— Мне рекомендовали именно вас, — парень был удивительно настойчив. 

— Слушайте, мистер…

— Просто Оливер, — представился он. 

— Да, Оливер, — Тренер рассеянно кивнул, мельком взглянув на часы, — у тебя нулевая подготовка, и несколько уроков тебе ничего не дадут. Я работаю с более опытными бойцами. Если действительно хочешь заниматься — вперед, у меня отличные начальные группы. Выучишь азы, потом поговорим. 

— Я немного боксирую, — упрямо возразил Оливер. Тренер выразительно поднял брови. — И когда-то занимался карате. 

Карате. Бокс. Тренер вздохнул: он точно пожалеет о впустую потраченном времени, но зачем сразу посылать человека? Вдруг он и правда самородок? Поманив к себе Мэла, Тренер шагнул к рингу и придержал канаты.

— Ну давай, покажи моему парню пару приемов. 

Наверное, Рэй был прав: Тренер выдавал огромный кредит доверия незнакомым людям. Присев на корточки рядом с пропустившим простейший хук Оливером, Тренер всмотрелся в осоловевшее, отражающее полное недоумение лицо. Кажется, Оливер даже не осознал, что произошло и почему он так быстро оказался на матах. Цокнув, Тренер крепко сжал худое плечо и, подняв парня на ноги, подтолкнул его к краю ринга. Бенни уже ждал их с аптечкой в руках. Усадив горе-бойца на скамью, Тренер не спеша достал салфетки и антисептик. Задрав двумя пальцами подбородок парня, он тщательно, как ребенку, обработал разбитую губу. Забавно — от него пахло точно таким же парфюмом, каким пользовался Рэй. Мода, что ли, у всех одинаковая? 

— Вот что, сынок. Не морочь мне голову, — недовольно проворчал Тренер, прикладывая новую салфетку к ссадине. — Я не беру новичков. Захочешь заниматься — обратись к Мэлу. 

Оливер смотрел на него огромными распахнутыми глазами и не произнес ни слова. Типичное шоковое состояние. Тренер вздохнул и, потрепав это нежное создание по волосам, лично вызвал ему кэб. 

Казалось бы, ерундовый случай, не стоящий внимания. Посмеяться и забыть. Что Тренер и сделал, предварительно отписавшись Рэю, мол, английская голубая кровь жаждет брутальной остроты. Саркастичный и крайне нецензурный ответ Рэя приподнял и так неплохое настроение. Пообещав рассказать подробности позже, довольный Тренер убрал телефон и погнал на ринг заждавшегося своего занятия Праймтайма.

Но Оливер оказался не так-то прост: тем же вечером он ни много, ни мало нагрянул прямо на порог дома Рэя. 

— Мы кого-то ждем? — спросил Тренер, разжигая барби. Обычно Рэй предупреждал о гостях заранее.

— Нет, — вытерев испачканные в специях пальцы, Рэй подошел к планшету и вывел на экран видео с камеры наблюдения. — А он что здесь забыл? — удивился Рэй вслух и быстрым шагом направился ко входу. 

Тренер незамедлительно последовал за ним. Во-первых, его насторожили интонации Рэя, а во-вторых, он уже заставал незваных гостей в этом доме. Как-то не понравилось. Жаль, пушка осталась в машине, но раз Рэй не взял свою, внезапный визит был скорее неприятным, чем опасным. 

— Здрасьте, — опешил Тренер, уставившись на замершего рядом с Рэем парня. — Это же тот самый Рэмбо, который заявился сегодня в зал. Рэй, это ты меня рекомендовал, что ли?

Комментарий Тренера явно пришелся не по душе Рэю. Оливер, с зачесанным назад вихром и отливающей синяком скулой, смотрел на них исподлобья и нервно теребил рукав завязанного на плечах джемпера. 

— Чему обязан? — сухо поинтересовался Рэй.

— Ты на днях заезжал с Микки, — несмело начал Оливер, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и скрестил руки на груди. Вся его поза кричала об огромном страхе и какой-то отчаянной, самоубийственной решимости. Как на амбразуру бросался, честное слово.

— Я помню. Если у тебя остались вопросы по финансам, ты мог написать. 

— Нет, никаких вопросов. Я благодарен тебе за помощь, — поспешно ответил Оливер. — Я обязательно последую твоим советам. Я… Мне просто показалось, ты был не прочь встретиться наедине, — это прозвучало так застенчиво-интимно, что Тренер почувствовал себя крайне неловко. Как будто он присутствовал при личном, можно сказать, любовном разговоре. 

— Вот как. И что же натолкнуло тебя на такие мысли? 

Надо признать, выдержка у Рэя была отменная. Тренер буквально слышал витавшее в воздухе, но непроизнесенное: «И с каких, прости, хуев ты так решил?».

— Ты давно не появлялся в поместье, — Оливер закусил разбитую губу. — А в тот раз не просто остался в машине, но поднялся вместе с Майклом. 

— Видимо, зря, — Рэй потер переносицу, с недоверием мотая головой. 

— Ты сказал, что рад меня видеть. Ты интересовался моими делами, совсем как раньше. Я подумал, это был намек на… ну, новую встречу?

Вот теперь Тренер точно ощутил себя лишним на этом грустном празднике жизни. Нетрудно было догадаться, о каком «раньше» упомянул Оливер. А еще Тренер отчетливо вспомнил, где они встречались. На Уимблдоне, разумеется. Оливер подошел тогда к Микки и Рэю и довольно долго терся рядом, пока Розалинд устраивала Тренеру проверку на вшивость.

— Ладно, джентльмены, я, пожалуй, вас покину. 

— Приятно было познакомиться, Джеймс, — повернувшись к Тренеру, Оливер дружелюбно кивнул ему. — Вероятно, мы еще встретимся.

— При всем уважении, надеюсь, нет. 

— Он тебя тоже бросит, — с нервным смешком сообщил Оливер и, вздрогнув, попятился, когда Рэй шагнул ближе, встав ровно между ними.

— Как-нибудь переживу, — философски произнес Тренер. — Рэймонд, — обратив на себя внимание Рэя, Тренер выразительно посмотрел на его сжатые кулаки. 

— Да. Хорошо, — откликнулся Рэй, заметно расслабившись. — Я скоро буду.

Подслушивать Тренер не собирался: это было неуважительно по отношению к Рэю и ниже собственного достоинства. Но этим вечером все было откровенно против: погашенный, накрытый полотенцем планшет достаточно громко транслировал аудиозапись с камеры. Повышенные меры безопасности, на которых настоял сам Тренер: четкая картинка, особенно в ночном режиме, качественный звук, полный обзор территории. Блядство.

— Что тебе от него нужно? 

— Хотел посмотреть поближе, кого ты себе нашел. Впечатляет. Особенно прикид. Почему он?

— Оливер, тебе пора. 

— Нет, правда. Ты три года спал со мной, но ни разу не составил мне компанию ни на скачках, ни на Уимблдоне. Мне просто интересно, он лучше ебется или что? Встает на ир-р-рландский акцент?

Только личных разборок Рэя Тренеру не хватало. Он решительно отказывался быть свидетелем этой неприятной, совсем неблагородной истерики. Схватив планшет, Тренер спешно разблокировал экран и, свернув видео, полез копаться в настройках. 

— Не устраивай сцен, тебе это не к лицу.

— Если бы я знал, что все закончится, я бы не согласился на сделку с Микки. 

— Согласился бы. Тебе нужны были деньги. Микки предложил выгодное сотрудничество. 

— Я бы взял в долг! 

— У кого? На каких основаниях? Пошел бы по миру быстрее ветра. Оливер, не дури. Ты все сделал правильно…

Найдя наконец в настройках опцию звука, Тренер поспешно замьютил этот в высшей степени тягостный разговор и максимально далеко отодвинул планшет, словно тот был рассадником чумы. Как бы Тренеру ни хотелось разузнать больше подробностей про Рэя, его жизнь, его интересы, были вещи, которым следовало остаться в тайне. Прошлые отношения на то и прошлые, и лезть в них — себе дороже. Тренеру хватило короткого, емкого «это было нездорово и бесперспективно», а Рэй удовлетворился лаконичным «ставил работу на первое место». Просто, доступно, без душещипательных бесед и ненужных откровений. 

Наивный он был, этот Оливер, подумал Тренер, выкладывая на гриль два куска мяса. Наивный, обиженный и все еще преданно-влюбленный. Молодой щенок, упрямо отказывающийся принимать новую реальность. В этом, конечно, главный минус отношений с такими юными любовниками. Для тебя это просто трах, для них — первое серьезное чувство и вдребезги разбитое сердце. Тренер вздохнул и, взяв щипцы, перевернул скворчащие стейки. Аккурат к возвращению мрачного, выбитого из колеи Рэя.

— Бесишься? — уточнил Тренер и достал тарелки.

— Бешусь, — спокойно ответил Рэй и, взяв телефон, направился в дом. — Дай мне две минуты, пожалуйста. 

Рэй вернулся через четверть часа. Умытый, с влажной торчащей челкой, он выглядел устало, словно разгрузил контейнер травы, и капельку виновато. Как будто хотел извиниться, да только извиняться было не за что. Дерьмо случается. Тренер понимающе улыбнулся и, взяв Рэя за руку, притянул к себе. 

— У вас будут проблемы из-за мальчишки? — спросил он, проведя ладонью по напряженной спине. 

— Вряд ли, — Рэй вздохнул и, благодарно поцеловав Тренера в шею, крепко обнял в ответ. — Он больше тебя не побеспокоит.

— Не сомневаюсь. В зале ему, кажется, не понравилось, — Тренер хмыкнул, вспомнив удивленное лицо Мэла («Тренер, да я же ничего не сделал») и испуганное — Оливера. — Рэй. 

— М?

Тренер зарылся пальцами в мягкие волосы и несильно потянул, заставляя Рэя посмотреть на себя. Тот забавно приподнял брови домиком, явно готовый к любому вопросу. 

— У тебя правда встает на ирландский акцент?

После дурацкого случая с Оливером тишь да благодать, снизошедшие на Тренера, развеялись как по мановению волшебной палочки. Парень будто сглазил, честное слово. Тренер не считал себя суеверным, но к концу следующей недели он прочно ассоциировал Оливера с черной меткой. Зал пришлось закрыть на несколько дней — прорвало трубы в душевых, да так капитально, что все оказались под замену. Бенни, всю сознательную жизнь крутивший сальто легко и просто, словно занимался этим с пеленок, неудачно приземлился и на ровном месте получил вывих голеностопа. Остальным карапузам, подрабатывающим время от времени грузчиками в порту, подкинули столько работы, что они еле волочили ноги. Тренер ворчал, мол, не убейтесь только, подготовка на носу, но в глубине души радовался, что парни пытались подзаработать деньжат не криминальным путем. Да, заработок был полулегальным — ни о каком трудовом оформлении и речи не шло, потому что никто из парней не мог впахивать по нормальному графику. Зато они часто выручали, если нужно было перегрузить пару машин в ночи и не платить обычным работягам по двойному тарифу. 

— Не волнуйся, Тренер. Считай это подходом на верхние группы мышц, — смеялись пацаны. — Только без кардио. 

Вот и сегодня: проведя несколько спаррингов, отпросились пораньше, чтобы навестить Бенни, а затем направились за город, в портовый терминал.

— Последний день, — радостно сообщил Мэл, забирая ключи от фургона, — завтра отоспимся и будем в строю!

— Вы там не рыбу мороженую грузите? — посмеиваясь, уточнил Тренер, наблюдая за серьезно настроенными шалопаями. 

— Обижаешь, Тренер, — Эрни поправил кепку и засучил рукава. Ему не терпелось вложить всю свою премию в раскрутку будущего сингла. — Мы теперь все рыбные ящики за километр обходим. 

— Рэй сказал, в следующий раз нафарширует нас пулями, как рождественских гусей, — кивнул Джим. — Вроде шутил, но кто его знает? Он бывает нервным. 

Рэй сказал. Тренер возвел очи горе, но благоразумно воздержался от комментариев: если Рэю удалось промыть мозги карапузам, то стоило сказать ему «спасибо», а не журить за строгий воспитательный процесс. 

— Да он просто над Тренером трясется. Хуже мамки, — вклинился Праймтайм, пряча лукавую ухмылку. Им-то в первую очередь было выгодно, чтобы Тренер оставался спокоен и невозмутим. — Ладно, пацаны, хватит трещать. Камеры все взяли?

Вместе с работой карапузы постоянно искали новые локации для съемок, чтобы потом выложить в сеть очередное порно-карате — то ли на общий канал, то ли отдельно записать клип для Эрни. Кажется, они сами еще не определились. Тренер не сильно разбирался в соцсетях, но карапузы возбужденно галдели, что просмотры росли, видео вирусились, лайков и подписчиков становилось все больше. Тренер не успевал поражаться, как всего за несколько месяцев его обалдуи прошли путь от «давай обнесем ферму бошек, кайфанем» до «сейчас соберем контент, а потом еще монетизацию на ютубе прикрутим». Осталось только попросить Рэя об инвестиционной консультации, и все — волчата с Ист-Энда выйдут на тропу больших денег. Рэй шутливо стебался, мол, скоро до Патреона доберутся, но Тренер знал: на самом деле Рэй был рад за парней. Да что там, Тренер сам спалил у него в телефоне альбом Эрни. 

— Тебе он правда понравился? — недоверчиво спросил Тренер.

— Нет, но мне хочется поддержать парня, — Рэй усмехнулся. — А Банни, кстати, зашло. 

Тем же вечером Тренер, проставившись любимым стаутом, заставил всех своих друзей купить последний сингл Эрни. Исключительно для профилактики и закрепления хорошего поведения. 

Мысли о Рэе вызвали смутное недовольство. Черная-метка-Оливер и ему удружил: Микки как с катушек съехал, забыв, что рабство давно отменили. Рэй возвращался в ночи, когда Тренер уже крепко спал, а Тренер уходил с утра, не беспокоя уставшего Рэя. Кардинально разошедшиеся графики доставляли сплошные неудобства, и на этот недолгий, как надеялся Тренер, период их общение большей частью перетекло в телефоны. И как-то внезапно оказалось, что за несколько месяцев Тренер сильно привык к Рэю. Привык к их совместным вечерам, привык засыпать, слушая размеренное, глубокое дыхание, привык собираться под негромкое сонное бурчание. Привык, черт побери, к регулярному, отличному сексу. Коротких сообщений, голосовых и звонков катастрофически не хватало: Тренеру хотелось ощущать Рэя физически. Руками, губами, всем телом. Рядом с собой, а не на другом конце виртуального провода. 

Нет, они виделись, разумеется. Рэй заскочил к нему в зал на обед, и под крепкий мат рабочих они быстро обменялись новостями. Тренер, не выдержав, забрал Рэя ночью от Микки, пообещав вернуть его драгоценного сотрудника утром в целости и сохранности. Но всего этого было ничтожно мало. Рэй говорил, что осталось немного, просто образовалась внеплановая работа, наслоившаяся на расширение бизнеса Розалинд. Тренер прекрасно его понимал: у самого бывали периоды дикой загруженности, когда не то что трахаться — заснуть от усталости не можешь. Потому терпеливо ждал, не желая лишний раз отрывать от дел и так в край задолбанного Рэя. Но с радостью откликнулся на его предложение свалить на выходные из Лондона, когда все закончится. 

В огромном, хорошо обставленном доме без Рэя было пусто и неуютно, потому, закрыв зал, Тренер поехал к Чазе. Пострелять вволю, послушать, что улицы шепчут, обсудить расписание на грядущий сезон. После летнего затишья спецназовские новички штурмом возьмут зал, потому стоило заранее прикинуть тренировочную сетку. Но спокойным, размеренным планам на вечер не суждено было сбыться. Едва только они с Чазой открыли холодное, запотевшее пиво, как ему позвонила Крис. Казалось бы — простой звонок от подруги, с которой они вместе начинали карьеру под чутким руководством Дэна. Она умудрялась ненавязчиво держать его в курсе событий даже сейчас, спустя столько лет. Дурное предчувствие мурашками прошило позвоночник и противно засосало, зачавкало в желудке. И только усилилось, когда Крис, посмеявшись над рассказами Тренера и Чазы про их маленькое соревнование, пожурила, что ее не позвали на стрельбище.

— Ты разве не на работе? 

— Не-а, Брайан отстранил меня от нового дела, — зевнув, сообщила Крис с экрана телефона. — Ублюдок. 

— В смысле отстранил? — опешил Тренер. — За что? 

— Официальная причина — якобы не восстановилась. Мне прилетело по каске в прошлую вылазку, — Тренер кивнул: он хорошо помнил эту историю и лично навещал Крис после выписки. С фруктами и бургерами, как и было заведено. — Но вообще он сливает потихоньку старичков. Говорит, нужна свежая кровь. Я-то понимаю, мы все не молодеем, но… — она многозначительно развела руками.

— Свежая кровь подчиняется беспрекословно и не задает лишних вопросов.

— Именно, — Крис вздохнула. — Брайан что-то затевает, хочет красиво выслужиться и уйти на повышение. Вот и набирает безропотных солдатиков. 

— А что за дело? В новостях вроде тихо, — поинтересовался Чаза, прикуривая. Крис предсказуемо замялась, и Тренер поспешил ее успокоить:

— Не можешь говорить, все нормально. 

— Да нет. Я просто многого не знаю, слышала краем уха обрывки информации, — Крис поморщилась, не скрывая своего раздражения. Тренер прекрасно ее понимал: она была одним из лучших бойцов, и в свои неполные сорок не только показывала отличные результаты, но и могла за пояс заткнуть всех желторотых новобранцев. — По-моему, они разыгрывают схему с подсадной уткой. 

— Серьезно? — Тренер присвистнул. — Что-то Брайан круто заморочился, раз решил разыграть многоходовочку и внедрить своих.

— Видишь ли, Джим, я не уверена, что там _свои_ , — Крис машинально оглянулась, словно кто-то мог подслушивать в ее собственном доме, и понизила голос. — Есть большая вероятность, что под раздачу попадут левые люди. Кто под руку подвернется. Когда я спросила его об этом, он отправил меня на больничный. Сечешь? 

— Хрена, — Чаза аж дымом подавился. — Там, должно быть, крупная рыба, раз он пошел на такой риск.

— Что-то связанное с контрабандой оружия. В порту сегодня все веселье. 

Сердце Тренера ухнуло в пятки. Конечно, это ни о чем не говорило и совершенно ничего не значило. Порт — понятие растяжимое, терминалы раскиданы вдоль по Темзе, действо могло произойти где угодно. Но для верности все же следовало уточнить. Впрочем, Крис была первой:

— Джим, ты в порядке? Побледнел что-то. Или это свет так падает, а, Чаза?

— Крис, детка, скажи мне, пожалуйста, что вечеринка будет не в Тилбери Докс.

Ответа Крис не последовало, да он и не нужен был. То, как она застыла, как поднесла ладонь ко рту, не понимая, что происходит, но догадываясь, что Тренеру это важно. В голове навязчиво крутилось лишь дурацкое, радостное: «Пацаны, нам подогнали халяву. Оплата в двойном размере, но выйти нужно срочно».  
Это не могло быть правдой. Это просто совпадение. 

— Крис, если узнаешь детали, набери меня. Это важно, — попросил Тренер и, не прощаясь, отключился. 

Эрни не отвечал. Мэл с Джимом тоже. Праймтайм будто поднял трубку, но это оказался автоответчик. Метавшийся по веранде тира Тренер готов был сам себе врезать. Ведь именно он когда-то вбил в эти непутевые головы прописные истины: когда работаешь, не бери телефон, сосредоточься, не отвлекайся. Вот они и не отвлекались. Наверняка еще и музыку погромче врубили, чтобы дело шло веселее. 

Бенни ответил. Судя по хриплому голосу и явному торможению, Тренер его разбудил. 

— Нет, Тренер, это не Кевин их вызвал. То есть, Кевин, но машины не его, — Кевин был тем самым хитрожопым кладовщиком, который подкидывал пацанам левую работенку. — Знакомый знакомого, короче. 

Картина вырисовывалась дивная. По учебнику прямо. Как в лучших криминальных фильмах, где наивные идиоты погибали первыми. 

— Не-а, Кевин не в курсе, что за груз. А что такое, Тренер? Что-то случилось?

Оружие могли провезти любым способом — спрятать в шины, например. Или задекларировать под мебель. Вариантов — тьма, когда груз неизвестен.

— Ты не переживай, Тренер, там всего пара контейнеров. Легкие бабки, мы сами удивились. 

Наказав Бенни сидеть на телефоне и вызванивать друзей, Тренер бросился было к машине, но чуть не налетел на Чазу, преградившего ему путь. Чаза смотрел пристально, готовый без вопросов и сомнений помочь своему хорошему другу. Как когда-то друг помог ему, отбив бизнес от позарившихся на чужое добро рэкетиров. Некоторым особо одаренным личностям показалось, что стрельбище стало приносить слишком большой доход. Пришлось на пальцах разъяснить ситуацию. 

— Даже не думай, — предупредил Тренер. — Понятия не имею, что там, но тебя в это втягивать не собираюсь. 

— А я и не поеду. Кто-то же должен обеспечить тебе алиби. Пойдем. 

Поманив Тренера за собой, Чаза повел его в святая святых своего тира: просторное, хорошо оснащенное хранилище, нашпигованное под завязку совсем не учебными пистолетами. Наверное, весь нелегальный бизнес так или иначе находился под землей, пришло на ум Тренеру, пока он спускался по ступенькам в сырой затхлый подвал. Хранилище было скрыто от посторонних глаз за широким покосившимся шкафом. Чаза плотно прикрыл за собой дверь и, включив свет, присел перед сейфом, замаскированным под простой деревянный ящик. Покопавшись в коробке с разным хламом, он протянул Тренеру связку ключей с затертой биркой. Под помутневшим пластиком хорошо читался адрес стоянки и парковочное место. 

— Нельзя тебе свою тачку светить, Джим, — просто сказал он. — Оружие есть? 

Тренер растерянно огляделся. Рабочие, хорошо смазанные стволы были развешаны по стенам, бликуя начищенными бочками. Целый арсенал, которым можно было снабдить небольшое подразделение. О том, что находилось в огромных ящиках, Тренер даже не догадывался. Скрестив руки, Чаза внимательно наблюдал, не давая непрошенных советов. Лишь выудил из коробки запыленную спортивную сумку, когда Тренер потянулся за хорошо знакомой винтовкой. 

— Желательно ее не сбрасывать, — буднично попросил он, словно речь шла об утилизации мусора. — Вряд ли пробьют, но рисковать не хочется, особенно если там действительно облава. Патронов побольше возьми. 

— Я не собираюсь устраивать массовый геноцид.

— Разумеется. Беретту захватишь? 

Вот так через полчаса Тренер обнаружил себя на восточной магистрали А13, соединяющей Лондон и южный Эссекс. Проявляя все чудеса небезопасного вождения, он выжимал из старого неприметного фордика максимально разрешенную скорость, щелкал кнопками радиоприемника, ловя последние новости, и пытался дозвониться до карапузов. Длинные гудки в трубке раздражали, но тишина и спокойствие в прямом эфире немного обнадеживали. Когда Тренер миновал Грейс, ему снова позвонила Крис, но на этот раз с телефона Чазы. 

— Я попыталась разузнать, но информации мало. Все очень мутно, мне это совсем не нравится. Если я правильно поняла, шоу начнется без четверти двенадцать. Ты успеваешь? 

Электронные часы на дисплее показывали половину одиннадцатого. Блядство. 

— Джим, слушай, — Чаза перехватил трубку. — Я сделал пару звонков. В Тилбери есть одна стоянка, скину тебе координаты. Она почти всегда пустая. Брось там машину.

— Я тебя заберу, — добавила Крис. 

— Я сам доберусь, — раздраженно ответил Тренер, в очередной раз готовясь повторить прописные истины. — Я пока не понимаю, во что вписываюсь…

— А я не спрашиваю, Джим. Приеду в половину первого, — в динамике послышался отчетливый смешок. — Кстати, если ты сорвешь Брайану сделку, я грустить не буду. 

Стоянка нашлась точно по указанному адресу и располагалась идеально: небольшой асфальтированный закуток между жилыми домами и маленьким супермаркетом. Заглушив двигатель, Тренер открыл на телефоне спутниковую карту. В терминал соваться резона не было — слишком заметно, да и кто его пропустит? А уж если спецназ на подходе… Нужно было навести шороху, создать прецедент, оттянуть внимание на себя, таким образом выиграв время для пацанов. Ни один нормальный кладовщик в здравом уме не оставит нелегалов на своей территории. Карапузы сбегут, к гадалке не ходи. Осталось только придумать, как расчистить им путь. 

В принципе, можно было расстрелять магазин и сымитировать ограбление. Тренер с сомнением поскреб заросший подбородок. Вариант действенный, но сначала приедет местная полиция. Пока выяснит детали, пока начальство согласует проверку... Нет, нужно что-то более громкое. То, что точно привлечет внимание не только полиции, но и спецназа. По всему выходило, что наводить кипиш стоило у самого терминала. Тренер задумчиво приблизил карту, рассматривая ближайшие кварталы. Тилбери. Маленький город почти на берегу Темзы. Тихая гавань скучной загородной жизни, полная безработицы и уныния. Красивые зеленые поля, ряды типовой одноэтажной застройки. Хоть с церкви стреляй. Нахмурившись, Тренер немного «побродил» по виртуальным улицам, прежде чем обнаружил три стоящие неподалеку высотки. 

Ну, как высотки — всего пятнадцать этажей, по сравнению с Сити они казались просто крошками, но по меркам Тилбери они вполне тянули на небоскребы. Попасть внутрь, миновав забор, и пробраться наверх отняло почти двадцать минут. Вскрыть замок на люке — еще пять. Утерев градом катившийся из-под плотной балаклавы пот, Тренер осторожно ступил на еще теплую после жаркого дня крышу. Зафиксировав винтовку, он через прицел изучил территорию доков. Что ж, локация оказалась не самой плохой: терминал находился относительно далеко от точки, но попадал в зону выстрела. При хорошем раскладе у Тренера оставалось минут десять, чтобы незаметно покинуть здание. Он не тешил себя лишней надеждой. Да, он был опытным бойцом в свое время и постоянно практиковался в стрельбе и в физических упражнениях. Знал, как двигаться и где скрываться, старался избегать камер, экипировался так, чтобы не оставить следов и затруднить идентификацию. Но ситуация была крайне самоубийственной: не нужно звать баллистиков, чтобы догадаться, откуда шли выстрелы. Так что вполне возможно, Тренеру придется отвечать, что бывший спецназовец забыл в Тилбери и почему он одет, как на задании (при условии, что он успеет избавиться от оружия и маски). Ладно. Что будет, то будет. Меньше всего Тренер хотел размышлять о гипотетическом будущем. Стоило сосредоточиться на реальности, в которой ни о чем не подозревавшие карапузы оказались в самом эпицентре событий. И их первыми загребут в участок, прямо с контрабандой в руках. Это если парням вообще повезет и их не положат на месте под шумок — слышал Тренер и про такие случаи. Нет человека — нет проблемы, все спишут на сопутствующий ущерб, если захват выйдет полномасштабным. А Брайан явно мутил что-то грандиозное, тесновато ему, видимо, стало в кресле сержанта. 

В половину двенадцатого местность вокруг терминала пришла в оживление. Сквозь прицел Тренер наблюдал, как спецназовцы группами рассыпаются вдоль объекта, устанавливая контроль над всей территорией. Нехорошо. Можно было, конечно, открыть огонь по ближайшему складу, но если там хранится топливо или находятся люди… Нет, слишком большой риск.  
Брайан знаками отдавал команды. Он постарел, обрюзг, но в целом выглядел довольно бодро. Словно операцию всей своей жизни проводил. 

— Не сегодня, Брайан, — прошептал Тренер и, наведя мушку на подъехавший к воротам грузовик, нажал на курок. — Моих пацанов ты не получишь.

Четыре колеса в поле зрения — четыре выстрела. Пятый пришелся аккурат под ноги Брайана, заставив того отскочить от ворот. Красиво получилось. Жаль только, у Тренера не было времени полюбоваться его ошалелым, откровенно испуганным лицом. Подобрав пустые гильзы, Тренер закинул винтовку за плечо и тенью метнулся в подъезд. Стараясь спускаться максимально бесшумно, он считал про себя ступени и прислушивался к каждому звуку. Сумка ждала его в пролете между седьмым и шестым этажами. Где-то вдалеке завыла сирена, где-то выше хлопнула дверь. Тренер затаился, всем телом вжавшись в шершавую стену. Будь проклят двадцать первый век с удобным автоматическим освещением, реагирующим на любое движение! Кто бы там ни вышел, он не нашел ничего интересного. Тренер выдохнул и, выждав еще полминуты после щелчка дверного замка, продолжил путь. Времени, чтобы упаковать винтовку, совсем не оставалось: вой полицейской сирены раздавался все ближе, и Тренер был готов биться об заклад, что за ним едет не обычный патруль. 

Выскользнув из подъезда, Тренер приник к фасаду, прячась от фонарей, и мягким, плавным шагом добрался до дальнего выхода, от которого рукой было подать до густого кустарника. Бежать с винтовкой наперевес он дальше не мог. Пальцы действовали на автомате, быстро разбирая оружие на детали. Как же ему повезло. Задержись он еще чуть-чуть, и уже бы не выбрался: дома начали оцеплять по периметру. Не забывая осматривать улицы на наличие камер, Тренер крался к стоянке зигзагами, нарочно возвращаясь и нарезая лишние круги, чтобы сбить собак со следа. Не сейчас, конечно, но позже ищеек обязательно притащат. Тренер сильно сомневался, что его запах не затеряется среди высыпавших наружу жителей домов, но лучше максимально поберечься. 

Телефон в кармане завибрировал. Праймтайм. 

— Тренер, ты звонил. Все в порядке? 

— Я-то в полном, — Тренер аж задохнулся от облегчения. — А вы где?

— Мы еще в порту. Тут пиздец! Какой-то безумец обстрелял грузовик. Здесь толпа полицейских, спецназ пригнали, перекрыли все! Мы, конечно, смотались, и теперь ведем запись из укромного места. 

— Праймтайм, какая, мать вашу, запись?! Уходите. Живо. 

— Так мы уже ушли, Тренер. Мы спрятались… 

— Я потом все объясню. Сматывайтесь оттуда немедленно, — процедил Тренер и отключился. 

Затопившая его радость от того, что шалопаи в порядке, рассеивалась с каждым шагом, оставляя после себя вселенскую усталость и нервное опустошение. Запоздалое волнение навалилось свинцовой плитой, и Тренер непроизвольно содрогнулся, только сейчас осознавая, насколько он напряжен. Голова звенела от завываний сирен, сумка неприятно оттягивала руку, пот ручьем струился по шее и между лопаток. Стянув балаклаву, Тренер вытер ей мокрое лицо. Ничего, скоро он вернется к себе, вымоется, выпьет пива… хотя нет, он выпьет виски Рэя. Тот бы сам ему предложил, знай, в какую передрягу попал Тренер. 

Впрочем, может, еще предложит. 

Знаете, во многих фильмах — неважно, будь то романтическая комедия или стандартный боевик — возникает момент, когда герои случайно оказываются в одном месте и в одно время? Тренер искреннее ощущал себя персонажем идиотской трагикомедии. Фарса. Розыгрыша. Иначе как еще было объяснить то, что неподалеку от неприметного фордика стояла тачка Рэя, а он сам, с глоком в руке, вытаращился на Тренера во все свои прекрасные, очерченные синяками глаза? 

— Скажи мне, что у тебя там не лайт фифти*, — тусклым, безжизненным голосом произнес Рэй. 

Тренер и рад был соврать, особенно когда Рэй смотрел на него так: ошарашенно, будто Тренер застал его врасплох и зарядил с ноги в солнечное сплетение. Да только смысл? Несмотря на шоковое состояние, мозг Рэя работал, как часы. Его взгляд быстро перебегал с сумки на трикотажные перчатки, на закрывающую горло водолазку. От него явно не укрылась пыль и грязь на темной одежде. 

— Если я скажу, что это другая винтовка, тебе станет легче? — осторожно уточнил Тренер.

Удивительно, но за все время общения он никогда не видел Рэя в таком состоянии. Раздраженным — да. Взбешенным — тоже бывало. Но ни разу еще он не наблюдал, как ярость вперемешку с безысходным ужасом затапливает Рэя по самую макушку. До розовых пятен на скулах и побелевших губ. Тренеру даже на мгновение стало страшно — не за себя, конечно. За Рэя. 

— Только не говори, что это был твой грузовик. 

— Нет, Джеймс, не мой. Но четыре моих машины сейчас заблокированы на терминале, и я не могу их вывезти, — телефон в его кармане завибрировал, и, знаком показав Тренеру оставаться на месте, он принял вызов. — Доброй ночи, мистер Харрис. Согласен, ситуация крайне отвратительная. Вам удобно записать? 37-й можно проверить, и, если понадобится, в 63-м первые ряды паллет с рыбой. В других только ближайшие коробки. Да. Буду очень признателен. Держите меня в курсе, — убрав телефон, Рэй сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, сжимая и разжимая кулак. — Почему ты не позвонил?

— А должен был? — Тренер приподнял брови в легком удивлении. — Тебя это никак не касалось.

— Да, я заметил. 

— Рэй, у меня мало времени. Если это не горит, потом разберемся. 

— Когда потом, Джеймс? — вкрадчиво уточнил Рэй и кривовато усмехнулся. — Ты понимаешь, что у меня там груза на десятки миллионов? Если хоть один контейнер попадет на досмотр, у нас будут охуенные проблемы.

— Рэй, при всем уважении, я сильно сомневаюсь, что у вас там ничего не схвачено. Раньше же как-то возили. 

— Раньше никто внимания не привлекал, — подойдя ближе, Рэй поднял руку и медленно повертел глоком прямо перед лицом Тренера. — Да я в тебя всю ебучую обойму сейчас выпустить должен. 

Тренер поморщился, но не двинулся с места. Злые хлесткие слова пулями стучали в ноющих висках, уничтожая остатки терпения.

— Ствол убери. 

— Мои люди тебя уже ищут. Но мне крайне интересно, зачем ты это сделал…

— Рэй. Ствол убери.

— …и что мешало тебе открыть рот и просто, блядь, рассказать? Язык отсох? 

Сумка с тихим бряцаньем упала на пыльный асфальт. Тренер в два шага преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и, крепко сжав запястье, быстро, совсем как на службе, выбил глок из руки разозленного Рэя. Поморщившись от прилетевшего в левое ребро кулака, Тренер сильнее выкрутил руку Рэя и, заведя ее за спину, легонько дал коленом под дых. Прижав Рэя к его же автомобилю, Тренер наклонился и коротко, зло выдохнул ему на ухо:

— Никогда не наставляй на меня пушку, Рэймонд, — тот молча дернулся, попытавшись вырваться, но тщетно. Тренер не зря провел больше десяти лет в спецназе — винтить он умел профессионально. — На твою траву мне всегда было поебать, но подставлять тебя я не собирался. Я защищал своих парней, и, если надо будет, поступлю так же. 

Стоянка озарилась светом фар подъезжающей машины. Тренер ослабил хватку и, удостоверившись, что Рэй не собирается броситься на него с кулаками, отпустил его. Подхватив сумку, Тренер взглянул на покрасневшего, тяжело дышащего Рэя и вернул ему пистолет. 

— Я не хотел втягивать тебя во все это дерьмо, Рэй. Мне жаль, что так вышло. Если я как-то могу помочь, ты знаешь, где меня найти. 

Сев в старенькую, потрепанную жизнью шевроле с наверняка фальшивыми номерами, Тренер молча кивнул Крис. Та, не задавая лишних вопросов, приглушила разрывающееся сенсационными новостями радио и резво выкрутила руль. Последним, что увидел Тренер в боковое зеркало, был раздосадованный пинок Рэя по колесу автомобиля.

_____________________  
Лайт фифти* (разг.) — крупнокалиберная снайперская винтовка Barrett М82 или М107 (неофициальное прозвище — Light fifty (лёгкая пятидесятка)).


	9. There's something, pt. 1

_Babe, there's something tragic about you  
Something so magic about you  
Don't you agree?_

_Babe, there's something lonesome about you  
Something so wholesome about you  
Get closer to me_

_From Eden, Hozier_

Скажи кто Тренеру полгода назад, что он будет нервничать, как подросток на первом свидании, перед встречей с Рэймондом Смитом, консильери травяного лорда всея Великобритании, он бы посоветовал собеседнику навестить психиатра. В сорок четыре влюбленность, конечно, волнительна, но далеко не так переживательна. Тем не менее, сердце заполошным стаккато билось в горле, пока дружелюбная администратор вела его к стоящему поодаль столику. 

В полюбившемся заведении, куда они с Рэем по негласной традиции приезжали каждый вторник, их принимали уже как родных. Камерный и уютный ресторан принадлежал большому итальянскому клану, все члены которого со школьной скамьи крутились в семейном бизнесе — кто поваром, кто курьером или официантом. Простое меню помещалось на одну страницу, но блюда были такими вкусными и сытными, что Рэй не раз шутливо грозился ворваться с УЗИ на кухню, чтобы выкрасть парочку рецептов. Тренер только отшучивался, мол, предупреди заранее — подгоню машину ко входу. Не то чтобы он хотел становиться соучастником, но когда на чаше весов великолепная лазанья и домашний куриный паштет, можно немного нарушить закон. 

Знакомого мерседеса на парковке не обнаружилось. Ожидаемо. Тренер понятия не имел, приедет ли Рэй сегодня — после происшествия в порту они практически не общались, не считая короткой переписки. Нервно побарабанив пальцами по рулю, Тренер вышел из машины и, устало прислонившись к дверце, закурил. Давно забытая привычка, от которой он долго и упорно избавлялся, вернулась в одночасье. В том самом шевроле, где Крис, глядя на его перекошенное, бледное лицо, молча протянула пачку «Мальборо». 

Тренер усмехнулся. Хорошая была все же Крис. Все понимала без слов, знала его, как облупленного и главное — не задавала лишних вопросов. Только уточнила, мол, проблемы? 

«Никаких проблем нет», — заверил ее Тренер, мысленно матерясь на сложившуюся ситуацию. Некрасиво вышло. Нехорошо. Выкинув окурок на трассу, Тренер тут же выбил из пачки новую сигарету. Горло першило от едкого дыма, Тренер закашлялся, затянувшись слишком глубоко. Сколько он уже не курил? Больше пятнадцати лет, кажется. Пальцы подрагивали, игнорировать фантомное тепло от кожи Рэя становилось сложнее, и Тренер стиснул кулак. Ноющая боль от впившегося в ладонь корпуса зажигалки немного отрезвила. 

Как там говорила миссис Пирсон? «Ты знаешь его слабые места». 

Разумеется, он знал. Разоружить Рэя не составило большого труда: большинство учеников были правшами и легко умели блокировать стандартный удар. Рэй исключением не был. Но сержанты в спецназе не зря делали ставки на Тренера: он мастерски владел обеими руками, и каждый раз — каждый, мать его, раз! — когда он левой выбивал нож, Рэй не успевал сориентироваться и закрыться. А на стоянке он и не думал закрываться, пронеслось в голове Тренера. Беспечность, которую стоило бы отработать, чтобы Рэй с закрытыми глазами мог считать неудобное, менее предсказуемое движение. 

Если будет еще, с кем отрабатывать. Тренер хмыкнул, провожая взглядом проехавший мимо светлый внедорожник, и содрал целлофан с новой пачки. Вряд ли Рэй убьет его. Хотел бы — сразу бы выпустил всю обойму, несмотря на замешательство и гнев. Но то, что за содеянное придется расплатиться, было очевидно. И Тренер был готов ответить за дело и по совести.

А все-таки жаль, что он не закрылся и не успел дать сдачи. Тренер не любил лишний раз получать по морде, но почему-то казалось, что так было бы правильнее. 

Первые сутки вполне тянули на адову пытку. Так, наверное, чувствуют себя брошенные в карцер люди — без света и звука, полностью лишенные какой-либо определенности. Толку было от электричества да последней модели телефона, если весь мир Тренера превратился в глухую неизвестность. Часы в ту ночь текли медленно, а благословенный сон никак не наступал. Тишина в квартире напрягала, да и молчание в новостях не шибко обнадеживало: операция еще продолжалась, и трубить о неизвестном снайпере без весомых доказательств никто не стал бы. Вещали только об обнаруженной партии нелегальных калашей, по счастливому совпадению оказавшихся в расстрелянном грузовике. Тренер невесело хмыкнул и потер покрасневшие от недосыпа глаза. Как удачно он выбрал мишень, надо же. Идеальное попадание, прямо в контрабандное яблочко. Эрни тоже не внес ясности. Единственное, что карапузы видели, были рассыпавшиеся по терминалу полицейские, кучкующиеся у стоящих в ряд контейнеров.  


Что искал спецназ? Накрыли ли машины Рэя? Вычислили ли Тренера? Ноль информации. Тотальный вакуум. По телевизору то и дело крутили кадры с крыши злополучной высотки, откуда он еле унес ноги, и хоть личность стрелка, по последним сводкам, оставалась пока не установленной, Тренер не тешил себя ложной надеждой. 

Оставив последние попытки заснуть, в половину шестого Тренер встал с поскрипывающего дивана и распахнул окна, впуская в прокуренную гостиную свежий утренний воздух. Машинально размял ноющую шею, повернулся несколько раз корпусом в стороны, наклонился вниз, разгоняя кровь по затекшим мышцам. Движения были заторможенными, как будто он очутился под толщей воды, и эта невидимая муть обволакивала его конечности, мешала ясно соображать. Хрустнув пальцами, Тренер направился было в ванную, как заметил вспыхнувший экран телефона. 

Наконец-то. 

«Могу я чем-то помочь?» — написал он Рэю несколько часов назад, так и не дождавшись ни каких-либо известий, ни его головорезов на пороге. 

«Лучшее, что ты можешь сейчас сделать, это залечь на дно и не высовываться»

Цокнув, Тренер пожевал нижнюю губу. Нарастающее мерзкое чувство вины прокатилось по позвоночнику и булыжником ухнуло вниз, пригвоздив его к полу. Ответ Рэя — недовольный и чрезмерно вежливый — не оставлял ни капли сомнений: тот явно сдерживался, чтобы не послать Тренера ко всем чертям. И только благодаря идеальному воспитанию или, возможно, за былые заслуги, он не дал волю чувствам и не высказал Тренеру все, что думает о сложившейся ситуации. А высказать ему было что, судя по непривычно бурной реакции на парковке. 

«Ок»

Почесав колючую щеку, Тренер напечатал вдогонку:

«Я защищал пацанов. Спецназ готовил операцию, их пустили бы в расход»

Честность — лучшая политика. Так учил Тренера Дэн. Эту же прописную истину втолковывал своим подопечным сам Тренер. Рэй имел право знать правду, раз уж оказался втянут в эту заварушку по самые уши. 

«Про пацанов понял, про остальное в курсе»

Кратко и емко. Удивительно, если бы Рэй был не в курсе. Наверняка тоже не спал всю ночь, разгребая внезапно свалившееся на него дерьмо. Тренер вздохнул и прошлепал замерзшими ступнями в душ, пытаясь хоть как-то разгрузить гудящую голову. Вопреки всему, усталость не скрадывала внутреннего напряжения, лишь только добавляла раздражительности. Крутанув вентиль с холодной водой, Тренер мигом согнал охватившее его сонное оцепенение и, шлифанув воспрянувшую бодрость двойным эспрессо, направился в зал. Проблемы проблемами, но расписание никто не отменял.  
Хотя лучше бы отменил. Мало того, что Тренер был разобранный — больше суток на ногах с перерывом на снайперские приключения давали о себе знать, не мальчик все-таки, — так еще и неизвестность, перетекшая из ночи в наступивший день, не добавляла радости. К полудню пацаны шарахались от дышащего яростью Тренера и по стеночке выползали из кабинета, что уж говорить про ринг. Там все выкладывались на двести процентов, не рискуя лишний раз навлечь на себя гнев наставника. То, что он решительно не справляется, Тренер понял, когда деликатный, избегающий личных вопросов Эрни припер ему после спарринга огромный стакан свежезаваренного чая из ближайшего кафе и, помявшись, спросил в лоб:

— Тренер, ты что, с Рэем поругался? 

Тренер поперхнулся и пролил сладковатый молочный улун себе на штанину. «Твою ж мать», — взвыл он про себя, зашипев сквозь зубы. Ну, зато взбодрился, что тоже неплохо, а то глаза уже слипались. Если бы кипяток не прожигал бедро, было бы вообще замечательно. 

— Просто встал не с той ноги. Бывает. 

То ли врал Тренер неубедительно, то ли выглядел настолько паршиво, что обычно понимающий его с полуслова Эрни скептически поднял брови и не двинулся с места.

— Кажется, будто ты вообще не ложился, — признался он, внимательно осматривая Тренера. — А почему Рэй снес мессенджеры? 

— Спроси у него, — ворчливо отозвался Тренер и провел по лицу горячей ладонью, — я-то откуда знаю? 

— Я бы спросил, Тренер, но никто не может до него дозвониться, — Эрни все так же странно пялился на него и покачивался с носков на пятки, заложив руки за спину. 

Эрни сегодня хорошо досталось: на скуле, с левой стороны, отчетливо наливался синяк, на плечах и под ребрами уже расцветали красочные кровоподтеки. Тренер запоздало почувствовал укол вины. Устроил представление. Вон, даже остальные под конец прервали занятия и сгрудились вокруг ринга, наблюдая за поединком, где Тренер, не щадя ни себя, ни Эрни, работал так, словно на кону стояло все золото мира.  
Старый дурак. Учит шалопаев не срывать дурную злость на партнере по спаррингу, а сам-то! Раздосадованно поморщившись, Тренер осторожно отставил чай в сторону и, подойдя к Эрни, ласково потрепал его по шее:

— Прости, сынок, я погорячился. Больше такого не повторится.

— Да мне, наоборот, понравилось, круто же было, — Эрни искренне улыбнулся и склонил голову, как щенок, подставляясь под руку Тренера. — Я спросить хотел: может, тебя подменить? Хоть поспишь, а то совсем ведь вырубаешься. 

Эрни был прав: после бешеной тренировки остатки сил, державшие Тренера в вертикальном положении, стремительно покидали его тело. Тренер разве что по столу не растекался, медленно приходя в себя. Ни очередной холодный душ, ни сильные, на грани боли, похлопывания по щекам не спасали. И как бы он ни бодрился, всем карапузам, топтавшимся на пороге кабинета, было видно, что Тренер не то что нормальный бой провести не в состоянии — он и простой урок с новичком не вывезет. 

— Спасибо, Эрни, — Тренер растерянно почесал затылок, — сейчас решим, как лучше сделать…

— Да мы сами все сделаем, Тренер, — Эрни широко улыбнулся и заботливо придвинул остывший уже чай. — Расписание на стене вон висит, клиентов твоих я знаю. Праймтайм заберет мою группу, мелюзгу раскидаем, — на заднем плане Праймтайм закивал столь отчаянно, будто Тренер помирать собрался, не иначе, и спасение своего наставника стало миссией всей его жизни. — Мы справимся, Тренер. 

Натягивая на отросший ежик кепи, Тренер с изумлением обернулся, прежде чем покинуть зал. Карапузы собрались около распечатанного листа бумаги и принялись тыкать во временные слоты, разбирая между собой групповые занятия и персональных клиентов. Конечно, они справятся. Давно уже справлялись, говоря начистоту и положа руку на сердце. Несмотря на бесконечные шутки, дикий угар и сумасшедшие видео, это были уже не вчерашние обалдуи без царя в голове, а вполне взрослые, ответственные парни. Что значило — можно на них рассчитывать не только сегодня. Словно в подтверждение его мыслей, Эрни очень вежливо поприветствовал мистера Хопкинса, привередливого и дико ворчливого клиента Тренера. Хопкинс был любимчиком карапузов — по количеству кличек он конкурировал разве что с новичками; только тех парни по итогу звали «салагами» или «зеленью», а Хопкинс каждый месяц менял погоняло. То, как уверенно и профессионально Эрни обсуждал с «вип-дедулей» планы и пожелания на вечернюю тренировку, не оставляло ни малейших сомнений: за клуб можно было не беспокоиться. 

Эрни здорово изменился. Стал гораздо рассудительней, прекратил пороть горячку, в свободное от творчества время помогал Тренеру с бумажной волокитой и сам не замечал, как остальные инстинктивно равняются на него. Через беззлобные подколы и дружелюбную конкуренцию, тянутся выше, улучшая не только общие показатели группы, но и развиваясь индивидуально. Музыкальная карьера тоже не стояла на месте. Суровые критики до Эрни пока не добрались, но его имя то и дело мелькало в музыкальных обзорах, которые пацаны распечатывали и вешали на самодельную доску почета. Неважно, был там один абзац или полноценная статья: шалопаи радостно галдели, и Тренер довольно посмеивался, наблюдая, как они становятся в свой священный братский круг, обнимая друг друга за плечи, и о чем-то возбужденно шепчутся. В груди приятным теплом разливалась отеческая гордость, да и Рэй в такие моменты прятал в бороде довольную, абсолютно не гангстерскую улыбку.  
Да, Эрни справится. Что он, что остальные давно уже выросли из смешной клетчатой униформы. Смогут найти баланс между творчеством и ответственностью и удержат зал на плаву, если Тренера повяжут. 

Думать о плохом не хотелось. Хотелось доехать до дома, принять ванну — господи, он был согласен даже на джаз и свечи! — и забраться под одеяло, подмяв под себя Рэя. Вот только Рэя не было. Ни в его квартире, ни в телефоне. Тренер обалдело уставился на экран и пропустил момент, когда светофор приветливо загорелся зеленым. Сзади раздался громкий сигнал клаксона, Тренер чертыхнулся и, включив аварийку, съехал на обочину. Тщетно он листал список чатов в мессенджере: всегда закрепленная первой, переписка с Рэем исчезла. Не веря своим глазам, Тренер зашел в последние исходящие звонки и, найдя контакт Рэя, нажал на вызов. Механический голос бесстрастно доложил, что абонент больше не абонент. То ли затерялся вне зоны действия сети, то ли отключил телефон. «Или сменил номер», — ехидно подсказал внутренний голос.  
И так невеселое настроение стремительной лавиной покатилось вниз, погребая под собой слабые надежды на... На что, Джеймс? Вполне логичная и крайне великодушная развязка получилась, с учетом свалившихся на Рэя проблем. И пусть никто, в общем-то, не был виноват, а дурацкая ситуация в очередной раз подтвердила существование классического закона Мерфи, но… Тренер не понаслышке знал, что в мире Рэя за такую подлянку, как минимум, порабощают до уплаты долга. Как максимум — отрезают конечности или отправляют в глубокое плавание по Темзе, для надежности пустив пулю в затылок. Рэй в такие подробности никогда не вдавался, но годы в спецназе доступно и просто разъяснили Тренеру законы криминального мира. Буквально на отрубленных пальцах. По всему выходило, Рэй оказал ему услугу, слившись из его жизни вежливо и предупредительно. 

Тренер от души саданул по рулю, но ничего, кроме болезненных ощущений, этот выплеск не принес. Потерев занывшую ладонь, он сделал глубокий вдох и не спеша тронулся. Злости, к вящему удивлению, не было. Только безграничная усталость и темное, разъедающее нутро опустошение. До всей этой свистопляски в порту Тренер не задумывался, насколько сильно привязался к Рэймонду Смиту за какие-то полгода. Всего полгода — от нежелательного знакомства до практически сожительства, с вбитым в подкорку чужим расписанием и первыми общими привычками. Они даже с близкими успели перезнакомиться! Сдержанный, но обаятельный Рэй пришелся по душе Дэну, а в доме Шарлотты Тренер всегда был желанным гостем. Тренер горько усмехнулся: внезапно начавшись, их странные, с большими недомолвками отношения развивались чересчур стремительно и, похоже, так же резко оборвались. В голову лезли дурацкие вопросы. Что делать с ключами, например? Заедет ли Рэй за своим любимым костюмом, который Тренер забрал из химчистки вместе с кучей отпаренных сорочек? Что сказать карапузам? Эти здоровые лбы всеми своими раздолбаистыми сердцами прикипели к Рэю. Совсем как к Рэйчел в свое время. 

Рэйчел. Рэймонд. Тренер невесело рассмеялся — у него прослеживалась явная склонность западать на людей, чьи имена начинаются на «Рэй». Выйдя из машины, он щелкнул сигнализацией и медленно поднялся по ступеням. Торопиться было некуда. Тихий, залитый летним солнцем дом казался ему крайней неуютным. Не то чтобы Рэй создавал много шума, но Тренеру больше нравилось разуваться под едва слышный шелест клавиатуры и негромкую музыку. Рэй любил сидеть на диване, поставив рядом с собой поднос с неизменной чашкой «эрл грея» или пузатым бокалом, плеснув туда на полпальца излюбленного скотча. Сейчас на диване лежал лишь оставленный им вязаный кардиган. Тренер рассеянно перебрал пальцами мягкую ткань и, аккуратно свернув, положил вещь на подлокотник. Подойдя к каминной стойке, включил проигрыватель и распаковал запаянный в полиэтилен винил. Эту пластинку они так и не успели прослушать. Рэй притащил ее за день до того, как Микки внезапно решил поработить своего лучшего сотрудника. Комнату заполнили приятные переливы фортепиано и саксофона, Тренер одобрительно кивнул — такая музыка была ему по душе, — и обернулся. 

Реальность как пыльным мешком ударила по темечку, заставив тяжело опуститься на пол. Вся его холостяцкая берлога будто пропиталась Рэем. Куда бы Тренер ни посмотрел — взгляд всюду натыкался на его вещи. Ароматный органический чай, орешки в старой креманке для мороженого и початая бутылка виски. Финансовые журналы, которые Тренер никогда в жизни не читал, и брендовая глина для укладки. Дежурная пара галстуков и ремней, стратегический запас носков. Фарфоровая чайная пара с тартановым принтом — бесценный подарок карапузов. Отчаянно торгуясь, они выиграли ее на каком-то онлайн-аукционе, а везли и вовсе из соседнего города. Вторая такая же чашка была найдена ими чуть позже на блошином рынке и заняла достойное место в кабинете Рэя. Или вот теплый кардиган, который Тренер частенько надевал, выходя на прогулку. Стилизованный ретро-проигрыватель, так удачно вписавшийся в интерьер — Рэй вручил его Тренеру на день рождения. И еще куча разных предметов, от запасных очков до терпкого геля для душа, буквально кричащих о том, как сильно тут не хватает их владельца. Тренер снова зашел в мессенджер, снова прослушал механический автоответчик и, не мигая, уставился перед собой, крутя в руках бесполезный телефон. Рэй словно был рядом и в то же время исчез. Испарился. Будто его никогда и не было в жизни Тренера, и только домашние мелочи да сохраненные фотографии говорили об обратном. Безысходная тоска, затопившая его по самую макушку, удивительным образом напоминала о том вечере, когда он закрыл за Рэйчел дверь. То же острое чувство непоправимой потери. Та же тупая, царапающая горечь в глотке. Тренер курил одну за другой, не замечая, как темнеет за окном, провожая самые долгие сутки за последние несколько лет.

Из мутного оцепенения его выдернуло продолжительное жужжание. Тренер поморщился и недовольно простонал: тело нещадно ломило. Он умудрился задремать на диване, скрючившись в такой неудобной позе, что разогнуться получилось лишь со второго раза. Нащупав на полу телефон, Тренер вгляделся в яркий, ослепляющий его экран. Чаза. 

— Есть новости? — хрипло выдохнул Тренер и откашлялся. Во рту как сто кошек нагадило, но он не придумал ничего лучше, чем зажать мобильник плечом и достать новую сигарету из полупустой пачки. 

— Стрелок не обнаружен, — голос Чазы звучал раздраженно. — Пока.

— Какая жалость, — хмыкнул Тренер, поддерживая светский тон. — И куда смотрит полиция? 

— В мониторы, скорее всего. У них начался фестиваль черно-белых фильмов, — Тренер напрягся. — Пташка нашептала, что всплыла зацепка.

Значит, он все же засветился. Ожидаемо: без подготовки и предварительного изучения местности, без четкого плана и подробной карты со схемой видеонаблюдения шансы не попасться стремились к нулю. Что ж, затея изначально была самоубийственной. Тренер подавил зевок и протер лицо ладонью. Не время спать. Сейчас каждая минута работала против него, и нужно было уладить все дела до того, как полиция вычислит снайпера.

— Интересно, — задумчиво произнес Чаза, — этот стрелок успел сбросить винтовку? Я бы ее поискал. 

— Судя по его профессионализму, не думаю, — на том конце провода раздался довольный смех. — Чьи калаши-то были?

— Удивительно, но понятия не имею. Через моих друзей они не проходили.

— И правда удивительно… Кстати, там под шумок никого с травой не накрыли?

— А должны были? — Тренер промычал в телефон что-то нечленораздельное. — Хочешь сказать, Пирсон там тоже замешан?

— Возможно.

Даже жаль, что Тренер не видел сейчас лица Чазы. Всегда невозмутимый, тот наверняка обалдело вздернул брови, переваривая новую информацию. С каждой затяжкой Тренер представлял, как крутятся шестеренки в его пронырливом мозгу, складывая воедино детальки апокалиптического паззла под кодовым названием «Армагеддец». 

— Твой вопрос мне сразу не понравился, Джим, а уж ответ – тем более. Не слышал ничего об этом, но уточню отдельно. 

Чаза явно что-то подозревал — слишком уж много Рэймонда Смита стало в жизни Тренера. Тот проводил с Рэем почти все свободное время, постоянно был на связи и пару раз они вместе славно постреляли по учебным мишеням. Как и Крис, Чаза не задавал лишних вопросов и придерживался нейтральной и действенной политики: меньше знаешь — целее будешь. Вот и сейчас, молча принял к сведению и пообещал держать в курсе. Переводя с их внутреннего сленга на человеческий — перетряхнет все подполье вплоть до Манчестера, но узнает, накрыли копы контейнеры Рэя, или тому удалось вывезти из-под правительственного носа целый огород. От тихой поддержки Чазы, от возможности выговориться, пусть и завуалированно, стало немного легче. Тренер потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы, и достал из-под завалов кастрюль турку. Ночь обещала быть долгой. 

Утро Тренер встретил на кухне. Глядя на занимающийся рассвет, он цедил горький, без сахара кофе, и впервые за последние два дня на душе было спокойно. Прохладный, уже по-осеннему свежий ветер распахнул створку окна, сдув со стола исписанные листы бумаги, и Тренер, поежившись, подобрал рассыпанные распечатки. Сделав несколько важных пометок, рассортировал бумаги по двум папкам, сложил в стопку и вынес в прихожую. Душ, нехитрый завтрак, чашка чая, сигарета. Перед выходом Тренер по привычке похлопал себя по карманам и, убедившись, что ничего не забыл, аккуратно щелкнул замком. Дорога до клуба занимала двадцать пять минут с учетом пробок, Тренер неторопливо рулил в среднем ряду, лениво размышляя о предстоящем дне. Короткая ежедневная летучка с карапузами, две тренировки, ланч с Чазой, знакомство с новичками, еще тренировка. Если все пойдет по плану, то удастся уйти пораньше и проведать Дэна, а потом... 

Мысль застопорилась, стоило только Тренеру повернуть к клубу. На стоянке рядом с пыльным фургоном стояла чистенькая полицейская машина. Желудок свело от неприятного предчувствия, во рту стало суше, чем в Сахаре с похмелья. Тренер, конечно, ждал, что за ним придут, но не думал, что это случится так скоро. Не сводя глаз с входной двери, он достал телефон и набрал Крис. 

— Джим, давай быстро, — отозвалась она без лишних расшаркиваний. — Тут полный пиздец. 

— Я понимаю, — кивнул Тренер. — Детка, мне жаль, что я…

— Ничего ты не понимаешь, — раздраженно перебила его Крис, но не отключилась. В динамике послышалось громкое цоканье каблуков, короткие рассеянные приветствия, стук одной двери, скрип другой. Опять вежливые, фальшиво-радостные «привет-как-дела». Тишина. — Джим, ты тут? Брайан пропал. 

— В смысле пропал? — опешил Тренер. — Когда? 

— Вчера, — Крис открыла кран, и теперь из-за шума льющейся воды ее было едва слышно. — После того, как получил выволочку от начальства за то, что полез, куда не просили, еще и без предупреждения. Звонили _сверху_ , — Тренер присвистнул: в последний раз, когда он разговаривал с кем-то «сверху», его выперли из спецназа. — По ходу, он кому-то круто перешел дорогу.

Тренер быстро анализировал поступившую информацию. Если агентам удалось выйти на контрабандистов и втереться к ним в доверие, то кропотливая организация фиктивной сделки по поставке оружия заняла год, а то и больше. А если предположить, что в порту должен был состояться финал длительной работы под прикрытием, где агенты поймали бы торговцев на месте преступления… Да, Брайану придется сильно постараться, чтобы оправдать свою непрошенную самодеятельность. 

— Жетон забрали? 

— Не успели, только служебную проверку назначили, — Крис понизила голос: — После обеда его ждал Фуллер, чтобы лично устроить разнос, но Брайан не вернулся из столовой. Ночью его жена подняла всех на уши.

Мог ли Брайан сбежать? Теоретически мог — когда дело пахло жареным, он предпочитал сливаться, спасая свою шкуру. Перед глазами, как наяву, возникло довольное, лоснящееся лицо с глубокими рытвинами на отъевшихся щеках. Брайан ни секунду не сомневался в успехе операции, а потому вряд ли заранее подготовил пути к отступлению. Жена могла собрать ему чемодан и купить билет на самолет, но… Нет, здесь явно было что-то нечисто. Интуиция упрямо шептала, что версия с похищением была верной. Да и вряд ли бы команда не проверила списки пассажиров, не отпеленговала его телефон. 

— Куда он мог деться? — пробормотал Тренер.

— Да, Джим, мне тоже интересно. 

В телефоне повисло напряженное молчание, прерываемое умиротворяющим журчанием воды. Тренер нахмурился: уставший мозг не сразу понял, что последняя фраза была совсем не риторической. Крис явно нервничала — вписываясь за Тренера, она совсем не ожидала, что их ночная вылазка повлечет за собой такие последствия. Но, несмотря на недовольный тон, за ее чрезмерной строгостью Тренер отчетливо слышал сильное волнение. Крис нужно было понимать, причастен ли Тренер к исчезновению Брайана, чтобы иметь пространство для маневра. Чтобы в очередной раз прикрыть задницу Тренера, как сделала это позавчера. Как делала раньше, когда помогала отмазать Бенни, почти спалившегося на мелкой краже. Или когда напившийся вдрызг Тренер, которого пинком под зад выбили из спецназа, разнес половину барной стойки в любимом пабе. 

Тренер был ее хорошим другом, даже больше — после стольких лет знакомства она считала его скорее старшим братом. Упрямым, твердолобым, вечно находящим приключения на свою горячую голову. Тем, кто всегда поддержит, будь то карьерный рост или поступление дочери в колледж, или же долгое, муторное восстановление после двух переломов в правой ноге. Да, пожалуй, Крис была одна из самых важных и дорогих ему клиентов — и одна из самых требовательных. Боец по жизни, она, прихрамывая, за полчаса до тренировки расстилала коврик, чтобы начать растягивать одеревеневшую конечность. Врачи прогнозировали, что первичная реабилитация может занять до года. Но вместе им удалось невозможное: через восемь месяцев Крис вышла на свою первую миссию. «Неполноценную», — говорила она, светясь от радости. И плевать, что Крис стояла на прикрытии, плевать, что в самую гущу ее не пустили, опасаясь давать стопроцентную нагрузку. Тренер смотрел на ее широкую улыбку, на ее довольное, счастливое лицо и понимал, что все усилия, вся та боль, слезы и огромный, просто титанический труд были не напрасны. И случись что похожее, он снова возьмется за ее восстановление, наплевав на нехватку времени и на неконтролируемые вспышки ярости, вызванные посттравматическим расстройством. Потому что Крис была его семьей. Как и отец. Как Дэн и Рэйчел. И с недавних пор почему-то как Рэй.  
Не время думать про Рэя. 

— Джим, ты что-нибудь знаешь?

Крис ждала честного ответа, даже если тот ей не понравится. 

— Я бы тебя предупредил.

— Да. Разумеется, — с видимым облегчением откликнулась Крис. — Не нравится мне все это, Джим. Не понимаю, что происходит... 

— Я пока тоже, — задумчиво произнес Тренер, прикусив костяшки пальцев, — и у меня не самые радужные предчувствия.

Отключившись, Тренер озадаченно смотрел на приборную панель, начисто забыв, что звонил Крис совсем не из-за Брайана. И совершенно пропустил момент, когда высокий рыжий констебль, покидая зал, приметил знакомый ягуар. 

— Как дела, Джонни? — дружелюбно спросил Тренер, выходя из машины, и пожал протянутую руку. 

— Даже не спрашивай, у нас до хрена проблем из-за стрельбы в Тилбери Докс, — полицейский поморщился и с благодарностью угостился предложенной сигаретой. — Не знал, что ты куришь, Джим. 

— Я и не курю, — Тренер улыбнулся и заботливо щелкнул зажигалкой. — Может, зайдешь, кофе выпьем?

— Я бы с удовольствием, но времени совсем нет, зашиваюсь, — для пущей убедительности, Джонни дважды стукнул ребром ладони по кадыку. — К тому же, я все для себя выяснил. 

Тренер удивленно приподнял брови и перевел взгляд на высыпавших из дверей карапузов. Джонни сделал пару глубоких затяжек, прежде чем сказал:

— Твои пацаны были той ночью в порту, — а затем доверительно, словно сообщал великую тайну, пояснил: — Работали нелегально. 

— Вот как, — Тренер снова посмотрел на застывших шалопаев. 

— Ты только не ругай их, Джим. Молодые ведь, деньги нужны, вот и крутятся, как могут, — Джонни приятельски хлопнул Тренера по плечу. — Да и не видели они ничего. Говорят, почти сразу свалили, после первого же выстрела. 

Ну да, конечно. Держи карман шире. Клятвенно заверив Тренера, что они уже сматываются, парни еще битых полчаса терлись неподалеку, снимая кружащую над портом вертушку и бесконечные мигалки полицейских машин. Кажется, даже гневная отповедь волнующегося Тренера их не пристыдила — в бесстыжих глазах ярко светились цифры будущих лайков. 

— Я все равно проведу с ними воспитательную беседу, — Тренер улыбнулся краешком губ, подыгрывая снисходительной щедрости полицейского. — Исключительно для профилактики. 

— И проследи, пожалуйста, чтобы ролик свой мне прислали. Я же за ним и приехал. Сейчас каждая любительская съемка нам в помощь.

— Ролик? — на этот раз изумление Тренера было неподдельным. 

— А, ты еще не смотрел? Они ночью залили на ютуб новый клип. Бьет все рекорды, номер один в трендах, — Джонни виновато развел руками: его старшему сыну было четырнадцать, и он отчаянно фанател от карапузов. У Джонни не было никаких шансов остаться в стороне от последних видео-шедевров. — Маловероятно, что там будет что-то полезное, но чем черт не шутит. 

— Прослежу, Джонни, можешь не беспокоиться. 

— Спасибо, Джим, — Джонни еще раз хлопнул Тренера по плечу и, громко шаркая, устало направился к служебной машине. — Кстати, я попросил Чазу перенести нашу встречу. Соберемся у него уже после всей свистопляски, — Джонни мечтательно прикрыл глаза, словно желал перемотать настоящее и очутиться на стрельбище Чазы, в приятной компании и с бутылкой запотевшего пива в ладони.

Забавно, подумал Тренер, провожая глазами выруливающего со стоянки полицейского, как добродушный и немного инфантильный Джонни даже не догадывался, что, приезжая в тир, он ходит по целому складу контрабандного оружия. А его любимое кресло-качалка стояло аккурат над рядами винтовок, среди которой висела и та крошка, что наделала столько шуму позавчера. И ведь Джонни его даже не допросил. Наверняка ограничился рассказом Чазы, как они классно постреляли с Тренером в ту злополучную ночь. Вот что значит надежная репутация: копы уважали Тренера и наивно верили в его порядочность. К тому же, с открытием клуба на районе стало как-то поспокойнее, рапорты теперь составлялись лишь за неправильную парковку да мелкое хулиганство. Уволенный из спецназа, Тренер оставался своим среди блюстителей закона, и сейчас это сыграло ему на руку. 

Шалопаи нашлись в кабинете. Как всегда, сгрудились за его компьютером, вперившись в оба экрана с таким напряженным видом, словно речь шла о жизни и смерти человечества, а не об очередном видеоклипе. 

— Смотрю, сегодняшнее расписание вы уже обсудили? — насмешливо произнес Тренер, останавливаясь в проходе. 

Застуканные с поличным, парни как по команде подобрались и деловито зашуршали страницами рабочего ежедневника. Даже вальяжно раскинувшийся в кресле Бенни — и тот выпрямился, словно в гипсе была не нога, а его позвоночник. Тренер, конечно, давал карапузам доступ к своей шустрой машине и новенькому лаптопу, но исключительно вечером или, на крайний случай, в обеденный перерыв, когда уезжал из зала. 

— Опять бьете рекорды? 

— Уже побили, — с плохо скрываемой гордостью ответил Праймтайм. — Почти миллион просмотров за первые сутки! 

— Еще нам звонят журналисты, просят запись из порта. 

— И коп приходил! Спрашивал, что мы видели.

— И что же вы видели? — посерьезнев, уточнил Тренер. 

— Ничего, — неуверенно отозвался Эрни. — Ну что, обсудим тренировки?

Праймтайм поджал губы и недовольно покачал головой, осуждая безобразно топорную ложь, которая тянула их на дно. Тренер неторопливо обошел стол, подвинув остолбеневшего Мэла, и молча кивнул. Парни нехотя запустили видео, и Тренер несколько минут сосредоточенно изучал мельтешащие кадры. В основном на них был запечатлен спецназ, профессионально рассредоточенный по всему грузовому терминалу. Пронырливые карапузы тщательнейшим образом засняли всю экипировку, от термостойких ботинок до бликов фонарей на черных шлемах. Долгое время ничего не происходило, только суетливо носились какие-то люди вперемешку с кладовщиками, затем внутрь закатили расстрелянный грузовик. Пока коп допрашивал перепуганного водителя, ребята из спецназа забрались в кузов и достали первый автомат Калашникова. 

Неудивительно, в общем-то, что видео парней взлетело: даже у специальных корреспондентов не было таких жирных кадров с места происшествия. Удивительно было то, что видео до сих пор не заблокировали, а шалопаев не повязали за раскрытие данных. 

— И за сколько вы хотели продать вашу пленку? — хмыкнул Тренер. 

— Нам предложили пятихатку. Мы, естественно, отказались.

— Набиваете цену? 

— Типа того, но дело даже не в бабках, — Мэл замялся, а затем, с молчаливого согласия пацанов, вдруг выдал: — Вчера Банни заезжал. Обещал нам штуку, если мы всю неделю и носа не высунем с района. 

— Вот как, — бесцветным голосом ответил Тренер. Обычно Рэй передавал подобную информацию сам, не подключая к этому своих помощников. И никогда, еще ни разу не действовал через голову Тренера. Во всем, что касалось субординации, Рэю не было равных. — Может, он еще что-то сказал?

— Сказал, ага, — пробурчал Бенни. — Что их кто-то проклял, потому что мы, как нарочно, оказываемся в гуще событий, приносим сплошные неприятности и заставляем полыхать их жопы, — Тренер прищурился. — Прости, Тренер, про жопы это уже наша трактовка, — смутился Бенни, — но смысл был примерно такой.

— Как будто мы опять какую херню сделали, а ведь это не так, — обиженно насупился Мэл. 

— И вообще, проклятия работают по-другому, — со знанием дела добавил Праймтайм и подбадривающе пихнул расстроенного Мэла в бок. — Отвечаю, если бы их прокляла моя бабка, они бы погорели при первой же посевной в сарае. Ежу ясно: они просто конченные лузеры, а валят все на нас. 

— Конченные, но не дураки, — заметил Джим и похлопал себя по внутреннему карману куртки. — Аванс выдали.

— И мы решили, что раз уж нам придется отдать копам все записи, лучше немного подстраховать этих неудачников.

Кажется, третьи сутки без нормального здорового сна давали о себе знать. Тренер молча смотрел на довольных пацанов, совершенно не одупляя, о чем идет речь. Снисходительное выражение на лицах карапузов сменилось легким недоумением, они переглянулись — в который раз уже за утро! — и выжидающе уставились на него в ответ. 

— Мы проверяем, не засветилась ли на видео какая-нибудь рыбешка, — осторожно пояснил Джим. 

— Там, конечно, до фига чужого груза, но с удачливостью Пирсона… Стопудов огребет проблем, — добавил Мэл.

— Еще каких, сынок, — пробормотал про себя Тренер, вспоминая про заблокированные на терминале машины с травой. — Еще каких. 

— Вот! А проблемы Пирсона означают головняк у мистера Смита, — терпеливо продолжил Бенни. — Он у нас и так дерганый, а тут опять станет отмораживаться, как неродной. Неприкольно.

— Короче, мы во всех смыслах спасаем его прекрасную задницу, — подытожил Праймтайм и посмотрел на часы. — Тренер, еще десять минут, и мы добьем первое видео. 

Ошарашенный вываленной на него информацией, не находя подходящих слов, Тренер благодушно махнул рукой. Похоже, Рэй потерял всякую надежду избавиться от карапузов или же правда решил, что их сглазили, и потому от прямых угроз перешел к подкупу. Неплохая тактика, стоило признать. Только жизнь наглядно показывала, что даже заперев парней по домам, он не застрахуется от того, что они не вляпаются в очередное дерьмо, весело потянув за собой всех вокруг. 

Тренер никогда бы не признался, но в последние дни он почти уверовал, что их действительно прокляли. Повязали намертво марихуановой абракедаврой. Столько совпадений даже в фильмах не бывает, герои умирают на середине ленты, огребая вселенское возмездие на свои непутевые головы. Хотя стоило признать, некоторые последствия оказались весьма приятны. Тренер улыбнулся про себя, как наяву представив растрепанного, только что проснувшегося Рэя, его сонное бурчание и крепкие, по-животному собственнические объятия. Порой доходило до смешного: пока Тренер быстро одевался, стараясь не сильно шуметь, несчастная разбуженная жертва подкрадывалась сзади и атаковала. Ну, как атаковала: перекатывалась на край кровати и требовательно цеплялась за штанину, трусы или край футболки. Это сейчас Тренер не покупался на такое, зато в первый раз, стоило ему только наклониться, как от неожиданного рывка внутри все перевернулось. Стопы оторвались от пола, и через мгновение он уже оказался завален на кровать. Рэй не отказывал себе в возможности потрогать и пощупать его везде, куда дотянутся загребущие руки. Как клеймо ставил, ласково водя своими длинными теплыми пальцами по его телу, убеждая не сопротивляться и покориться его прикосновениям... 

Тренер тихо вздохнул. Нашел время для воспоминаний. Маты вон нужно поправить, воду в кулере поменять. Тренажерный зал неплохо бы открыть, к тому же. Бенни хоть и выпал из привычной рутины, но вывих не мешал ему строго следить за всеми любителями свободных весов и не дать им убиться на территории клуба. «Долбоебы, кто так присед делает?! Вы жопу качаете или рвете?» — периодически восклицал он, полагая, что присматривающий за ним Тренер не слышит его праведного негодования. Лексика Тренера не радовала, но суть была схвачена верно. В Бенни постепенно раскрывался отличный наставник — внимательный, замечающий малейшие детали, умеющий доступно объяснить ошибки и поставить правильную технику. И если он решит после завершения бойцовской карьеры податься в профессиональные тренеры, многим спортсменам очень повезет. 

— Не знал, что тебе нравится задница мистера Смита, — хмыкнул Джим. 

Через секунду за спиной Тренера послышался смачный шлепок и сразу донеслось обиженное сопение. 

— Мне _моя_ задница нравится. И чем довольнее Тренер, тем она целее, — беззлобно огрызнулся Праймтайм. — Потому в наших же интересах сделать так, чтобы у Рэя не было траблов. Все, собрались. 

Праймтайм немного кривил душой: как бы он ни ерничал, Рэй ему нравился. Внешне он никак это не показывал, но Тренер видел, как за ужином он жадно прислушивался к советам Рэя, неважно, касались те житейской, кулинарной или финансовой сферы. Да что советы! Праймтайм уже давно стал тщательно зачесывать назад отросшие кудрявые пряди и прикупил несколько похожих вещей, включая модный темно-синий тренч. 

(Никто, конечно, об этом не догадывался, а с Тренера была взята нерушимая клятва, что он никому не выдаст этот страшный секрет. Больше доставку прямиком в зал из онлайн-магазина Праймтайм не выбирал)

Не считая утренней встречи с Джонни, день протекал спокойно и размеренно. На радарах была оглушительная тишина, а в интернете и мессенджерах в тысячный раз обсасывали подробности случившегося. Каждые несколько часов находились свидетели, которые что-то видели, хотя единственное, что они могли увидеть — это собственное желание покрасоваться на фоне случившегося. Тренер лишь хмыкал, читая, как очередной житель многоэтажки в красках описывал потенциального снайпера. На двухметрового рыжего бугая, который «тащил огромный пулемет под мышкой», он совсем не тянул. 

Ближе к обеду Крис недовольно подтвердила, что зацепка действительно обнаружилась, но личность до сих пор не установили. Тренер понимающе переглянулся с Чазой и, сделав глоток терпкого чая, продолжил посвящать друга в детали кропотливо выстроенного дела всей своей жизни. Карапузы, конечно, справятся с тренировками, но за клубом нужно следить. Оплачивать счета, делать своевременные закупки спортинвентаря и бытовых принадлежностей, давать рекламу, организовывать показательные бои, набирать новых учеников и — возможно — отбиваться от сторонних посягательств. Тренер не тешил себя иллюзиями: попади он за решетку, его клуб сразу выставят на уличный аукцион. Слишком уж лакомый бизнес, через который любой мог отмыть нелегальные бабки. Чаза внимательно слушал, листая подготовленные для него бумаги, задавал уточняющие вопросы, делал краткие пометки между строк, вносил разумные предложения. Поддержал решение Тренера передать благотворительный фонд под попечительство Рэйчел, и, даже не открыв, закинул вторую папку в сейф — на случай, если все же понадобится. Тренер бы и сам встретился с Рэйчел, но она улетела в Америку на очередную конференцию, волновать ее лишний раз не хотелось, а счет шел уже на минуты. 

Удивительно, но предупреждение Крис не вызвало никакого беспокойства. Тренер слишком устал за эти дни, морально вымотался, просчитывая любые варианты исхода, от радужно-оптимистичных до реальных. Будут новости — будет действовать по обстоятельствам, а пока лучше бы сосредоточиться на текущих делах. Как и три года назад, после развода, он не имел права подвести тех, кто на него рассчитывал. Начинающих бойцов. Постоянных клиентов и новых учеников. Семью, близких друзей и карапузов. 

Джим догнал Тренера на парковке, уже возле машины. 

— Что-то забыл, сынок? — спросил Тренер, бросив на пассажирское сиденье сумку с грязной формой и мокрое полотенце — последняя тренировка заставила его здорово попотеть. 

Джим с такой силой сжал челюсти, что Тренер всерьез обеспокоился: парень выглядел не на шутку взволнованным. 

— Случилось что, Джимми?

— Не. Ну или да, — тот глубоко вздохнул и, сглотнув, выпалил: — Тренер, ты будешь моим шафером? 

— Шафером? — Тренер опешил. 

— Я своей предложение сделал, — Джим смущенно уставился на носки запыленных кроссовок. — Деньжат на свадьбу скопил. Чуток не достает, но мы ж не собираемся закатывать грандиозную пати. Посидим в тесном кругу, отметим, — он перекатился с пяток на носки и поднял на Тренера внимательные, умоляющие сейчас глаза. — Тренер, так ты будешь моим шафером? 

Джим был вторым после Бенни, кто прижился в зарождающейся системе. Он никому не рассказывал про свое прошлое, и лишь по обрывкам фраз и внезапным коротким упоминаниям Тренер узнал, что его юные годы прошли в детдоме, откуда он так и норовил удрать. Недолго сидел за кражу сумочки у женщины в торговом центре — жизнь на улице не отличалась милостью и добротой. А когда вышел на свободу, почти сразу напоролся на кулак Тренера. В прямом смысле слова: угрожая перочинным ножом, оттеснил Тренера в плохо освещенный тупик и потребовал деньги. Секунда — и нож валялся на грязном асфальте, а сам Джим, задыхаясь, удивленно таращился, как он любил рассказывать, на нелепого мужика в смешной шляпе, который играючи уложил его на лопатки. 

Теперь пришла очередь Джима выбить у Тренера почву из-под ног.

— Почту за честь, — хриплым голосом откликнулся Тренер и, притянув обрадованного парня к себе за шею, крепко обнял. — Спасибо. Я тобой очень горжусь, Джим. 

— Если бы не ты, я бы до сих пор небо в клеточку смотрел, — серьезно ответил Джим. 

— Да брось, ты всегда был смышленым…

— Я был придурком, — перебил Тренера Джим и, отстранившись, широко, по-мальчишески весело улыбнулся. — Но ты всегда мне помогал и никогда не отворачивался. Так что это тебе за все спасибо, Тренер.

Растроганный, Тренер проследил за тем, как Джим вразвалочку вернулся в зал, и только потом сел за руль. Что-то было в его признании… Не только искренность и сыновья привязанность, которая лучше любых слов говорила о том, что Тренер не зря верил в своего пацана, нет. Совершенно другое. Это что-то цепляло, ворочало вязкими щупальцами внутри, перекручивая нутро Тренера в труху. 

«Ты всегда мне помогал и никогда не отворачивался» 

Курить хотелось адски, до мелкой дрожи в пальцах. Проехав несколько кварталов, Тренер припарковался напротив небольшого вегетарианского кафе. Щелкнул несколько раз дешевой зажигалкой, высекая искры, негромко выругался, встряхнул рукой и, наконец, прикурил. Сигарета горчила на языке, но Тренер этого даже не замечал. Лишь жадно затягивался, впитывая окружающую его реальность вместе с табачным дымом. Узкая улочка с трехэтажными кирпичными домами. Нарядные клумбы с цветами по обе стороны пыльного асфальта. Теплый августовский ветер, уже не обжигающий лицо, но все еще ласковый, без осенних, пронизывающих до костей порывов. Неплохой бэкграунд для того, чтобы внезапно осознать собственные двойные стандарты, от которых он бессознательно открещивался, которые не замечал, уверенный в своих железобетонных принципах. 

Всю свою жизнь он божился, что не лезет в криминал, но, по факту, никогда не вылезал оттуда полностью.

Взять тех же карапузов. Он воспитывал их без малого десять лет, долго и упорно вкладывая в непутевые головы, что уважения можно добиться не только силой и беззаконием. Они все, абсолютно все начинали с преступлений или хулиганства, и метод кулака и кражи считали максимально действенным. В первое время он еле успевал вытягивать ребят из идиотских передряг, и без его связей и помощи шалопаи давно бы сидели на нарах. Или же закончили влачить свое безбашенное существование, удобряя почву на фермах Микки Пирсона. 

Или Чаза, близкий и, можно сказать, лучший друг. Был своим в доску, всегда готовый прийти на выручку — организовать внеплановые тренировки с будущими спецназовцами, пережить болезненный развод или подкинуть стволов. Смущала ли Тренера его подпольная деятельность? Ни капли. В детали он посвящен не был, но прекрасно понимал, что Чаза — одно из звеньев в длинной контрабандной цепочке. Знал и принимал это, как само собой разумеющееся.

Да что другие — сейчас, стоя посреди Тауэр-Хамлетс, остолбеневший Тренер не мог больше отворачиваться от неудобной правды. Сколько лет он сам, лично, работал с участниками нелегальных боев? Томми всегда платил хорошо, а за каждую победу щедро делился процентом от выручки. «Бонус», — попыхивая в лицо кубинской сигарой, говорил он, — «за то, что натаскал моего парнишку». Деньги были грязными, но ведь Тренер от них не отказывался, хоть и не нуждался в дополнительном финансовом стимулировании. Грязным оказался и четвертый страйк, разбросавший русские мозги по садовой дорожке в особняке Рэя. В последний раз Тренер стрелял не по мишени… _убивал человека_ в тридцать пять, помогая Чазе справиться с рэкетирским захватом. Обычно хватало слов, на крайний случай — простейшего припугивания: похрустеть пальцами, небрежно покрутить стволом перед носом незадачливого преступника.  
И ведь он даже не задумывался о том, с какой легкостью спускал курок, дырявя бандитские черепушки. 

Понравилось Тренеру содеянное? Нет. Мучился ли он чувством вины? Тоже нет. 

Тренер выдохнул и, приметив неподалеку урну, зашагал в ее сторону. Твердый асфальт пружинил под подошвами разношенных адидасов, тело казалось наэлектризованным, аж волоски дыбом стояли. Постоянно окрашивая чужие действия в черные и белые тона, сам он преспокойно и весьма комфортно жил в сером мире. Тогда какого черта он так старательно натягивал свои идеалы на Рэя? 

В отличие от него, Рэй практически не противоречил тем принципам, которые Тренер прививал молодежи. Он всегда действовал по уму и не порол горячку. Предпочитал решать проблемы мирным путем, избегая ненужного насилия, и ни на кого с порога не наставлял пистолет. А если и случались вынужденные жертвы, то, в основном, это были люди, так или иначе связанные с наркомафией. Завоевание рынка, защита бизнеса, зачистка неугодных — обычные межкриминальные разборки, без которых не обходилась ни одна столица. И за полгода общения с Рэем Тренер ни разу не слышал, что Пирсону надо было кого-то убрать. Разумеется, по негласной договоренности Рэй оберегал Тренера от любой информации, так или иначе касавшейся его деятельности, но ведь кота долго в мешке не утаишь. Да и в целом, как понял Тренер, вся страшная, пропитанная кровью репутация Микки была заработана им в молодости. Начинал он ярко, как голодный зверь, перегрызая глотки всем, кто вставал у него на пути. К тому моменту, когда они познакомились с Рэем и потащили бизнес на новый уровень, на их кусок пирога практически не осталось претендентов. 

Застыв посреди улицы, Тренер невидящим взглядом скользил по пустым столикам в кафе, выше, по приоткрытым окнам и красной кирпичной кладке. Осознание неправильности ситуации оглушало, било по перепонкам барабанной дробью. Он ведь мог догадаться. Рэй не раз повторял, мол, «крупный заказ», «Европа» и «осталось только пережить воскресенье — и буду свободен». У них ведь уже куплены билеты в Барселону, и под эту поездку Тренер специально разгрузил следующие выходные. Задним умом все крепки, но… Что ему стоило уточнить, во сколько Рэй освободится? Что было непонятного в слове «Европа», куда любой груз может попасть либо по воздуху, либо, в случае мороженой рыбы, по Северному морю? В контейнерах и через главный порт Лондона, который — сюрприз — находится рядом с Тилбери Докс. 

Тренер не просто был слеп — он так сильно огораживался от любой информации, связанной с бизнесом Рэя, что наебал сам себя. Ведь криминальная работа Рэя — и та соответствовала мировоззрению Тренера. Да, трава была нелегальщиной, но она не убивала. Рэй не раз подчеркивал, что они принципиально не лезли в дерьмо вроде мета и, тем более, хмурого. Только ароматные, густые заросли марихуаны. 

А отношение Рэя к шалопаям? Как бы тот ни жаловался, что эти психопаты сожгли километры его нервных клеток, он заботился о них всей душой, с матерком и неизменным обещанием изрешетить тестостероновые тушки. Красочные угрозы быстро перестали впечатлять карапузов, зато неторопливые, зубодробительные выволочки действовали просто убийственно. Хотели бы сбежать, да куда там — сидели, как нашкодившие щенки, кутаясь в клетчатые пледы, и с поникшими лицами внимали воспитывающему их Рэю. Тренер только успевал сдерживать широкую ехидную улыбку и лишь сильнее хмурил брови, соглашаясь с каждым сказанным словом. Не то чтобы пацаны часто влипали в неприятности, но после пары лекций они стали тщательнее обмозговывать свои гениальные идеи. 

Тренер хмыкнул, вспомнив, как однажды за ужином предположил, мол, не за горами тот час, когда парни придут к Рэю за травой. 

— Давно уже пришли, — невозмутимо ответил Рэй, и пока Тренер оторопело переваривал информацию, успокоил: — Расслабься, я отказал. 

— Спасибо, — Тренер благодарно сжал руку Рэя. Тот мягко погладил его ладонь, но на улыбку не ответил. — Что такое? 

— Честно говоря, я бы лучше отсыпал им травы, — помедлив, признался Рэй. — Они ведь все равно найдут — Лондон большой, барыг много. Наш товар хотя бы качественный, а так купят какое-нибудь дешевое сено…

— Рэй…

— Это просто мое мнение, Шеймас, — Рэй покачал головой и привычным жестом переплел их пальцы. — Пока ты против, от меня они и грамма не получат. 

Все это время они были по одну сторону баррикад, даже если их точки зрения не совпадали. Тренер с силой сжал кулак, наблюдая, как белеют ссаженные костяшки. Парадоксально: он был не из привязчивых, но здесь и сейчас, в двух шагах от тюремной клетки, вдруг четко осознал, как же сильно ему, оказывается, не хватало Рэя. Не хватало его саркастичных комментариев, задумчивой полуулыбки и мягких прикосновений. Утренних сводок новостей (индекс Доу-Джонса сегодня снизился) и дурацких кастрюлек, повернутых строго вправо — теперь и в доме Тренера. Неторопливых поцелуев перед сном и голодных, возбуждающе-протяжных стонов. Теплого смеха и простого присутствия рядом, бок о бок или в оживленной переписке. Рэя не хватало целиком и полностью, от тщательно уложенной макушки до чувственных ступней. За эти двое суток, слившиеся в один долгий, бесконечный день, в Тренере будто что-то перемкнуло. Размеренная холостяцкая жизнь, которая раньше его вполне устраивала, теперь казалась ему невыносимо постылой. Сухой и безвкусной, как переваренное филе без соли и специй. 

План рождался в голове вопреки охватившей Тренера меланхолии и был лаконичен до невозможности. Два простых пункта: «найти Рэя» и «поговорить» сияли в мыслях проблесковыми маячками, пока Тренер бездумно крутил руль, лавируя между вечерними заторами. Телефон Рэя оставался выключен. Можно было, конечно, вломиться в особняк, но…  
Во-первых, Тренер слишком хорошо изучил Рэя и знал, что в минуты дикого аврала тот кидал кости где придется — дома, в Сити, у Шарлотты, иногда даже у Микки, да просто в ближайшем отеле. Ждать можно было до посинения.  
Во-вторых, особняк наверняка находился под охраной, и было совершенно непонятно, знали ли парни Рэя о грандиозном бенефисе Тренера на терминале. Просто так подставляться под пули Тренер не горел желанием, да и вряд ли его труп украсит уютный внутренний двор.  
Вариантов оставалось немного. Крис будет недовольна, конечно: ей всегда претило вламываться в базы данных сотовых операторов, да и карапузов следует настропалить, чтобы следили за особняком издалека, а не бежали навстречу мистеру Смиту с распростертыми объятиями. А еще стоило бы… 

«Добрый вечер. Сегодня вторник, двадцать седьмое августа, в эфире новости с Биллом Найтом....»

…наведаться в любимый итальянский ресторан, куда они с Рэем приезжали каждый вторник. Тренер досадливо поморщился: с этим хаосом он совершенно потерялся в днях недели, и даже собрание новичков не навело его на мысли о том, что сегодня — вечер их стихийно возникшей традиции. «Пекорино-тайм», — пошутил как-то Рэй, наблюдая, как Тренер, чуть ли не урча от удовольствия, методично уничтожает любимый десерт. Название прижилось, хотя, положа руку на живот, Рэй мог устроить вкуснейший пекорино-тайм в любое время дня и ночи, но Тренер честно старался не злоупотреблять своими привилегиями.  
Ругая себя за тупость, Тренер ускорился и некрасиво подрезал закопошившуюся тойоту. Сзади раздался недовольный гудок, Тренер виновато моргнул аварийкой и перестроился еще раз, чуть не проскочив нужный поворот. 

Знакомого мерседеса на парковке не обнаружилось. Ожидаемо. Нервно побарабанив пальцами по рулю, Тренер вышел из машины и устало прислонился к дверце. События последних дней пульсирующей болью ползли по затылку, отмеряя минуты не хуже счетчика самодельной бомбы. Только бомбу он вполне мог обезвредить, а что делать со сложившейся ситуацией, пока не понимал. Встретиться с Рэем было необходимо, но, прикуривая очередную сигарету, Тренер поймал себя на мысли, что слабовольно оттягивает этот момент. Страх удушливой волной въедался под кожу и посылал противные мурашки по позвоночнику. Хотел ли Тренер объясниться? Безусловно. Боялся ли отказа — логичного, надо признать, и вполне заслуженного? Еще как! Как в свои чертовы пятнадцать лет, когда он на негнущихся ногах шел через весь зал к самой красивой девочке школы, чтобы пригласить ее на танец. Как в тридцать четыре, когда он набирался храбрости в душевой клуба, прежде чем позвать смеющуюся Рэйчел на ужин. 

Сбив пальцем пепел, Тренер глубоко затянулся напоследок и, растоптав окурок, решительно направился к ресторану. Все равно же найдет Рэя, не здесь — так в любой точке Лондона, а потому смысл был оттягивать неизбежное? 

Веселая и жизнерадостная Франческа, племянница хозяина заведения, с радостной улыбкой встретила его на входе. Прихватив меню, которое Тренер знал наизусть, она сопроводила его к их излюбленному столику. Он находился чуть поодаль, в неглубокой нише, за деревянными полками с декором и растениями. Идеальный уголок, чтобы спокойно провести вечер за неспешной беседой и вкусной едой. Наведавшись сюда несколько раз, Рэй просто забронировал этот столик аж до октября — насколько позволяло местное программное обеспечение. И сейчас, приближаясь к стене буйно разросшегося плюща, Тренер старался унять бешеное сердцебиение, но все-таки задохнулся, когда увидел погруженного в работу Рэя. 

Склонившись над широким ежедневником, тот считал что-то на телефоне, вычеркивал целые строки, писал новые. И совершенно пропустил момент, когда Франческа звонко предложила Тренеру присесть, уточнив: «Вам как обычно?». Рэй нахмурился и медленно поднял голову, мазнув по ней расфокусированным, абсолютно нечитаемым взглядом. 

— Здравствуй, Рэй.

Секунда, и от задумчивости не осталось и следа. Рэй моргнул и, поправив очки, сделал глоток кофе. Тренеру как будто прилетело ногой под дых: точно с таким же лицом Рэй смотрел на него в их первую встречу. Цедил свой чай, пока Тренер приносил извинения за набедокуривших шалопаев. Типичная отстраненно-вежливая маска, спасибо, что спиной не повернулся.

— Джеймс. 

Живой. Наглухо закрытый. Рядом — только руку протяни… Откинувшись на спинку стула, Тренер сцепил пальцы в замок, не пряча жадного любопытства. Внимательно осматривал молчавшего Рэя, отмечая небрежно растрепавшиеся волосы и огромные фиолетовые круги под сонными глазами, словно он только проснулся, но как будто вообще не спал. Расслабленный узел галстука, отросшая за неделю борода, чуть мятая рубашка… Скорее всего, он прилег, даже не раздеваясь. Красивый и невероятно уставший. Хотелось взять его в охапку и срочно отвезти домой. Набрать ванну, со всеми этими романтичными приблудами, включить проигрыватель с приятной убаюкивающей мелодией. Сделать массаж. Уложить спать и отключить все телефоны. Тренер прикрыл глаза и потер переносицу, проклиная собственное мудачество. Потому что даже замученный, буквально валящийся мордой в столешницу Рэй пробуждал в нем совершенно дикие, первобытные инстинкты. И помимо рвущейся наружу заботы ему также хотелось оттрахать Рэя до изнеможения, чтобы стонал, срываясь на хрипы, чтобы просил осипшим голосом «еще» и «сильнее», чтобы не мог даже пошевелиться после. Чтобы стереть это холодное, нарочито равнодушное выражение с осунувшегося лица.

Игру в гляделки нарушил официант. В напряженной, гнетущей тишине он аккуратно поставил на стол бокал красного вина. Рэй вздрогнул, сбрасывая охватившее его оцепенение, и, закрыв ежедневник, отодвинул его к стене. Записи Рэя были сродни выдержкам из Евангелия: они содержали лишь первые буквы имени клиента и сплошные столбики цифр. Тренер предполагал, что это были даты, объем груза и цена, но он никогда не углублялся в детали. Привычный жест немым укором отозвался в груди: Рэй всегда убирал ежедневник, чтобы лишний раз не выпячивать перед высокоморальным Тренером свой не самый легальный вид заработка. 

— Все обошлось? — пропустив светский обмен любезностями, спросил Тренер. Рэй утвердительно кивнул. — Хорошо. Я рад. Правда, рад, — Рэй сдержанно улыбнулся. Ну да, он бы на его месте тоже себе не поверил бы. — Я волновался за тебя.

— Все в порядке, Джеймс. 

— Нет, Рэй. Не в порядке, — озвучил очевидное Тренер. — Все через жопу, — Рэй фыркнул, и Тренер успел поймать промелькнувшую мягкую усмешку. — Ты был прав — я все сделал неправильно. То есть, технически правильно, но… — запутавшись, Тренер наморщил лоб. — Короче, мне нужно было тебе позвонить. 

— Ну, как сказать, — Рэй придвинул к себе кофе. — Ты ведь не знал, что мои машины будут на терминале. 

— В этом-то вся и проблема, Рэй. Я должен был знать. 

Наверное, стоило извиниться. За то, что наворотил дел и подставил Рэя. За то, что не подумал, предпочитая по старинке сначала делать, а потом разбираться. За то, что все это время вел себя, как упертый баран, зациклившись на старых, давно уже проржавевших принципах. Вот только извинения стали комом в горле, когда Рэй неторопливо поднес чашку ко рту. Манжета задралась, открывая внушительное лиловое пятно на правом запястье. Это с какой же силой Тренер его сжал, учитывая, что неженкой Рэй не был, и далеко не после каждой тренировки у него появлялись синяки? Словно не заметив замешательства Тренера, Рэй сделал пару глотков и довольно улыбнулся. Здесь варили отменный кофе, и, когда успевал, Тренер частенько брал на вынос двойной эспрессо себе и плебейский американо для Рэя. 

Шумно выдохнув, Тренер снял очки и, наклонившись ближе, сказал совсем не то, что собирался.

— Ты помнишь ограбление ювелирного магазина в Вестминстере? 

— Десять лет назад? — удивился Рэй, совсем не ожидавший такого вопроса. — Недалеко от Гайд-парка?

— Четырнадцать, — поправил Тренер. — Где расстреляли детей.

— Конечно, помню. Громкое было дело. Там вроде спецназ облажался.

— Ага, — Тренер глотнул терпкого вина. — Еще как облажался. Застрелил ребенка вместо террориста. 

Этих подробностей никто не знал. Фуллер пытался максимально прикрыть свою задницу, спихнув все на мертвецов, но выжившие свидетели растрезвонили прессе, что перестрелку начал именно спецназ. Выпущенный позже официальный релиз гласил, что боец промазал по цели, тем самым выдав себя, и террористы сразу же открыли огонь. Новость произвела эффект разорвавшейся бомбы, а дальше… Выволочка, Брайан и пинок Тренеру ниже пояса. Сакральная жертва во имя репутации спецназа. Спасибо, хоть не ославили во всеуслышание: спустя полгода вышла короткая заметка в «Таймс», где сообщалось, что после тщательной проверки виновник был разжалован. И только несколько человек знали, что произошло на самом деле. 

Тренер никому не рассказывал о той операции, а когда его спрашивали, почему он ушел со службы, врал про скуку и разочарование в полицейской системе. «Говори полуправду — так ложь будет убедительней», — посоветовал ему отец в один из немногих трезвых вечеров. И в кои-то веки Тренер последовал совету старика.

Голос предательски срывался, но Тренер говорил и говорил, не обращая на это никакого внимания. С каждым словом болезненная горечь ядом растекалась по венам, возвращая Тренера в тот жуткий день. Память, как наяву, показывала окровавленные тела глупых ребятишек, дрожавшего, забившегося в угол Бенни и разрыдавшуюся Крис. Кажется, у Тренера еще месяц в ушах звенело от собственного крика. Он с такой яростью набросился на Брайана, ломанувшегося вперед без отмашки, что, если бы Дэн не разнял их, одним трупом в магазине стало бы больше. Речь Тренера была рубленой, он постоянно спотыкался, переживая особо тяжелые моменты, но Рэй его не торопил. Лишь подливал воды, давно забыв и про недопитый кофе, и про остывающий ужин. Судя по его ошарашенному виду, он действительно не копался в прошлой жизни Тренера, и Тренер был ему за это благодарен. Такие вещи лучше рассказывать лично. Не для того, чтобы оправдаться — таким ошибкам никогда не будет оправданий. Но чтобы объяснить, почему он так поступил. Почему рванул в Тилбери, никого не предупредив и даже не задумавшись о последствиях.

— Операции со случайной подсадной уткой самые редкие… и самые мерзкие, — вода приятно холодила саднящее горло, даря блаженную передышку. Безумно хотелось курить, но потом. Все потом. — Слишком большой риск. Почти не обходятся без жертв. Но если дело выгорает, то на сопутствующий ущерб закрывают глаза, — Тренер отставил пустой стакан в сторону и поднял голову, встречая сосредоточенный, почти не мигающий взгляд Рэя. — Я больше такого не допущу. Я не позволю, чтобы мои парни стали сопутствующим ущербом. 

Ладони Рэя спокойно лежали на столе, рядом с высоким графином. Темное пятно на запястье притягивало внимание, как магнит. Было погано. Было невыносимо стыдно — Тренер никогда не поднимал руку на своих близких, уповал на разум, даже когда был в ярости, но громадный синяк лучше любых слов показывал, как он заблуждался. Что четырнадцать лет назад, что сейчас. 

— Прости. Я не должен был… — бить тебя? Выкручивать руку? Оставлять в неведении? Тренер запнулся, не отводя глаз от поврежденного запястья. — Я виноват, Рэй. 

Ладонь дрогнула. На секунду Тренеру показалось, что сейчас Рэй протянет руку и привычно переплетет их пальцы. Теплый огонек надежды вспыхнул и тут же погас, когда Рэй немного нервным жестом поправил сползшие очки, а затем быстро натянул манжету, скрывая от Тренера его собственные варварские отпечатки. 

— Я сам напросился, — спокойно ответил он. — Не стоило размахивать пушкой у тебя перед лицом. Мне бы такое тоже не понравилось. 

— Бывали случаи? — грустно улыбнувшись, поинтересовался Тренер.

— Был один, — подтвердил Рэй тем самым нейтральным тоном, что сомнений не возникало: некому теперь больше грозить пистолетом.

— Я не собирался подставлять тебя и Микки. 

— Я знаю.

Рэй впервые за вечер расслабился. Все еще казался немного отстраненным, но больше не напоминал всем своим видом ощетинившегося ежа. И смотрел на Тренера с искренним сожалением. Словно сам перемололся в этой эмоциональной мясорубке воспоминаний. 

— Расскажешь? — Рэй удивленно приподнял брови. — Хочу понять, что я натворил, — Рэй тут же отвернулся, уставившись на перевитый плющ над своим ежедневником. Тренер понимающе хмыкнул: — Не мое дело?

— Да нет, просто… — Рэй замялся и машинально провел рукой по волосам, убирая выпавшие пряди. — Тебе не понравится.

— Удиви меня. Рэй, я и так увяз в этой истории по самую макушку, — Тренер широко улыбнулся, подбадривая Рэя. — И тебя за собой потянул. 

Рэй фыркнул и, обернувшись, подозвал официанта. Что ж, самое время. Есть по-прежнему не хотелось, а вот чай можно было выпить. С пекорино, разумеется — вдруг это его последний ужин на свободе? 

Погруженный в свои мысли, Рэй молча наблюдал за Тренером, а затем вздохнул и налил себе воды. 

— Ну так что, Рэй, каких проблем я тебе подкинул? — мягко позвал его Тренер.

Он был готов услышать что угодно (история с Мэттью Бергером многому его научила), но вовсе не ожидал, что Рэй тихо рассмеется, а затем, покачав головой, оглушит его абсолютно нелогичным признанием:

— Вообще-то ты нам даже помог.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я пришел с миром 🙌
> 
> Привет!) Прошу прощения за столь огромный перерыв в работе: сначала "Мед" перетянул на себя внимание, затем внезапно навалился реал.  
> Вторая часть главы уже написана и находится в процессе редактирования, так что долго ждать продолжения точно не придется.  
> Спасибо, что читаете и не забываете! :3


	10. There's something, pt. 2

Скажи кто Рэю полгода назад, что скоро он всерьез усомнится в выборе карьеры, он бы даже отвечать не стал на это идиотское предположение. Бизнес успешно колосился, фермы разрастались, принося кругленькие суммы на счет и делая комфортную и предсказуемую жизнь Рэя практически превосходной. Да, три вещи Рэймонд Смит любил больше всего на свете: свою работу, хороший виски и когда все шло по плану. Но в последние несколько дней все шло далеко не по плану. И если возникший в порту форс-мажор, хоть и не без труда, но удалось погасить, то с Джеймсом Рэй оказался в тупике, выход из которого его категорически не устраивал.

— Расскажешь?

Скрывать правду не имело смысла. Не потому, что Джеймс все равно бы узнал — информаторов у него хватало, и некоторые новости криминального мира, не касающиеся наркоты, он получал быстрее Рэя. А потому, что он сам пришел за ней. Сначала в чат, со своим самоубийственно честным признанием (господи, кто вообще сообщает подобное в мессенджерах?), затем сюда, в ресторан. 

Признаться, Рэй понятия не имел, вспомнит ли Джеймс в свалившейся на него кутерьме об их традиционном ужине. Но Джеймс, как показывала практика, всегда был верен своему слову, и, пообещав однажды освободить вторник для совместных вечеров, старался не опаздывать. Рэй все равно предпочитал прийти заранее и, наслаждаясь ароматным кофе, с удовольствием наблюдал, как Джеймс пробирается к нему через все помещение. Прищурившись, оглаживал собственническим взглядом стройные ноги. Дальше вверх, по широкой груди до загорелой, выбритой начисто шеи и посеребренных сединой висков. И снова вниз, по обтянутым тонким трикотажем плечам до широкого браслета часов на запястье. Да, Рэй мог смотреть на Джеймса целую вечность, периодически щипая себя за руку, чтобы удостовериться: это все — по-настоящему. Что Джеймс, со всеми его лукавыми улыбками и бесами в мудрых темно-карих глазах, — его, Рэя. Целиком и полностью. До последней клеточки тела.

Сейчас тоже хотелось ущипнуть себя. Чтобы, как в детстве, проснуться и понять: все в порядке, просто дурной сон. Но беспощадная реальность была отвратительнее самого мерзкого кошмара, и вместо спасительного одеяла протягивала ствол с одним-единственным патроном. Безбашенная русская рулетка, где любое слово правды стоит жизни. Не буквально, разумеется — все мертвецы уже нашли упокоение в сырой лондонской земле. Вот только Рэй оказался не готов к тому, что вместе с настоящим виновником случившегося ему придется похоронить свою наивную, неприлично быструю влюбленность и несмелые надежды на долгое и счастливое будущее. И теперь сидел тут, в старом центре Ист-Энда, цедя мелкими глотками остывший кофе, и не знал, что ответить. Потому что Джеймс — удивительно честный, насквозь пропахший сигаретами, смотрел на него своими прекрасными, покрасневшими от недосыпа глазами и искренне хотел знать, что же он натворил. Переживал так сильно и обезоруживающе, что сопротивляться не оставалось возможности. Даже понимая, что потом придется трижды пожалеть о сказанном.

— Ну так что, Рэй, каких проблем я тебе подкинул? 

«Никаких, Джеймс. Просто каким-то ебучим образом пробрался под кожу и вывернул меня наизнанку. Сущие пустяки».

Страх, последние дни глодавший Рэя изнутри, внезапно отступил, оставляя место бесконечной усталости и смирению. Рэй не сдержал нервного смеха и покачал головой. Джеймс, эта очаровательная святая простота, еще не осознавал, какой правды просил. Секундная стрелка на часах неспешно плыла по кругу, отсчитывая минуты до момента Х, когда Джеймс вежливо кивнет, услышав все, что ему было необходимо, и сдержанно попрощается. Рэй заранее, словно наяву, видел, как он встает, как привычным жестом пододвигает за собой стул, как уходит, чуть ссутулившись, чеканя каждый шаг.

Глубокий вдох. Выдох.

— Вообще-то ты нам даже помог.

Как когда-то говорил Флетчер, кульминация часто основывается на известных данных, за исключением пары мелких штрихов. И прежде чем мы подберемся к развязке, будет не лишним упомянуть, что умный человек предпочтет лишний раз не обострять невыгодную для себя ситуацию; джентльмен же попробует изящно из нее выкрутиться. И так как Рэймонд Смит удачно сочетал в себе обе характеристики, его подробная, без витиеватых прикрас история все же опускала некоторые яркие нюансы. Дополним же ее необходимыми деталями.

Та ночь в порту без преувеличения стала одной из самых поганых в жизни Рэя. И ведь все было на мази: он в кратчайшие сроки организовал срочный, абсолютно незапланированный заказ французов, при этом без ущерба для карманов скорректировав ближайшие поставки бельгийцам, да еще почти полностью подготовил открытие двух новых мастерских Розалинд в следующем месяце. Казалось бы — можно расслабиться и свалить на заслуженный отдых в жаркую Испанию. Выспаться за всю эту бешеную неделю, объесться морепродуктами и паэльей с томатными тостами, натрахаться, наконец, вдоволь — чтобы аж мышцы дрожали и невозможно было встать с кровати. Обычные гедонистические радости, позволяющие легко прийти в норму и восстановиться после напряженной работы. Джеймс планировал побродить по живописным улочкам, насладиться жемчужинами барселонской архитектуры, но, положа руку на сердце, Рэй сомневался, что они вообще выйдут из номера. Выходные слишком коротки, а Рэй так сильно соскучился, что великолепному Антонио Гауди однозначно придется немного подождать. До следующего уик-энда, например. Потому что никто не мог стоять между Рэймондом Смитом и его желанием провести каждую свободную минуту с Джеймсом — ни гениальный архитектор, ни сам господь боженька.

Забавно вышло. Столько лет избегавший любого намека на серьезные отношения, Рэймонд Смит незаметно для себя влип по самую макушку в этого простоватого, но такого харизматичного мужика, и поразительным образом ему это нравилось. Так нравилось, что он легко впустил его не только в дом, но и в свою жизнь, где Джеймс, с присущей ему вальяжной непосредственностью, комфортно расположился. От того, как стремительно все развивалось, внутри нет-нет да шевелилось смутное беспокойство: слишком быстро, непозволительно близко. Но каждый раз, когда Джеймс ласково перебирал мокрые после душа волосы Рэя и утыкался губами в его затылок, когда брал отложенные Рэем вещи, чтобы завернуть в химчистку перед работой, даже когда просто улыбался — тепло и безмятежно, тревога отступала, убаюканная внезапным, по-житейски обыденным счастьем. 

Получив подтверждение, что все контейнеры успешно опломбированы и готовы к погрузке на судно, «осталось только докатить до порта, босс», Рэй широко зевнул и сел в машину. Отписался Микки и хотел уже набрать Джеймса, но в последнюю секунду посмотрел на время. Джеймс не был рьяным приверженцем ЗОЖа, но предпочитал ложиться пораньше, особенно перед началом рабочей недели. Рэй усмехнулся про себя и, погладив большим пальцем экран, с которого на него смотрел сонный и по-утреннему взъерошенный _Шеймас_ , повернул ключ зажигания. Да, лучше не будить. Понедельники у этого повелителя тартанового царства были самыми загруженными, он и из дома-то уходил часов в семь, если не раньше — Рэй никогда не слышал, хотя спал довольно чутко. Завтра позвонит или же сразу приедет в зал, с нормальным ланчем и относительно бодрый. В последний раз, когда они виделись, Рэй чуть было не отрубился в машине Джеймса. Тот вел плавно, никуда не торопясь, рассказывал про дела клуба и новости из жизни карапузов; за окном мелькали уличные фонари, сливаясь в одну сплошную желтую линию; в салоне едва слышно бормотало радио, и, сам того не желая, Рэй будто уплывал, проваливаясь в благословенный спокойный сон. Выйти из ягуара и доползти до спальни ему удалось на своих двоих, но на этом батарейка иссякла. Максимум, на что хватило сил, — дождаться Джеймса из ванной и уже с закрытыми глазами ткнуться спокойной-ночи-поцелуем в колючую щеку. Со второй попытки прицелиться удалось точнее.

— Все компенсирую, — пообещал Рэй, душераздирающе зевнув.

— Рассчитываю на это, — насмешливо ответил Джеймс и натянул на него одеяло. — Спи давай.

«Святой мужик», — пронеслась последняя связная мысль в отключившемся мозгу Рэя.

Далеко отъехать Рэю не удалось. Вырулив в сторону Лондона, он заметил два бронированных фургона спецназа, промчавшихся навстречу без проблесковых маячков и сирены. Нахмурившись, Рэй остановился на обочине и достал телефон. Конечно, трасса была длинная, а то, что на ее пути находился контейнерный терминал и, чуть дальше, в десяти милях, сам порт — просто совпадение, но в груди заворочалось нехорошее предчувствие. И, опираясь на свой долгий опыт, Рэй предпочитал не игнорировать внезапно вставшую на дыбы интуицию. Комбинация «полиция — порт — трава» мигала красным в его голове, требуя дополнительного внимания и осторожности. Честно говоря, ему и сама сделка не нравилась: французы были недавними клиентами, а новички, как правило, брали понемногу, постепенно наращивая объемы. Эти же, купив для начала один контейнер, сразу же запросили четыре: Париж остался в восторге от свежей рыбы. Деньги были чистыми, подставные фирмы, при скрупулезном изучении, тоже не представляли опасности. Новый рынок сбыта Микки сейчас был только на руку — хоть в Лондоне и поутих шум после разборок с русско-китайской коалицией, улицы еще лихорадило от последствий. Решающим фактором стали бельгийцы, с которыми несколько лет назад все срослось по похожей схеме и которые любезно согласились на небольшие изменения в сроках будущей поставки. Приняв во внимание все вышеперечисленное, Микки дал отмашку грузить ящики, и теперь следовало проверить, не стало ли это грандиозной ошибкой.

Рэю позвонили, когда он уже въезжал в Тилбери. Припарковавшись на любимой малолюдной стоянке, он с усиливающимся нервным тиком выслушал сбивчивый рассказ начальника терминала. Тот клятвенно заверил, что без особого разрешения не даст досмотреть машины Рэя, но даже имбецилу было ясно: если спецназ решит вскрыть контейнеры, ни руководство, ни местная полиция им не помешают. Копы скорее сами ринутся потрошить груз, чтобы выслужиться перед вышестоящими. Микки придерживался той же точки зрения. А еще его сильно интересовало, кем же был тот камикадзе, расстрелявший грузовик у ворот терминала. Оставив Рэя разбираться со вторым вопросом и ждать дальнейших инструкций, он отключился. Наверняка звонил Рональду Харрису, главе департамента по особо опасным преступлениям. Тому самому вышестоящему начальству, которое крышевало их незатейливый бизнес, получая в обмен щедрые вознаграждения (исключительно кэшем, разумеется). Рэй не стал терять времени даром и сделал несколько звонков, замыкая на себя любую будущую информацию о неизвестном стрелке. Стюарт, долговязый парень из Скотланд-Ярда, даже не дослушав, быстро сказал: «Не проблема, босс, как что узнаю — сообщу». Рэй довольно усмехнулся: деньги предоставляли возможности, а возможности, в свою очередь, творили чудеса, раскатывая дорожку прямо в самое сердце британской системы видеонаблюдения. Вряд ли стандартная зарплата Стюарта могла потянуть расходы на лечение ребенка в одной из лучших клиник острова. И вряд ли талантливый, но скромный Стюарт вообще дорос бы до руководителя отдела без нужной протекции. Микки не только не скупился на благодарность в обмен на небольшие услуги — он продвигал своих людей и заботился об их благополучии, тем самым накрепко привязывая к себе. Хорошая жизнь, а, главное, нужные связи, недоступные простым смертным, подпитывали и укрепляли верность лучше любого удобрения. 

Приоткрыв дверь, Рэй первым делом окинул быстрым взглядом парковку и сразу напрягся. Крепкая, обтянутая во все темное фигура спешно направлялась в его сторону, и по одной только крадущейся походке можно было понять — явно не житель близстоящих домов решил прогуляться до закрытого супермаркета. Человек шел плавно, будто пригибаясь к земле, и старался держаться наименее освещенных участков улицы. Каждый его шаг, каждое движение, казалось, были хорошо просчитаны, не говоря уж про маскировку. Черные брюки, черная водолазка под горло, перчатки… все участки кожи были предусмотрительно укрыты. Зверь бежал на ловца, и чутье подсказывало Рэю, что безобидной эта встреча не получится. Он машинально расстегнул кобуру и достал оружие, когда снайпер — а в том, что перед ним оказался тот самый Соколиный глаз, устроивший стрельбу в терминале, сомнений не было — стянул балаклаву. Сердце пропустило удар, и еще один, пальцы предательски затряслись, и пришлось с силой сжать рукоятку глока, лишь бы унять прошившую все тело нервную дрожь.

Этого не могло быть. Исключено. Это все розыгрыш, идиотская шутка, очень четкая и живая галлюцинация или просто сумасшедший бред — Рэй был готов согласиться с любым объяснением, желая развидеть взъерошенного, мокрого от стресса и летней духоты Джеймса. И судя по его застывшей напряженной позе, по тому, как крепко тот держал обычную спортивную сумку — вышел он явно не на пробежку.

Заговоренная, залюбленная до изнеможения тревога выла в голове на одной протяжной ноте, не утихая ни на секунду. Лишь усилилась, когда кусочки паззла мигом встали на свои места, во всей красе демонстрируя трижды блядскую реальность. И когда психанувшего, откровенно сорвавшегося Рэя скрутили, как беспомощного юнца, придавив к машине. Спасибо, конечно, что под дых прилетело не со всей дури, да и освобожденная рука хоть и ныла, но даже на тренировках Рэй, бывало, получал сильнее. Джеймс обошелся с ним ласково, почти нежно, и почему-то это было досаднее всего. Лучше бы не жалел, думал Рэй, глядя вслед удаляющимся фарам. Лучше бы ударил как следует или заломил кисть до вывиха. По крайней мере, так было бы проще злиться на него. Да и в целом — было бы проще.

В ожидании новостей и досмотра Рэй тупо пялился на запертую дверь супермаркета с выгоревшей пластиковой вывеской. Мозг кипел, стараясь найти максимально выгодный для всех сторон выход, но картина вырисовывалась так себе. Своим перформансом Джеймс привлек к бизнесу Микки столько внимания, что даже если им удастся выкрутиться из цепких лап спецназа, Микки потребует принести голову снайпера на торжественном блюде. И если бы это была чужая башка, Рэй бы ни минуты не колебался. Еще бы сам просил босса разрешить ему добить придурка, сорвавшего крупную сделку. Про последствия шумихи думать и вовсе не хотелось — какое-то время лондонский порт будет закрыт для их бизнеса, значит, придется везти по старинке, через Филикстоу, с его новым руководством и их шатким, пока не устаканившимся до конца взаимовыгодным сотрудничеством. Блядство, как ни крути.

Какого же хрена Джеймса понесло именно в Тилбери? Какого хрена он вообще решил устроить тир на выезде и расстрелять грузовик?

Вопросы, сплошные вопросы… И ни одной здравой идеи, как развести личное и бизнес. Одним точным выстрелом Джеймс переплел их намертво, предоставляя Рэю Македонскому распутать этот безнадежный гордиев узел.

Микки позвонил через несколько часов, когда в бесящемся от неизвестности Рэе плескались три стакана отвратительного растворимого кофе, а Банни старался лишний раз не открывать рот, дабы не навлечь беду на свою умную голову. И так отхватил уже, за что Рэй обязательно извинится, как только они утрясут возникшую проблему. 

— Хорошие новости, — объявил Микки без приветствия: — Досмотрели только нужные ящики, утром можно вывозить.

Рэй шумно выдохнул, расслабленно обмякнув на сиденье, и прикрыл глаза.

— Отлично, босс. Обратно на склад?

— Обратно на склад, Рэй, — подтвердил Микки. — Лучше заплатим за сорванную поставку, но пока не разгребем все это дерьмо, лягушатники не получат ни коробки моего товара.

— Принято.

— Плохие новости: про порт до Рождества можем забыть.

— Как я и предполагал, — рассеянно кивнул Рэй. — Неприятно, конечно, но могло быть и хуже.

Микки согласно хмыкнул. Потеря доступа к Темзе, безусловно, повлечет дополнительные расходы на логистику и затянет ближайшие поставки, но, говоря начистоту, это была не самая высокая цена за спасение их задниц. Вряд ли бы они оказались за решеткой: слишком длинная цепочка подставных фирм и платежей крутилась вокруг ароматной рыбы, но международную торговлю пришлось бы на какое-то время прикрыть. Что еще раз подтверждало, насколько правильным, а, главное, своевременным, было предложение Рэя сворачивать их присутствие на рыбном рынке. Их новая компания, специализирующаяся исключительно на фермерском мясе, существовала всего полгода и экспортировала по контейнеру в месяц — и то только надежным, проверенным клиентам. Микки не хотел торопиться, планировал постепенно, за пару лет перевести весь оборот на новую схему.  
Что ж, жизнь отвесила им щедрый пинок для ускорения.

— Это еще не все. Спецназ явился в порт не из-за стрельбы.

— Не из-за стрельбы? — повторил Рэй, нахмурившись.

— Спецоперация. В расстрелянном грузовике обнаружили целую партию нелегальных калашей.

— Хороший улов. Почему Харрис нас не предупредил?

— А вот это уже интересные новости, Рэй. Харрис нихуяшеньки не знал про это дело.

Рэй подавился кофе и закашлялся, предусмотрительно прижав телефон к жилету. Спецоперация по контрабанде оружия под носом главы департамента, но без его ведома? Попахивало безумием.

— Что еще более любопытно, — продолжал Микки, не оставляя разуму Рэя ни шанса абстрагироваться от сюрреализма происходящего, — сержант группы очень уж рвался досмотреть все ящики до единого. И с особым пристрастием интересовался рыбными контейнерами. Ничто другое его так не волновало. Кстати, надо будет поблагодарить потом начальника терминала, как там его…

— Дэвида, — на автомате ответил Рэй, переваривая новую информацию.

— Дэвида, да. Он хорошо потянул время, пока не приехал человек Харриса, а там уже полномочия этого боевого сержанта кончились.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, — медленно, будто сам не веря в то, что говорит, уточнил Рэй, — что наш товар был целью всей этой многоходовки с оружием?

— Похоже на правду, — подтвердил Микки, и по его нарочито расслабленному тону было ясно: тому, кто устроил весь этот замес, крупно не поздоровится.

— Значит, под нас копали по наводке.

А как иначе? Кто-то точечно навел спецназ на их груз. Тот, кто отлично знал специфику их работы и был в курсе, что именно сегодня планируется затарка контейнеров.

— Бери выше, Рэй. Сдается мне, кое-кто решил убить двух зайцев одним махом.

— Через нас подсидеть Харриса.

Рэй с силой моргнул, и еще раз, только сейчас понимая, в какой пиздец они чуть было не угодили. Не успей Харрис прислать своего помощника, просто ликвидацией фирмы они бы не отделались. Слишком громкий скандал — полиция покрывает наркоторговцев! — чтобы избежать показательной порки. За такое любой рядовой коп получит не то что повышение — его карьера взлетит быстрее и ярче ракеты Илона Маска. Может, прямиком в кресло бывшего, оказавшегося нечистым на руку начальства. 

— Как там зовут этого ретивого сержанта? — спросил Рэй, включив громкую связь.

— Брайан. Брайан Гэмбл, — сообщил Микки, и приготовивший телефон Банни сразу же начал рыть информацию на этого недальновидного долбоеба. — Думаю, нам стоит с ним побеседовать.

— Завтра же организую, босс.

Айфон завибрировал, и на экране всплыло короткое: «Могу я чем-то помочь?». Джеймс. Рэй смахнул уведомление и вновь уставился на исписанную хулиганами дверь супермаркета. Одна из главных деталей паззла опять не монтировалась с общим рисунком, и как ни крутил ее Рэй, каким краем ни прикладывал в обнаруженную схему, она нигде не стыковалась.

— Рэй? — позвал Микки, громко зевая в динамике.

— Не понимаю, — пробормотал Рэй. — Зачем тогда стрелял снайпер? Вряд ли хотел устроить праздничный фейерверк.

К тому же, Джеймс всегда подчеркивал, что его помощь спецназу ограничивалась исключительно тренировками новобранцев. Да и не полез бы он помогать полиции без особого приглашения. Он вообще никогда не лез не в свое дело, и вмешивался только если были затронуты личные интересы. А уж с оружием… Последний раз Рэй видел его с пистолетом в собственном саду, когда Джеймс ни много ни мало спас его жизнь.

Не-по-нят-но.

— Хороший вопрос, Рэй. Никто не знает.

— Он ведь, получается, раскрыл спецоперацию, — озвучил единственное, что приходило всем на ум, Банни.

— Погоди, Рэй, — перебил Джеймс, подняв руку, — давай еще раз. Те калаши, которые нашлись в расстрелянном грузовике, были приманкой?

— Да. Жирный троянский конь, из-за которого спецназ хотел оцепить терминал и вскрыть все контейнеры.

— Логично, — Джеймс задумчиво почесал заросший трехдневной щетиной подбородок. — В таких случаях следует проверить все, что есть в порту — вдруг там крупная партия. Я бы сам так поступил.

— Именно. И если бы не ты, первым делом распотрошили бы наши ящики.

Пока Джеймс раскладывал по полочкам новую информацию, в корне менявшую всю ситуацию, Рэй воспользовался его остолбенением и подцепил вилкой обжаренный в меду кусочек сыра. Он с самого утра ничего не ел, и только сейчас почувствовал, как сильно проголодался. Дома ждало любимое вагю, Джеймс услышал вполне внятные объяснения, и можно было бы сворачиваться, но чутье подсказывало Рэю, что их диалог еще не закончен. Чутье и то, как хорошо он успел изучить Джеймса: если тот хотел докопаться до истины, то прошибал любую стену. Оставалось только гадать, Джеймс сразу прицелится в сердцевину гнилого яблока или начнет издалека.

— Брайан бы не сунулся в порт без гарантий.

Что ж, он честно пытался обойти эту скользкую тему. Старательно не называл имен, пользовался нейтральными выражениями: «копы», «спецназ», «полиция». Наивно было полагать, что Джеймс на это купится.

— Брайан Гэмбл. Сержант, который руководил операцией, — медленно произнес погруженный в размышления Джеймс, а затем перевел внимательный, слишком понимающий взгляд на Рэя. — Но ты ведь уже с ним знаком.

— Довелось пообщаться, — Рэй тщательно вытер губы салфеткой. — Любопытно было узнать, кто нас слил. Он любезно поделился информацией.

Здесь, конечно, Рэй приукрасил. Сгладил неудобные острые углы, заставляющие нормальных людей бежать прочь от таких, как он или Микки, и заранее переходить дорогу, лишь бы лишний раз не пересечься. Небольшая ложь исключительно ради заботы о нервной системе Джеймса и во спасение ошметков собственного реноме.

Разговор с Брайаном оказался совсем не таким приятным, как это прозвучало. Впрочем, ничего иного Рэй и не ожидал.

Спустившись утром следующего дня на кухню, Рэй поприветствовал мрачных, невыспавшихся помощников. Фрейзер листал свежую газету, Банни цедил энергетик, а Дэйв тупо уставился в одну точку, и, если бы не вялый кивок, Рэй решил бы, что тот спит с открытыми глазами. Впрочем, он и сам чувствовал себя не лучше — трех с половиной часов сна катастрофически не хватало, плюс сказывался прошлый недосып, так что отодрать себя от кровати Рэй смог только со второго раза. Голова была квадратная, настроение — препоганейшим, а в зеркале отражался кто угодно, только не живой человек. Рэй неторопливо чистил зубы, стараясь смотреть на банку с кремом, в сливное отверстие раковины или на серое полотенце, но взгляд упрямо натыкался на знакомые, не принадлежавшие ему вещи. Простая зубная щетка с чуть неровной щетиной. Станок Жиллетт — три лезвия, гладкость скольжения, сменные кассеты в тумбочке. Успокаивающий лосьон после бритья. Сладковатый, табачно-древесный парфюм в лаконичном темном стекле, который так вкусно раскрывался на коже Джеймса…

Не сейчас, подумал Рэй, крепко закрутив вентили. Не время. О Джеймсе он подумает после того, как разберется с Брайаном. Действовать следовало быстро и без лишних проволочек: кто бы их ни заказал, он наверняка уже был в курсе, что дело с треском провалилось. Вся Великобритания была в курсе, что говорить про Лондон.

Фен, расческа, текстурирующая глина. Бальзам для укладки бороды и пара капель масла. Серая хлопковая рубашка и легкие джинсы, носки, летние ботинки. Поясная кобура на специально подобранном ремне, темно-синий пиджак. Печатка, которую он с недавних пор стал снимать на ночь, чтобы случайно не оцарапать Джеймса (об этом тоже стоит подумать после), и часы. Застегнув пуговицу на манжете в завершение привычного ритуала, Рэй внимательно осмотрел себя и, удовлетворенно кивнув, направился к ждущим его людям.

— Доброе утро, господа, — вежливо произнес он и направился к плите. — Чай? Кофе?

— Я буду чай, Рэй. Спасибо, — привычно откликнулся Банни. Дэйв приподнял картонный стакан из Старбакса, Фрейзер молча отказался.

Наполнив чайник водой, Рэй поставил его на огонь и бросил короткий взгляд на стол. Рядом с вазой лежала раскрытая папка — тщательно подготовленное досье на нового друга, так рвущегося ночью познакомиться с их грузом.

— Что там, если вкратце? — спросил Рэй и вернулся к завариванию чая.

— Брайан Гэмбл, сорок пять лет, команда специальных проектов*, на службе более пятнадцати лет, в звании сержанта — около десяти.

— Быстрый карьерный взлет, — пробормотал Рэй.

— Как взлетел, так и застрял, — съязвил Фрейзер.

— Потому и захотел ускорить повышение, — добавил Банни, перебирая листы, — исполнительный сотрудник, образцово-показательная группа, левша, бла-бла-бла, а, вот: два раза подавался на перевод — сначала в отдел расследования контрабанды оружия, затем в отдел, занимающийся наркотиками. Метил в кресло руководителя, оба раза получил отказ.

Вот и крючок нашелся, флегматично подумалось Рэю. Очевидно, честолюбие Брайана совсем сорвало ему башню, если он решился на такую рискованную операцию, в обход начальства и с привлечением нелегальных стволов. К гадалке не ходи — все калаши левые, без маркировок и номеров, а значит, поставку не пробьют.

Другой вопрос — кто подсобил ему с партией автоматов? Такой товар на Амазоне не закажешь.

— Болеет за «Арсенал», увлекается гольфом. В браке, один ребенок. Жена работает в банке, пацан ходит на всякие развивашки, делает успехи в математике…

— Это лишнее, — сухо оборвал Банни Рэй и, обдав кипятком фарфоровый чайничек, засыпал туда заварки.

Пока чай настаивался, Рэй подошел к столу и веером разложил перед собой фотографии. С первой на него смотрел сам Брайан — русые волосы, одутловатое лицо с многочисленными следами пост-акне, наглые, с мягким прищуром голубые глаза. Фото в штатском, фото в униформе. С семьей. Семья отдельно. Придвинув пальцем снимок миловидной, улыбчивой женщины и щербатого мальчишки лет шести, Рэй какое-то время изучал его, а затем переключился на молоденькую брюнетку в форме.

— Любовница?

— Поебывает время от времени, без четкого графика.

Стандартный набор. Очередная обиженная жизнью шваль любыми путями стремилась выгрызть себе место под солнцем. Рэй любил целеустремленных и пробивных людей, даже отчасти понимал, когда они шли по головам во имя собственного успеха. Взять того же Микки Пирсона, мачете прорубившего себе путь в большую игру. Но было что-то в этом Брайане скользкое, что-то, что вызывало брезгливое отвращение. Может, отталкивала непривлекательная, на вкус Рэя, жабья физиономия, а, может, то, что в отличие от Микки, открыто заявившего свои права на долю рынка, Брайан действовал исподтишка и по-шакальи, совершенно не понимая, что любитель падали никогда не займет место царя зверей.

Впрочем, Рэй не считал себя святошей, чтобы читать проповеди, и моральные принципы Брайана Гэмбла были ему до пизды. Как и многие идиоты до него, Брайан замахнулся на жирный кусок, который оказался ему не по зубам, и он должен был осознавать, чем ему аукнется собственный просчет.

— Что-нибудь еще? — уточнил Рэй и, поставив перед Банни чашку ароматного черного чая, придвинул к нему сахарницу. Банни был тем еще сладкоежкой. Вот и сейчас деловито зашуршал бумажным пакетом и достал пышный, поблескивающий масляным бочком круассан.

— Есть кое-что, — Банни отыскал среди файлов нужный лист и ногтем отметил нужную строчку: — Вот, взгляни. Списки отрядов специального назначения, в которых состоял Брайан. — Пока Рэй, нахмурившись, изучал перечень фамилий, Банни прожевал первый кусок и блаженно прикрыл глаза. — Чай у тебя обалденный, Рэй. Шарлотта новый сорт закупила?

— Привезла из Индии, — кивнул Рэй, делая глоток.

Судя по досье, сам Брайан не так часто менял команды, но, став сержантом, сразу начал ротировать состав, постепенно замещая старых коллег новичками. Вот только до того, как перевестись в первый раз, он целых пять лет отслужил под руководством Дэниэла Харрельсона. Того самого Дэна, которого Джеймс считал своим вторым отцом и с кем Рэй недавно имел удовольствие познакомиться.

Еще глоток. Чай приятно согревал, сдерживая разрастающееся в душе горькое отчаяние. Рэй немигающим взглядом буравил короткое «Дж.Стрит», не позволяющее хотя бы на секунду слабовольно представить, что все это дурацкое совпадение. Мало ли Дэнов Харрельсонов в Лондоне? Ага, аж целых два, и оба в спецназе. Судорожно пытаясь вспомнить, говорил ли Джеймс когда-нибудь про Брайана, Рэй неторопливо цедил ставший безвкусным терпкий напиток и не замечал, как внимательно и сочувственно смотрят на него парни. Даже Дэйв вышел из своего сомнамбулического оцепенения и теперь нервно теребил сломанный язычок пластиковой крышки.

Джеймс ни разу не упоминал Брайана, но это ничего не значило. Джеймс так же не упоминал ни Т.Дж.Маккейба, ни Д.Кея и М.Боксера, числившихся с ним в одном отряде. Бывшие коллеги, с которыми он бок о бок рисковал своей шкурой, были весомой и неотъемлемой частью жизни Джеймса. Хорошими приятелями или даже отличными друзьями, пути с которыми разошлись в не столь отдаленном прошлом. Блядство. Ладно, об этом Рэй тоже подумает после.

Чашка звонко опустилась на блюдце, нарушив умиротворяющую тишину.

— Едем к участку на двух машинах, дожидаемся нашего героя, пакуем, не привлекая внимания, и везем на склад, — бесцветным голосом проинструктировал Рэй. — Вопросы?

Парни синхронно пожали плечами: схема была знакомая, отработанная не раз, и никаких вопросов предсказуемо не возникло. Дэйв выкинул пустой стакан в мусорку и аккуратно собрал разложенные листы и снимки в папку.

— Супругу жалко, — с нескрываемой досадой заметил он, задержавшись на фото светловолосой женщины, крепко обнимавшей ребенка. — Видно, что добрая и ласковая. Тяжко ей придется.

Мужиковатый и молчаливый Дэйв был сентиментальнее их всех вместе взятых, что, впрочем, не мешало ему хорошо делать свою работу. Вот и сейчас, готовясь к похищению, он искренне сочувствовал миссис Гэмбл, прекрасно понимая, что этим утром она в последний раз целовала своего мужа на прощание. Если, конечно, они вообще обменивались такой лаской.

— Нормально, если будет себя хорошо вести, — безразлично заметил Рэй, прерывая трогательную секунду милосердия. — Банни.

— Босс?

— Зарули в зал и передай карапузам, чтобы даже не высовывались в ближайшее время, — Фрейзер понимающе фыркнул. — Подкупи, свяжи, запугай — мне все равно, но этих оболтусов надо обезвредить.

— Сразу видно, ты не фанат их творчества, — усмехнулся Банни, поднявшись на ноги, и с довольным стоном потянулся. — Такие кайфовые клипы выкатывают — любой рэперок обзавидуется.

— Да хоть отсосет с проглотом, — равнодушно откликнулся Рэй. — Ты за них отвечаешь.

Банни мигом посерьезнел. Лишние проблемы им были не нужны, а сунься эти вездесущие пиздюки в самый эпицентр разборок, отсосать придется уже Банни. И, насколько Рэй знал, а знал он наверняка, тот был совершенно не в восторге от такой перспективы, хоть и любил Рэя всей душой. Чудненько. Можно считать, от одного головняка они избавились. Поправив пиджак и убедившись, что кобура не топорщит ткань, Рэй взглянул на часы и вежливым жестом показал на выход.

Неторопливо запечатав самокрутку, Рэй откинулся на спинку неудобного стула и с наслаждением прикурил. Дым приятно обволакивал горло, понемногу отвлекая от круговерти этих безумных дней. Правда, травы он сыпанул больше, чем следовало, но так хотелось расслабиться, хоть на пять минут абстрагироваться от мерзкой действительности. Действительность сидела напротив, вылупившись на Рэя испуганными рыбьими глазами, и ни в какую не хотела говорить.

— Будешь? — вежливо предложил Рэй, глядя на ровные ряды паллет с пустыми коробками.

— Сам куплю потом.

— «Потом» это когда? — уточнил Рэй, умилившись такому незамутненному оптимизму.

— Когда за мной придут.

— А. Тогда на твоем месте я бы угостился.

Брайан молчал. Он молчал всю дорогу, молчал, когда парни привязывали его к стулу, молчал, когда Рэй задавал вопросы. Промолчал даже когда Банни, оторвавшись от своего любимого сэндвича, сообщил, что Фрейзер забрал босса. Допрос обычно входил в прямые обязанности Рэя, но в исключительных ситуациях Микки предпочитал сам играть первую скрипку. Впрочем, Рэй не отказывал себе в удовольствии развлечь желанного гостя приятной беседой и, если удастся разговорить, выиграть время.

— Ты зря сотрясаешь воздух своими угрозами, — осклабился Брайан. — За мной придут.

— Кто? — Рэй скосил глаза на лучащегося самодовольством придурка. — Твои коллеги? Полиция иногда работает очень неторопливо. Особенно когда поисками руководит тот, кого ты хотел подставить, — Рэй сделал глубокую затяжку, предоставив Брайану возможность осознать услышанное. — Или ты про тех, кто навел тебя на нашу траву? Не думал, что ты такой наивный, — Брайан молчал, презрительно сощурившись, но Рэй заметил, как нервно дернулась привязанная к спинке стула рука. — Серьезно, Брайан, мы бы тебя так просто не забрали. Нужных людей, знаешь ли, хорошо охраняют. Может, все-таки хапнешь?

— Иди на хуй.

— Н-да. А Джеймс говорил, ты невъебенно умный, — Рэй медленно выдохнул, выпуская сизое колечко, и, резко вдохнув, втянул дым обратно в рот. — Кажется, он переоценил твой уровень интеллекта.

Брайан непринужденно, насколько позволяла скованная поза, пожал плечами:

— Понятия не имею, про кого ты говоришь. Алекса Джеймса**? Джеймса Бонда? Моего семидесятилетнего соседа?

— Я говорю про Джеймса Стрита. Помнишь такого?

Насторожившийся было Брайан вдруг неприятно осклабился. Хриплый смех, больше похожий на собачий лай, эхом взвился под потолок огромного склада, нарушая благословенную тишину. Рэй поморщился от громких звуков — очевидно, приманка не сработала. Жаль.

— Хорошая попытка, Смит. Только _Джеймс Стрит_ не мог такого сказать, — успокоившись, Брайан проморгался от выступивших слез и, не скрывая удивления, добавил: — Чтоб меня! Джим якшается с гангстерами.

— Не якшается, — ответил Рэй, осторожно ступая на зыбкую почву неизвестного прошлого, — что меня, безусловно, расстраивает. Он крайне щепетилен в этих вопросах.

— Ха, Джим всегда был излишне честным и правильным. Золото и гордость спецназа, ни одного изъяна, мистер Идеал — всем дрочить и восхищаться, — вдруг согласился Брайан, и Рэю стоило большого труда сохранить равнодушный вид. Во-первых, он рассчитывал, но совсем не ожидал, что Брайана прорвет при упоминании Джеймса. А во-вторых, лично Рэй не находил ни одной причины, чтобы не дрочить и не восхищаться, но об этом Брайану знать было совершенно не обязательно. — …считался самым молодым претендентом на кресло сержанта, а многие вообще пророчили ему капитана, — Брайан с усмешкой покачал головой, словно сказанное было несусветной глупостью. — Но мы-то с тобой знаем, Смит, что это все чушь поганая. Честные пешки королями не становятся.

Медленно, с нескрываемым любопытством Рэй оглядел Брайана, от развязанных шнурков на затоптанных парнями ботинках до торчащих в разные стороны грязных волос. Интересно, лениво подумалось ему, почему все же Джеймс не рассказывал про Брайана? И почему из всех его многочисленных знакомых никто, кроме Чазы, не звал его Джимом? Откуда, как и когда вообще появился Тренер? Куда делся золотой офицер Джим Стрит?

Так много вопросов, так мало ответов.

— Но ты-то стал, — вынес вердикт Рэй, выбросив на пол затухший косяк. — Значит, Джеймс все-таки не зря считает тебя башковитым.

— Опять пиздишь, Смит, — Брайан подался вперед и снисходительно улыбнулся. Так улыбаются несмышленым детям или тупым дебилам, неумело пытающимся обмануть опытного игрока на его же поле. — «Не тупи, Брайан», «Напряги извилины, Брайан», «Включи мозг, Брайан», «Зачем тебе серое вещество, Брайан?», — Брайан ухмыльнулся, так похоже передразнивая Джеймса, что Рэя против воли передернуло. — Умным у нас всегда был Джим. А я был смекалистым.

Снаружи раздался писк автоматически открывшихся ворот, затем громко зашуршал гравий под колесами подъехавшего автомобиля. Рэй поднялся, мгновенно растеряв все напускное благодушие, и шагнул к заметно побледневшему Брайану.

— Что ж, настало самое время проверить твою смекалку. Скажи, Брайан, ты предпочитаешь пулю в лоб или чтобы тебя выпотрошили живьем? 

— Ты ебанулся?! Вы не можете меня убить!

— Не торопись, Брайан, подумай хорошо. Дам тебе… — Рэй посмотрел на наручные часы, чуть нахмурился, прикидывая, сколько ему потребуется времени на быстрый обмен новостями с Микки. — …минут пять, может, десять, — Брайан снова выругался. Рэй растянул губы в широкой дружелюбной улыбке, которую Лотти называла маньяческой и просила Рэя _никогда_ при ней так не улыбаться. — Цугцванг.

— Что? — Брайан будто не слышал его. Дышал тяжело через открытый рот и постоянно озирался, просчитывая любые варианты свалить из западни.

— Цугцванг. Положение, в котором любой ход ведет к ухудшению позиции, — Рэй поправил очки и неторопливо направился к выходу. — Странно, что пешка, нацелившаяся на короля, этого не предусмотрела.

Рэй любил смотреть, как работает Микки. Расположившись на старом деревянном стуле, как на троне, он разговаривал с Брайаном — негромко, спокойно, взвешивая каждое слово. Рэй внимательно изучал свои руки, пряча в бороде легкую улыбку. Десять лет их дружбы и вращения в высших кругах общества намертво отпечатались в подкорке европеизировавшегося до мозга костей Микки, и теперь даже с проблемной швалью он общался так, словно сдавал экзамен по королевскому этикету. Он больше не действовал нахрапом, предпочитая силе и топорной прямоте хитрую вежливость и словесные шарады. Не сказать, что его это радовало, но к открытию четвертой фермы он смирился, а после шестой — привык. Острый ум быстро и непринужденно выдавал элегантные фразы с двойным смыслом, вспышки гнева из-за твердолобости и неторопливости англичан скрывались под язвительными ухмылками, и мало-помалу неприглядное прошлое таяло, превращаясь в ошметки дыма в густом лондонском тумане.

Да, Рэй по праву мог гордиться успехами Микки.

Вот и сейчас, получив очередное «иди на хер» вместо имени заказчика, Микки лишь покачал головой, а не достал пушку и не разнес рукояткой это лоснящееся от пота лицо.

— Ты зря тратишь мое время, Брайан. Я все равно узнаю правду.

— Интересно, как? — Брайану хватило смелости нагло оскалиться. — Твой консильери жирно намекнул, что я в любом случае труп. Так смысл мне приближать момент смерти?

— Рэй? — Микки укоризненно посмотрел в его сторону.

— Не было такого, босс, — скромно отозвался Рэй, не отводя глаз от старой печатки.

— Ну да, а про смерть и пытки мне послышалось, — хмыкнул Брайан. — Слуховые галлюцинации.

— Не послышалось, — ответил Рэй и удивленно поднял брови. — Только не пойму, в чем там намек? 

В повисшей тишине раздался отчетливый смешок Фрейзера. Брайан страшно покраснел, готовый то ли разразиться нецензурной бранью, то ли откинуться от апоплексического удара. Второе избавило бы Рэя от грязной работы, но у них все еще не было ясности, кто же дал наводку на их груз, и потому Рэй, скорбно поморщившись, вновь уставился на свои руки. Брайан на повышенных тонах высказывал все, что он думает о травяных пидорасах, Микки бесстрастно слушал, пережидая истерику, а Рэй меланхолично разглядывал посиневшее запястье. Вот и пройдена точка невозврата. Нечестно, несправедливо быстро. Вряд ли Джеймс его простит. Неважно, дружил ли он с Брайаном или их связывала только работа — сейчас это не имело значения. Рэй переступил черту, зашел на чужую территорию, намереваясь свести счеты не просто с криминальным отбросом, не с левым неизвестным киллером. Что бы там ни произошло, Брайан пять лет прослужил с Джеймсом в одной группе. Совершал опасные вылазки, ходил вместе с ним под пулями, рисковал своей жизнью. Может, когда-то даже спасал его, Джеймса, жизнь.

Что ж, эти отношения изначально были обречены на провал. Как говорят в таких случаях — разбежались из-за непримиримых противоречий. Рэй не обманывался насчёт Джеймса: да, ради своих он мог спустить курок, как сделал это позавчера, например. И плевать ему было на чувство самосохранения и собственную шкуру — он и не на такое пошел бы ради спасения своих близких. Не вляпайся его драгоценные карапузы полгода назад во все это дерьмо, лежать Рэю с простреленной башкой и изрешеченным пулями рядом со своим навороченным барби.

И все же в глубине души он надеялся. Каждое утро, улыбаясь в подушку от мягкого поцелуя в плечо, каждый день, получая смешные селфи и обмениваясь новостями, каждую ночь, ловя губами ласковый горячечный шепот или слушая спокойное, размеренное дыхание, он надеялся. Надеялся, что в кои-то веки выгорит, и они найдут тот хрупкий, шаткий баланс, в котором обоим будет комфортно. Где он станет Джеймсу таким же близким и дорогим, каким тот стал для него всего за шесть быстрых месяцев, без труда сняв тщательно выстроенные блоки Рэя. 

Некого винить, впрочем. Рэй сам, в ясном уме и трезвой памяти, подписался на эту работу, тем самым почти наверняка лишив себя нормальных, здоровых отношений. Мало кто всерьез захочет связаться с мафиози — если не говорить о голливудских фильмах, разумеется. Да, там, на 35-миллиметровой кинопленке все герои с пистолетами не терзались последствиями своего морального выбора. Только безграничный успех, огромные деньги, опасная конкуренция и взаимная любовь до ближайшей гробовой доски. Реальность оказывалась гораздо прозаичнее. Никакие деньги не могли перевесить риск внезапной смерти или неожиданного вдовства (и неизвестно, что из этого было хуже), а бремя успеха тяжелой ношей ложилось на плечи партнера, даже не дождавшись спада эйфории. Семья — слабое место любого участника криминального бизнеса, и это слабое место должно быть очень сильным, чтобы выдержать не самую простую, а иногда и откровенно сомнительную гангстерскую любовь. Как показывала практика, проще было отыскать святой Грааль, чем встретить взрослого, равного себе человека, которого не смутит ни кровь на твоих руках, ни вечная неиллюзорная возможность напороться на пулю.

Именно поэтому Рэй в свое время сблизился с занятым и таким недоступным Фером. Именно поэтому завел необременительную интрижку с молодым Оливером. И именно поэтому он сейчас, в эти самые минуты, сидя в ангаре на окраине Лондона, терял идеального, со всех сторон любить-и-восхищаться-Джеймса.

— Значит, не скажешь.

Задумчивый голос Микки за шиворот выдернул Рэя из пучины острой тоски, захлестнувшей его по самую макушку. Рэй судорожно глотнул воздух, стараясь унять нарастающее отчаяние, и попытался сконцентрироваться на разговоре.

— Дольше молчу, дольше живу. Элементарно же, — съязвил Брайан.

— Интересно, мы когда-нибудь обойдемся без объяснений или мне всегда придется разжевывать очевидное? — протянул Микки разочарованно, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. Рэй с кривой усмешкой пожал плечами. Все шло по накатанной. Люди были слишком тупы, чтобы сразу догадаться, что от их упрямства ничего не изменится. Неудивительно — умные люди прикованными к стулу не оказывались. Они предпочитали не связываться с криминалом в принципе и с Майклом Пирсоном в частности. — Брайан, ты ведь понимаешь, что сидеть тут целый день я не буду? — Микки протянул руку, и Рэй вложил в раскрытую ладонь знакомую папку. — Решай: мы молчим дальше или едем знакомиться с твоей семьей?

Брайан побледнел, всматриваясь расширившимися от страха глазами в яркую, красочную фотографию. Опять стандартная, неоднократно обкатанная схема, по которой развивался каждый подобный разговор. Рэй по секундам мог предсказать дальнейший ход событий. Минута на понимание ужаса происходящего. Полминуты на горечь и осмысление. Еще минута-две на внутренний торг. Где-то на этом этапе становилось понятно, имели они дело с беспринципным ублюдком без тормозов или просто долбоебом, не лишенным зачатков совести.

— Что с ними будет, когда я… когда вы меня убьете?

Ну да, три минуты восемнадцать секунд. Все как Рэй и предполагал.

— С ними все будет в порядке, Брайан, — Микки мгновенно сменил притворное дружелюбие на деловой тон. — Семья не должна отвечать за твои ошибки. А чтобы тебе было спокойнее… — Микки щелкнул пальцами, и Дэйв понятливо соорудил между ними подобие стола из двух деревянных ящиков. Микки кинул на них папку и, положив сверху чистый лист, достал из нагрудного кармана ручку. — Можешь написать им записку. Доставим вместе с материальной помощью.

Брайан снова затих, только теперь в его молчании не осталось ни капли бравады. Это было обреченное молчание человека, приговоренного к казни. Он сразу как-то обмяк, съежился, втянув голову в плечи, и даже не замечал пробирающей его крупной дрожи. В отличие от смирившегося разума, тело хотело жить, то и дело конвульсивно дергаясь в опутавших его веревках.

— Что писать?

— Правду, — Микки подал знак Банни освободить левую руку. — Пиши, что крупно встрял, и чтобы спасти свою задницу, тебе нужно надолго исчезнуть. Что любишь, ценишь и просишь прощения — она же не виновата, что ты так глупо проебал ваше счастливое совместное будущее.

— Они все равно будут меня искать, — возразил Брайан, разминая затекшую кисть.

— Ну так в твоих же интересах дать им понять, чтобы не сильно усердствовали в поисках, — Микки усмехнулся и протянул Брайану снимок его сына. — Если справишься, в тринадцать лет пацан получит от тебя открытку и приглашение в Итон.

Еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не зевнуть от скуки, Рэй открыл калькулятор на телефоне. Прикинув срок, через который им понадобится немаленькая сумма денег для оплаты колледжа, поиграл с цифрами, учитывая текущий ценник и приблизительный уровень инфляции. Перемножил на количество лет. Разделил помесячно. По той же схеме посчитал карманные расходы, затем их вероятную прибыль… К тому моменту, когда у Брайана, наконец, получилось сочинить письмо, устраивающее обе стороны, Рэй придумал несколько вариантов, как быстро и безболезненно вынуть из бизнеса нужную сумму к определенной дате.

Микки крайне не любил разбрасываться деньгами, но и пустить по миру семьи убитых ими наемников казалось ему неправильным. Зачастую это были обычные люди, не связанные с криминалом, и потеря главного кормильца, по собственной тупости влезшего в гангстерские разборки, неизбежно сказывалась на их жизни. Может, в Микки заговорили совесть и чувство вины, а может, он всегда верил в карму и воздаяние, но девять лет назад, увидев на похоронах нечистого на руку барыги его чумазых детей в рваной одежде, он без раздумий приказал Рэю обеспечить им достойное существование. Их неофициальный благотворительный фонд работал как часы, предоставляя вдовствующим семьям не только финансы, но и надежду. Рэй, правда, сомневался, что пропавший без вести супруг лучше мертвого: длительное ожидание могло свести с ума даже самых крепких духом. Но поскольку их жертвы никогда не всплывали — ни физически, ни в новостных сводках, — другого варианта не оставалось.

— Его зовут Аслан, — хрипло проговорил Брайан, облизывая пересохшие губы. — Он вышел на меня четыре месяца назад. Предложил накрыть твой бизнес.

Микки внимательно посмотрел на Рэя. Вот, значит, как. А они-то было решили, что после двойного неудавшегося покушения русский отвалил. Получил замороженное китайское предупреждение и благоразумно предпочел не развязывать дальнейшую войну.

— Каким же образом?

— Сказал, что организует отправку твоей травы. Подогнал калаши. От меня требовалось только незаметно провернуть операцию. И если бы не ебаный снайпер, я бы уже сидел в кресле Харриса.

— Скорее всего, — согласился Микки, признавая очевидное.

Их свобода висела на волоске, и лишь по счастливому, крайне нелепому совпадению и вопреки всем сошедшимся звездам им повезло. Наверное, в прошлой жизни они обожрались четырехлистного клевера под личное благословение святого Патрика. Других объяснений случившемуся у прагматичного и рационального Рэя не находилось.

Поднявшись на ноги, Микки одернул светлый льняной пиджак и аккуратно убрал в папку полученную от Брайана записку. Оставив на импровизированном столе фотографии жены и ребенка, он бросил на застывшего Брайана долгий, нечитаемый взгляд, прежде чем негромко спросить:

— Ну и как, стоило оно того, Брайан? Не жалеешь?

Брайан смотрел в ответ больным взглядом раненого хищника, загнанного в смертельную ловушку. Рэй внутренне напрягся. Затравленные, истекающие кровью шакалы легко могут укусить, до последнего пытаясь отстоять первобытное право на собственную жизнь. Хотя бы на один глоток.

— Жалею, что не трахнул твою беременную женушку. Она как раз в моем вкусе.

Все происходило четко и покадрово, как в замедленной съемке. Вот Брайан усмехается, намеренно дразня Микки. Вот Микки делает шаг вперед. Секунда, и голова Брайана запрокидывается назад, а по лопнувшей губе течет кровь, раскрашивая красным победную ухмылку. Банни приставляет ствол к затылку Брайана. Самодовольный хохот, переходящий во всхлипы. Тишина.

Рэй сделал глубокий вдох и с силой моргнул.

— Достал все же, — досадливо поморщившись, пробормотал Микки, когда Рэй вышел на улицу и остановился рядом.

Несмотря на то, что дети присутствовали в ближайших планах четы Пирсонов, беременность Розалинд стала неожиданным сюрпризом для Микки, очутившемся в самом эпицентре передела криминального рынка. Улицы все еще были неспокойны, и ради безопасности Розалинд и будущего ребенка было решено скрывать ее положение. Задача оказалась простой: до пятого месяца небольшой живот незаметно маскировался хорошо скроенной одеждой. Розалинд продолжала вести активный образ жизни, рассекала на своих любимых шпильках как по мастерской, так и на светских мероприятиях, подчеркивая, что она беременна, а не больна. И лишь несколько недель назад до сотрудниц стало доходить, что резко возникшая любовь к многослойному оверсайзу была вынужденной. Розалинд обожала приталенные костюмы и узкие юбки, выгодно подчеркивающие ее отличную фигуру, и терпеливо ждала момент, когда можно будет избавиться от бесформенных джемперов. Микки как-то обмолвился, что в безразмерной толстовке с веселым принтом Роз выглядит до ужаса уютной, за что чуть было не схлопотал по кудрявой башке хрустальным графином. Рэй предпочитал не выходить за рамки приличия, каждый день тарабаня бесстрастно-вежливое «Привет-Розалинд-прекрасно-выглядишь», и предусмотрительно не задавал раздражающих вопросов о самочувствии.

Собственно, из-за беременности Розалинд и пришлось ускориться с расширением ее бизнеса. Открытие двух женских автосервисов, запланированное на декабрь, пришлось срочно переносить на конец сентября, это влекло за собой дополнительные траты на рабочих, рекламу и организацию. Еще эти долбанные французы нарисовались с подозрительно большим заказом травы… 

— Ты как?

— Нормально, — тщательно вытерев пальцы, Микки встряхнул рукой и хмыкнул. — Отвык что-то.

— Я проверю камеры у мастерской и приставлю дополнительную охрану к Розалинд.

— Нужно срочно найти крысу, которая сдала Харриса Аслану. Кто-то еще в полиции в курсе нашей схемы.

— Я знал, что ты об этом попросишь, босс, — Рэй поправил очки и, забрав у Микки папку, пролистал знакомое досье. — Уже в процессе.

— Хорошо. Рэй, — Микки прищурился, разглядывая ряд одинаковых железных ангаров, поблескивающих в лучах заходящего солнца. — Что слышно про снайпера?

Не сказать, что Рэй не ожидал этого вопроса, но он все равно застал врасплох, сродни удару Джеймса на парковке.

— Пока ничего, — осторожно ответил он. — Но если ты хочешь знать мое мнение, то все указывает на то, что это были его личные счеты с Гэмблом.

— Это-то меня и беспокоит. Кто он? Откуда взялся? Вдруг в следующий раз он решит свести счеты со мной?

В тягостной неуютной тишине отчетливо раздался глухой хлопок.

— Разберись с ним.

Сглотнув, Рэй накрыл ладонью поврежденное запястье и крепко, до противной саднящей боли сжал пальцы.  
Закатное марево красным золотом догорало на металлической кровле.

Джеймс молчал. Он как будто исчез, растворился в своих мыслях, оставив вместо себя пустую оболочку. Рэй настороженно отмечал поджатые губы с залегшими по бокам горькими складками, расфокусированные, уставившиеся в одну точку печальные глаза, неаккуратную щетину на впалых скулах, глубокие борозды морщин, испещривших высокий, нахмуренный сейчас лоб. Новости про аферу Брайана словно накинули Джеймсу двадцатку сверху, превратив его из усталого, но моложавого мужчины в изможденного, осунувшегося старика.

Джеймс молчал так красноречиво, что Рэю в кои-то веки стало по-настоящему страшно.

— Ты говорил, русские оставили вас в покое.

— Я ошибался.

Джеймс вздрогнул и наконец поднял голову.

— Брайана найдут?

Рэй усмехнулся двусмысленной формулировке. Джеймс слишком хорошо знал их мир, чтобы понимать, как именно заканчивают такие ретивые хитровыебанные брайаны. Но отчего-то продолжал смотреть — пристально, цепко, словно ему позарез нужно было услышать ответ на этот простой, откровенно риторический вопрос.

— Сомневаюсь.

Об этом Рэй тоже не хотел распространяться. Как и о том, что язык Брайана вместе с полицейским жетоном тем же вечером легли на стол Аслана-старшего. Сегодня утром Банни сообщил, что частный джет покинул аэропорт Лондона, унося бывшего КГБ-шника в неизвестном направлении. Ни Микки, ни Рэя, ни даже зевающего Харриса это больше не беспокоило: передав Утилизатору подробную ориентировку и щедрый аванс, они навсегда вычеркнули Аслана из рабочей повестки.

Утилизатор. Легенда среди киллеров, чьи услуги были высоко профессиональны и стоили, как крыло того самого частного джета. Ночью Рэй лично вручил ему чемодан кэша в крохотной конспиративной халупе с подтекающими трубами и запахами вонючей еды. Ничем не примечательный, напоминающий прилежного бухгалтера, лысеющий киллер тщательно протер свои очки, прежде чем напомнить, что он вышел из большой игры. Рэй понимающе улыбнулся и поднял ставки. Даже свалив на пенсию, Утилизатор оставался лучшим наемным убийцей, и никому другому они бы не доверили такое щекотливое, с намеком на международный скандал дело. Да, киллер брал дорого, но добросовестно отрабатывал каждый пенс. Сегодня или через месяц, на Кипре, в Сибири или чистилище, но Утилизатор обязательно доберется до поджавшего хвост Аслана и его ближайшего окружения.

Наилучшая инвестиция, по мнению Рэя, в безмятежное будущее конопляной империи.

Джеймс помрачнел — хотя казалось бы — куда больше? — а затем прерывисто вздохнул и закрыл лицо руками.

— Это хорошо, Рэй, — неожиданно пробормотал он. — Все правильно.

Хорошо? Правильно? Рэй непонимающе уставился на широкие ладони со сбитыми костяшками, даже не замечая накрывшего его нервного тика. Тренер еще раз вздохнул и, нервно зачесав назад и так взлохмаченный ежик, снова взглянул на Рэя.

— Брайан всегда лез под перекрестный огонь. Но здесь он превзошел сам себя, — Тренер покачал головой, словно пока так и не мог поверить в услышанное. — Исключительная, просто гениальная способность не использовать мозг по назначению.

Рэй не знал, что сказать. Да и что тут скажешь? Брайан в любом случае был не жилец: не Микки, так до него добрался бы Аслан. Если бы, конечно, успел до Харриса. Патовая ситуация, как ни крути. Многие знания — многие печали, и вместо того, чтобы не совать нос в чужие секреты, Брайан нашпиговался ими под завязку.

Пуля в лоб была самым милосердным исходом.

— Но, если бы не я, он был бы жив.

Хотелось обнять его. Увезти домой, укрыть от мира, который доставлял ему столько неприятностей и боли. Хотелось слабовольно перемотать время вперед, чтобы только не видеть, чтобы перестать смотреть в эти разочарованные, почти черные от злости глаза.

— Не думаю, — мягко возразил Рэй. 

Потому что даже если бы этот гениальный, без преувеличения, план сработал, и голова Харриса полетела с эшафота правосудия, всегда оставался Аслан — с его связями, нелегальными стволами и КГБ-шным прошлым. Только распоследний идиот или новорожденный не знал, что бывших агентов не бывает. Бывший агент — это мертвый агент, без вариантов. Нужно совсем обезуметь, чтобы вписаться в такую сомнительную сделку. К тому же, зря Брайан сбросил Харриса со счетов. Тот бы наверняка отмазался. Вышел из взбаламученной воды хоть и крайне ощипанным, но сухим и, главное, разъяренным, сродни быку на корриде. Никто по своей воле не уступит власть, тем более проворовавшийся, привыкший к почету и хорошей жизни коп. Слишком высоки были ставки. И ни Джеймс, ни кто-либо другой не спас бы рядового Брайана.

Зато рядового Джеймса спасти еще можно было.

— Что это? — прищурился Джеймс, когда Рэй положил перед ним небольшую флэшку. Глядел на дешевый пластик так, словно в нем была заложена ядерная бомба, готовая рвануть в любую секунду. 

В принципе, так оно и было.

— Авторская пленка весьма сомнительного содержания.

Джеймс фыркнул, заметно расслабившись, и глотнул воды. Кадык красиво дернулся, привлекая внимание Рэя, ненавязчиво напоминая, как приятно ощущать это движение пальцами, когда Джеймс…

— Скажи мне, что там немое кино. А то я сосу во всех этих красивых диалогах. 

…когда Джеймс, запрокинув голову, старается пропустить член Рэя поглубже в расслабленную глотку. 

— Кино немое, не переживай, — сняв очки, Рэй провел ладонью по лицу, сгоняя скопившееся напряжение. — Хотя лучше бы ты там просто сосал.

Стюарт позвонил, когда Рэй возвращался от Утилизатора. Пришлось развернуть машину практически около своего дома, чтобы заскочить в круглосуточную забегаловку на другом конце Лондона.

— Тебя я подчищу, — будничным голосом, так, словно речь шла о покупке овсяных хлопьев, а не об удалении вещественных доказательств, сообщил Стюарт, — но физически не успею отсмотреть остальных людей. Если тебе нужен снайпер — здесь все подозреваемые, — он подвинул Рэю небольшую коробочку с кучей флэшек.

— Сколько у меня времени?

— Не очень много. Если все прошло, как обычно, и ты нигде особо не засветился, кроме дороги, то на твое редактирование я потрачу минут сорок. Неизвестно, сколько камер собрал этот недоделанный Хоукай, — ответил флегматичный Стюарт, прожевав кусок безвкусного даже на вид бургера. — При совсем хреновом раскладе потяну резину до полудня, но это край, Рэй. Потом запустим распознавание лиц. Начальство, как ты понимаешь, рвет и мечет: пресса заебала, а по снайперу — ничего.

Да, порнуха была бы всяко приятнее, думал Рэй, воспаленными глазами всматриваясь в черно-белые кадры на экране монитора. Сколько же блядских камер понатыкано, каждый сантиметр асфальта на виду! И это в скучнейшем Тилбери, где по умолчанию не могло ничего случиться, что уж говорить про Лондон. Рэй пролистывал одно видео за другим в поисках Джеймса, вливая в себя поочередно то горький, без сахара, кофе, то крепкий чай без молока. Немногочисленные гуляки сновали по улицам, оккупировали скамейки, целовались, два раза подрались, курили, бежали, что-то изображали. Под фоновое бормотание телевизора некоторые картины выходили даже смешными. Диктор степенно рассказывал, как лосось на приличной скорости шел на нерест, а Рэй в ускоренном режиме смотрел, как местные пиздюки крутят кикфлипы и олли перед своими подружками, взмывая в воздух не хуже желающих размножиться рыбин. Джеймс обязательно бы пошутил по этому поводу. Джеймс вообще обожал научно-популярную документалку, будь то фильмы про мир дикой природы или науку и технику. Исторические циклы, антропология, Вселенная, человеческое тело, религия… Однажды Рэй застал его за просмотром лекции про химические элементы и таблицу Менделеева. На вопрос, правда ли ему интересно, Джеймс недоуменно развел руками, мол, неужели это может быть _не_ интересным?

Жизнь летит слишком быстро, любил повторять он, не успеешь обернуться — и солнце уже на закат. «А что ты видишь, Рэй, помимо постоянной работы?» — спросил он, внимательно заглядывая в изумленное лицо Рэя. — «Живем, как белки в колесе, спасибо, если на семью время есть. Мир меняется каждую секунду, мы учимся, открываем новое, развиваемся. Не хочу отстать, не хочу деградировать».  
После этого проникновенного монолога ошарашенный Рэй молча подключил всевозможные кабельные каналы, транслировавшие научпоп разной направленности.

Джеймс и правда был хорош, убеждался Рэй, пополняя очередной флэшкой растущую кучку бесполезных накопителей. К пяти утра, когда кофе перестал помогать, пришлось применять тяжелую артиллерию. Стуча зубами, Рэй вылез из ванны и усмехнулся синими губами своему отражению. Холодный душ ненадолго прогнал охвативший его морок и, наспех вытершись, Рэй вернулся к ноутбуку, не желая терять ни минуты бодрости. Его старания увенчались успехом к половине седьмого. Именно тогда, отвлекшись на вкусный травяной чай, Рэй чуть было не пропустил крадущуюся вдоль забора темную фигуру. В горле мгновенно пересохло, а навалившуюся дрему как рукой сняло. Отмотав назад, Рэй замедлил видео, чтобы с точностью до секунды определить время. Нажал на паузу и, записав номер камеры, максимально приблизил картинку. Силуэт Джеймса был нечетким — слишком далеко шел, старался держаться в тени, но изученные до мельчайшей родинки, ставшие родными черты считывались даже через размытые пиксели. Навороченной программе Стюарта не составит труда распознать личность снайпера, тем более, Джеймс наверняка светился во всех базах — бывший сотрудник, как никак. Золото спецназа.

Было нечто иррационально пугающее во всей этой сцене. Тягучее, опасное, заставляющее сердце замереть в горле. Да и просто — замереть, лишь бы не спровоцировать непривычного, совершенно незнакомого Джеймса. Рэй тяжело сглотнул, вспомнив, как осторожно, плавно-текуче тот двигался к парковке. Так охотящийся зверь ступает по густой траве, опуская лапы аккурат между сухими ветками, чтобы не спугнуть свою жертву. Жертвой Рэй себя не считал, но скрученный буквально двумя пальцами, прижатый грудью к холодному стеклу мерседеса, почему-то ощущал себя беспомощной, пойманной в ловушку добычей. Поддавшись охватившей его ярости, Рэй дергался и ругался, стремясь вырваться из неожиданного захвата, но тщетно. Джеймс держал спокойно и уверенно. Дышал ему в шею и в ухо, не позволяя дать сдачи, лишь крепче сжимал запястье, и где-то на задворках подсознания Рэй вдруг понял, что Джеймс так может всегда. В любую минуту. Может не поддаваться, участвуя в их еженедельных спаррингах. Не подставляться нарочно под удары и удушающие приемы. Не держать его, Рэя, вполсилы, объясняя, как именно лучше действовать. А просто подойти и, особо не церемонясь, нагнуть — без какого-либо сексуального подтекста. Застигнутый врасплох, привыкший всегда и все контролировать, Рэй жадно глотал влажный теплый воздух, абсолютно не понимая, как он в одно мгновение оказался в полной власти другого человека. На него покушались, его пытались подставить, но никто и никогда не вел себя так бесцеремонно. Не нападал в открытую, предпочитая действовать издалека, руками шестерок.

Джеймс ничего не боялся. Ни когда пришел в бар просить за бестолковых карапузов, ни когда поехал к Микки — извиняться за них же. Не лебезил, не лез на рожон, не благоговел перед громким именем, лишь бы перепало. «Этим-то и подкупил, да, Рэй?» — пронеслось насмешливое в голове. Джеймс всегда общался с ним, как с равным, наплевав на деньги и положение в обществе, а если и смотрел с восхищением, то исключительно по личным причинам. Например, на выходных, когда тащил свой фирменный ирландский завтрак в постель. Или когда Рэй воспитывал пристыженных пацанов, в очередной раз попутавших берега и расстроивших батю. Когда зацеловывал — влюбленно и благодарно — обессиленного, вымотанного Рэя в затылок, лоб, щеки, горящие губы, перед этим выебав его до полного изнеможения.

Да, Джеймс на парковке, экипированный в лучших традициях профессиональных киллеров, абсолютно не вязался с ласковым, домашним Шеймасом. Глядя на собранного, в любую секунду готового атаковать бойца, Рэй вспоминал, каким он мог быть податливым и жарким. Как мог выгибаться в его руках, плавясь под прикосновениями, вбирать в себя Рэя целиком, подставляясь под каждое движение. Как мог стонать — надсадно, зарывшись лицом в подушки, и нетерпеливо подаваться назад, когда Рэй, залюбовавшись беззащитно выпирающими лопатками, невольно сбивался с темпа. Открываясь, отдавал всего себя, без остатка, и даже потом, несмотря на неловкое смущение, тянулся навстречу, позволяя Рэю ласкать растянутый, припухший анус. Потому что Рэй физически не мог удержаться — настолько красив был взмокший, раскинувшийся под ним Шеймас. Вытянувшись рядом, Рэй водил языком по солоноватой коже, оставляя легкие поцелуи-укусы, терся бородой, бормотал разные глупости, не в силах вынуть пальцы из влажного, перепачканного смазкой и спермой колечка мышц. «Неугомонный» — смеялся Шеймас, послушно раздвигая ноги, когда Рэй сползал ниже, на что Рэй только невозмутимо кивал, даже не собираясь спорить с очевидным.

Если бы в их мире можно было клеймить, на Джеймсе живого места бы не было. Потому что больше всего на свете в такие моменты Рэю хотелось выжечь, выбить, выцарапать под этой светлой кожей с темными жесткими волосками короткое, ультимативное «мое». И с каждым стоном Шеймаса, с каждым рваным выдохом и шальной рассеянной улыбкой, Рэй впитывал его в себя каждой клеточкой тела, сам растворяясь без остатка.

Это должно было пугать. Это совсем не походило на что-то здоровое и взрослое, о чем всегда рассуждал Рэй. Это пахло прошлым — пока еще беззаботным, солнечным, с привкусом моря и сангрии, после которого Рэй полгода собирал себя по кусочкам. И в то же время это казалось совершенно нормальным. Потому что Джеймс видел его насквозь, со всеми замшелыми страхами и неадекватным собственничеством, и, казалось, совсем не возражал. Даже подначивал, подставляя манящую, без явных отметин шею, прекрасно зная об их договоренности не оставлять засосов на видном месте. Но от самого жеста — щедрого и доверчивого, Рэя охватывала невозможная, какая-то благоговейная нежность.

Джеймс никогда не боялся предъявить себя, и рассматривая размытое, хмурое лицо на экране, Рэй думал, что даже этот контраст был удивительно цельным. Потому что он давно был знаком с таким Джеймсом. С того самого четвертого страйка, по чистой случайности спасшего его жизнь. 

— Значит, все-таки путь позора, а не хоум-видео, — усмехнулся Джеймс.

— Там больше двадцати камер, а ты запалился всего на одной, не считая парковки. Я бы сказал, это путь гения, если только у тебя не было доступа к системе.

— Для профессионала это все равно не идеально, — немного польщенно фыркнул Джеймс и, помолчав, осторожно уточнил: — Микки в курсе?

— Микки поручил мне разобраться с этим делом.

— Ясно, — Джеймс снова взглянул на флэшку, затем на Рэя. — И как?

— Как видишь, разбираюсь, — Рэй кривовато усмехнулся. — Думаю, ты не станешь возражать, если Микки обойдется без лишних подробностей.

Джеймс недоверчиво покачал головой, и не нужно было обладать паранормальными способностями, что прочесть его мысли. На усталом лице отразилась целая гамма эмоций — от заметного облегчения до печального понимания, что даже в родном спецназе нашелся тот, кто покрывает наркодилеров. Да что в спецназе — руководство оказалось замазано по самые яйца. Джеймс тактично предпочел не уточнять, кто именно, и Рэй был искренне за это благодарен. Врать ему не хотелось. Как и начинать другой, еще менее приятный разговор. Да только откладывать его больше не получалось — кто знает, чем обернется очередное замалчивание? 

Приоритеты. Любимые, родные, кажущиеся непоколебимыми и в один момент выставляющие неподъемный счет. По таким счетам сейчас платили русские, теперь настал черед Рэя собирать камни. Чтобы первым бросить в себя — и тогда можно будет ненадолго отвлечься от разрастающейся внутри отравляющей тоски.

Выбор изначально был невелик: либо трахаться на случайно-постоянной основе, как с Оливером, либо полностью скрывать свою жизнь от партнера. Но как долго можно скрывать? Особенно когда уже живешь с человеком — умным, проницательным, умеющим строить простые логические цепочки.

Впрочем, с Джеймсом оба варианта все равно бы не сработали. Про род деятельности он с самого начала был в курсе, а что касается секса без обязательств… Ну, Рэй попытался. Отлично получилось. Настолько превосходно, что он битый час сидит и тянет кота за яйца, лишь бы не озвучивать очевидные факты…

— Хреново все как-то вышло, Рэй.

…которые вполне мог озвучить прямой, как ствол ружья, Джеймс.

— Согласен.

Ладно. Он подумает обо всем после, главное — с достоинством принять выбор Джеймса. Принять. Вытрахать. Выкурить. Абстрагироваться. Старая, как мир, схема сработала три года назад. Должна сработать и сейчас. 

— И могло закончиться гораздо хуже, — продолжал играть в гипер-ответственного Капитана Очевидность Джеймс. — Так дальше нельзя.

— Нельзя, — кивнул Рэй. — Но вариантов у нас не очень много, — вздохнув, он снова протер чистые очки и нацепил их на нос, стараясь хотя бы минимально отгородиться от неприятной реальности. — Джеймс, я не буду врать: Микки не оставит бизнес. А я не оставлю Микки.

Джеймс — Тренер, Рэй, пора привыкать называть его Тренером — озадаченно нахмурился:

— Я тебя об этом никогда не просил.

— Не просил, — меланхолично согласился Рэй, теребя в пальцах злополучную флэшку, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки. Отвлечься. Не анализировать. Все потом. — Но ты больше не можешь игнорировать мой мир. А я не могу тебя полностью от него оградить. Это выходит нам боком.

— Не спорю, — Дж… Тренер не отводил взгляда. Спокойного, внимательного, без намека на веселье взгляда, которого боялись даже бессмертные карапузы. — Ну, то есть…

— То есть, наше соглашение не работает, — перебил его Рэй, злясь на себя за трусость. Слишком болезненным было то, что собирался сказать Тренер. Лучше он сам. Нечестно, но… лучше. — Пока ты со мной, ты постоянно будешь втянут в мои дела. Так или иначе.

— Так, — Тренер весь подобрался, вновь неуловимо напомнив Рэю про их встречу на заброшенной парковке, и опасно сузил глаза. Это было даже красиво. Рэй обязательно бы восхитился, не ощущай он теперь себя как на прицеле. — И опять не спорю. Продолжай. 

— Нечего продолжать, — Рэй щелчком отправил флэшку через весь стол, прямо в раскрытую ладонь Тренера, и развел руками. — Я не знаю, что делать. Быть простым Рэймондом Смитом два раза в неделю на пару часов у меня вряд ли получится. 

— Прошу прощения?

Рэй против воли улыбнулся. Опешивший, Тренер звучал сейчас так высокопарно, словно был на собрании Палаты Лордов. 

— У тебя есть другие предложения?

— Вообще-то есть. Ты когда последний раз спал?

Веко дернулось от вернувшегося нервного тика.

— Днем немного.

Когда приехал после бессонной ночи к Микки, где выяснилось, что со всеми этими камерами он напрочь, просто начисто забыл подготовить отчет для Розалинд, чего с ним не случалось примерно никогда. Пришлось составлять его на месте, что заняло не один час, с учетом мотнувшегося к нему за бумагами Банни. А когда Рэй с искренними извинениями вручил все таблицы и графики Розалинд, та безапелляционным тоном предложила ему расположиться в любой гостевой спальне и чувствовать себя как дома. «Не хочу, чтобы моя империя так бесславно загнулась», — пошутила она, даже не скрывая за язвительностью свое беспокойство. И лично проследила за тем, как Рэй последовал ее указанию, разве что одеяло не подоткнула.

— Оно и заметно. Дичь какую-то несешь, — Тренер в очередной, десятый, наверное, раз, покачал головой. — Если соглашение не работает, его стоит пересмотреть. Или вообще отменить.

Наклонившись ближе, он на удивление мягко, словно спрашивая разрешения, накрыл ладонь Рэя своей. От этого робкого жеста, так не вяжущегося с жутко серьезным лицом, сердце снова пропустило удар. И еще один, когда Рэй несмело переплел их пальцы, и Тр… Джеймс аж зажмурился от видимого облегчения.

— Так просто? — охрипшим голосом уточнил Рэй.

— Ну как сказать, — Джеймс нахмурился, но подрагивающие в улыбке губы и лукавые смешинки в глазах портили весь суровый образ. — Для начала, я хочу понять, с каких хуев ты решил, что двух раз в неделю мне будет достаточно. И какого черта ты вырубил телефон. 

— Наверное, потому, что один умник выдал чистосердечное признание в незашифрованной переписке. 

— Еще лекцию о кибербезопасности мне прочти. 

— Ты на нее давно напрашиваешься. 

— Рэймонд, — Джеймс забавно поднял брови домиком и, как большой ластящийся щенок, потерся колючим подбородком о его руку. — Поехали домой. Поужинаем нормально, расслабимся...

— Ванна? Вино? — ухмыльнулся Рэй, вспоминая бесконечные подшучивания Джеймса.

— Я уже согласен на свечи и Барри Уайта. 

И в который раз за эти сумасшедшие полгода острый на язык Рэймонд Смит не нашелся с ответом. Да и мог ли он что-то ответить, когда даже с закрытыми глазами и совершенно безоружный, Тренер стрелял точно на поражение? 

______________  
*Команда специальных проектов (англ. special projects team) — официальное наименование отрядов, которые занимаются борьбой против террористов. Они специализируются на спасении заложников, запертых в здании или в общественном транспорте.  
**Алекс Джеймс — ключевой игрок, «мозг» «Арсенала» 30-х годов и один из самых авторитетных и популярных футболистов в истории британского футбола.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и все, котики) Несмотря на то, что нас еще ждет крохотный эпилог, история логически подошла к завершению, и можно наконец-то поставить статус "завершен" 🎉 Искренне надеюсь, что финал придется вам по душе ❤ 
> 
> Надолго не прощаюсь, скоро увидимся :3


	11. PS. Gift that keeps on giving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здесь, по ходу, то заведение, где в последнее время очень долго ждут продолжения? Если так, приношу свои извинения. Автор у вас наивный и реалом битый, но очень старается привести себя в порядок, и вину за долгое молчание берет на себя. Продолжение-то я вам дам, но не верну ваши нервы, время и весь этот головняк. Поэтому предлагаю свою верность, свое слово, свое время до последнего комментария 🥃

Вот и подошла к концу наша история. У нас было два замечательных главных героя, пять безбашенных карапузов, половина истоптанного в гугл-картах Лондона, Уимблдон с «Шэмроком» и целое море разнообразных второстепенных персонажей, а также чай, кофе, ящик «Мерфис», бутылка коллекционного виски и тринадцать ганджубасных ферм. Не то, чтобы это было категорически необходимо в рассказе, но если уж начал рисовать бэкграунд, становится трудно остановиться.

И все же, прежде чем перейти к благодарностям, не откажем себе в удовольствии одним глазком подсмотреть, как поживают наши любимые герои.

Залихватски присвистнув, Тренер подтолкнул вытянувшегося за лето племянника Рэя и отпустил сиденье. Новенький двухколесный велосипед неуверенно вильнул в сторону, заехал на газон, но быстро выправился, и мальчуган с радостным визгом преодолел первые несколько метров без чьей-либо поддержки. Марк, страховавший на другом краю дорожки, показал два больших пальца.

— Все, на пару часов ребенок потерян для общества, — прокомментировал он, глядя, как сын изо всех сил пытается не вписаться в каменный бордюр фонтана.

— Одним меньше, — усмехнулся Тренер и перевел взгляд на остальных.

В «остальные» входили вездесущие карапузы, которые старательно раскладывали приборы на столе по четкой инструкции Рэя; кудрявая дочка Банни, изучающая простейшие акробатические элементы под руководством Праймтайма, и Микки-младший, насупленно следивший за творящимся хаосом с рук няни.

Микки, прознав о намечающейся вечеринке, сделал Рэю предложение, от которого тот не смог отказаться. Сутки с их сыном — и два свободных уик-энда после. Пока Рэй, со всей своей английской неспешностью, медлил, Тренер без долгих раздумий подписался на все условия и пообещал, что вернет наследника марихуановых полей в целости и сохранности. Забавно, но именно слова Тренера стали решающими для Розалинд. Оставив ребенка с няней и двумя огромными сумками, в которых поместилась бы вся детская, она наказала сыну вести себя хорошо и со спокойной совестью уехала в спа-отель. Отдыхать, расслабляться, наслаждаться обществом Микки, как в старые добрые времена. Жаловаться было выше достоинства Роз, но любой здравомыслящий человек понимал: маленький ребенок и расширившийся бизнес отнимали кучу сил, несмотря на многочисленных помощников. Микки активно старался поддерживать супругу. Вставал по ночам к вопящему младенцу, качал коляску в парке, негромко обсуждая с Рэем состояние их ферм и нули на счетах, пригнал около сотни нянь, чтобы выбрать самую лучшую для своего наследника, и вот теперь настал следующий этап: выходной наедине.

«Ты когда-нибудь сидел с маленькими детьми?» — поинтересовался Рэй после скоропалительного решения Тренера.

«Нет», — безмятежно откликнулся тот и, подойдя ближе, успокаивающе провел носом по щеке Рэя, — «Расслабься, Рэй, с нами будет Мэри Поппинс. Зато потом…», — Рэй нахмурился, отчаянно стараясь не поддаваться красочным обещаниям, но расфокусированный взгляд и то, как он машинально облизнул нижнюю губу, лучше любых слов доказывали, что спорить дальше он вовсе не собирался.

Вопреки заверениям Рэя, мол, посидим в узком семейном кругу, у барби было многолюдно. Тренер лишь усмехнулся: кажется, даже спустя год Рэй до конца не осознал, что его семья как-то резко увеличилась. Шалопаи, например, не желали пропускать ни одной тусовки, предполагающей вкусное мясо и дорогие сигары, а если Шарлотта приезжала не одна, Рэй частенько приглашал Банни с дочкой. Детям-погодкам было весело вместе, да и взрослых лишний раз никто не дергал своими «почему», «а можно?» и прочими бесконечными вопросами.

— Тренер, не хватает двух стаканов и одной вилки. Я сгоняю на кухню?

К чести Бенни, у него хватило совести выглядеть пристыженно. В начале лета подозрительно затихарившиеся карапузы чуть было не разнесли гостиную Рэя, снимая там новый клип. Разбитую вазу из тончайшего костяного фарфора Рэй худо-бедно еще мог простить, но то, что они без спроса вылакали коллекционный виски, оскорбило его до глубины души и красного марева перед глазами. Ладно бы сознались и повинились, так нет: залили дешевое пойло в бутылку, дескать, все так и было, пусть стоит дальше и покрывается пылью на дубовой полке. И когда в тот же прекрасный вечер Рэй, основательно прооравшись, решил утешиться любимым алкоголем, то был крайне удивлен и раздосадован. Тренер не знал, за что хвататься первым делом: за тряпку — сделав хороший глоток, Рэй сразу выплюнул виски на пол, — или за самого Рэя, уже намылившегося в сторону Ист-Энда с недобрыми намерениями. Так карапузы оказались отлучены от «нового батиного дома», в котором они активно пытались обжиться, хотя бы на пороге. Побесившись несколько дней, Рэй смилостивился и разрешил им пройти в сад, где молча выслушал сбивчивые извинения и конфисковал так и не увидевший света видеоролик о лакшери-жизни поднявшихся из подворотни джентльменов.

— Не лучшее время, сынок. Давай позже.

Освещенная теплым ровным светом, кухня хорошо просматривалась через большие панорамные окна. На столе, рядом с вином и скотчем, стояли подготовленные к обжарке стейки. Шарлотта вытирала фрукты, а Рэй, вооружившись большим ножом, нарезал хлеб. Со стороны их отточенные до автоматизма движения казались синхронными, и если бы не воинственная поза Шарлотты и явно напряженная спина Рэя, можно было бы обмануться смитовской кулинарной идиллией.

Шарлотта давно сидела в кресле генерального директора, ее грамотные решения вели семейный бизнес по курсу процветания и успеха, и когда дело не касалось глобальных шагов, никто лишний раз не беспокоил Рэя дурацкими сомнениями. Но стоило только Шарлотте нацелиться на международную торговлю, все руководство трусливо умывало руки, внезапно вспоминая, что Смитов в компании двое. Тогда Рэю приходилось тащиться в офис и отсиживать свою прекрасную задницу на скучных совещаниях вместо уютного рыбного ресторана, где за бокалом вина он подписывал подготовленные документы.

Как понял Тренер, идея выйти на восточно-европейский и азиатский рынки обсуждалась неоднократно и Рэю в целом нравилась, но в результате к общему знаменателю они почему-то так и не пришли. Более того, дело оказалось настолько спорным, что всю прошлую неделю эти воротилы финансового мира вовсе не разговаривали. Позже выяснилось, что Шарлотта на правах СЕО утвердила итоговый план, проигнорировав несколько существенных правок Рэя, на что тот в ответ, как совладелец компании, на корню заблокировал всю инициативу. С тех пор оба хранили гордое молчание. «Хуже карапузов, честное слово», — ворчал Тренер по ночам, захлопывая ноутбук с бесконечными графиками, и забирал хорохорившегося Рэя в спальню.

— Джеймс, ты не занят? Возьмешь ненадолго? — вежливо спросил подошедший Банни. — А то босс провода обрывает. Видимо, не дозвонился до Рэя.

Микки-младший, завидев новую жертву, потянул вперед свои загребущие ручки и вцепился в шляпу Тренера. Секунда — и та оказалась в беззубом рту, а еще через мгновение — на ухоженном газоне. Чтобы спасти очки, пришлось пожертвовать волосами. Поморщившись, Тренер осторожно забрал ребенка, дав Банни благословенную передышку.

— Спасибо, — горячо поблагодарил Банни и, достав вибрирующий телефон из заднего кармана, отошел вглубь сада. Микки сразу же насупился, готовясь разреветься.

— Ну-ну, и что случилось? Папка твой звонит, волнуется, — добродушно пробормотал Тренер, и, подкинув Микки вверх, поудобнее устроил на себе. Цепкие ладошки тут же задергали воротник его поло, но, не найдя там ничего интересного, обхватили свободную руку. — Э, нет, сынок, это мы не снимаем. На вот.

Вернув на место стащенное обручальное кольцо, Тренер ловко сунул яркую соску под нос разоравшегося Микки. Обалдев от такой наглости, тот уставился на него во все свои заплаканные глаза, а затем снова потянулся к руке, намереваясь вернуть добычу.

— Рисковый ты пацан, Майкл, — вздохнул Тренер. — Лучше часы возьми. Видишь, какие красивые, со стрелками…

Микки послушно зажал в кулачке круглый циферблат и сразу же выронил находку. Хмыкнув, Тренер мягко опустился на газон и нашарил потерянные часы. Внимательно следя за тем, как малыш играет с новой игрушкой, Тренер потеребил широкое кольцо. Непривычно тяжелое и чуть свободное, оно легко обернулось вокруг пальца и, соскользнув до костяшки, чуть было не укатилось в траву. Тренер чертыхнулся про себя: опять забыл заехать в ювелирный и подогнать по размеру.

Этим летом Праймтайм и Мэл впервые выступали на международных соревнованиях. Результаты, без сомнения, были впечатляющими: Праймтайм дошел до финала, Мэл стал пятым, а Тренер, изрядно переволновавшись, лишился не только последних нервных клеток, но и с десяток килограмм. Жалко было терять красивую, рельефную форму, пусть и полученную не совсем здоровым путем, и теперь каждое утро Тренер выходил на пробежку, к сонному неудовольствию Рэя. Но с недавних пор тот сам присоединился, и наворачивать круги под бодренький речитатив Эрни стало веселее. Впрочем, Тренер предпочитал не вслушиваться в слова, чтобы не ставить потом Эрни в неловкое положение своими комментариями, а Рэю, казалось, было вообще все равно, подо что бегать — его плейлист чудным образом миксовал классику в современной обработке, модненький хопчик и тяжелый рок.

С предложением вообще получилось спонтанно. Хоть вопрос «а что дальше?» нет-нет да и возникал в голове Тренера, тот никогда не обсуждал его с Рэем. Да и зачем? Обоим было хорошо и комфортно в сложившихся отношениях. Даже чересчур комфортно, добавил бы Тренер, которого подозрительно спокойная жизнь сперва сильно настораживала. Но, видимо, той злополучной ночью в порту карапузы исчерпали все свои кармические долги перед мирозданием в целом и Микки Пирсоном в частности, раз больше им не прилетало никаких неприятных сюрпризов. И так бы все и продолжалось — степенно и размеренно, если бы одним прекрасным июньским вечером Тренер не осознал, насколько сильно он любит Рэя. Не привязан, не влюблен, а именно любит — от макушки до пяток, целиком и полностью.

Понимание мурашками прошило позвоночник, и Тренер некоторое время растерянно смотрел в экран компьютера, на тщательно сведенную Рэем таблицу, объединяющую разросшуюся бухгалтерию клуба в одном файле. Сам Рэй, расслабленный и немного уставший, сидел рядом, ожидая, когда Тренер закончит, чтобы отвезти его на ужин к чете Пирсонов. Не то чтобы это было частой практикой, но раз в пару месяцев Тренер получал приглашение от Розалинд, и если поначалу эти встречи откровенно напоминали смотрины, то потом Пирсоны оттаяли, за что Тренер был им крайне признателен. По крайней мере, кусок мяса не вставал поперек горла под изучающими взглядами, да и искать подвох в каждом заданном вопросе больше не приходилось.

В тот памятный вечер Тренер подбивал последние расходы, когда в кабинет, куда он так и не удосужился установить дверь, гурьбой ввалились потные, разгоряченные боем пацаны. И прежде, чем он успел поинтересоваться, каким лешим их сюда занесло, и кто так смачно расквасил Триггеру нос, Рэй молча поднял руку и поднес палец к губам. Кажется, он даже не оторвался от шахматного онлайн-поединка. Парни послушно застыли, как загипнотизированные, и вытаращились на наставника, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Типичная картина: за год отношений Тренер неоднократно наблюдал, как Рэй одним движением мог заткнуть любого, кто мешал рабочему процессу. Его собственному, Микки или вот Тренера. Карапузы — и те замирали, словно выдрессированные щенки, что уж говорить про новое поколение. Которое хором заголосило, едва Тренер кивнул, вот только в этой восторженной эмоциональной какофонии он не разбирал ни единого слова. Рэй улыбался краешком губ, слушая сбивчивые впечатления от занятия, а Тренер молча пялился на его красивые руки, на отросшие волосы, непослушно торчащие из-за чуть оттопыренных ушей, и в его голове не было ровным счетом ничего, кроме одной-единственной мысли — люблю. Мысль не покидала Тренера ни во время ужина, где он, без всякого стеснения, продолжал наблюдать за Рэем, ни после, в душе, когда он, отфыркиваясь от льющейся воды, неторопливо ласкал ртом горячий напряженный член. Рэй перебирал его волосы, тихо постанывая, шептал что-то бессвязное и невозможно ласковое, и, целуя его подрагивающие пальцы, Тренер отчетливо понимал, что хочет большего. Хочет, чтобы весь гребаный мир знал, что Рэймонд Смит — с ним, с Джеймсом. В болезни и здравии, с марихуаной и без, пока смерть (или психушка, куда сведут Тренера его подопечные) не разлучит их.

Тренер прекрасно знал, как делаются предложения — не раз помогал друзьям организовать это торжественное событие, да и сам тщательно готовился в прошлых отношениях, но с Рэем его накрыл ступор. Решительно все было непонятно. Взять, например, кольцо. Бывают ли помолвочные кольца для мужчин или лучше сразу брать обручальное? И какое Рэю больше понравится — широкое или узкое? Золото или платина? Простое и гладкое или с элегантными узорами и вставками? Какой у него вообще размер?  
А если делать предложение, то где? Дома? Это может показаться слишком обыденным. В любимом ресторане? Избито, пожалуй. Во время прогулки в парке? Или отвезти в Дублин? Нужно ли приглашать близких друзей и родственников или лучше обойтись без лишних глаз? Поразмыслив, Тренер пришел к выводу, что зрители ему не нужны: в конце концов, с чего он взял, что Рэй согласится? Вдруг он будет против? Не против брака — с его-то нездоровым собственничеством, которое он тщетно пытался спрятать, — но против брака с ним, с Тренером. Тренер никогда не считал себя хуже Рэя или ниже по статусу, и в то же время, бесстрашно глядя правде в глаза, не мог отрицать: для общества их союз будет типичным мезальянсом, про который только ленивый не написал, начиная классическими романами и заканчивая современными интерпретациями сказки про Золушку. На сына Монтесумы Тренер, конечно, не тянул, да и мистер Дарси из Рэя был такой себе, но…

Мысли неделю роились в припорошенной сединой голове Тренера, и чем больше он думал, тем меньше находил ответов на множащиеся со скоростью света вопросы. Только и оставалось что смотреть на Рэя: в машине, дома, на экране телефона, в зале, в ресторане, на улице, в кровати, с утра и перед сном, прежде чем решиться и сигануть вниз со скалы, в бушующий водоворот неизвестности. Потому что оставить все, как есть, больше не получалось, а разъяснить правила игры в их личной шахматной партии мог только Рэй. Которого, к слову, странное поведение Тренера уже начало беспокоить. По крайней мере, вопрос «Все в порядке?» прозвучал три раза за последние несколько дней. 

Чаза, у которого Тренер решил остаться после пары бутылочек пива и задушевных полуночных бесед, согласился: лучше сразу все прояснить и не дергаться.

— А кольца потом вместе выберете. Чего раньше времени мозг себе трахаешь, — добавил он, когда Тренер с тяжелым вздохом и абсолютно идиотской улыбкой побился лбом об деревянный стол.

На следующий день, к моменту разговора Тренер был почти спокоен. Заехав домой и сменив вчерашний костюм на новый, однотонно-коричневый, полный надежд и смирения, он направился в «Принцессу Викторию». Если Рэй скажет, что его все устраивает, как есть, значит, так тому и быть. Тренер был готов принять любое его решение.

Увидев его в дверях, Рэй заметно растерялся и, кажется, занервничал. Спешно пригладил аккуратно зачесанные волосы, одернул закатанные рукава и, заложив ручкой страницу ежедневника, поспешил к выходу. Удивленный Микки только рукой махнул, с нескрываемым любопытством разглядывая Тренера. Последний, он же единственный раз, когда Тренер переступал порог их заведения, случился больше года назад. Аккурат после того, как карапузы расстреляли автомобиль Микки. И даже в те редкие моменты, когда Тренер заезжал за Рэем, он ни разу не заходил внутрь, предпочитая подождать его в машине. На своей территории.

— Что случилось? — обеспокоенно спросил Рэй, проигнорировав приветствие.

— Ничего. Просто был неподалеку, вот, решил проведать.

Рэй удивленно наморщил лоб. Рэй с силой моргнул. Рэй нахмурился. Вежливо переспросил:

— Неподалеку?

Тренер кивнул, даже не пытаясь сшить очевидную ложь ни белыми нитками, ни красивыми оборотами. Только стоял, покачиваясь с носков на пятки, и глупо улыбался. Потому что Рэй — настороженный, с подозрительным прищуром, прекрасно понимающий, что, кроме него самого, никаких дел в этой части Лондона у Тренера не было и быть не могло, — находился рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. И этот простой факт делал Тренера до неприличия счастливым. 

— Так, — Рэй поправил очки и глубоко вздохнул. — Объяснишь, что происходит?

На улице было тепло и пасмурно, прогноз погоды обещал легкую морось. От влажности, а, может, от волнения, футболка липла к спине, но Тренер этого не замечал. Он с нежностью рассматривал взволнованного и недовольного Рэя, в который раз стараясь запомнить, запечатлеть его последней клеткой отказавшего мозга. Каждую морщинку и родинку, вместе с длинными ресницами и чуть подергивающимся веком. Вдохнуть поглубже подвыветрившийся терпкий парфюм и едва слышимый аромат масла для бороды. Притянуть к себе и почувствовать тепло его ладоней и то, как быстро бьется жилка на шее, прямо под губами, и плевать на неудобный, застегнутый на все пуговицы, воротничок.

— Что такое? — вероятно, Рэй хотел врезать ему, ну или вызвать неотложку, пока Тренер стоял истуканом и откровенно тупил, горячо дыша на покрывшуюся мурашками кожу. — Джеймс?

— Ты… поужинаешь со мной вечером? — пробормотал Тренер, с сожалением отстраняясь. — Я соскучился.

— Соскучился, — повторил Рэй, внимательно осматривая Тренера с головы до ног. — Хорошо. Поужинаю.

— Супер. До вечера?

Хмыкнув, Рэй потряс головой, даже не скрывая глубочайшего недоумения, и провел пальцами по небритой щеке Тренера. Тот прикрыл глаза, ловя эту мимолетную ласку, и, заглушая нарастающий стук заполошно бьющегося сердца, позвал внезапно охрипшим голосом:

— Рэй.

Рэй обернулся и отпустил дверную ручку.

— Ты бы вышел за меня?

Наверное, так чувствуют себя люди, летящие в пропасть с обрыва, думал Тренер, пока Рэй медленно подходил к нему. Безнадежно свободные и отчаянные, без единой точки опоры, стремящиеся в холодную темную бездну. 

Рэй остановился так близко, что было видно, как подрагивают расширившиеся от удивления зрачки. «Эрл грей», — подумалось Тренеру. От Рэя пахло его любимым чаем, и это тоже необходимо было запомнить. Как и внезапно застывший суетливый Лондон, и оглушающую тишину, в которой было слышно чужое дыхание.

— Я бы вышел, — спокойно и очень серьезно ответил Рэй и, взяв Тренера за руку, притянул к себе, касаясь губами его уха. — Еще раз такое устроишь, я в тебя всю обойму выпущу. Я чуть не свихнулся за эту неделю.

— Даже не буду сопротивляться.

Микки-младший, потеряв всякий интерес к часам, бросил их на землю и снова потянулся к очкам Тренера. Предсказуемо получив отказ, распахнул темно-карие, совсем как у Розалинд, глаза и громко заревел, требуя максимального внимания к своей драгоценной персоне. 

— Да, парень, мир несправедлив, — заметил вернувшийся Банни и потряс перед мальцом разноцветной погремушкой. — Не нравится мне все это.

Тренер поднял голову. Мизансцена практически не поменялась: освободившаяся Шарлотта молча слушала Рэя, упершись кулаками в стол. Рэй смотрел на нее в ответ и что-то долго и, Тренер мог поклясться, витиевато выговаривал.

— Убрал бы он лучше нож, — мрачно сказал Банни. — Напугает еще.

— Вот когда уберет, тогда можно будет беспокоиться. Верно, сынок?

Микки обиженно сопел. Скучный конфликт младшего поколения династии Смитов абсолютно не волновал его. Гораздо любопытнее было наблюдать за одинаково клетчатыми парнями, крутящими акробатические трюки под новомодные биты из переносной колонки.

— Ставлю двадцатку, что сегодня не договорятся.

Тренер прищурился. Банни слишком хорошо знал своего босса и никогда не спорил наугад, но кое-что он все же не видел, хоть и смотрел во все глаза, готовый в любой момент остановить возможное кровопролитие.

Не видел, как расслабленно Рэй повел плечами, закончив свою отповедь. Как улыбнулся после ответа Шарлотты. Не видел главного: что Рэй, в общем-то, давно согласился с сестрой, и что сегодня речь шла вовсе не о финансовых показателях компании.

Тренер не считал себя азартным человеком, даже на стрельбище Чазы его призом была просто бутылка пива, но ставка Банни казалась такой привлекательной, что удержаться решительно не получалось.

— Тридцатка на то, что уже помирились.

В конце концов, когда-то Банни поднял сотню, поставив на кон задницу Тренера, и Тренер намеревался вернуть себе все до последнего пенни. Пряча довольную улыбку, он обернулся и, предостерегающе свистнув, поспешил к накрытому столу.  
Долг долгом, но если он не спасет любимый вискарь Рэя от своих троглодитов, вкусивших прелесть коллекционного алкоголя за полторы штуки фунтов, мстить за поруганную честь будет некому.

**the very happy end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Что ж, настало время поставить окончательную точку в этом длинном и нежно любимом мной рассказе ♥ Честно говоря, поначалу мне просто хотелось написать две сцены: с курением травы в зале Тренера и перевязкой, и ту, где карапузы разносят дом Рэя. Но я даже не предполагала, что между этими ситуациями нарисуется целая история😅 
> 
> Большое спасибо вам всем! За то, что читали, поддерживали, сопереживали, задавали вопросы и делились своими мыслями. Спасибо за ваш юмор, за эмоции и живой интерес к героям💕 В фик я нырнула в разгар пандемии, чтобы уйти от стресса и паники, но, помимо спокойствия, эта история подарила мне гораздо больше: огромную поддержку и тепло, благодаря которым она, в итоге, и вышла такой объемной и цельной. Спасибо ♥♥♥
> 
> В последнее время из-за работы, ремонта и прочего я не всегда сразу отписываюсь в комментариях, но как только у меня появляется минутка, я с удовольствием отвечаю каждому. Прошу понять и простить за задержку)  
> По этой же причине ничего не могу сказать про будущие фики — времени катастрофически не хватает😕 Но если и сяду, то почти уверена, что это будет не канон, а какая-нибудь AU с тентаклями.  
> Кстати, по вселенной CLD есть еще один фик, если что: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9263185
> 
> Отдельное хочу поблагодарить Олли и Ягоду за проделанную работу, неоценимую помощь и время. Без вас фик и вполовину не был бы так хорош! И спасибо Славянке, Милене, Л., Б. за поддержку, советы и бесконечное терпение ♥ 
> 
> PS. Кстати, про тентакли я не шутила😉


End file.
